The Sign (Complate)
by KenLeondhart23
Summary: Angka. Pola. Surat. Tanda teror kematian. Kepolisian berusaha memecahkan misteri ketiganya. Tidak ada bukti yang bisa mempermudah kerja mereka. "mereka" akan hilang pada tanggal yang sama dan ditemukan pada tanggal yang sama. Namun itu belum cukup untuk membuka simpul benang misteri ketiganya. MeanieCouple. SeventeenCouple. BTS. EXO. RunningMan. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**The Sign**

 **Main cast : Kim Mingyu dan Jeon Wonwoo**

 **Cast : Seventeen, BTS, EXO and others**

 **Genre : Romance Mystery**

 **Warning : Cerita ini mengandung unsur YAOI, kekerasan dan sadisme. Jadi kalau kalian tidak sanggup jangan memaksakan diri untuk lanjut y!.**

 **Summary : Angka. Pola. Surat. Tanda teror kematian. Kepolisian berusaha memecahkan misteri ketiganya. Tidak ada bukti yang bisa mempermudah kerja mereka. "mereka" akan hilang pada tanggal yang sama dan ditemukan pada tanggal yang sama. Namun itu belum cukup untuk membuka simpul benang misteri ketiganya**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...Happy Reading's...**

 **Chapter 1**

 _Kantor polisi Busan 07.00 AM 24 Desember 2016_

 _Achimen moningkol pilsudeon naega_

 _Oneuruen beonjjeok beonjjieok nuni tteonjiunga (Very Nice-Seventeen)_

"Aishh...!." desisan terdengar dari balik komputer diatas meja tempat handphone tersebut berbunyi. Namja berseragam kepolisian yang terlihat berantakan, wajah lelah, kantung mata yang mulai menghitam. Memprihatinkan. Satu kata yang cocok untuk mengambarkan keadaan namja tersebut. Namja dengan rambut berwarna biru itu terlihat mulai memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum tangan tannya mulai meraih handphone yang terus berbunyi diatas mejanya.

"Yeobseoyo." Gigi taring terlihat menyembul ketika namja itu berbicara. Mata tajamnya tiba-tiba terbuka lebar, terkejut mendengar suara orang yang berbicara dengannya dari seberang telepon.

BRAAKKK

"A-AP-APA?" Suara teriakan dan benturan kursi mampu membuat satu-satunya orang yang berada diruangan tersebut mengalihkan atensinya pada sang pelaku dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya.

"Mingyu-ya? Wae?" tanya orang yang berada disebelah mejanya sambil melihat kearah namja yang dipanggil Mingyu tadi. Bukannya menjawab, Mingyu hanya mengangkat sebelah tangannya memberi tanda'tunggu sebentar'. Namja dengan warna rambut coklat pirang yang ada disebelah Mingyu menaikan sebelah alis, mata setajam elang itu tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari Mingyu yang terlihat serius berbicara.

"Aku akan segera kesana." Ucap Mingyu cepat. " Wonwoo hyung kita pergi sekarang, ." Ucapnya kepada namja yang dari tadi hanya menatapnya bingung sambil meraih kunci mobil dan mulai berlari keluar. Wonwoo hanya diam tanpa berniat bergerak mengejar Mingyu.

"HYUNG PALLIWA!" teriakan Mingyu terdengar dari luar ruangan. Wonwoo mulai beranjak dari balik mejanya dengan gerakan buru-buru, tidak lupa membawa handphone dan pistol yang ada diatas mejanya. ' _kenapa Mingyu buru-buru sekali? Apakah ada kasus baru?_ ' iner Wonwoo bertanya-tanya.

Setelah memasang sirine polisi dimobil dan Wonwoo masuk dengan wajah bingungnya, Mingyu melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Walaupun terburu-buru setidaknya dia tidak akan melanggar aturan.

"Mingyu-ya, ada apa?" tanya Wonwoo sambil menatap Mingyu dengan mata elangnya.

"Seokmin hyung dan Vernon menemukan kantong plastik dipinggir sungai Nakdong. Kantong plastik itu berisi Mayat yeoja dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan" Ujar Mingyu tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalan. "aku tidak tahu bagaimana keadaan mayat itu yang sebenarnya, tapi Seokmin hyung bilang sangat mengenaskan. Bahkan Vernon dan Soonyoung hyung hampir muntah melihatnya." Jelas Mingyu. Wonwoo membulatkan mata elangnya mendengarkan penuturan Mingyu.

"Well, jika Vernon dan Soonyoung sampai seperti itu berarti memang mengenaskan." Ucap Wonwoo lalu menelan ludahnya kasar.

Setelah itu tidak ada percakapan lagi. Mereka menyiapkan mentalnya masing-masing untuk nanti. Walaupun mereka detektif yang sudah memecahkan banyak kasus pembunahan tapi mereka masih belum terbiasa melihat kasus pembunuhan sadis. 20 menit dalam keheningan mereka sampai di TKP yang sudah diberi garis polisi. Banyak polisi maupun tim forensik terlihat. Mereka berdua dengan cepat keluar menuju ke pinggir sungai Nakdong.

" Detektif Kim"/"Detektif Jeon" ucap mereka seraya memperlihatkan tanda pengenal kepada polisi yang menjaga. Setelah melewati garis polisi, mereka sedikit berlari ke pinggiran sungai Nakdong. Mereka melihat kantong plastik hitam yang sedang dikelilingi oleh tim Forensik, dan terlihat lalat beterbangan disekitar kantong plastik yang sudah terbuka itu. Mingyu dan Wonwoo mendekati Seokmin dan yang lainnya. Mereka berdiri tidak jauh dari salah satu tim forensik. Itu Jihoon. Jihoon dan Seokmin sedang berbicara, disebelahnya Soonyoung, Vernon nampak menahan mual, lalu ada Junhui yang nampak termenung melihat kearah kantong plastik hitam itu sesekali dia ikut menanggapi percakapan Jihoon dan Seokmin. Mingyu dan Wonwoo belum sempat melihat bagaimana bentuk jasad korban. Setelah mereka mulai dekat dengan tempat berdiri rekan-rekannya , mereka mulai mencium bau yang tidak sedap yang berasal dari kantong plastik hitam itu.

"Song Ji hyo. Dinyatakan hilang pada tanggal 16 desember. Terakhir kali terlihat dia pulang bersama dengan teman-temannya tanggal 16 desember. Mereka pulang bersama-sama lalu berpisah sekitar jam 10 malam. Pada tanggal 17 dia dinyatakan menghilang. Teman-teman sekantornya datang ke rumah korban untuk menanyakan perihal tidak masuk ke kantor hari itu namun keadaan rumah korban gelap. Mereka mencoba masuk dengan mendobrak pintu namun dia tidak ada dirumah, setelahnya mereka melaporkan ke pihak kepolisian, tujuh hari setelahnya dia ditemukan dengan keadaan tanpa nyawa." Seokmin membacakan kertas yang ada ditangannya. Wonwoo dan Mingyu menganggukan kepalanya mengerti. "Korban ditemukan pertama kali oleh seorang mahasiswi, dan saksi itu mengalami shock. Dia jogging melewati tempat ini bersama dengan anjingnya. Tiba-tiba anjingnya berlari kearah kantong plastik ini dan mulai menggonggong. Lalu dia mendekati anjing itu dan terkejut ketika melihat ada jari-jari yang keluar dari dalam kantong plastik. Kemungkinan anjingnya tidak sengaja menggigit kantong plastik itu, saksi yang terkejut langsung berteriak dan berlari kearah jalan. Kebetulan kami berempat sedang berpatroli disekitar sini, dan melihat saksi berteriak dan berlari dari bawah sini. Ketika ditanya dia menunjuk tempat ini sambil menangis." Jelas Seokmin lagi.

Setelah mendengar sedikit penjelasan dari Seokmin, Mingyu dan Wonwoo yang penasaran berniat mendekat untuk melihat keadaan mayat, mereka menggunakan sarung tangan dan masker lalu mendekati kantong plastik berisi mayat itu. Mereka dapat melihat sedikit bagaimana keadaan mayat korban. Didalam kantong plastik berukuran sedang itu, terlihat kepala yang sudah putus dari badannya, keadaan korban sungguh mengenaskan. Wonwoo yakin anggota badannya tidak melekat dengan sempurna lagi, dilihat seberapa besar kantong plastik itu. Kantong itu hanya akan muat jika badannya sudah dipotong. Didahinya terdapat ukiran angka 96 atau semacamnya.

"Hey.. Mingyu-Ya, kau lihat itu. Di dahi korban ada angka 96. Apa maksudnya?. Apa mungkin ini adalah korban yang ke 96?" tanya Wonwoo pada Mingyu yang juga ikut memperhatikan keadaan mayat.

"Ntahlah hyung, aku tak ingat ada pembunuhan seperti ini sebelumnya. Tidak mungkin kasus besar seperti ini tidak diketahui sampai korban yang ke-96." Jawab Mingyu seraya mengingat-ngingat kasus-kasus sebelumnya.

"Benar juga. Apakah ada keanehan atau tanda lainnya dari tubuh korban, Jihoon-ah?" tanya Wonwoo lagi kali ini kepada Jihoon yang sudah selesai mengamati dan memberi perintah untuk mulai mengevakuasi potongan tubuh korban.

"Seperti yang bisa kalian lihat hyung, selain tubuhnya yang terpotong-potong dan angka didahinya aku belum menemukan keanehan lainnya. Keadaannya yang sudah mulai busuk itu membuat kami harus cepat memindahkan mayat korban ke rumah sakit. Aku akan menghubungi kalian jika hasil autopsinya sudah keluar. Aku pergi dulu" Jelas jihoon seraya pergi dari tempat itu setelah mayat korban diangkut ke ambulance. Mingyu dan Wonwoo juga kembali ke arah rekan-rekannya.

"Bagaimana hyung? Apa ada bukti atau apapun tertinggal di TKP ?" Tanya Mingyu pada Seokmin. Seokmin melirik sebentar pada Mingyu, lalu menyerahkan kertas investigasi sementara pada Mingyu. Wonwoo mendekat kearah Mingyu ikut melihat kertas yang diserahkan Seokmin. Dahi keduanya terlihat mengkerut, membaca kata-kata yang tertulis menggunakan pena merah itu.

"Bagaimana bisa tidak ada satupun bukti yang tertinggal di TKP.?" Tanya Wonwoo pada rekan-rekannya.

"Benar. Sepintar atau sehebat seorang pembunuh setidaknya meninggalkan jejak. Ntah itu di lokasi ataupun di tubuh korban, benarkan?" ujar Vernon dengan wajah yang masih pucat.

"Bagaimana dengan tanggal dia dinyatakan hilang dan jarak hari ketika dia ditemukan?" tanya Mingyu "Bukankan itu bisa kita jadikan sebagai tanda juga?" tanya Mingyu lagi pada yang lain.

"Sebaiknya kita lanjutkan ini semua di kantor. Aku mulai mual lagi" Ucap Soonyoung yang mulai beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri sambil menutup mulutnya dengan tangan menahan mual. Melihat Soonyoung pergi kearah mobil patroli, Vernon dan Seokmin mulai mengikutinya karena takut ditinggal.

"Aku ikut kalian ya. Kalian pulang ke kantor kan?" tanya Junhui yang dari tadi bertingkah aneh sambil menatap tempat ditemukannya mayat korban tanpa berkedip. Wonwoo yang sempat melihat tingkah diam Junhui hanya mengangkat alisnya. Merasa aneh dengan tingkah Junhui hari ini. Tidak biasanya dia diam seperti itu. Wonwoo pikir dia hanya shock karena melihat mayat dengan keadaan seperti itu. Tapi setelah di lihat-lihat dia bukan shock atau semacamnya. Junhui hyung terlihat sedih, frustasi dan kehilangan dia juga melihat Junhui beberapa kali menghela napas berat ketika menatap kantong plastik itu. Wonwoo hanya mengangkat bahu tak acuh tanpa berniat bertanya dan mulai berjalan mendahului yang lain ke mobilnya.

"Hm. Ngomong-ngomong kenapa tidak ikut mereka saja,hyung?" tanya Mingyu seraya berjalan ke arah mobilnya. Mengikuti jejak Wonwoo yang sudah berjalan duluan.

"Wae ? Kalian tidak ingin pergi berkencankan?" Bukannya menjawab Junhui malah bertanya balik pada Mingyu dengan alis yang dinaikan turunkan dengan nada menggoda. Wonwoo segera membalikan badannya menatap Junhui tak suka, Junhui hanya cengengesan ditatap seperti itu oleh Wonwoo. Tidak ada lagi ekspresi frustasi diwajahnya, dia menjadi Junhui yang menyebalkan seperti biasanya. Kunci mobil yang di pegang Mingyu tiba-tiba terjatuh.

"Aisshhh... Kau bicara apa hyung? Memangnya aku dan Wonwoo hyung terlihat sedang menjalin hubungan spesial.?" Ucap Mingyu seraya membuka pintu kemudi, diikuti oleh Wonwoo dan Junhui.

"Kenapa kau terlihat tak suka. Lagipula semua orang beranggapan begitu. Kalian selalu berdua kemanapun. Bahkan kalian dijuluki pasangan jenius dari Tim Detektif. Kenapa kalian tidak mencoba untuk berkecan, siapa tahu kalian memang berjodoh. Kalian terlihat sangat serasi saat sedang mengerjakan kasus dan berjalan berdampingan." Jelas Junhui sambil menunduk mengambil handphonenya yang tidak sengaja terjatuh di lantai mobil. Mata elang Wonwoo tiba-tiba menoleh kebelakang, tangan putihnya melayang kearah badan Junhui yang sedang menunduk.

BUUUKKKK

"ARGHHH! YAAKKKK".

Bunyi punggung dan teriakan Junhui mengalun setelah tangan Wonwoo berhasil memukulnya dengan kekuatan dahsyat. Mingyu terkikik melihatnya. Kekuatan Wonwoo hyung memang tidak tertandingi jika sedang kesal, pikirnya. Lalu Mingyu mulai menjalankan mobilnya kearah kantor kepolisian tempat dia bertugas.

"WAEEEE?" bentak Wonwoo pada Junhui setelah mobil dijalankan oleh Mingyu.

"Kenapa kau memukulku?" Tanya Junhui yang masih mengelus punggungnya yang berdenyut sakit."Lagian aku hanya mengatakan apa yang aku dengar dari orang-orang dikantor." Sial, tepukan pemuda manis ini tidak main-main sakitnya.

"Jangan berbicara seolah-olah kau tahu semua tentangku dan Mingyu. Aku dan berandal kecil ini tidak ada hubungan apa-apa, hyung!." UcapWonwoo lalu memutar badannya menghadap dashboard sambil menggerutu. Menghiraukan erangan kesal dari Junhui karena punggungnya yang masih berdenyut-denyut pedih.

"Aku bukan berandal kecil hyung!" Protes Mingyu tak terima.

"Kau memang berandal dan kau juga masih kecil." Ujar Wonwoo tanpa menoleh kearah Mingyu.

"Tapi aku lebih tinggi darimu hyung." Kicauan protes masih di lontarkan Mingyu. Hell, siapa yang suka dipanggil kecil oleh orang yang bahkan lebih pendek darimu.

"Tinggi badan tidak menunjukkan tingkat kedewasaan orang Mingyu. Kau hanya lebih tinggi 4cm. Apa kau lupa kalau aku ini lebih tua 2 tahun dibandingkan kau. Dan kau Junhui-ssi, kau hanya lebih tua 1 bulan dariku." Sungut Wonwoo kesal dengan mereka berdua.

"Terserah kau lah hyung" Pasrah Mingyu akan sangat berbahaya jika Wonwoo hyung mengamuk bisa-bisa kepalanya akan dipukul seperti dia memukul punggung Junhui. Mingyu bergidik ngeri memikirkan jika hal itu benar-benar terjadi. Dia lanjut mengemudi dengan kecepatan normal, sedangkan dibelakang mereka desisan Junhui masih terdengar.

Tak lama kemudian mereka sampai di kantor. Terlihat orang-orang berlalu lalang. Sibuk dengan kasus yang tak pernah ada habisnya. Mereka bertiga memasuki kantor, berjalan kearah ruangan khusus untuk Tim detektif. Setelah masuk mereka duduk di meja masing-masing. Didalam ruang Seokmin nampak masih berkutat dengan kertas penyelidikan mayat yang baru ditemukan. Sesekali dahinya berkerut lalu mendesah dengan kuat.

"Bagaimana Hyung?" Tanya Mingyu seraya menarik kursinya mendekat kearah Seokmin yang masih melihat-lihat kertas itu.

"Tidak ada bukti yang tertinggal. Bersih. TKP sangat bersih. Hanya ditemukan mayat yang dibunuh dengan sadis." Ucapnya frustasi. "Namun ditubuh korban ditemukan angka 96. Hanya itu yang bisa kita ketahui. Motif dari pembunuhan belum diketauhi. Aku sudah meminta Seungkwan dari divisi IT untuk mencari data lengkap korban. Vernon dan Soonyoung juga pergi mencari CCTV disekitar jalan tempat kemungkinan korban lewat. Aku juga sedang menunggu laporan hasil autopsi dari Jihoon. Kalian bertiga istirahatlah. Aku akan meminta bantuan kalian untuk mengecek CCTV." Jelas Seokmin. Seokmin adalah wakil Ketua Tim Detektif, sedangkan sang ketua Detektif sedang pergi tugas ke Bolivia. Dia diminta oleh Inspektur untuk membantu menyelesaikan kasus disana. Mingyu, Wonwoo dan Junhui mengangguk-anggukan kepala tanda mengerti.

"Aku akan ke kafe depan, kalian mau titip cemilan atau kopi?" Tawar Seokmin.

"Iced Americano 5 hyung. Sekalian untuk Vernon dan Soonyoung hyung" Ucap Mingyu lalu meraih kertas yang dibaca oleh Seokmin.

"Okee!" ucap Seokmin lalu mulai berjalan keluar ruangan.

Setelah Seokmin keluar, ruangan itu menjadi sepi. Semua sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Wonwoo menjatuhkan kepalanya diatas meja, Mingyu membaca hasil penyelidikan dari TKP terlihat sangat serius, sedangkan Junhui termenung menatap atap ruangannya. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya. Wonwoo tidak sengaja melihat Junhui yang termenung mengernyitkan dahinya lagi. _"Ada apa dengan Junhui hyung? Dia bertingkah sangat aneh. Seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Junhui hyung biasanya tidak akan seperti ini. Apa mungkin kasus ini membuat dia jadi aneh. Cara dia menatap mayat korban juga tidak seperti biasanya. Junhui yang aku kenal akan cuek-cuek saja setelah melihat mayat korban.'_ Wonwoo menatap Junhui sambil melamun bergelut dengan pikirannya. Mingyu yang tidak sengaja melihat Wonwoo seperti itu, memiringkan kepalanya. Menatap Wonwoo yang melamun sedang memperhatikan Junhui lalu beralih menatap Junhui yang menatap langit-langit sambil melamun, lalu beralih menatap Wonwoo dan kembali lagi ke Wonwoo. Hal itu terus dilakukannya hingga beberapa menit. _"Ada apa dengan mereka berdua?"_ Iner Mingyu bertanya-tanya sedikit tidak suka melihatnya.

BRAAKK

Bunyi pintu di buka atau ditendang dengan kasar mengagetkan dan membuyarkan lamunan ketiganya. Soonyoung _\- pelaku pertama yang menendang pintu-_ membawa kardus ditangannya dan langsung meletakan diatas mejanya. Dibelakangnya Vernon masuk menenteng sekotak pizza.

"Tak bisakah kau membuka pintu dengan tanganmu Kwon Soonyoung.?" Ujar Wonwoo mendelik tajam kearah Soonyoung.

"Maaf hyung. Aku terlalu capek mencari semua CCTV ini." Jawab Soonyoung seraya menghela napas lelah. Sedangkan Wonwoo hanya memutar bola matanya bosan melihat tingkah berlebihan Soonyoung. Wonwoo beranjak dari bangkunya menuju tempat Vernon yang sedang membuka kotak pizza.

"Yang benar saja. Kau hanya mencari CCTV. Tidak usah berlebihan seperti itu." Ujar Wonwoo dan mengambil pizza. Lalu dia membuka isi kardus, dan melihat banyak sekali flashdisk. Matanya melotot dan mendesis. "Sial. Hauskah kita memeriksa CCTV sebanyak ini?" tanya Wonwoo, dijawab anggukan dari Soonyoung. Wonwoo membuang napas kasar dan sedikit mendorong kardus didepannya.

"YAAK!. JANGAN DIDORONG. KAU BISA MERUSAKNYA!."

Uuhuuukkk uuhuukkk

Braakkk

Mingyu,Wonwoo, Vernon tersedak mendengar teriakan yang datang tiba-tiba diruangan itu. Sedangkan Junhui hampir jatuh dari tempat duduknya dan Soonyoung hampir menjatuhkan laptop ditangannya. Seokmin yang berteriak juga terkejut melihat reaksi berlebihan rekannya. Dia berjalan mendekati kotak pizza meletakan Iced Americano diatas meja, lalu ikut mengambil sepotong pizza dan mulai memakannya. Vernon, Wonwoo, dan Mingyu dengan cepat menyambar kopi tersebut dan mulai meminumnya, mencoba meredakan tenggorokan yang tersedak akibat teriakan Seokmin.

"YAK ! KENAPA KAU TERIAK-TERIAK.?! KAU MAU MEMBUNUH KAMI,HUH?!"

PRRUFFTTTT

Teriakan dan suara semburan air terdengar dari ruangan Tim Detektif. Kali ini pelakunya adalah Junhui yang tadi hampir terjungkal dari tempat duduknya karena teriakan dari Seokmin. Namun teriakannya membuat orang yang sedang meredakan tenggrokan menjadi kembali tersedak. Lama-lama tim detektif akan mati karena tersedak. Kan tidak lucu jika koran harian memberitakan kematian ketiganya dengan judul _**"TIGA DETEKTIF MENINGGAL AKIBAT TERSEDAK ICED AMERICANO DAN PIZZA"**_. Suasana yang awalnya damai kini dipenuhi suara batuk dan teriakan dari orang-orang didalamnya.

"YAAKKK HYU..!"

Kringg kringgg kringgg

Suara teriakan Wonwoo tiba-tiba berhenti ketika mendengar dering telpon diatas meja Mingyu. Mingyu dengan cepat meraih handphonenya. Sambil mencoba meredakan batuk akibat tersedak.

"Yeobseoyo Seungcheol hyung." Ucapnya setelah melihat nama orang yang menghubunginya. Mingyu masih terlihat batuk walaupun tidak separah tadi.

" _ohh... Mingyu-ya. Kau dimana.?"_ Tanya Seungcheol sedikit heran dengan suara batuk Mingyu. " _Apa kau sedang sakit?"_ Tanya Seungcheol lagi.

"Aku ada dikantor. Dan aku tidak sedang sakit." Jawab Mingyu santai setelah berhasil meredakan batuknya. "Ada apa hyung?" tanya Mingyu.

" _Syukurlah kalau begitu. Ahh..Aku mendengar ada kasus baru. Bagaimana dengan penyelidikannya_.?" Tanya Seungcheol lagi.

"Buntu hyung. Dia bermain bersih. Tidak ada petujuk. Hanya ada angka dikepala korban. Tapi kami belum bisa memastikan angka apa itu." Jelas Mingyu pada atasannya.

" _Bagaimana dengan CCTV.?"_ Tanya Seungcheol.

"Yahh... Ada banyak file CCTV yang diambil sekitar tempat kerja, rumah dan jalan yang biasa dilewati oleh korban. Kami baru akan memeriksanya hyung. Tim forensik belum mengabarkan hasil autopsinya, kemungkinan malam nanti hyung. Mengingat keadaan korban sangat mengenaskan" Ucap Mingyu sambil mengambil sepotong pizza -lagi-.

" _Hm...Aku sudah melihat bagaimana keadaan korban. Jeonghan mengirimkan foto mayat korban padaku. Dia juga mengatakan kalau hasil autopsi akan keluar sedikit lebih lama dari biasanya. Karna banyak hal yang harus dilihat pada tubuh korban. Kalian cepatlah mencari bukti dan mengecek CCTV itu. Aku akan pulang 2 hari lagi."_ Ucap Seoungcheol kepada Mingyu yang masih sibuk mengunyah pizza yang ada dimulutnya. Mingyu mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti yang pastinya tidak akan dilihat oleh Seungcheol

"Ne hyung." Jawab Mingyu dengan tertahan karena pizza yang ada dimulutnya.

" _Hm... Aku tutup."_ Sambungan telpon dari Seungcheol terputus. Mingyu melanjutkan makan pizzanya dengan potongan besar.

"Seungcheol hyung kapan pulang?" tanya Vernon pada Mingyu yang masih mengunyah pizza dengan mulut penuh. Dia hanya mengangkat 2 jarinya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Vernon.

"Baiklah. Kita harus memeriksa CCTV sekarang. Seungcheol akan marah jika dia tahu kita makan-makan disaat ada kasus besar seperti ini." Ucap Seokmin berjalan menuju kardus diatas meja dan membagikan isi kardus tersebut keatas masing-masing meja. Mereka semua mendesah lelah melihat tumpukan flashdisk diatas meja. Semakin banyak flashdisk berarti jam tidur mereka akan semakin sedikit. Memeriksa CCTV itu sangat membosankan, mereka harus menatap layar laptop selama berjam-jam, harus jeli melihat gerakan yang mencurigakan. Dan memeriksa flashdisk sebanyak itu tidaklah mudah. Melihat wajah tak bersemangat rekan-rekannya Seokmin hanya menggelengkan kepala makum. Hell, dia juga tidak mau memeriksa CCTV sebanyak ini.

"Bersemangatlah! Ini bukan dari akhir hidup kalian." Ucapnya sambil meletakan flashdisk yang sedikit lebih banyak diatas meja Mingyu.

"Hei hyung. Kenapa tumpukan flashdiskku lebih banyak dari yang lain?." Protes Mingyu melihat tumpukan flashdisknya lebih banyak. Menatap tajam Seokmin yang dibalas senyuman olehnya.

"Kau yang paling bongsor dan banyak makan pizza tadi Mingyu-ya. Lagian memeriksa CCTV itu bukan akhir dari hidupmu." Ucapnya, mengulang kata-kata yang diabaikan oleh mereka karena protesan Mingyu.

"Tapi ini adalah akhir dari waktu tidur kami hyung." Soonyoung ikut protes.

"Tidak usah mengeluh! Atau aku akan menambah jumlah flashdisk diatas meja kalian." Seokmin mulai mengancam.

"Baiklah baiklah wakil ketua." Wonwoo menyindir Seokmin dan memulai meraih flashdisk diatas mejanya dan memasukkan benda tersebut ke laptopnya. Seokmin yang mengancam akan sangat menyebalkan.

"Haaaahhh... Menyebalkan." Protesan masih keluar dari mulut Mingyu, Soonyoung bahkan Vernon juga ikut Protes. Tapi, mereka tetap meraih flashdisk dan mulai bekerja dibalik layar laptop masing-masing.

Mereka semua menatap laptop memperhatikan setiap pergerakan yang ada didalam video tersebut. Larut dalam pekerjaan masing-masing tidak ada protes dan erangan kesal keluar dari mulut mereka lagi. Matahari hampir tenggelam dimakan kegelapan. Langit malam dengan benda-benda indah mulai terlihat. Mereka telah memeriksa banyak flashdisk yang berisi salinan CCTV itu selama beberapa jam. Sesekali mereka meraih kopi hangat yang sempat dibuat oleh Wonwoo. Disaat mereka sedang fokus pada layar laptop, bunyi ketukan dari luar ruangan mengalihkan fokus mereka untuk melihat siapa yang datang ke ruangan mereka.

"Annyeonghaseyo." Orang itu masuk sambil membungkukkan badannya sedikit. Badan berisinya masuk kedalam ruangan sambil tersenyum ramah pada mereka semua. Mereka membalas senyuman cemerlang dari orang itu kecuali satu orang. Dia hanya terdiam kaku ditempat duduknya, matanya membulat terkejut kearah orang itu.

"ohh.. Seungkwan-ah. Ada apa?" Soonyoung bertanya pada Seungkwan yang masih berdiri diambang pintu.

"Aku mengantar data yang diminta Seokmin hyung." Ucapnya sambil berjalan menuju meja Seokmin. Matanya tanpa sengaja melirik kearah meja Vernon, dia dapat melihat Vernon menatap pergerakannya dengan tatapan yang sangat intens. _'ada apa dengannya.?'_ Iner Seungkwan bingung melihat tingkah Vernon. Oh ayolah... dia bukan hantu yang harus ditatap seperti itu bukan.

"Ini data yang hyung pesan tadi." Kata Seungkwan sambil menyerahkan berkas itu ke tangan Seokmin.

"ahh,... gomawo Boo-ah." Ucap Seokmin mengambil berkas itu, lalu melihat-lihat sekilas isinya, apakah ini sesuai dengan pesanannya apa bukan. Setelah memastikan itu adalah data yang dimintanya, di mengangguk-anggukan kepala dan meletakan berkas itu diatas mejanya lalu menatap Seungkwan yang mendelik kearahnya.

"Jangan menggunakan panggilan seperti hyung." Protesnya sambil cemberut lucu. Seokmin dan yang lainnya hanya terkikik melihat ekspresi Seungkwan kecuali satu orang yang masih menatap dengan tatapan memuja.

"Aku keluar dulu hyung." Ucapnya dan membalikan badan menuju pintu, sebelum membuka pintu dia tiba-tiba berbalik menatap Vernon yang dari tadi hanya menatapnya. Vernon terkejut saat mata mereka bertatapan. "Hansol-ah, jangan menatap seperti kau akan menerkamku. Aku jadi sedikit takut padamu." Katanya sambil tersenyum canggung dan membuka pintu lalu keluar dengan gerakan cepat. Vernon kembali terkejut mendengar ucapan Seungkwan lalu menundukan wajahnya menahan malu. Sedangkan yang ada didalam ruangan itu tertawa melihat tingkah Vernon. Suara tawa Mingyu dan Soonyoung yang paling kencang dibanding yang lainnya.

"Kau masih belum mengatakan perasaanmu padanya?" tanya Mingyu dengan tawanya dan nada mengejek.

"Mana mungkin dia berani mengatakan itu,baru berdiri didepan Seungkwan saja sudah tidak bisa bergerak." Ejek Soonyoung lalu tertawa lagi. Mingyu dan Seokmin menganggukkan kepalanya setuju sedangkan Junhui tertawa sambil menepuk-nepukan tangannya, Wonwoo tertawa sambil memegang perutnya yang keram melihat tingkah mereka, apalagi melihat wajah Vernon yang memerah karena kesal dan malu.

"Ya ya ya... Teruslah mengejek dan tertawa. Dan kalau aku tak salah ingat kita berada di perahu yang sama. Hanya bisa memendam dan tidak bisa mengatakan perasaan masing-masing. Terutama kalian berempat." Ucapnya sambil menunjuk kearah Mingyu, Soonyoung, Seokmin dan Junhui. Mereka yang ditunjuk berhenti tertawa dan mendelik. Wonwoo terdiam, bingung melihat mereka berempat yang tiba-tiba berhenti tertawa..

"Ha-haha-hahaha... A-ap-pa maksudmu.?" Mingyu tertawa canggung sambil melirik ke arah Wonwoo dengan wajah tegang. Melihat Mingyu yang sedikit terdesak Vernon mulai mengeluarkan smirk jahilnya.

"Wae? Kau mau aku jelaskan lebih rinci maksud ucapanku, huh?" Tanya Vernon menantang Mingyu sambil melirik kearah Wonwoo yang nampak bingung.

"Ekhhem...Su-sudahlah. Lebih baik kita lanjutkan memeriksa CCTV nya." Ucap Mingyu mengalihkan topik. Seringaian Vernon semakin lebar. Sedangkan yang lain melihat tingkah Mingyu terkikik geli. Wonwoo bertambah bingung dengan tingkah mereka. Apalagi melihat tingkah Mingyu yang aneh, dan tatapan dia padanya.

' _Apa maksud ucapan mereka? Kenapa Mingyu nampak gugup? Apa mungkin ini tentang perasaannya. Jadi bocah ini menyukai seseorang?Yeojakah? Atau Namja? Tapi kenapa dia menatapku seperti itu?'_ Iner Wonwoo bertanya-tanya. _'Apa mungkin...?'_ tiba-tiba Wonwoo membulatkan mata tajamnya setelah kata-kata itu terlintas di pikirannya. _'tidak mungkin...tidak mungkin..'_ Wonwoo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Mingyu yang melihat Wonwoo bertingkah seperti itu menghela napas cepat, ntah kenapa dia mendadak malu sendiri dengan pikirannya.

 _MINGYU POV_

Ucapan Vernon mampu membuatku dan yang lain menghentikan suara tawa. Aku menatap kearah Wonwoo hyung yang mulai bingung dengan maksud Vernon. Sialan. Aku takut Vernon mulai mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak. Aku berdeham sedikit dan mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Aku melihat Vernon tersenyum mengejek kearahku lalu dia kembali fokus memeriksa CCTV, namun senyum mengejek itu belum luntur juga. Aku hanya menghela napas lega karena mereka kembali fokus pada layar laptop. Aku mencoba melirik kearah Wonwoo hyung. Aku dapat melihat Wonwoo hyung termenung menatap layar laptopnya. Apa yang sedang dia pikirkan?. Mata tajamnya tiba-tiba membulat. Sungguh lucu. Hal itu berlangsung beberapa detik lalu tiba-tiba dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan sangat imut. Aku tersenyum melihat tingkahnya yang lucu. Apa yang sedang dipikirkannya sampai-sampai dia bertingkah seperti itu?

TING

Dering tanda pesan masuk terdengar dari handphoneku, aku dengan cepat mengalihkan pandanganku. Meraih handphone itu dan membuka pesan. Dari Jihoon hyung. Dengan cepat aku membaca setiap kata setiap pesan yang dikirim Jihoon hyung. Tiba-tiba aku berdiri melihat isi pesan itu Aku hiraukan bunyi kursiku yang membentur dinding atau teriakan terkejut dari mulut besar Soonyoung. Aku menatap kearah rekan setimku yang masih terkejut dengan tindakanku tadi.

"Hasilnya sudah keluar."

= = =TBC= = = =

Hallo readers...

Ken balik lagi nih... Kali ini genrenya misteri dan romance... Ini cerita kedua yang ken publish hari ini, hhhee...

Mungkin kalian pernah baca cerita yang mirip-mirip kayak gini, tapi seriusan ini cerita ken buat sendiri tanpa plagiat dari authors lain, kalo memang ada mungkin itu nggak sengaja ya... ken nggak tw ini bakal kayak gimana akhirnya... jadi menurut kalian cerita ini mau dilanjutkan apa nggak?

Maaf kalo masih banyak Typo sama alurnya yang berantakan...

Ken tunggu kritik dan saran dari kalian...

= = =Terima kasih= = =


	2. Chapter 2

_Sebelumnya_

 _Mingyu Pov_

 _TING_

 _Dering tanda pesan masuk terdengar dari handphoneku, aku dengan cepat mengalihkan pandanganku. Meraih handphone itu dan membuka pesan. Dari Jihoon hyung. Dengan cepat aku membaca setiap kata setiap pesan yang dikirim Jihoon hyung. Tiba-tiba aku berdiri melihat isi pesan itu Aku hiraukan bunyi kursiku yang membentur dinding atau teriakan terkejut dari mulut besar Soonyoung. Aku menatap kearah rekan setimku yang masih terkejut dengan tindakanku tadi._

" _Hasilnya sudah keluar."_

 **The Sign**

 **Main cast : Kim Mingyu dan Jeon Wonwoo**

 **Cast : Seventeen, BTS, EXO and others**

 **Genre : Romance Mystery**

 **Warning : Cerita ini mengandung unsur gay, kekerasan dan sadisme. Jadi kalau kalian tidak sanggup jangan memaksakan diri untuk lanjut y!.**

 **Summary : Angka. Pola. Surat. Tanda teror kematian. Kepolisian berusaha memecahkan misteri ketiganya. Tidak ada bukti yang bisa mempermudah kerja mereka. "mereka" akan hilang pada tanggal yang sama dan ditemukan pada tanggal yang sama. Namun itu belum cukup untuk membuka simpul benang misteri ketiganya.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...Happy Reading's...**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Authors Pov**

Mereka membulatkan mata seperti yang dilakukan Mingyu. Seokmin dengan cepat bergerak dari keterkejutannya dia berdiri lalu meraih kunci mobil.

"Mingyu kau ikut aku." Kata Seokmin lalu berlari keluar ruangan diikuti oleh Mingyu. "Kalian lanjut mengecek CCTVnya. Kami akan segera kembali." Lanjutnya lalu meraih gagang pintu dan berlari keluar, Mingyu menutup pintu dan ikut berlari.

Wonwoo, Junhui, Vernon dan Soonyoung menghela napas pelan. Mereka sangat penasaran dengan hasil autopsi. Mereka juga ingin ikut, namun mereka harus terjebak diantara tumpukan flashdisk ini.

"Ayo kita cepat selesaikan. Kita harus mencari bukti yang lain. Setidaknya hanya itu yang bisa kita lakukan saat ini." Ujar Junhui melanjutkan pekerjaannya. "Fighting!" Teriak Soonyoung semangat. Mereka harus cepat mencari bukti, kasus besar seperti ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Karena mereka tidak tahu, apakah kasus ini akan berhenti atau akan menjadi pembunuhan berantai.

 _Seokmin and Mingyu Side_

Seokmin melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Keadaan jalan yang sediki legang membuat mereka tidak harus repot berkendara lama.

"Hyung, tidak bisakah kau cepat sedikit." Ucap Mingyu tidak sabaran.

"Aku tahu kau penasaran, dan aku juga seperti itu. Tapi kita harus menjaga keselamatan juga." Balas Seokmin tanpa menatap wajah Mingyu.

"Yeahhh... Kau benar." Ucap Mingyu membenarkan kata-kata Seokmin.

Tidak ada lagi yang berkomentar. Hening. Hanya bunyi deru mesin mobil. Seokmin menaikan laju kecepatan mobil mereka. Rasa penasaran membuat ia lupa akan keselamatan mereka sendiri. Setelah 15 menit perjalanan mereka sampai dibasement rumah sakit. Dengan cepat mereka melepaskan seatbelt, membuka pintu dan membantingnya kuat. Mereka memasuki lft dan menekan angka 4 tempat dimana Jihoon sedang menunggu.

 _Ting_

Suara dentingan lift berbunyi memecah keheningan diantara keduanya. Mereka berlari keluar menuju ruangan Jihoon. Melewati lorong rumah sakit yang sepi. Hari sudah menunjukan pukul 23.45 malam, wajar saja jika rumah sakit ini sangat sepi, terasa sangat mencekam dari biasanya. Namun mereka mengabaikan itu,mereka tetap berlari di lorong ang sepi itu. Suara langkah lari mereka terdengar sangat jelas, mereka melihat ada beberapa suster yang berjalan keluar ruangan, mungkin baru mengecek beberapa pasiennya. Suster-suster itu menunduk sopan melihat mereka, Mingyu dan Seokmin hanya tersenyum dan menganggukan kepala sedikit, tetap berlari. Setelah 3 menit berlari, akhirnya mereka sampai diruangan Jihoon. Mereka berhenti sebentar sekedar untuk mengatur napas sebelum memutuskan mengetuk pintu, terdengar gumaman 'masuk' dari dalam ruangan. Seokmin membuka pintu berwarna putih polos dengan nama Dr. Jihoon tergantung didepannya.

Didalam ruangan terlihat Jihoon sedang membaca tumpukan kertas, mungkin kertas hasil autopsi korban pembunuhan itu.

"Kalian sudah sampai?." Tanya Jihoon basa basi sambil tersenyum saat melihat Mingyu dan Seokmin berdiri didepan mejanya. Gurat wajah keduanya nampak sangat kelelahan. "Duduklah." Lanjutnya.

"Jadi bagaimana dengan autopsinya hyung?." Mingyu bertanya lebih dulu setelah mereka duduk didepan Jihoon.

"Berjalan lancar. Walaupun harus membutuhkan waktu yang sangat lama." Ucapnya sambil menyerahkan lembaran kertas beserta foto-foto hasil autopsi yang dia lihat sebelumnya. "Hasilnya, sangat mengejutkan. Kalian bisa lihat sendiri. Jika dilihat dari bentuk tubuh korban saat ditemukan, kemungkinan dia dipotong-potong 4 hari yang lalu. Tidak ada tanda-tanda pelecehan sexual ditubuhnya, dikepalanya terdapat pukulan benda tumpul, kemungkinan dia dipukul saat malam dia menghilang. Selain itu di pergelangan tangan dan kakinya terdapat bekas ikatan tali. Dibibirnya terdapat luka bekas gigitan, korban menggigit bibirnya sediri. Awalnya kami berasumsi dia menggigit bibirnya karena pelaku melakukan pelecehan sexual, namun dugaan kami salah. Dibahu korban ada bekas say atan dan jahitan, kalian bisa lihat sendiri sayatan itu berbentuk burung elang dan pelaku menjahitnya kembali dengan bulu-bulu unggas, terlihat seperti burung elang asli. Kami menduga alasan korban menggigit bibirnya adalah saat pelaku menyayat dan menjahit kulit korban. Kami tidak menemukan adanya obat bius yang tertinggal dalam tubuh korban." Jelas Jihoon kepada keduanya. Mingyu dan Seokmin merasa kesal dan marah saat mendengar penjelasan Jihoon. Meskipun tidak ada tanda-tanda pelecehan sexual, tapi tindakan pelaku sangat kejam. Disayat dan dijahit tanpa bius sungguh sangat menyakitkan, apalagi seorang wanita yang merasakannya. "Dan juga..." Jihoon kembali melanjutkan setelah mengamati raut wajah kesal para detektif muda didepannya. "Korban dipotong-potong dalam keadaan hidup. Dilihat dari bentuk potongan yang kasar seperti di paksakan, dan bekas ikatan tangan dan kaki korban yang sangat parah." Wajah Mingyu dan Seokmin semakin marah mendengarnya. "Korban meninggal akibat pendarahan hebat ditubuhnya, jantung korban juga disayat-sayat. Ohhh... aku hampir lupa." Jihoon bergerak membuka laci meja kerjanya, mengeluarkan kantong plastik berukuran kecil, lalu menyerahkannya kepada Seokmin. "Aku harap ini bisa mempermudah kerja kalian nantinya." Ucap Jihoon.

"Dimana kau..."

"Diparu-paru korban." Jihoon memotong ucapan Seokmin dengan cepat.

"Bagaimana ini bisa ada disana.?" Tanya Mingyu sambil memperhatikan bungkusan kecil yang berisi kerta.

"Pelaku menyelipkannya diparu-paru korban. Aku pikir bukan menyembunyikan tapi meletakkannya dengan sengaja." Lanjut Jihoon.

"Apa isinya?" Tanya Seokmin

"Kami belum membukanya, kami ingin kalian yang membukanya pertama kali."

"Baiklah, terima kasih atas bantuan kalian Jihoon-ah." Ucap Seokmin.

"Ini sudah tugas kami hyung. Semoga kalian cepat menuntaskan kasus kali ini. Ini kasus yang sadis, aku tak mau kembali mengatoupsi korban yang seperti ini lagi hyung." Ucap Jihoon seraya berdiri saat melihat Seokmin dan Mingyu yang juga berdiri.

"Serahkan pada kami hyung, kami akan berusaha menangkap pelakunya." Jawab Mingyu.

Mereka berdua berpamitan pada Jihoon lalu keluar ruangan sang Dokter Muda. Mingyu dan Seokmin memutuskan membeli beberapa ramyeon cup untuk tim detektif yang sedang memeriksa CCTV dikantor. Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan ke kantor detektif dengan kecepatan sedang, mereka sangat lelah sekarang. Bahkan Mingyu sudah mulai terlelap dikursi penumpang.

Hari sudah menunjukan pukul 01.55 dini hari. Jalanan sangat sepi, semua warga korea sedang tidur sangat lelap dikamar masing-masing, namun tidak untuk Tim detektif. Mereka masih setia menatap layar laptop masing-masing. Meskipun mata mereka sangat lelah. Kasus sadis seperti ini tidak bisa dibiarkan berlama-lama, sang pelaku bukan hanya pembunuh biasa. Sekali lihat dari bentuk korban saja mereka sudah menebak kalau sang pembunuh adalah psikopat.

"Huft...Aku lelah." Suara pertama keluar dari salah satu detektif muda yang ada diruangan itu. Junhui mulai berdiri dan meregangkan badannya. Duduk menatap layar sangat melelahkan badan dan matanya. Junhui melihat Wonwoo, Vernon, dan Soonyoung yang sudah sangat kelelahan, namun mereka tetap melanjutkan pekerjaan masing-masing. Bahkan Vernon dan Soonyoung hampir menutup mata mereka di depan layar masing-masing. Berbeda dengan Wonwoo yang walaupun nampak lelah namun pandangan tajamnya tak pernah lepas dari layar komputer. Junhui memperhatikan ruangan yang sudah ia tempati beberapa tahun belakangan ini. Matanya berhenti pada kertas-kertas yang ada di atas meja Seokmin. Itu adalah kertas yang diberikan oleh Seungkwan tadi siang, karena penasaran dia mulai berjalan mendekati meja sang wakil ketua. Junhui mulai meraih kertas-kertas tadi dan membacanya. Kertas itu berisi catatan kehidupan sang korban. Junhui terus membaca dan membolak-balikkan kertas itu, hingga...

Bruukkk

Kertas-kertas ditangan Junhui tiba-tiba jatuh, suara kertas terjatuh diruangan yang sangat hening itu membuat ketiga orang yang sedang fokus itu mengalihkan atensinya pada Junhui yang terlihat terkejut dan pucat.

"Hyung, ada apa?" Verno bertanya lebih dulu saat dia menatap Junhui yang seperti melihat hantu. Junhui menelan salivanya dengan pelan.

"T-Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya sedikit... yah kau tau, lelah" Junhui membuka suaranya dengan serak dan sedikit gugup. Dia mengambil kertas yang terjatuh tadi, nampak dari gerakan tangannya sedikit gemetar. Soonyoung dan Wonwoo yang melihat gelagat aneh Junhui hanya diam dan memperhatikan ekspresi takut dari Junhui.

' _Ada apa dengan Junhui hyung hari ini? Dia bersikap sangat aneh. Haruskah aku bertanya langsung padanya?'_ Iner Wonwoo. Mata tajamnya tak pernah lepas dari setiap gerakan yang dilakukan Junhui.

"A-Aku akan keluar mencari udara segar. Kalian beristirahatlah." Ucap Junhui lalu berjalan keluar membuka pintu dan menghilang dibalik pintu.

"Junhui hyung terlihat sangat aneh hari ini." Komentar Wonwoo yang masih menatap pintu yang baru ditutup Junhui.

"Mungkin dia kelelahan atau shock atau semacamnya." Balas Vernon lalu kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Aku tak yakin." Kata Wonwoo lagi lalu menatap kertas yang dipegang Junhui tadi. Wonwoo baru berniat ingin berdiri untuk melihat isi kertas tadi harus terhenti saat pintu kembali terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Seokmin dan Mingyu yang berjalan setengah tertidur.

"Bagaiman Hyung?" tanya Soonyoung saat melihat sosok Seokmin. Seokmin berjalan kearah mejanya begitu juga dengan Mingyu yang kembali terlelap dimejanya.

"Sebaiknya kita istirahat. Besok aku akan menjelaskan hasil autopsinya." Kata Seokmin lalu mulai menyamankan posisinya dikursi. Soonyoung dan Vernon yang melihat gerakan Seokmin mulai mengikuti. Yah.. Lebih baik tidur dikantor dibandingkan harus kembali ke apartemen yang jarak nya lumayan jauh.

Semuanya mulai mengarungi alam mimpi, kecuali satu orang. Yaitu Wonwoo. Dia sama sekali tak bergerak seinchi pun. Alasannya adalah Mingyu. Dia memperhatikan Mingyu yang tertidur pulas dikursi sebelahnya. Mingyu yang terlelap adalah pemandangan yang paling menarik untuk diperhatikan. Napasnya yang teratur, terdengar sangat indah di telinga Wonwoo. Wonwoo Memperbaiki tempat duduknya lalu mulai tertidur dengan suara napas Mingyu yang menjadi lagu penghantar tidurnya.

 _SKIP TIME_

Tepat pukul 07.25 waktu seoul terdengar suara alarm yang memenuhi 1 ruangan khusus detektif muda dan membuat 5 pemuda didalamnya terbangun dengan cepat. Bukan karena lagu alarm yang terputar itu enak didengar namun lagu itu adalah rekaman teriakan dari sang ketua –Seoungcheol- saat sedang marah karena mereka tertidur saat jam kerja. Mereka terbangun dalam keadaan sangat terkejut, bahkan Soonyoung yang Notebane-nya susah untuk dibangunkan nampak berdiri dengan tangan dipelipis bersikap hormat. Dia tersadar dengan tingkahnya saat mendengar gelak tawa dari rekan-rekan kerjanya yang melihat tingkah lucu Soonyoung.

"Hyung!" Teriak Soonyoung merasa malu karena tingkahnya. Bisa-bisanya dia bertingkah memalukan seperti itu. "Kenapa memasang Alarm seperti itu?" Kesal Soonyoung pada Seokmin yang memang memasang nada alarm itu.

"Sengaja. Karena aku tau kalian pasti akan sulit untuk dibangunkan." Jawabnya santai seraya mematikan alarm dari handphone nya.

"Cih dasar." Gerutu Sonnyoung lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknnya menju ke toilet yang terletak didalam ruangan tersebut. Mingyu nampak akan melanjutkan tidurnya, namun teerhenti saat melihat Wonnwoo yang sudah mulai terlelap diatas mejanya.

"Cantik sekali." Gumamnya sangat pelan tanpa mengalihkan sedikitpun dari wajah damai Wonwoo. Mingyu menguulurkan tangannya berniat untuk menyentuh rambut Wonwoo, namun terhenti karena suara dehaman Seokmin dan Vernon. Mingyu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Vernon dan Seokmin. Dapat dia lihat mereka berdua tersenyum jahil menatapnya sambil menaik turunkan alisnya.

"A-apa?" Tanya Mingyu dengan nada gugup dan mulai menarik tangannya menjauhi rambut Wonwoo.

"Kalau kau suka, kenapa tidak kau sampaikan langsung padanya?" Tanya Vernon. Mingyu berdeham mendengar pertanyaan dari Vernon.

"Maksudmu?" Mingyu balik bertanya lalu mengalihkan padangannya dari Vernon. Vernon adalah tipe orang yang sangat pintar membaca mimik wajah lawan bicaranya.

"Kau tau,mungkin lebih baik kau mengutarakan perasaanmu padanya, siapa tau dia juga menyukaimu kan?"

"Saran yang bagus, tapi aku tak akan mendengarkanmu." Jawab Mingyu sambil menatap langit-langit.

"Hey bung, kau tak berat menahan perasaan sebesar itu? Lebih baik kau utarakan sekarang sebelum terlambat." Ucap Vernon lagi.

"Katakan itu pada orang yang hanya diam mematung saat orang yang dia suka datang." Skak match. Vernon terdiam saat mendengar sindiran dari Mingyu. "Lagian aku hanya tidak ingin mengambil resiko besar karena masalah ini." Lanjut Mingyu lalu berdiri dan masuk ke toilet saat Soonyoung keluar dengan rambut yang basah. Tanpa mereka sadari orang yang dianggap tertidur diruangan itu ternyata hanya memejamkan matanya. Wonwoo dengan sangat jelas mendengar setiap pembicaraan mereka.

' _Apa maksud dari pembicaraan mereka? Apakah itu artinya Mingyu mempunyai orang yang dia suka?'_ tanya Wonwoo dalam hati. Pertanyaan-pertanyan terus berputar diotaknya. Hingga tanpa sadar mata yang biasanya menatap tajam itu terlihat sendu.

Cklek

Pintu toilet diruangan itu terbuka, menampilkan sosok Mingyu yang sedang mengeringkan rambutnya. Wonwoo mengangkat kepalanya dan mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya, berjalan melewati Mingyu yang tersenyum kearahnya. Wonwoo melewati sosok Mingyu tanpa melirik sedikitpun kearah Mingyu. Wonwoo masuk kedalam toilet meninggalkan Mingyu yang nampak terkejut dengan sikapnya. Wonwoo yang biasanya akan tersenyum manis dengan mata tajamnya, kini bersikap dingin padanya. _'apa aku melakukan kesalahan pada Wonwoo hyung?'_ tanya Mingyu dalam hati. Seokmin,Vernon dan Soonyoung yang sangat tahu betapa manisnya tingkah Wonwoo bila didepan Mingyu juga nampak terkejut dengan tingkah Wonwoo tadi.

"Hey... Kau apakan Wonwoo hyung sampai dia bersikap dingin padamu?" Tanya Soonyoung.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Aku bahkan baru keluar dari toilet." Jawab Mingyu yang juga bingung dengan sikap Wonwoo.

15 menit kemudian Wonwoo keluar dari toilet dengan wajah nampak lebih segar, namun tatapan dinginnya tetap terlihat, membuat Vernon yang berniat bertanya kembali membungkam mulutnya. Semua pemuda tampan itu bergiliran memasuki toilet sekedar untuk menyikat gigi dan membersihkan wajah serta membasuh rambut untuk menyegarkan kembali otak yang sedang kusut.

"Hyung, bukankah kau berjanji akan memberitahukan hasil autopsinya pada kami?" Tanya Wonwoo saat sudah selesai mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan menjelaskannya pada kalian. Tapi, sejak semalam aku tidak melihat Junhui Hyung. Kemana dia?" Tanya Seokmin bingung.

"Entahlah. 15 menit sebelum kau pulang dia keluar, katanya mau mencari angin. Tapi sampai sekarang dia tidak kesini." Jawab Soonyoung yang juga bingung karena Junhui tidak pulang sejak semalam.

"Apa mungkin kalian ada masalah dengannya selama kami tinggal?" Tanya Seokmin curiga pada duo usil Soonyoung dan Vernon. Sebenarnya tiga tapi berhubung Mingyu bersamanya semalam jadi pasti ulah mereka berdua mungkin bertiga dengan Wonwoo, karena Wonwoo itu evil kalau sedang mood.

"Enak saja. Kami tidak pernah usil hyung." Jawab Vernon.

"Benarkah? Terakhir kali yang kuingat kalian pernah mengganti facial wash Seungcheol hyung dengan sabun cuci." Kata Seokmin dengan nada mengejek. Membuat wajah Soonyoung, Vernon, Mingyu dan Wonwoo berubah pucat saat teringat kejadian 3 bulan lalu. Saat itu mereka tidur bersama-sama di dalam kantor dan penyakit usil Soonyoung kambuh, jadi mereka berempat yang memang dibangunkan Soonyoung untuk menjalankan niat jahatnya. Mereka mengganti facial wash Seungcheol dengan sabun cuci dan membuat mereka dihukum berpatroli lari selama 3 jam full. Sejak saat itu mereka tidak berani menganggu Seungcheol lagi.

"Hehehehehehe... Tapi itu terakhir kalinya kami seperti itu hyung." Jawab Vernon dengan cengiran gugupnya. "Tapi, kami benar-benar tidak tahu keman Junhui hyung, hyung." Lanjut sang blonde.

"Baiklah baiklah. Mungkin dia lelah." Ucap Seokmin.

"Bagaimana dengan hasil kerja kalian? Sudah mendapatkan petunjuk?" Tanya Seokmin sambil membuka berkas yang diberikan Seungkwan padanya kemaren.

"Belum hyung. Aku rasa pelaku sangat mengetahui titik buta CCTV jadi dia tidak terekam kamera. Kami juga sudah mempersempit waktunya. Kami mencari disekitaran tanggal dan jam korban menghilang sampai korban ditemukan kemaren namun belum ada hasil. Junhui hyung bilang kalau di salah satu CCTV yang diperiksanya nampak korban yang memang berjalan pulang bersama teman-temannya, beberapa setelah dia berpisah dari teman-temannya dia berjalan pulang kearah rumahnya seperti biasa namun saat dia berbelok melewati sebuah toko dia tidak ada di rekaman CCTV selanjutnya, kemungkinan dia diculik disana dan CCTV yang merekamnya dihapus oleh pelaku, karena saat kami melihat dari rekaman CCTV seberang toko tanggal dan waktunya sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi. Hanya itu yang kami dapatkan." Jelas Wonwoo panjang lebar. Seokmin nampak memperhatikan penjelasan Wonwoo dan melupakan berkas yang dia pegang.

"Well, sepertinya kita berhadapan dengan psikopath yang sangat-sangat jenius dan bersih." Tanggap Seokmin. "Aku akan menelpon Seungcheol hyung dulu." Lanjutnya.

"bagaimana dengan hasil autopsinya?" Tanya Wonwoo

"Nanti saja." Balas Seokmin.

Setelah Seokmin masuk toilet untuk menelpon Seungcheol suasana menjadi sangat hening dan tegang. Tidak ada yang berniat memecahkan keheningan dan ketegangan dalam ruangan ini.

"Ekkhheemmm." Mingyu mencoba mencairkan suasana tegang di sekelilingnya. "Hyu.."

"Aku akan keluar mencari makan. Ada yang mau titip?" Wonwoo memotong ucapan Mingyu. Dia berdiri tanpa melirik sedikitpun pada Mingyu yang berada disampingnya sejak tadi. Semua yang ada diruangan itu menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Wonwoo kecuali Mingyu yang kecewa saat melihat Wonwoo yang lagi-lagi tidak menganggapnya.

"Baiklah. Aku pergi." Ucap Wonwoo lalu keluar dan membanting pintu dengan keras, membuat semuanya terkejut.

"Aishh!" Mingyu mengacak rambutnya kasar. "Apa salahku? Kenapa Wonwoo hyung bersikap dingin padaku?" Tanya Mingyu frustasi. Vernon dan Soonyoung hanya bisa diam tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

"Mingyu-ya, kau yakin tidak menyinggung perasaan Wonwoo hyung?" Tanya Vernon.

"Kau lihat sendiri apa yang aku lakukan padanya. Bahkan aku belum ada berbicara apa-apa padanya sejak dia bangun." Jawab Mingyu sendu.

"Coba kau ingat-ingat apa yang kau lakukan hingga dia menjadi seperti itu." Kata Soonyoung.

"Aku bangun, menatapnya, bercerita pada kalian, masu.."

"NAH ITU DIA!" Teriak Vernon memotong ucapan Mingyu.

"Apa?" Tanya Mingyu yang tidak memikirkan ucapannya yang terpotong oleh Vernon.

"Mungkin dia cemburu saat kau cerita tentang perasaanmu tadi." Ucap Vernon

"Maksudmu.?" Tanya Mingyu bingung.

"Kau ingat, saat kita bercerita tadi. Kita tidak ada menggunakan namanya, hanya kata DIA. Aku pikir dia tidak tidur saat itu, hanya memejamkan matanya. Dia salah paham pada cerita kita tadi." Jelas Vernon. Mingyu dan Soonyoung terdiam memikirkan kata-kata Vernon.

"Itu artinya..." Ucap Mingyu gantung.

"Dia juga menyukaimu!" Teriak Vernon dan Soonyoung semangat. Sedangkan Mingyu terdiam pada pemikiran gila dia dan teman-temannya.

"hahahahha... Mana mungkin." Mingyu tertawa garing, padahal didalam hatinya sangat berharap pada pikiran tersebut.

Seokmin keluar dan bingung saat melihat Vernon dan Soonyoung yang terlihat menggoda Mingyu. _'Ada apa dengan mereka bertiga?'_ Tanya Seokmin dalam hati.

"Kemana Wonwoo?" Tanya Seokmin menghentikan tingkah konyol trio usil.

"Keluar, mencari makan." Jawab Mingyu.

"Baiklah. Aku akan memeriksa berkas-berkas dari Seungkwan. Kalian pesankan makanan." Ucap Seokmin lalu mulai fokus membaca setiap kata yang ada diberkas-berkas itu. Mingyu juga sudah memesan makanan yang diminta Seokmin.

10 menit kemudian makanan yang dipesan sudah sampai, Seokmin dan yang lain makan dengan lahap. Meskipun begitu Seokmin tetap mencoba fokus pada pekerjaannya walaupun trio usil sangat ribut saat makan.

20 menit kemudian.

"Aku pula.."

"Apa-apaan ini?!"

= = =TBC= = =

Halloo...

Ken kembali...

Maaf banget Ken baru bisa update... Ken sakit beberapa minggu ini... jadi gk sempat nulis...

Maaf banget yaaa...

Untuk chapter 2 segini dulu... Ken gk tau kapan ken bisa update... tapi ken bakal usahakan untuk update secepatnya... and btw, ken lagi dalam masa UTS selama 2 minggu ini... tapi ken usahakan buat tetap nulis dan update secepatnya...

Sekali lagi maaf ya...

Jangan lupa Voment ya...

Sampai jumpa dichapter selanjutnya...

Bye..byeee...


	3. Pengumuman

Hallo semua...

Apa kabar nih???

Kyaknya udah lama ken gk nongol update kelanjutan ceritanya...

Ken, mau minta maaf krn gk bsa update cerita ini... sebenarnya ken mau update jauh2 hari sebelum ken sibuk sama tugas kuliah... Ken udh nulis kelanjutannya... tapi, ternyata laporan lapangan udah harus diselesaikan... Jadi, yah... Ken terpaksa ninggalin cerita ini untk beberapa dekade (wkwkwk)...

Dan sekarang, berhubung ken lg libur, sebelum Ken masuk lagi tanggal 25 ini... ken udah mulai lanjut nulis chap 3... daaannnnn... ada kemungkinan cerita ini Ken rombak dari awal... Ken mau buat cerita ini lebih mudah untuk dihayati dan mempermudah untuk kalian bayangkan sendiri gimana jalan ceritanya... Ken cuma merubah beberapa aja, Ken nggak akan merubah 100% dari cerita yang lama... mungkin sekitar 15-25%...

Doakan Ken cepat-cepat selesai buat chap 3... supaya ken bsa lanjut chap2 lainnya...

Semoga kalian tetap suka sama cerita Ken dan tetap setia sama pasangan Mingyu️Wonwoo...

Dan, karena ini masih dalam suasana Idul fitri, ken mau ngucapin minal aidzin walfaidzin mohon maaf lahir dan bathin... jika ada salah kata dalam setiap tulisan ken dan keterlambatan ken setiap update, ken minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya...

Oh ya, Ken ada rencana mau buat Fb dan Ig khusus untuk akun ini supaya kita bisa lebih mudah untuk komunikasi... nanti ken bakal konfirmasi lagi saat update chap 3...

Semoga kalian selalu sehat walafiat...

Saranghae Chingu... ️️

Annyeong...


	4. Chapter 3

_10 menit kemudian makanan yang dipesan sudah sampai, Seokmin dan yang lain makan dengan lahap. Meskipun begitu Seokmin tetap mencoba fokus pada pekerjaannya walaupun trio usil sangat ribut saat makan._ _20 menit kemudian._.

 _"Aku pula.."_

 _"Apa-apaan ini?!"_

 **The Sign**

 **Main cast : Kim Mingyu dan Jeon Wonwoo** **Cast : Seventeen, BTS, EXO and others**

 **Genre : Romance Mystery**

 **Warning : Cerita ini mengandung unsur gay, kekerasan, sadisme, serta kata-kata yang masih banyak typo, dan cerita yang masih acak-acakan. Jika kalian tidak suka jangan maksa buat cerita oke? Cerita ini murni buatan Ken sendiri, Ken hanya meminjam nama dan tempatnya saja.**

 **Summary : Angka. Pola. Surat. Tanda teror kematian. Kepolisian berusaha memecahkan misteri ketiganya. Tidak ada bukti yang bisa mempermudah kerja mereka. "mereka" akan hilang pada tanggal yang sama dan ditemukan pada tanggal yang sama. Namun itu belum cukup untuk membuka simpul benang misteri ketiganya.**

 **...Happy Reading's...**

 **Chapter 3**

"Apa-apaan ini?!!" Seruan dari Seokmin menghentikan ucapan salam dari Wonwoo dan keributan dari trio usil. Semua pemuda disana memandang Seokmin dengan tatapan bingung.

"Hyung, ada apa?" Tanya Soonyoung.

"Dimana Junhui hyung!?" Seokmin balik bertanya, terselip nada amarah dalam ucapannya. Wonwoo yang baru datang mengernyit bingung. Tidak biasanya nada bicara Seokmin seperti itu.

"Hyung, tenanglah. Ada apa denganmu ? Junhui hyung pergi hyung. Kami tidak tau kemana, mungkin dia di apartemennya." Jawab Mingyu mencoba menenangkan Seokmin.

"Cari Junhui sekarang juga!" Perintah Seokmin. "Sampai ketemu!" Tambahnya. Lalu meraih jaket dan kunci mobilnya. Semuanya bergerak menjalankan perintah Seokmin tanpa tau apa alasannya. Jika Seokmin bisa sampai seperti itu berarti memang situasinya sedang gawat. Segawat apa? kita lihat saja nanti.

Seokmin dan Wonwoo satu mobil. Wonwoo menolak saat diajak Mingyu untuk satu mobil dengannya, dengan terpaksa Mingyu, Vernon dan Soonyoung satu mobil. Kedua mobil berpencar untuk mencari Junhui.

"Sebenarnya, ada apa hyung?" Tanya Wonwoo pada Seokmin yang sedang menyetir.

"Baca ini." Jawab Seokmin, sambil menyerahkan kertas yang sejak tadi ada dipangkuannya. Wonwoo membaca kertas yang diserahkan Seokmin dengan seksama. Matanya membulat saat melihat catatan orang-orang yang dekat dengan korban bahkan disana tertulis status Junhui serta foto-foto Junhui dan Song Jihyo.

"I-ini, J-ju-junhui hyung.?" Tanya Wonwoo shock.

"Ya, itu junhui hyung. Kita harus memastikannya." Jawab Seokmin

"Tapi Junhui hyung tidak mungkin seperti itu hyung."

"Aku tau, mangkanya kita harus memastikannya lebih dulu. Aku tak menyangka dia tak memberi tau kita masalah ini." Kata Seokmin, lalu membelokkan mobilnya, dan memberhentikan mobil didekat taman rumah Junhui. "Apa kau melihat tingkah anehnya kemaren.?" Tanya Seokmin setelah mereka keluar dari mobil dan menyusuri taman.

"Tingkah aneh? Maksud hyung tingkahnya yang melamun selama evakuasi mayat itu?" Tanya Wonwoo sambil mengamati sekitarnya.

"Ya, dia terlihat melamun dan memasang wajah shock dan sedih saat pertama kali melihat mayat korban." Kata Seokmin.

"Hm.. Kau melihatnya juga hyung?" Tanya Wonwoo mengikuti langkah Seokmin menyusuri taman.

"Ya, aku melihatnya." Jawab Seokmin. "Dia tidak ada disini, kita ke rumahnya." Kata Seokmin lalu melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke mobil yang diikuti Woonwoo.

"Aku pikir Junhui tidak berada dirumah. Yah kau tau hyung jika orang bersalah tidak akan mungkin berada ditempat yang mudah dicari, kan?" Ucap Wonwoo lalu masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Aku juga berpikiran seperti itu, tapi kita coba saja cari disana." Kata Seokmin sambil mengendarai mobilnya kearah rumah Junhui. Membutuhkan sekitar 2-3 menit untuk sampai dirumah Junhui. Mereka melihat mobil patroli dan Vernon yang berdiri didepan rumah Junhui, sedangkan Mingyu dan Soonyoung berada didepan pintu rumahnya. Seokmin dan Wonwoo keluar menghampiri mereka bertiga.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Seokmin pada Vernon.

"Kami sudah mencari dibeberapa tempat biasa Junhui hyung datangi tapi hasilnya nihil." Jawab Vernon.

"Rumahnya juga terkunci." Lanjut Soonyong sambil berjalan kearah mereka, Mingyu mengekor dibelakang Soonyoung nampak memperhatikan sekitar rumah Junhui lalu netranya jatuh pada Wonwoo yang juga melihat kearahnya, namun berpaling setelahnya.

' _kau kenapa hyung?'_ iner Mingyu sambil tersenyum miris melihat Wonwoo yang menatap pintu Junhui.

"Seokmin Hyung, apa kau tau tempat yang biasanya didatangi Jun hyung dan berhubungan dengan mereka?" tanya Wonwoo tanpa mengalihkan tatapan dari pintu rumah Junhui. Mingyu, Verno dan Soonyoung yang tidak mengerti mengernyitkan dahi mendengar pertanyaan Wonwoo.

"Mereka? Siapa mereka yang kalian maksud hyung?" Tanya Vernon.

"Aku tak tau dia ada disana atau tidak, tapi mungkin dia memang disana." Ucap Seokmin. "Kita akan menggunakan 1 mobil saja. Mobil kalian tinggalkan saja disini, ayo berangkat." Lanjutnya lalu berbalik menuju mobilnya terparkir diikuti Wonwoo, sedangkan trio usil hanya saling pandang lalu ikut berjalan kearah mobil Seokmin. Setelah semuanya masuk, Seokmin menjalankan mobilnya.

Seokmin mengendarai dengan kecepatan sedang, tidak ada yang berani membuka suara untuk menghentikan suasana sunyi didalam mobil. Meskipun banyak pertanyaan didalam otak mereka, terutama trio usil.

"aku akan menjelaskan situasinya pada kalian. Jangan ada yang bertanya selama aku berbicara, mengerti?" Seokmin membuka suara pertama kali. Perkataan Seokmin membuat mereka berempat memfokuskan pendengaran mereka untuk mendengarkan ucapan Seokmin.

"ini tentang Junhui hyung. Sebelum kalian bergabung, hanya ada aku, Junhui Hyung dan Seongcheol Hyung dalam tim detektif. Kami berada dalam 1 akademi yang sama namun berbeda taun, tapi kami ditempatkan dalam 1 kamar yang sama. Junhui Hyung sangat ahli dalam strategi, Seongcheol Hyung dalam profiler, dan aku adalah orang yang memback up mereka dengan instingku yang kuat. Kami sangat dibanggakan di akademi waktu itu. Lalu setelah 2 taun aku diakademi Seongcheol Hyung menamatkan akademinya, diikuti Junhui Hyung lalu aku juga tamat ditaun berikutnya. Saat itu Seongcheol hyung dan Junhui sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan di Tim detektif lalu mereka merekrutku. Hampir semua kasus kami bisa menyelesaikannya dengan mudah. Setelah 2 tahun bekerja di Tim ini Junhui Hyung memberi kabar bahwa dia sudah berpacaran dengan salah satu pekerja kantoran selama 1 tahun. Kami marah karena dia baru memberi taukan setelah 1 tahun hubungan itu berjalan, tapi dia bilang kekasihhnya tidak ingin ada yang tau hubungan mereka." Seokmin berhenti sejenak ketika berada di lampu merah sambil memperhatikan mereka berempat yang mendengarkan ceritanya dengan seksama.

"Kira-kira 6 bulan setelahnya, Junhui Hyung tidak datang ke kantor selama seharian, dia juga tidak bisa dihubungi. Aku dan Sengcheol hyung datang ke apartemennya, saat kami masuk ke apartemennya kami dikejutkan dengan seluruh ruangan yang berantakan, junhui hyung bukan tipe orang yang jorok. Setelah sampai dikamarnya kami melihat junhui hyung tergeletak dikasur dengan bau alkohol dan bekas botol yang berserakan. Dia tidak sadarkan diri." Mobil kembali melaju saat lampu telah berubah hijau. Setelah terdiam beberapa saat, Seokmin membuang napas kasar membuat keempatnya menatap Seokmin dengan intens.

"Jun hyung bukan tipe orang yang mudah mabuk meskipun telah meminum 5 botol soju. Tapi, hari itu entah berapa botol yang telah dia habiskan. Karena kasian, akhirnya kami hanya membersihkan kamarnya dan menunggu sampai Jun hyung bangun. Kami menunggu di sofa ruang tamu dan tertidur disana. Sekitar pukul 2 aku terbangun karena mendengar suara kulkas yang tertutup kencang. Dia berbalik dan terkejut saat melihat aku menatapnya intens lalu berteriak kencang, sampai-sampai Seongcheol hyung jatuh dari sofa." Seokmin terkekeh pelan saat mengingat masa itu. Wonwoo, Soonyoung, Mingyu dan Vernon ikut terkekeh mendengarnya. "Jun Hyung benar-benar terkejut saat melihat kami ada diapartemennya. Setelah itu kami bertiga terdiam menunggu Jun hyung untuk buka suara. Awalnya dia mengatakan kalau dia stres karena tugas, namun kami tak percaya. Setelah didesak akhinya dia bercerita kalau dia dan kekasihnya baru saja putus. Dia sangat frustasi, dan marah. Kekasihnya pergi karena dia mendapatkan orang yang lebih tampan dan kaya dibandingkan Jun Hyung. Dia tidak ingin memberi tau siapa mantan kekasihnya hingga saat ini. Dia mengatakan namanya adalah Song Jihyo. Aku baru menyadarinya kalau dia adalah korban yang ditemukan hari ini. Mantan kekasih yang masih dia cintai meskipun dia telah menemukan penggantinya, namun aku dan Seongcheol hyung tau bahwa dia masih menyimpan secuil cinta untuk Song Jihyo." Seokmin menghela napas pelan. Mereka tak tau bahwa Jun Hyung pernah mencintai seseorang hingga seperti itu. Mobil telah berhenti namun tidak ada yang bergerak dari tempat duduknya. Di sekitaran sungai Nakdong terdapat padang ilalang yang sangat indah.

Mereka semua turun dari mobil dan mulai menelusuri padang ilalang bersama-sama, hingga mereka menemukan orang yang dicari. Junhui ada disana terduduk diam menatap kearah sungai Nakdong, tepat di tempat korban ditemukan. Mereka merasa iba melihat tatapan mata sendu Junhui.

"Aku akan pulang, kalian tak perlu repot-repot mencariku." Junhui buka suara tanpa menoleh membuat mereka berlima terkejut.

"Hyung, kau harus ke kantor sekarang. Banyak yang ingin kami tanyakan padamu." Ucap Seokmin sambil berjalan mendekati Junhui, sedangkan yang lainnya masih berdiri ditempat.

"Hyung, ayo kita pulang." Vernon membuka suaranya mengajak Junhui pulang. Namun Junhui tetap bergeming ditempatnya.

"Hyung, aku mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu saat ini, tap..."

"Kau tak mengerti!!" Junhui memotong ucapan Mingyu tanpa menoleh.

"Kau tak mengerti bagaimana perasaanku saat ini Mingyu-ya. Orang yang kau cintai masih hidup sedangkan aku, aku harus melihat mayat orang yang pernah aku cintai terpotong-potong." Lanjut Junhui, mereka terdiam mendengar ucapan Junhui.

"Kami memang tak mengerti bagaimana sakitnya itu hyung. Tapi bukankah itu hanya masa lalu yang kelam untukmu? Kenapa kau harus peduli pada wanita yang bahkan meninggalkanmu karena harta dan rupa? Bukankah kau sudah mencintai orang lain? Tak ada gunanya kau bersikap seperti ini hyung, dia sudah pergi tak mungin dia bisa kembali lagi." Kata-kata tajam yang keluar dari Wonwoo membuat mereka semua kembali terdiam, Junhui menunduk memikirkan setiap pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut Wonwoo. "Hyung, bersikaplah profesional. Jangan mencampur adukkan masalah pribadi dan pekerjaan. Dari pada kau seperti ini bukankah labih baik jika kau mulai mencari pelakunya, setidaknya itu bisa membuat Song Jihyo lebih tenang. Jika kau gagal mempertahankan hubunganmu dengan Song Jihyo, setidaknya perjuangkan cintamu yang sekarang. Aku permisi." Wowoo berlalu kembali ke mobil setelah mengungkapkan apa yang ada dipikirannya. Mingyu, Vernon dan Soonyoung mengikuti langkah Wonwoo sedangkan Seokmin tetap diam ditempat, Junhui kembali merenungkan kata-kata adek tingkatnya.

"Aku rasa Wonwoo benar. Tak ada gunanya aku seperti ini. Ayo kita kembali ke kantor seokmin-ah." Ucap Junhui lalu berdiri diikuti Seokmin. Mereka berjalan dalam diam, hingga dering handphone Seokmin memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Yeobseyo.."

 _"Yeobseyo, seokmin-ah. Kalian dimana?"_

"Kami ada didekat sungai Nakdong. Ada apa Hyung?" Tanya Seokmin

 _"Cepat kembali. Aku sekarang ada dikantor"_

"Baik, Seongcheol Hyung." Ucap Seokmin lalu mematikan telfonnya. Seokmin dan Junhui berlari kearah mobil menghampiri keempat namja yang sedang berdiri disamping mobil.

"Kita kembali ke kantor. Seongcheol hyung menunggu kita disana." Ucap Seokmin lalu masuk ke mobil diikuti kelima namja lainnya. Hanya membutuhkan waktu 25 menit untuk sampai ke kantor polisi Gyeongsang. Setelah turun dari mobil mereka berenam langsung memasuki ruang rapat seperti yang di intruksikan Seongcheol saat mereka masih dalam perjalanan.

Ketika membuka pintu mereka dikejutkan saat melihat ruang rapat sudah penuh dengan personil dari 2 tim kepolisan Gyeongsang lainnya. Tim Forensik yang diketuai oleh Byun Baekhyun dan Tim Cyber Crime yang diketuai oleh Park Chanyeol. Tidak hanya itu bahkan Inspektur Kim Namjoon juga ada didalam ruang rapat. Tanpa menunggu perintah dari Seongcheol, mereka masuk dan duduk dibagian tengah tepat diantara Tim Forensik dan Tim Cyber Crime.

"Aku rasa kita bisa mulai rapat hari ini." Ucap Kim Namjoon saat melihat para personilya sudah lengkap. "Seongcheol-ssi silahkan" Lanjut Namjoon duduk dan digantikan dengan Seongcheol.

"Baiklah, aku rasa kalian lebih tau keadaan disini dibandingkan aku. Aku hanya akan menjelaskan apa yang aku tau dari wakil ku. Kemarin pagi sekitar jam 07.00 mayat seorang wanita ditemukan dipinggiran sungai Nakdong. Song Jihyo, di laporkan hilang pada tanggal 17 Desember dan ditemukan 7 hari kemudian. Keadaan korban sangat mengenaskan, dia ditemukan dalam keadaan terpotong-potong didalam kantong plastik. Tidak ada tanda-tanda pelecehan seksual." Seongcheol berhenti sejenak dan memperlihatkan foto-foto keadaan korban. " Terdapat angka 96 didahi korban, dan pola elang disebelah kiri, pelaku menguliti pola tersebut dan menjahit bulu-bulu pada luka korban. Seperti yang kalian lihat, kulit bahu korban mengilang. Terdapat banyak bekas kekerasan ditubuh korban." Seongcheol berhenti dan menatap personil yang lain. "Aku rasa hanya itu yang aku tau saat ini, aku akan menyerahkan sisa nya pada pihak Forensik untuk mengetahui lebih lanjut kondisi korban." Lanjutnya lagi, lalu kembali duduk dan tempatnya digantikan oleh Byun Baekhyun selaku ketua Tim Forensik.

"Aku rasa, sebagian besar sudah dijelaskan oleh Seongcheol-ssi. Setelah melakukan Autopsi selama berjam-jam, korban kami identifikasikan telah meninggal selama 4 hari sebelum akhirnya di buang dan kami menemukan kantong kecil didalam paru-paru korban. Mungkin surat atau sejenisnya, dan kami sudah menyerahkannya pada tim detektif tapi sepertinya Seongcheol-ssi belum mengetahuinya atau mungkin karena dia ingin membukanya pada rapat ini. Kami juga menemukan fakta bahwa paru-paru korban rusak karena asap rokok. Kami juga mengidentifikasi bahwa korban dikuliti dan dijahit dalam keadaan sadar, dan kami tidak menemukan adanya obat bius dalam tubuh korban. Jika dilihat dari bentuk potongannya, kemungkinan korban dipoton-potong dengan kapak, pisau daging atau sejenisnya dan dalam keadaan masih hidup. Kami juga tidak menemukan adanya makanan didalam lambung korban. Kalian bisa bayangkan sendiri bagaimana kejamnya pelaku, terlebih lagi korbannya seorang wanita." Jelas Baekhyun membuat semuanya terkejut. "ahhh... dan sepertinya Tim cyber juga menemukan sesuatu yang penting." Lanjut Baekhyun menunjuk ketua tim cyber lalu kembali duduk.

"Seperti kata Baekhyun-ssi, tim detektif meminta bantuan pada kami untuk mencari tau tentang korban, dan kami menemukan ini. Song Jihyo tinggal sendirian di perumahan, orang tuanya meninggal 2 tahun lalu, dia seorang pekerja kantor biasa. Korban dinyatakan mempunyai Kanker setelah orang tuanya meninggal. Ini adalah foto-foto terakhir korban sebelum menghilang dan ada fakta yang mengejutkan kita semua. Korban Song Jihyo pernah menjalin hubungan dengan Wen Junhui-ssi yang merupakan salah satu personil tim detektif dan juga kami mendengar bahwa Junhui-ssi beberapa jam yang lalu sempat menghilang." Penjelasan dari Chanyeol membuat semua personil terkejut. "Well, aku tak tau ini bisa menjadi pertanda baik atau buruk. Ini mungkin bisa mempermudah kerja kita atau mungkin tidak ada pengaruhnya sama sekali. Jadi, Junhui-ssi bisa kau jelaskan mengapa kau menghilang?" Tanya Chanyeol langsung pada Junhui. Jun yang awalnya hanya menunduk kini mengangkat wajahnya yang tampak sendu. Jun mulai berdiri tapi tidak berpindah tempat.

"Yah, seperti yang kalian dengar tadi. Aku memang pernah menjalin hubungan dengan Jihyo, tapi itu sudah lama. Aku tak pernah mendengar kabarnya lagi. Bahkan aku tak tau bahwa dia mempunyai kanker dan seorang pecandu rokok, Jihyo bukanlah seorang yang akan menghancurkan dirinya sendiri. Kemarin untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat dia setelah bertahun-tahun kami berpisah, dan aku melihat dia dalam keadaan yang mengenaskan." Ucap Jun dengan suara seraknya, Jun kembali menundukkan kepalanya dan membuang napas pelan. "Aku pergi hanya ingin menenangkan diri. Aku tak tau apapun dengan pembunuhan ini." Lanjutnya lalu kembali duduk. Semua yang mendengarnya hanya bisa prihatin dengan namja tampan itu. Namun ada satu namja manis yang memperhatikan Junhui dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan.

"Kami turut berduka atas meninggalnya Song jihyo, Junhui-ssi" Ucap Namjoon. "Silahkan duduk kembali Chanyeol-ssi" lanjutnya. Namjoon yang awalnya hanya diam ditempat duduknya kini mulai berdiri didepan para personilnya.

"Seperti yang kalian lihat ini bukan pembunuhan biasa, aku rasa ini tidak akan berhenti sampai dia tertangkap. Jika kita lihat banyak sekali angka dan pola dalam pembunuhan ini." Ucap Namjoon sambil menunjuk layar yang ada dibelakangnya. "Bagaimana menurut hasil profiling mu Seongcheol-ssi?" Lanjutnya.

"Ne, aku sudah melakukan Profiling terhadap pelaku, namun belum sempurna. Jika dilihat dari tanda dibahu korban ada kemungkinan bahwa pelaku mempunyai hobi atau kesenangan terhadap elang atau sejenisnya. Tanggal 17, itu bisa menunjukkan angka favorit, no rumah atau tanggal lahir. Setelah 7 hari dia dibuang disungai aku rasa itu bukan hanya kebetulan, kemungkinan ada alasan lain." Jelas Seongcheol."Ahh... aku baru ingat, kertas yang ditemukan pada tubuh korban, aku belum melihat isinya. Jadi siapa yang memegangnya?" Tanya Seongcheol pada personil di tim nya.

"Aku yang memegangnya, hyung." Jawab Seokmin lalu menyerahkan bungkusan kecil dari sakunya ke tangan Seongcheol.

"Aku akan membuka ini disini." Kata Seongcheol lalu membuka bungkusan tersebut dan mengeluarkan kertas dan sebuah memori kecil. "Minghao-ssi bisa kalian lihat apa isi memori kecil ini." Ucap Seongcheol lalu menyerahkan memori itu ke tangan salah satu personil tim Cyber Crime. "Aku akan membacakan ini, **_'aku adalah malaikat maut mu'_**." Mereka semua mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Hanya itu? Apa karena dia membunuh orang bisa menjadi malaikat maut?" Tanya seorang personil dari tim Cyber Crime yaitu Byun Taehyung, adik dari Ketua tim Forensik.

"Diamlah Tae." Ucap teman disampingnya, Jeon Jungkook.

"Aku kan hanya bertanya." Timpal Taehyung.

"Aku rasa, pelaku hanya ingin terlihat bahwa dia yang berkuasa sehingga dia bisa menyebut dirinya sendiri malaikat maut." Ucap Wonwoo.

"Bisa jadi, jika dilihat dari caranya membunuh korban. Dia pantas untuk disebut malaikat maut." Sambung Mingyu.

"Aku sudah membuka memori yang kita temukan tadi, aku rasa kita perlu melihat ini bersama-sama." Ucap Minghao, lalu memperlihatkan salah satu dari 2 video didalamnya.

Video pertama bedurasi 5 menit, pada menit awal berisi seorang wanita yang diketahui adalah Song Jihyo duduk dalam keadaan terikat di ruangan yang banyak terdapat ukiran elang disebelahnya ada meja dengan ukiran elang. Terlihat Song Jihyo memberontak dan teriak meminta tolong. Memasuki menit ke 2, seorang dengan pakaian jas hujan dengan motif elang, dan menggunakan topeng motif elang dan membawa koper berjalan ke belakang Song Jihyo, lalu meletakkan koper diatas meja dan membuka koper tersebut. Didalamnya terdapat pisau dengan berbagai ukuran dan satu kantong plastik berisi bulu-bulu unggas. Song Jihyo hanya bisa menjerit ketika merasakan dingin-nya pisau bedah saat menempel dikulitnya bahunya. Pelaku memutar bangku sehingga bagian belakang Song Jihyo nampak dikamera. Pelaku mendekatkan pisau kebahu sebelah kiri korban lalu menyayatkan pisau bedah dengan lihai membentuk pola elang, terdengar jeritan dari Jihyo saat pisau mulai melukai bahu mulusnya. Tak hanya disitu pelaku juga mulai menguluti kulit korban, tangisan dan jeritan dari Jihyo terdengar sangat nyaring membuat keadaan semakin mencekam. Banyak personil kepolisian mengalihkan padangan dari layar, tak kuat melihat penyiksaan yang dialami korban. Video berlanjut memperlihatkan bagaimana lihainya pelaku menjahit bulu-bulu elang di bahu Jihyo yang terluka. Tak memperdulikan tangisan dan jeritan Jihyo serta darah yang didepannya, pelaku menjahit bulu-bulu tersebut hingga selesai. Membentuk pola elang dengan bulu-bulu yang tersusun rapi, jika ini kontes membuat tato unik mungkin bisa menjadi karya yang menakjubkan, namun ini adalah penyikasaan. Video berakhir setelah pelaku memutar tubuh Jihyo menghadap kedepan.

Wonwoo mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Mingyu dan bersembunyi dibalik bahu Mingyu dengan tubuh bergetar. Mingyu berbalik memeluk tubuh Wonwoo.

"Ak-aku tak sanggup untuk menonton lanjutannya Mingyu-ya." Ucap Wonwoo dalam pelukan hangat Mingyu.

"Kau tak perlu menontonnya lagi hyung. Tetaplah seperti ini hyung." Mingyu memberikan kata-kata menenangkan untuk Wonwoo. Matanya terfokus pada wajah Wonwoo yang terlihat pucat.

"A-aku akan me-melanjutkan video ke dua." Ucap Minghao dengan suara terbata-bata, dia masih shock dengan video yang pertama dan memikirkan banya kemungkinan dalam video kedua ini. Melihat Minghao yang ketakutan didepan layar Komputernya, Junhui mendekati Minghao lalu menepuk bahu yang lebih muda.

"Biar aku yang menggantikanmu disini, kau kembali lah ke tempat dudukmu." Ucap Jun lalu menarik Minghao untuk berdiri lalu duduk didepan komputer .

"Tidak hyung, aku akan disini. Ini sudah tugasku." Kata Minghao lalu menarik kursi mendekat ketempat duduk Junhui.

"Baiklah." Ucap Junhui sambil tersenyum pada Minghao lalu menepuk pucuk kepalanya.

Wonwoo dan Mingyu masih bertahan pada posisi semula saat Video kedua diputar oleh Jun. Suara gesekan benda tajam dan teriakan Jihyo mengalihkan pandangan Mingyu dari Wonwoo. Pada saat itu Mingyu mulai mengerti bagaimana rupa dari malaikat maut. Mingyu hanya terdiam sambil menutup telinga Wonwoo, badan Wonwoo bergetar hebat saat mendengar teriakan hebat dari dalam video. Semua orang terdiam melihat adegan mengerikan yang ditampilkan dalam layar.

"A-aku ta-tak ku-kuat la-lagi Ming-Mingyu-ya. Aku I-ingin ke-keluar."

TBC= = = =

Hallo semua... Ken kembali membawa chap 3... Sesuai Janji Ken...

Untuk chap 4, masih On Going... Doakan supaya cepat selesai...

Sekali lagi Ken minta maaf atas keterlambatan Ken untuk update... semoga kalian nggak kecewa dengan tulisan Ken dichap 3,...

Jangan lupa buat vote dan Voment...

Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya!!

Annyeong chingu-deul...


	5. Chapter 4

_Wonwoo dan Mingyu masih bertahan pada posisi semula saat Video kedua diputar oleh Jun. Suara gesekan benda tajam dan teriakan Jihyo mengalihkan pandangan Mingyu dari Wonwoo. Pada saat itu Mingyu mulai mengerti bagaimana rupa dari malaikat maut. Mingyu hanya terdiam sambil menutup telinga Wonwoo, badan Wonwoo bergetar hebat saat mendengar teriakan hebat dari dalam video. Semua orang terdiam melihat adegan mengerikan yang ditampilkan dalam layar._

 _"A-aku ta-tak ku-kuat la-lagi Ming-Mingyu-ya. Aku I-ingin ke-keluar."_

 **The Sign**

 **Main cast : Kim Mingyu dan Jeon Wonwoo**

 **Cast : Seventeen, BTS, EXO and others**

 **Genre : Romance Mystery**

 **Warning : Cerita ini mengandung unsur gay, kekerasan, sadisme, serta kata-kata yang masih banyak typo, dan cerita yang masih acak-acakan. Jika kalian tidak suka jangan maksa buat cerita oke? Cerita ini murni buatan Ken sendiri, Ken hanya meminjam nama dan tempatnya saja.**

 **Summary : Angka. Pola. Surat. Tanda teror kematian. Kepolisian berusaha memecahkan misteri ketiganya. Tidak ada bukti yang bisa mempermudah kerja mereka. "mereka" akan hilang pada tanggal yang sama dan ditemukan pada tanggal yang sama. Namun itu belum cukup untuk membuka simpul benang misteri ketiganya.**

 **Tim Detektif**

 **Ketua : Choi Seungcheol (29 Tahun)**

 **Wakil : Lee Seokmin ( 27 Tahun)**

 **Wen Junhui ( 28 Tahun)**

 **Jeon Wonwoo ( 26 Tahun)**

 **Kwon Soonyoung ( 25 Tahun)**

 **Kim Mingyu ( 23 Tahun)**

 **Hansol Vernon Chwe ( 23 Tahun)**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...Happy Reading's...**

 **Chapter 4**

Video kedua mulai berjalan, pada menit awal terlihat Song Jihyo yang terduduk dengan darah dibahunya dan pelaku yang memperhatikan benda-benda didalam kopernya seperti menimbang-nimbang pisau mana yang akan dia gunakan untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Sampai akhirnya dia mengambil pisau berukuran kecil seperti pisau bedah. Awalnya pelaku hanya memutar-mutar pisau ditangannya, dia mendekati Song Jihyo lalu berdiri dibelakangnya mencengkram sisi wajah pucat pasi korban. Pelaku mulai menurunkan pisau ditangannya ke arah pipi korban membuat dia berteriak dengan suara seraknya. Pisau kecil itu mulai naik dengan perlahan lalu berhenti di dahi korban. Semua orang yang melihat mulai menahan napas saat pelaku mulai menekan pisau didahi Song Jihyo.

"Dowajuseyo!(Tolong aku!). Jebal, Geumanhae.!(Aku mohon, hentikan!)." Suara serak dari Song Jihyo terdengar sangat memilukan. Namun pelaku tidak peduli dan tetap menekan pisau tersebut didahi korban membuat darah mulai mengucur dari dahinya. Semuanya tahu apa yang akan pelaku tulis didahi korban angka '96'. Pelaku mengukir angka itu dengan santai tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun. Song Jihyo seakan sudah lelah memberontak dia hanya mencoba melepaskan wajahnya dari genggaman sang psikopat gila.

"Indah sekali." Adalah kata pertama yang dikeluarkan oleh pelaku selama video berlangsung. Suara berat terdengar sangat menyeramkan cocok dengan karakter psikopatnya. "Ahh... Setelah ini kalian semua akan melihat hal yang lebih indah." Lanjutnya dengan aksen korea yang aneh lalu membersihkan pisau bedannya dan meletakkan kembali kedalam koper. Lalu dia mengeluarkan dua pisau yaitu pisau daging dan pisau lebih kecil namun terlihat sangat tajam. "Aku tak suka jika mainanku tak bergerak saat aku memulainya, jadi aku akan memulainya dari kakinya yang kuat." Suara berat dengan aksen aneh tersebut kembali terdengar lalu mulai mencengkram betis kiri Song Jihyo. Banyak personil yang mulai bangkit dan menahan mual menjauh dari layar, tidak sanggup untuk melihat adegan selanjutnya. Namjoon, Seungcheol, Seokmin, Baekhyun, Chanyeol yang kini beralih duduk disamping suami manisnya –Baekhyun- sambil menggenggam tangan kanannya dan dibalas oleh yang lebih kecil, Jun yang duduk tepat di depan layar dengan wajah kaku sedangkan Minghao berada dibelakang bahu lebar Jun, Jihoon, Jeonghan, Jisoo, dan Mingyu dengan duduk menyamping memeluk Wonwoo. Hanya mereka yang masih bertahan untuk menonton kelanjutan dari kegilaan psikopat gila itu. Video tetap berlanjut menmpilkan bagaimana psikopat gila itu mulai menyayat daging yang menyambungkan antara betis dan paha dengan gerakan memutar membawa pisau kecil nan tajam tersebut memutari bagian lutut Song Jihyo, darah keluar bak cucuran air, bagian daging dan urat mulai muncul.

"ARRRGGHHHHHH... GEUMANHAEEEEEE!" Jeritan dari Song Jihyo memenuhi ruang rapat membuat mereka semua terbelalak dan menahan ngilu seakan merasakan kesakitan dari korban.

"HAHAHAHAHA... Ini sangat Menyenangkan." Psikopat gila itu tertawa bahagia melihat pekerjaannya dan mendengar teriakan korban. Gerakan psikopat tersebut berhenti lalu meletakkan pisau berlumuran darah tersebut didekat kakinya, lalu beralih mengambil pisau daging. Dengan gerakan tiba-tiba sang psikopat mengayunkan pisaunya tepat kearah bagian lutut Song Jihyo membuat bagian kaki kirinya langsung terlepas.

"ARRRRGGHHHH..." Lagi-lagi teriakan pilu terdengar dari mulut Song Jihyo. Sang psikopat membuka ikatan dikaki korbannya, dan menarik kaki kiri yang telah terputus tersebut mengangkatnya kedepan kamera dan menggoyang-goyangkannya, seakan-akan itu adalah mainan biasa. Hanya Namjoon, Seongcheol, Chanyeol, Jun, dan Mingyu yang masih bertahan melihat video tersebut dengan wajah yang mengeras.

Song Jihyo kembali menjerit saat dia merasakan kaki kanannya merasakan cairan kental yang berasal dari pisau kecil yang melukai kakinya. Psikopat itu melanjutkan pekerjaannya, setelah memotong kaki kiri korbannya, dia beralih memotong kaki kanan, lalu kedua tangan Song Jihyo.

"Aku hanya akan memperlihatkan pertunjukanku sampai sini. Kalian bisa mengambil hadiah natal dariku nanti." Video tersebut berakhir dengan suara berat dengan aksen aneh dari psikopat. Yah, hari ini tepat hari natal, namun mereka semua lupa karena kasus mengerikan ini.

"A-aku ta-tak ku-kuat la-lagi Ming-Mingyu-ya. Aku I-ingin ke-keluar." Wonwoo terbata-bata dalam pelukan Mingyu, membuat yang lebih muda mengeratkan pelukkannya pada yang lebih tua.

"Tenanglah hyung." Ucap Mingyu mencoba menenangkan Wonwoo sambil mengelus punggung Wonwoo. "Videonya sudah selesai. Hyung tak perlu takut lagi." Lanjutnya. Wonwoo melepaskan pelukannya ditubuh Mingyu saat mendengar video telah usai. Wonwoo melihat para personil kepolisian berwajah pucat pasi, meskipun mereka sering melihat mayat-mayat yang mengerikan namun saat melihat bagaimana pembunuhan itu terjadi membuat mereka merasakan ketakutan. Wonwoo menoleh kearah rekan-rekannya, Soonyoung dan Vernon berada dipojokan menahan mual. Sedangkan Seokmin dan Seongcheol terdiam ditempat menatap layar yang telah menghitam. Wonwoo menatap Mingyu yang juga menatap kearahnya.

"Maaf. Aku tak bermaksud untuk memelukmu." Ucap Wonwoo masih tetap mempertahankan atensinya pada wajah rupawan yang lebih muda.

"Tak apa hyung. Aku senang kau memelukku bukan orang lain." Mingyu memperlihatkan senyum rupawannya dan membelai pipi Wonwoo pelan. Perlakuan itu mampu membuat pipi yang lebih tua bersemu. Wonwoo mengalihkan wajahnya kesamping menghindari tatapan dari Mingyu.

"Ekhem." Suara dehaman dari Namjoon membuat mereka semua mengalihkan perhatian padanya. "Aku tau kalian masih shock karena video itu. Tapi aku ingin kalian tetap bisa melanjutkan pekerjaan ini." Ucap Namjoon sambil memperhatikan para personilnya. "Dari video tadi kita tau bahwa lawan kita bukan hanya pembunuh biasa, dia seorang psikopat yang tak tau kapan berhenti, dan dia juga seorang maniak elang. Kita bisa menyebut dia 'Eagle Kill'. Aku minta kalian semua mulai bergerak untuk mencari jejak sang 'Eagle Kill'. Tim detektif dan forensik bagi tim kalian untuk mendapatkan petunjuk baru dikantor, TKP, dan rumah korban." Perintah Namjoon. "Tim Cyber kalian bantu mencari info lain tentang korban, alamat website yang sering korban kunjung, serta alamat teman-temannya. Kita harus menemukan hal apa yang membuat Eagle Kill menjadikan dia sebagai korban pertama sebelum ada korban kedua" lanjutnya

"Siap, Pak!" Ucap mereka serentak.

"Wonwoo, Mingyu, Jihoon dan Seokjin kalian pergilah kerumah korban. Seokmin, Vernon, Baekhyun dan Soonyoung pergilah ke kantor korban, sedangkan aku, Junhui, Jeonghan, dan Jisoo akan pergi ke TKP. Carilah petunjuk sebanyak-banyaknya." Perintah Seongcheol. Mereka yang disebut namanya mengangguk dan mulai bergerak keluar.

"Tim Cyber, kita rapat lagi mengenai ciri-ciri pelaku." Perintah Namjoon saat tim detektif dan tim Forensik pergi.

"Ne." Jawab mereka. Chanyeol berdiri lalu menunjukkan beberapa potongan video yang telah mereka tonton.

"Kalian bisa lihat sendiri, pelaku mempunyai postur tubuh yang tinggi, mungkin setinggi Seokjin, atau Wonwoo. Jika kalian lihat lebih teliti lagi Eagle Kill mempunyai kulit putih pucat. Mempunyai rambut berwarna ash grey, tapi itu mungkin hanya penyamaran. Lalu Eagle Kill juga mempunyai aksen aneh saat berbicara, kemugkinan besar dia bukan asli Korea atau dia mempunyai keturunan luar. Hanya itu yang bisa kita deskripsikan." Jelas Chanyeol pada personilnya.

"Deskripsi itu belum cukup untuk kita. Tapi, aku rasa itu bisa membantu kalian dalam pencarian melalui CCTV yang ada. Mulailah mencari orang-orang yang mencurigakan terutama di Bandara, Kereta api, terminal bis dan pusat-perbelanjaan dan sekitaran tempat tinggal korban. Aku harap kalian bisa menemukan petunjuk lebih dalam kasus ini." Ucap Namjoon. "Mulailah bekerja!" Perintah Namjoon.

Semua personil kepolisian mulai sibuk dengan pencarian petunjuk baru untuk kasus pembunuhan yang mengerikan ini. Melupakan fakta bahwa hari ini adalah hari natal. Mereka harus cepat mencari petunjuk baru, dan menghentikan kegilaan dari Eagle Kill.

Tiga mobil keluar dari parkiran kantor kepolisian Gyeongsang, menuju ke lokasi yang telah dibagi. Mobil yang berisikan Jun, Seongcheol, Jeonghan dan Jisoo melaju dengan cepat menuju ke TKP.

"Jun, aku turut berduka." Seongcheol membuka suara pertama kali, membuat mereka semua mengalihkan perhatiannya pada ketua tim detektif tersebut.

"Terima kasih hyung, tapi itu hanya masa lalu hyung." Jawab Jun dengan senyum kakunya

"Ya, aku tau. Tapi aku harap video tadi tidak menghambat kerjamu nanti." Ucap Seongcheol yang hanya ditanggpi senyuman kaku -lagi- dari Junhui.

"Aku tak menyangka ada orang seperti itu di negara kita." Rutuk Jisoo setelah sekian lama terdiam.

"Kau saja yang tidak tau. Banyak orang-orang sejenis Eagle kill di Korea." Ucap Jeonghan menanggapi rutukan adik tingkatnya.

"Yah, kau benar hyung, dan kita harus menghadapi salah satunya." Balas Jisoo.

"Kita pasti bisa menangkapnya secepat mungkin. Meskipun itu membuat kita bekerja lembur untuk beberapa hari kedepan" Ucap Junhui lalu melepas _seat belt_ setelah mobil berhenti dipinggiran sungai Nakdong.

Dilain tempat, mobil yang di tumpangi oleh Wonwoo, Mingyu, Jihoon dan Seokjin tak terdengar suara sama sekali. Mereka lebih banyak diam, selain karena masih shock karena video yang mereka tonton, mereka juga merasakan hawa canggung antara Wonwoo dan Mingyu.

"Jeonghan Hyung?" Jihoon membuka suaranya saat merasa risih karena aura canggung dalam mobil itu.

"Hm. Ada apa Jihoon-ah?" Balas Jeonghan.

"Aku masih mual." Ucap Jihoon sambil menutup mulutnya. Mingyu yang mendengar ucapan Jihoon memelankan laju mobilnya.

"Kau tak apa Hoon-ah?" Tanya Wonwoo sambil memutar tubuhnya kebelakang menatap wajah pucat Jihoon. Bukan tanpa alasan Wonwoo memanggil Jihoon sangat akrab seperti itu, mereka semua rata-rata dalam akademi yang sama dan Jihoon adalah adik tingkat serta teman satu kamarnya dulu. "Kau ini, bukannya kalian sudah biasa menghadapi yang seperti itu." Lanjut Wonwoo sambil memberi 1 botol air mineral yang disambut oleh Jihoon.

"Gomowo hynung." Ucap Jihoon lalu meminum air dalam botol tersebut.

"Kami memang biasa mengautopsi mayat Wonwoo-ah. Tapi ini adalah kali pertama aku melihat pembunuhan sadis seperti tadi." Ucap Jeonghan yang ditanggapi anggukan oleh Jihoon.

"Aku masih tak menyangka, aku harus mengejar psikopat gila itu." Mingyu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Kau tak mengejarnya sendiri Mingyu-ya." Wonwoo menanggapi ucapan dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Ya, hyung. Tapi kita mengejar orang gila. Aku takut dia akan mencelakakan salah satu diantara kita. Aku akan mati ditempat saat dia mencelakan kau, Wonwoo hyung." Ucap Mingyu tanpa menatap Wonwoo yang mulai merona dan mengalihkan wajahnya kearah jalanan. Jihoon dan Jeonghan hanya tersenyum maklum saat mendengar penuturan dari Mingyu. "Kita sampai." Mingyu menepikan mobilnya didepan rumah sederhana milik Song Jihyo. Mereka semua keluar dari mobil dan mulai memasukki halaman rumah. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk masuk kedalam rumahnya, mereka masuk dengan waspada takut jika psikopat gila itu berada dirumah korbannya. Mereka berempat mulai menelusuri rumah Song Jihyo, mencari petunjuk atas kematian sang pemilik rumah.

Tim Baekhyun, Vernon, Seokmin dan Soonyoung sampai didepan kantor Song Jihyo. Membutuhkan waktu yang agak lama untuk mendapatkan izin dari sang manajer untuk mencari bukti. Kantor majalah tersebut terdiri dari 5 lantai, mereka berpencar untuk mencari bukti. Baekhyun dan Soonyoung pergi ke ruang CCTV untuk melihat aktivitas Song Jihyo 2 minggu sebelum dia diculik sedangkan Vernon dan Seokmin pergi ke ruang kerja Song Jihyo.

 _Skip Time_

Setelah berjam-jam mereka mencari petunjuk dengan wajah lelah mereka pulang ke kantor kepolisian, Tim Seongcheol datang pertama kali dan masuk ke ruang rapat dan melihat tim Cyber masih berkutat pada layar laptop masing-masing dengan Chanyeol dan Namjoon yang nampak mendiskusikan sesuatu. Tanpa menunggu perintah Seongcheol bergabung dengan mereka sedangkan personil yang dia bawa duduk dikursi lalu menjatuhkan kepala mereka secara bersamaan diatas meja. 10 menit kemudian tim Mingyu pulang dengan wajah yang tak kalah kusutnya, ditangan mereka membawa masing-masing plastik transparan berukuran sedang. Wonwoo mendekati Yoongi yang sedang memejamkan matanya menahan perih karena menatap layar laptopnya.

"Yoongi-ah, bisa kau periksa lebih teliti lagi CCTV yang kami dapat dirumah korban. Kami hanya melihatnya sekilas." Ucap Wonwoo lalu duduk disamping Yoongi sambil menyerahkan Flashdisk ditangannya. Yoongi mengambil Flashdisk tersebut lalu mulai membuka satu-satu video yang berisi CCTV dari depan rumah korban. Yoongi sangat serius memperhatikan video didepannya begitu pula dengan Wonwoo dan Chanyeol yang berdiri dibelakang mereka.

"Kami pulang." Teriakan semangat dari Baekhyun dan Soonyoung mengalihkan perhatian mereka dari layar laptop. "Kami membawa ini untuk kalian." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menaruh beberapa kotak Pizza dan disusul kaleng-kaleng soda dari tangan Soonyoung dan Vernon.

"Kita istirahat selama 1 jam." Perintah Namjoon, membuat helaan napas lega keluar dari mulut personilnya. Baekhyun, Jeonghan dan Jisoo membuka kotak-kotak pizza diatas meja yang berbeda, sedangkan Wonwoo dan Jihoo membagikan Soda pada rekan-rekannya. Mereka semua duduk berkumpul diruang rapat. Menyantap dengan nikmat Pizza ditangan masing-masing, sesekali mereka mendengar celotehan sang maknae Dino tentang betapa pedih matanya karena menatap layar, atau melihat 6 orang maknae tersembunyi yang ribut karena berebut pizza siapa lagi kalau bukan Jungkook, Taehyung, Jimin, Vernon, Soonyoung dan Mingyu. Ruang rapat yang awalnya hanya berisi orang-orang dengan wajah letih karena berjam-jam mencari bukti pembunuhan kini suasananya berubah menjadi menyenangkan dengan suara tawa dari mereka, bahkan Namjoon yang notabene adalah Inspektur disana nampak tertawa lepas dengan yang lainnya. Yah, seperti inilah aslinya mereka. Mereka adalah kumpulan namja-namja tampan yang humoris. Mereka akan sangat serius saat bertugas, namun mereka akan melepas semua tingkat jabatan saat diberi istirahat seperti ini. Namjoon tak mempermasalahkannya selama mereka masih bisa bersikap serius saat bertugas.

Satu jam terasa sangat singkat untuk mereka, setelah membersihkan kekacauan diruang rapat, mereka kembali ke pekerjaan masing-masing.

"Hey, kalian harus melihat ini." Yoongi membuka suara lalu memutar video CCTV yang dibawa Wonwoo. Didalam video terlihat Song Jihyo berlari ke halaman rumahnya dengan wajah ketakutan. Lalu dihalaman rumah terlihat seseorang bertudung menutupi hampir seluruh wajahnya berhenti sejenak, lalu berlalu. "Aku rasa Eagle Kill memang sudah mengincar Song Jihyo. Dia seakan tau bahwa didepan rumah Song Jihyo terpasang CCTV." Jelas Yoongi. Mereka semua menunduk setuju. "Dari semua CCTV yang ada hanya video ini yang memperlihatkan Eagle Kill, yang lain hanya terlihat wajah ketakutan Song Jihyo saat pulang bekerja." Lanjutnya.

"Ahh.. Hyung, kami juga menemukan catatan dari diary Song Jihyo." Ucap Mingyu lalu berlalu untuk mengambil buku kecil. "Ini hyung." Mingyu menyerahkan buku tersebut pada Seongcheol.

"Kami akan memeriksa buku ini, kalian kembalilah bekerja." Ucap Namjoon. Setelah melihat semua personilnya mulai bekerja, Namjoon berjalan mendekati Seongcheol yang tengah serius membaca diary Song Jihyo satu-satu.

"Tak ada yang spesial dalam catatannya , sepertinya dia menuliskan semua yang terjadi setiap malam sebelum tidur." Ucap Seongcheol saat merasakan kursi disebalahnya telah diduduki oleh Namjoon.

"Mungkin dia juga menulis tentang orang yang mengejarnya." Balas Namjoon yang juga memperhatikan diary diatas meja. Mereka berdua terus membaca setiap lembar dalam diary tersebut.

"Aku ingin keluar sebentar." Suara berat Wonwoo mengintrupsi pekerjaan mereka.

"Kau mau kemana Hyung?" Tanya Mingyu.

"Aku akan ke supermarket sebentar, membeli kopi." Jawab Wonwoo. "Ada yang ingin titip sesuatu?" Tanya Wonwoo saat menggunakan jaketnya.

"Wonwoo-ah bisa kau membelikan kami semua kopi kaleng?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, 21 kopi akan segera datang." Ucap Wonwoo.

"Aku ikut hyung. Hari sudah larut dan juga tidak mungkin aku tidak mungkin membiarkan kau membawa 21 kopi itu sendiri." Mingyu berdiri mengambil jaketnya lalu menggenggam tangan Wonwoo dan membawanya keluar ruangan, mengabaikan siulan dari mulut Soonyoung dan Vernon. Setelah mereka keluar tawa Soonyoung dan Vernon memenuhi ruangan sedangkan yang lainnya hanya tersenyum dan terkekeh melihat tingkah mereka.

"Mingyu sekarang sudah mulai berani, hahahaha." Soonyoung dan Vernon masih tertawa sambil menggelengkan kepala. Yah, setidaknya itu adalah kemajuan untuk sahabat mereka.

"Lalu kalian kapan akan bersikap gentle?" Tanya Seokmin pelan, membuat mereka terdiam.

"Tanyakan itu pada dirimu sendiri hyung." Jawab Soonyoung lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Yah, kapan aku akan bersikap seperti vampir tengil itu?" Tanya Seokmin pelan sambil melirik namja manis yang berada diseberang mejanya. Sedangkan namja yang berada diseberang Seokmin tiba-tiba menoleh saat merasakan ada yang memperhatikannya. Mata mereka berdua tiba-tiba bertemu, mereka hanya melemparkan senyum canggung. Seokmin menundukkan wajahnya berpura-pura melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"soo...Jisoo?" Panggilan dari Seungkwan mengalihkan tatapan Jisoo pada Seokmin.

"Hm. Kenapa ?" Tanya Jisoo pada Seungkwan.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu. Kau kenapa? Apa yang kau lihat?" Tanya Seungkwan lalu mengikuti arah pandang Jisoo tadi, tapi dia tak menemukan hal yang menarik. Namun dia melihat Vernon dari tim detektif melihat kearahnya lalu mengalihkan pandangannya secepat kilat saat melihat Seungkwan yang tiba-tiba melihat kearahnya. Seungkwan hanya mengedikkan bahu tak peduli.

Mingyu dan Wonwoo berjalan dipinggir jalan dengan tangan masih bertautan. Mereka terlalu nyaman dengan hingga enggan untuk melepaskan tautan tersebut. Namun yang lebih tua tiba-tiba melepas tautan mereka, membuat suasana menjadi lebih canggung. Hawa dingin membuat mereka harus merapatkan jaket yang mereka pakai.

"Ekhem. Hyung?" Mingyu mencoba membuka suara untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Hm. Ada apa?" Tanya Wonwoo tanpa menoleh kearah Mingyu.

"Apa kau marah padaku?" Bukannya menjawab Mingyu malah balik bertanya.

"Marah karena apa ?" Tanya Wonwoo.

"Entahlah hyung. Aku merasa hyung menjauhiku pagi ini. Jadi aku pikir hyung marah padaku." Jawab Mingyu sambil memperhatikan wajah Wonwoo.

"Aku tak marah padamu. Aku hanya lelah." Ucap Wonwoo. _'lelah karena mencintaimu'_ Lanjut Wonwoo dalam hati.

"Apa hyung butuh pijatan?" Tanya Mingyu dengan senyumannya. Wonwoo hanya terkekeh mendengar ucapan Mingyu.

"Yah, aku sangat butuh pijatan." Jawab Wonwoo dengan nada bercanda. Suasana yang awalnya canggung kini mulai mencair.

"Kalau begitu aku akan memijit hyung setelah sampai diruang rapat." Ucap Mingyu sambil membuat gerakan seakan-akan dia sedang memijat.

"Akan ku tagih nanti." Balas Wonwoo sambil tertawa pelan melihat tingkah Mingyu yang masih membuat gerakan memijit. Mereka berdua berjalan sambil diselingi suara tawa dari keduanya hingga tanpa sadar mereka sudah berada didepan supermarket. Setelah masuk dan mengambil 21 kopi kaleng dan mengambil beberapa cemilan mereka pergi ke kasir untuk membayar belanjaan. Setelah selesai mereka berjalan keluar, dengan barang belanjaan berada ditangan mereka. Mingyu membawa plastik berisi kaleng-kaleng kopi sedangkan Wonwoo hanya membawa plastik cemilan. Perjalanan pulang hanya diisi kesunyian diantara mereka berdua. Mereka lebih memilih diam untuk menikmati waktu berdua yang jarang terjadi.

Setelah berjalan sekitar 10 menit mereka sampai didepan kantor kepolisian. Mereka masuk ke ruang rapat dan masih melihat rekan-rekannya berkutat pada pekerjaan masing-masing.

"Kami pulang." Ucap Mingyu lalu meletakkan belanjaannya diatas meja. Belum ada yang bergerak untuk mengambil belanjaan tersebut. Mingyu pergi mengikuti Wonwoo yang mendekati Namjoon dan Seongcheol lalu ikut duduk melingkari diary diatas meja.

"I-ini!"

= = =TBC= = =

Annyeong...

Ken kembali lagi membawa chap 4... gimana udah pada penasaran belum sama akhir ceritanya? Sama Eagle Kill? Sebenarmya Ken juga penasaran ini cerita mau dibuat kayak gimana nantinya...hhhe.

Chap ini lebih pendek dibandingkan dengan chap sebelumnya... tapi semoga kalian tetap berniat baca tulisan ken... maaf untuk typo yang masih bertebaran dimana-mana... ken udah usaha banget untuk mengurangi typo...

Oh ya, ken kemarin udah bilang mau buat akun FB dan IG khusus y kan? Tapi waktu update chap 3 ken belum buat akun nya,.. ken baru banget buat akunnya,.. jadi silahkan yang mau follow atau add,... ken berharap banyak yang follow sama add akun ken...hhhheeee

 **FB : Ken Leondhart**

 **IG: KenLeondhart23**

Dan juga ken bakal ngasih tau pembagian tim dalam kepolisian untuk cerita ini secara bertahap dimulai dari chap 4,supaya kalian nggak bingung nantinya.

Cerita ini masih lama banget dari kata 'end', tapi semoga kalian nggak bosan sama cerita ini ya. Tetap tunggu kelanjutannya...

Jangan lupa buat Vote dan Voment cerita ini, untuk penyemangat Ken...

Arigatou Gozaimasu...

Annyeong...


	6. Chapter 5

_Mingyu membawa plastik berisi kaleng-kaleng kopi sedangkan Wonwoo hanya membawa plastik cemilan. Perjalanan pulang hanya diisi kesunyian diantara mereka berdua. Mereka lebih memilih diam untuk menikmati waktu berdua yang jarang terjadi._

 _Setelah berjalan sekitar 10 menit mereka sampai didepan kantor kepolisian. Mereka masuk ke ruang rapat dan masih melihat rekan-rekannya berkutat pada pekerjaan masing-masing._

" _Kami pulang." Ucap Mingyu lalu meletakkan belanjaannya diatas meja. Belum ada yang bergerak untuk mengambil belanjaan tersebut. Mingyu pergi mengikuti Wonwoo yang mendekati Namjoon dan Seongcheol lalu ikut duduk melingkari diary diatas meja._

" _I-ini!"_

 **The Sign**

 **Main cast : Kim Mingyu dan Jeon Wonwoo**

 **Cast : Seventeen, BTS, EXO and others**

 **Genre : Romance Mystery**

 **Warning : Cerita ini mengandung unsur gay, kekerasan, sadisme, serta kata-kata yang masih banyak typo, dan cerita yang masih acak-acakan. Jika kalian tidak suka jangan maksa buat cerita oke? Cerita ini murni buatan Ken sendiri, Ken hanya meminjam nama dan tempatnya saja.**

 **Summary : Angka. Pola. Surat. Tanda teror kematian. Kepolisian berusaha memecahkan misteri ketiganya. Tidak ada bukti yang bisa mempermudah kerja mereka. "mereka" akan hilang pada tanggal yang sama dan ditemukan pada tanggal yang sama. Namun itu belum cukup untuk membuka simpul benang misteri ketiganya.**

 **Tim Forensik**

 **Ketua : Byun Baekhyun (27 Tahun)**

 **Wakil : Yoon Jeonghan (29 Tahun)**

 **Hong Jisoo (25 Tahun)**

 **Lee Jihoon ( 25 Tahun)**

 **Kim Seokjin ( 27 Tahun)**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...Happy Reading's...**

 **Chapter 5**

"I-ini!" Seruan dari Seongcheol menghentikan gerakan setiap personil di ruang kerja tersebut. "Ini catatan tentang Eagle Kill yang tulis Song Jihyo." Lanjut Seongcheol memperlihatkan tulisan tangan milik Song Jihyo.

"Bacakan Hyung." Pinta Jimin.

 _11 Desember XXXX_

 _Malam ini adalah salah satu malam terburukku, meskipun malam-malam sebelumnya juga malam yang buruk namun aku masih bisa pulang dengan tenang._

 _Aku baru pertama melihatnya, diujung gang yang gelap, meskipun gelap tapi aku bisa melihat tubuh tingginya._

 _Aku hanya melihatnya sekilas, dia berdiri menatap kearahku yang saat itu tak sengaja menjatuhkan 1 bungkus rokokku._

 _Aku tak menghiraukannya, namun aku mulai takut saat merasakan ada yang mengikutiku. Aku menoleh kebelakang tapi tak ada siapapun kecuali aku sendiri. Sekali, dua kali, hingga aku menoleh yang ketiga kali, aku melihatnya, dia berada dibelakang pohon sedang menatapku. Mata tajamnya sungguh mengerikan._

 _Aku mulai berlari, tapi aku juga mendengar suara langkah kakinya._

 _Aku terus berlari hingga melihat pagar rumahku, dengan tergesa-gesa aku membuka pagar dan berjalan dengan cepat lalu mengambil kunci rumah._

 _Aku masuk dan mengunci pintu, lalu melihat keluar._

 _Aku melihat dia berdiri cukup lama didepan pagar rumahku, melihat dengan tatapan tajam dan senyumannya yang mengerikan._

 _Apa itu artinya aku sedang diburu?_

"Dia menulis tentang Eagle Kill selama 1 minggu sebelum dia menghilang pada tanggal 17 Desember." Ucap Seongcheol setelah membacakan catatan milik Song Jihyo. "Aku rasa dia telah mengintai korbannya sebelum dia diculik. Dia ingin korbannya hidup dalam ketakutan selama 1 minggu penuh sebelum hal yang lebih menakutkan benar-benar terjadi. Dicatatan ini Eagle Kill hanya mengikuti Song Jihyo selama 4 hari, pada hari ke lima dia mulai menerima terror, dia menuliskan kalau dia menerima bangkai tikus dengan bulu-bulu didalamnya. Namun dia tidak diikuti lagi setelah 4 hari." Jelas Seongcheol setelah membaca kilat catatan itu.

"Aku harap kalian bisa bekerja dengan keras. Aku rasa dia akan melanjutkan pembunuhan ini dengan pola yang sama. Tingkatkan patroli. Minta bantuan ke kepolisian daerah untuk berpatroli." Perintah Namjoon yang diangguki personilnya. Perlu dijelaskan mereka adalah kepolisian khusus yang menangani kejahatan yang bersifat berat, seperti pembunuhan ini. Mereka ditempatkan dicabang Gyeongsang untuk menangani kejahatan diprovinsi pinggiran sungai Nakdong tersebut. Meskipun bukan pusatnya Korea Selatan tapi Provinsi Gyeongsang termasuk salah satu Provinsi yang menangani kejahatan terberat setelah Seoul.

 _SKIP TIME_

Hari yang sangat dingin dibulan Maret meskipun sudah memasuki musim semi tapi hawa dingin masih sangat terasa membuat sebagian besar warga Provinsi Gyeongsang memilih untuk berdiam diri didalam rumah dengan selimut dan coklat panas. Namun itu tidak berlaku bagi namja tinggi yang saat ini sedang berlari dengan tergesa-gesa keluar dari daerah apartementnya. Namja itu terus berlari dengan jaket yang belum melekat sempurna ditubunya, terlihat dibalik jaket itu pakaian kepolisian khusus membukus badannya yang kurus. Wajah yang sempurna itu terlihat letih dengan lingkaran hitam disekitar mata elangnya, bibir tipis tersebut terlihat sedang menggigit sepotong sandwich. Setelah merapikan jaket dan menaikkan Zipper hingga kelehernya, dia mulai merogoh kantong jaket dan mengeluarkan Beanie lalu menggunakannya dikepala dengan rambut berwarna hitam. Terlihat sangat sempurna dengan kulit putih bersihnya. Jeon Wonwoo, namja yang bekerja sebagai detektif dikepolisian khusus itu menghela napas kesal. Dia masih berlari dengan mulut mengunyah sandwich meskipun terlihat tidak sopan, namun dia tak punya pilihan lain. Salahkan saja cuaca yang membuat dirinya terlelap begitu nyenyak. Bahkan jam weaker yang sudah dia atur jam 7 tak mampu membuat dia bangun dari tidur cantiknya dan sialnya lagi dia tidak mempunyai kendaraan. Hingga dia harus berlari menuju halte bisa yang berjarak kurang lebih 500 meter dari apartementnya. Wonwoo mengatur napasnya yang tak beraturan saat sampai dihalte telah dihabiskan sesaat sebelum dia sampai ke halte. Beruntunglah dia karena bis yang akan digunakannya belum sampai. Setelah menunggu sekitar 2 menit bisnya sampai, dia masuk lalu duduk dibelakang sang sopir.

Pukul 07:40 waktu setempat masih terbilang cukup pagi untuk beraktivitas, bahkan ayampun masih tidur dikandangnya. Tapi kasus yang sedang ditangani oleh kepolisian khusus selama 4 bulan belakangan bagaikan mimpi buruk untuk kepolisian di Gyeongsang serta warganya, dan hari ini adalah tanggalnya. Tanggal 24, menjadi salah satu tanggal yang keramat dalam hidup setiap personil kepolisian. Wonwoo harus rela pergi tanpa mandi dan harus berlari ari apartementnya setelah mendapat telfon dari Taehyung karena korban baru telah ditemukan. Setelah duduk selama 10 menit, bis berhenti dihalte dekat kantor kepolisian. Wonwoo kembali berlari, setelah sampai dihalaman dia melihat Mingyu, Jisoo dan Jeonghan berada diluar mobil patroli. Wonwoo berlari menghampiri mereka, setelah sampai dia bersandar didekat pintu mobil mencoba menetralkan napasnya yang tak beraturan. Mingyu mendekati Wonwoo sambil menyerahkan sebotol air minum lalu disambut yang lebih tua.

"Pelan-pelan Hyung, kau bisa tersedak." Ujar Mingyu saat melihat Wonwoo minum dengan rakus. Sedangkan Jisoo dan Jeonghan hanya terkekeh geli melihatnya.

"Ayo berangkat." Ucap Jeonghan lalu masuk ke dalam mobil disusul Jisoo, Mingyu lalu Wonwoo. Mingyu bertugas membawa mobil, Wonwoo disebelahnya lalu Jisoo dan Jeonghan duduk dibelakang.

"Melelahkan. Sampai kapan aku seperti ini, bahkan aku lupa membawa air saat berlari dengan sandwich ke halte bis." Gerutiu Wonwoo kembali meminum airnya. "Gomowo Mingyu-ya." Ucap Wonwoo dengan senyumnya.

"Cheonma Hyung." Balas Mingyu dengan senyum yang bertengger dibibir tipisnya.

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan korban kali ini. Tadi aku tak mendengar penjelasan dari Taehyung?" Tanya Wonwoo pada Jeonghan.

"Lee Bo Young, seorang pekerja PSK. Dia ditemukan meninggal didalam kamar hotel tempat biasa dia gunakan. Meskipun tempatna berbeda namun tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa ini adalah ulah Eagle Kill." Jelas Jeonghan.

Yah, setelah kasus yang pertama dipinggiran sungai Nakdong, kasus kedua agak sedikit berbeda. Polisi sudah menunggu selama 24 Jam dengan CCTV disekitaran sungai Nakdong, awalnya pihak kepolisian menduga bahwa Eagle Kill akan membuang korban ditempat yang sama. Namun mereka salah besar, korban kedua ditemukan dalam plastik hitam di tangga darurat kantor agensinya. Korban kedua adalah seorang artis tampan yang sedang naik daun, Kim Soo Hyun. Tidak tau bagaimana Eagle Kill bisa membawa mayat korban kedalam agensi itu. Sama seperti korban sebelumnya, surat dan video berisikan pembunuhan oleh Eagle Kill ditemukan dalam ginjal korban yang rusak, selain tempat semua jejak yang ditemukan ditubuh korban sama persis. Korban ketiga adalah seorang manajer Girlband yang bertubuh tinggi, dia ditemukan tergantung dipohon dalam plastik didepan Dorm tempat tinggal para girlbandi Black Pink. Kejadian mengerikan tersebut membuat para girlband cantik itu shock berat. Meskipun ada CCTV, tapi tidak ada jejak tentang Eagle Kill. satu jam sebelum ditemukannya mayat korban, terjadi pemadaman listrik selama satu jam.

Setelah memakan waktu 35 menit, mereka sampai dihotel tempat korban ditemukan. Didepan hotel tersebut terlihat garis polisi sudah terpasang didepan hotel dan terlihat banyak petuga kepolisian diluar hotel.

"Kami dari tim detektif dan tim forensik." Ujar Mingyu, lalu dengan serempak memperlihatkan kartu identitasnya pada petugas yang berjaga. Setelahnya mereka masuk naik kelantai 3, didekat pintu kamar hotel mayat Lee Bo Young ditemukan terlihat seorang Yeoja cantik yang menangis dengan histeris. Mereka berempat mengernyitkan dahi saat melihat sang yeoja, karena tidak sembarang orang yang boleh mendekati TKP.

"Eo-eomma.!" Panggilnya dengan suara yang serak, disamping sang Yeoja ada Baekhyun yang mencoba menenangkan. Mereka berempat berjalan mendekati dua orang dengan beda gender tersebut.

"Dia siapa Baek hyung?" Tanya Jisoo lalu dia ikut duduk disebelah Baekhyun.

"Dia Lee Si Young adalah anak sekaligus orang yang pertama kali menemukan Lee Bo Young." Jawab Baekhyun. "Jisoo-ah bisa kau bawa dia keluar?" Tanya Baekhyun yang diangguki oleh Jisoo, awalnya Lee Si Young menolak, namun setelah dibujuk oleh Jisoo dia mau untuk keluar dari hotel tersebut. Mingyu, Baekhyun, Wonwoo dan Jeonghan masuk kedalam kamar hotel setelah menggunakan sarung tangan dan masker. Didalam sana mereka melihat kantong plastik dengan tubuh Lee Bo Young yang telah terpotong-potong.

"Bagaimana hyung? Ada jejak sidik jari atau bukti lain yang ditemukan?" Tanya Wonwoo pada Seongcheol yang mengamati kamar hotel tersebut.

"Terlalu bersih. Seperti yang sebelumnya, hanya kantong plastik ini yang temukan. Bahkan keadaan kamar ini sangat rapi, Eagle Kill hanya datang dan meletakkan ini disini lalu keluar. Soonyoung sudah mengintrogasikan pemilik hotel, dia mengatakan tidak ada pelanggan yang mencurigakan, namun dia mengatakan bahwa terjadi pemadaman selama 1 jam. Setelahnya Lee Si Young menemukan mayat ibunya, saat kami sampai dia sedang menangis depan pintu kamar ini ditemani oleh teman ibunya." Jelas Seongcheol pada rekannya.

Setelahnya Soonyoung dan Vernon masuk berbarengan dengan Tim Forensik dari kepolisian untuk membawa mayat korban. Tim detektif masih mencari bukti CCTV di sekitan hotel lalu kembali kekantor untuk melapor pada Namjoon tentang situasi di TKP sedangkan Tim Forensik telah pergi ke rumah sakit untuk mengautopsi korban. Mobil tim detektif melaju menuju kantor dengan kecepatan sedang. Setelah sampai, mereka masuk keruang rapat dan terlihat tim Cyber sangat sibuk mencari bukti melalui dunia maya. Namjoon yang sedang berdiri dibelakang Park Jimin menoleh saat mendengar pintu ruangan terbuka.

"Bagaimana keadaan disana?" Tanya Namjoon saat tim detektif sudah berada didalam ruangan.

"Seperti yang sudah-sudah pak. Tidak ada bukti ataupun jejak CCTV." Jawab Seongcheol.

"Bagaimana dengan saksi dan pemilik hotel?" Tanya Namjoon lagi.

"Saksi adalah anak korban sendiri bernama Lee si Young, keadaannya masih sangat shock. Kami belum bisa mengintrogasinya, sedangkan pemilik hotel mengatakan dia tidak melihat pengunjung yang mencurigakan, kami juga sudah memeriksa CCTV. Seperti yang sebelum-sebelumnya terjadi pemadaman listrik selama 1 jam." Jelas Seoungcheol lagi. "Ini salinan CCTV yang kami dapatkan dari sekitaran hotel tersebut." Lanjutnya lalu menyerahkan flashdisk pada Chanyeol untuk diperiksa. Mereka akan mencari petunjuk-petunjuk baru sebelum autopsi selesai dilakukan.

 _SKIP TIME_

Pukul 20.00 waktu setempat, ruang rapat yang masih sibuk dengan tugas masing-masing, mereka mengalihkan pandangannya saat pintu terbuka dan tim Forensik masuk membawa beberapa lebar kertas serta plastik yang berisikan plastik kecil berwarna putih.

"Kita rapat sekarang.!" Perintah Namjoon, mereka semua sudah duduk ditempat duduk masing-masing.

"Korban bernama Lee Bo Young merupakan pekerja PSK. Korban meninggal dengan tanda 96 didahinya. Seperti korban kedua dan ketiga, dibahu kiri korban ditemukan jahitan berbentuk pola elang. Kami sudah mengidentifikasi kulit yang menempel tersebut adalah kulit korban ketiga yaitu Lee Kwang Soo. Kami juga menemukan plastik ini didalam rahim korban." Jelas Baekhyun sambil memperlihatkan plastik kecil ditangannya. "Seperti yang kita dapatkan sebelumnya, ini surat yang sama dan memory." Lanjutnya setelah membuka plastik kecil tersebut.

"Periksa memorinya!" Perintah Namjoon. Yoongi berdiri lalu mengambil memori tersebut dan mulai memutar video yang ada dalam memori tersebut. Seperti sebelum-sebelumnya video tersebut berisikan pembunuhan yang dilakukan oleh Eagle Kill. Para personil kepolisian khusus tersebut mulai menonton dengan perasaan takut. Meskipun ini adalah video keempat yang telah mereka lihat, namun kekejaman Eagle Kill setiap mengeksekusikan korbannya masih membuat mereka ketakutan.

Setiap pergerakan Eagle Kill dalam menggunakan pisau kecil maupun besar merupakan sebuah kutukan untuk korbannya. Gerakan mengukir pola elang lalu mengulitinya dan menjahitnya kembali, gerakan mengukir angka 96 didahi korbannya dan gerakan dia memotong setiap bagian tubuh korbannya. Eagle Kill selalu mendahulukan memotong bagian kaki korban, lalu kedua tangannya. Eagle Kill terlihat seperti seorang dokter dan seorang penjagal daging yang ahli secara bersamaan. Semenjak pembunuhan yang kedua Eagle kill memperlihatkan pembunuhan yang dilakukannya secara bertahap. Pada korban kedua dia memperlihatkan bagaimana dia memotong bagian paha dan lengan korban dan suara jeritan korban menandakan dia melakukan hal itu dalam keadaan sadar tanpa bius sama sekali. Pada korban ketiga tahapan berlanjut, Eagle Kill memperlihatkan bagaimana dia mengeksekusikan korbannya dengan memenggal kepala korban. Suara jeritan terakhir dari Lee Kwang soo dalam video sebelumnya mengakhiri pertunjukan dari Eagle Kill.

Video yang mereka putar terus berlanjut, korban telah kehilangan paha dan kedua lengannya, tidak seperti video dari korban ketiga Eagle Kill tidak memenggal kepala korban namun dia membelah perut bagian bawah korban membukanya lalu memasukkan plastik kecil kedalam rahim korban. jeritan korban berhenti, Lee Bo Young sudah meregang nyawa. Itu lebih baik dibandingkan dia harus merasakan rasa sakit akibat penyiksaan tersebut. Pertunjukan Eagle Kill belum berhenti, meskipun tubuh Lee Bo Young sudah sangat berantakan, darah terus keluar dari setiap sendi tubuhnya. Eagle Kill beralih kearah kepala Lee Bo Young, seperti sudah hapal dengan pergerakan selanjutnya, Wonwoo yang saat itu duduk ditengah-tengah ruangan berbalik menghadap belakang yang secara kebetulan ada Mingyu. Mingyu tak tinggal diam, dia berdiri lalu memeluk Wonwoo dan menutup kedua telinga yang lebih tua. Suara yang berasal dari gesekan tulang diantara kepala dan leher tersebut sungguh mengerikan. Pelukan Mingyu semakin mengerat. Tidak hanya Wonwoo, bahkan Seungkwan sudah menangis dalam pelukan namja bule aka Vernon. Sebagian besar dari mereka lebih suka menatap dinding dibandingkan melihat penyiksaan dari Eagle Kill. Bukan hanya Seungkwan yang menangis, Jihoon, Baekhyun, Jin, Jimin, Minghao sudah menangis dalam diam. Malaikat maut tidak pantas disematkan dalam nama Eagle Kill, dia lebih pantas dikatakan sebagai Iblis yang bersembunyi dibalik topeng elangnya.

"Hyu-hyung.?" Min Yoongi tiba-tiba berteriak saat video tersebut berakhir.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Namjoon pada Yoongi yang masih menunjuk layar komputernya.

"In-ini. Dalam memori sebelumnya kita hanya ada 2 video, namun sekarang kita memiliki 3 video dan disini tertulis _'pengakuan'_." Jelas Yoongi. Mereka semua terkejut lalu meminta untuk memutar video tersebut.

Setelah terputar, didalam video ketiga terlihat hanya ruangan dengan hiasan elang dengan meja dan kursi tak ada darah, bahkan Eagle Kill juga takk terlihat. Mereka mengerutkan dahi melihat pemandangan itu. Lalu tiba-tiba mereka semua terkejut saat Eagle Kill muncul dari bawah kamera. Mereka menemukan fakta baru, mata Eagle Kill terlihat seperti mata kucing dengan bentuk mata seperti mata elang, suara tawa berat dari Eagle Kill memecah keheningan dalam video. Eagle Kill berjalan lalu duduk dikursi dengan gerakan yang elegan.

" _Hallo semua, para kepolisian khusus yang sedang mengejar Eagle Kill sang malaikat maut!"_ Kata sapaan dari Eagle Kill membuat mereka terkejut. Semua media memang memberitakan bahwa kepolisian khusus sedang mengejar Eagle Kill, namun tak ada satu media yang menyebutkan bahwa dia akan disebut 'EAGLE KILL'. Hanya kepolisian yang menangani kasus ini yang tau panggilan tersebut.

" _Apa kabar kalian semua? Masih belum bisa menemukan siapa aku?"_ Eagle Kill bertanya dengan aksen korea yang aneh.

" _Aku tau kalian sangat penasaran dengan rupaku. Rupa dari malaikat maut ini, rupa dari bagian mimpi buruk kalian. Tangkaplah aku, agar aku bisa menunjukkan bagaimana rupawannya malaikat maut ini."_ Lagi-lagi Eagle tertawa, sangat aneh saat mendengar aksen yang dikeluarkan oleh Eagle Kill jika situasinya tidak seserius ini mungkin para maknae tersembunyi sudah tertawa sangat keras.

" _Ahh... Apakah aksenku sangat aneh? Kalian tidak mau tertawa mendengarnya? Aku rasa para maknae tersembunyi milik kepolisian khusus ini akan tertawa mendengarnya._ _Jungkook, Taehyung, Jimin, Vernon, Soonyoung dan Mingyu, t_ _idakkah kalian tertawa medengarnya?_ _"_ Lagi-lagi mereka terkejut. Bagaimana mungkin Eagle Kill tau tentang mereka. Tentang maknae tersembunyi, tak ada yang tau tentang itu. Hanya kepolisian khusus yang tau tentang mereka.

" _Hahahaha... Aku tau kalian sangat terkejut. Aku ini tau tentang kalian semua, tempat tinggal, orang terdekat, tempat orang tua kalian, bahkan kehidupan pribadi kalian. Aku tau tentang kalian."_ Jelas Eagle Kill seakan tau bagaimana terkejutnya mereka. Semua personil terdiam menahan napas mendengar pernyataan dari sang Eagle Kill. Alarm kehidupan mereka berbunyi, mereka tau konsekuensi dari pekerjaan mereka. Semua orang yang berhubungan dengan mereka akan teranjam, bahkan peliharaan merekapun akan terancam.

" _Aku sangat ingin bermain-main dengan kalian, melihat kalian memohon untuk dibebaskan akan sangat menyenangkan. Hahaha."_ Lagi-lagi suara tawa dari Eagle terdengar membuat ruang rapat tersebut terasa sangat mencekam.

" _Jagalah orang yang kalian sayangi, yang kalian cintai sebelum aku mengambilnya dan bermain-main dengannya."_ Kata terakhir dari Eagle Kill terdengar sangat menakutkan, nada suara yang datar namun terasa sangat mengintimidasi. Tanpa sadar Mingyu mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh kurus Wonwoo.

= = =TBC= = =

Annyeonghaseyo...

Ken kembali membawa Chap 5...

Sebelumnya Ken mau minta maaf karena menggunakan Song Jihyo, Kim Soo Hyun, Lee Kwang Soo, dan Lee Bo Young untuk korban kekejaman sang Eagle Kill. Ken menggunkannya bukan karena benci sama mereka kok, Ken Cuma berpikir secara acak aja. Untuk para Fans mereka Ken benar-benar Minta Maaf ya ...=Nunduk 90 selama 1 jam=

Gimana menurut kalian sama chap 5? Udah pas ? atau biasa aja? Atau malah hancur banget? Please kasih kritikan atau saran supaya Ken bisa lebih baik lagi...

Jangan lupa buat like dan review cerita ini untuk penyemangat Ken dalam menulis...

Kalian bisa PM Ken dengan bebas untuk masalah apapun, kalau kalian mau curhat silahkan, Ken tipe pendengar yang baik... Atau kalian mau request cerita juga boleh y...

Kalian bisa Follow Ig atau Add Fb Ken di bawah ini...

Ig : KenLeondhart23

Fb: Ken Leondhart

Kalian juga bisa DM ataupun Messenger Ken... Ken tunggu komen dari kalian...

Sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya...

Annyeong...


	7. Chapter 6

" _ **Aku sangat ingin bermain-main dengan kalian, melihat kalian memohon untuk dibebaskan akan sangat menyenangkan. Hahaha."**_ _Lagi-lagi suara tawa dari Eagle terdengar membuat ruang rapat tersebut terasa sangat mencekam._

" _ **Jagalah orang yang kalian sayangi, yang kalian cintai sebelum aku mengambilnya dan bermain-main dengannya."**_ _Kata terakhir dari Eagle Kill terdengar sangat menakutkan, nada suara yang datar namun terasa sangat mengintimidasi. Tanpa sadar Mingyu mengeratkan_ _pelukannya_ _pada tubuh kurus Wonwoo._

 **The Sign**

 **Main cast : Kim Mingyu dan Jeon Wonwoo**

 **Cast : Seventeen, BTS, EXO and others**

 **Genre : Romance Mystery**

 **Warning : Cerita ini mengandung unsur gay, kekerasan, sadisme, serta kata-kata yang masih banyak typo, dan cerita yang masih acak-acakan. Jika kalian tidak suka jangan maksa buat cerita oke? Cerita ini murni buatan Ken sendiri, Ken hanya meminjam nama dan tempatnya saja.**

 **Summary : Angka. Pola. Surat. Tanda teror kematian. Kepolisian berusaha memecahkan misteri ketiganya. Tidak ada bukti yang bisa mempermudah kerja mereka. "mereka" akan hilang pada tanggal yang sama dan ditemukan pada tanggal yang sama. Namun itu belum cukup untuk membuka simpul benang misteri ketiganya.**

 **Tim Forensik**

 **Ketua : Byun Baekhyun (27 Tahun)**

 **Wakil : Yoon Jeonghan (29 Tahun)**

 **Hong Jisoo (25 Tahun)**

 **Lee Jihoon ( 25 Tahun)**

 **Kim Seokjin ( 27 Tahun)**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...Happy Reading's...**

 **Chapter 6**

Sebuah ancaman adalah hal yang biasa untuk seseorang yang tiap hari berhadapan dengan seoarang kriminal. Ancaman seharusnya hanya akan menjadi angin lalu untuk mereka, karena mereka tau bahwa itu sudah menjadi konsekuensi sejak kau memikirkan akan menjadi seorang penegak hukum. Yah, seharusnya jika yang mereka hadapi hanya seorang kriminal tak berbobot tapi sekarang keadaannya berbeda. Setelah mendengar ucapan terakhir dari Eagle Kill para personil kepolisian khusus tidak bisa berfikir dengan jernih. Ancaman-'nya' tidak bisa dianggap remeh, mengingat bagaimana cara dia selama ini menculik, membunuh dan membuang kembali mayat korbannya tanpa jejak sedikitpun. Terlebih dia sepertinya mengetahui –tidak, tidak sepertinya lagi, tapi dia sudah benar-benar mengetahui tentang kepolisian khusus tanpa mereka semua sadari. Kim Mingyu menjadi orang yang paling sangat ketakutan saat ini, entah kenapa ancaman dan tatapan Eagle Kill seperti tertuju padanya. Tatapan itu seperti mengisyaratkan bahwa orang yang paling dia cintai akan menghilang, dan tanpa sadar pelukannya mengerat pada tubuh hyung yang paling dia cintai ini.

"Mi-Mingyu-ya?" Wonwoo membuka suaranya pertama kali, dia merasa risih saat beberapa personil menatap Mingyu memeluk dirinya dengan erat. "Hey, aku tak apa." Lanjutnya mencoba menenang;kan Mingyu. Mingyu-pun melepaskan pelukannya lalu menatap Wonwoo, Wonwoo hanya bisa terseyum maklum melihat raut kekhawatiran dalam netra Mingyu.

 _PLOK PLOK PLOK_

"Baiklah, sepertinya masalah ini memang harus segera kita selesaikan. Setidaknya bekerja keraslah selama satu atau dua minggu ini untuk mencari psikopat ini." Itu peritah mutlak dari Kim Namjoon. "Aku akan meminta beberapa kepolisan untuk menjaga keluarga personil yang menanganai kasus ini."Jelas Namjoon membuat personil-personil yang ketakutan karena ancaman dari sang Eagle Kill menghela napas lega. Setidaknya mereka bisa bekerja tanpa harus membagi fokus ke yang lain.

 _ **SKIP TIME**_

Para personil masih mengingat ucapan sang atasan dua bulan yang lalu. Saat ia mengatakan mereka harus bekerja keras selama dua minggu penuh. Namun setelah dua bulan berlalupun mereka tidak menemukan jejak apapun kecuali korban yang bertambah 1. Sudah 5 korban dan mereka belum menemukan petunjuk apapun. Selama 5 bulan ini mereka seperti mengejar hantu, meskipun mereka sudah meningkatkan patroli selama satu minggu sebelum tanggal 17 namun sang Eagle Kill masih bisa beraksi tanpa hambatan. Hari ini tanggal 17 Mei, yang artinya sang Eagle Kill akan beraksi. Terlihat 3 namja tampan berdiri didekat mobil patroli, dengan seragam kebesarannya, mereka nampak sempurna jika saja raut wajah lelah mereka tak terlihat sangat kentara.

"Aishhh... Apa Wonu hyung masih belum bisa dihubungi?" Tanya namja dengan wajah bule aka Vernon.

"Mingyu-ya apa kita tidak kerumahnya saja?" Tanya namja bermata sangat sipit aka Soonyoung.

"Handphone-nya tidak aktif hyung, mungkin dia sedang dalam perjalanan kesini. Kita tunggu sebentar lagi." Ucap Mingyu sambil sesekali mengecek jam di handphone-nya. Terhitung sudah 2 jam Wonwoo pergi, dia bilang lupa memberi makan peliharaannya lalu pamit untuk pulang. Namun hingga kini belum kembali, tak sadarkah dia kalau hari ini adalah harinya. Vernon menghela napas lelah sambil menendang-nendang kerikil didekat sepatunya sedangkan Soonyoung mengacak-acak rambutnya dan Mingyu masih sibuk dengan Handphone ditangannya, mencoba menghubungi Wonwoo.

"Mingyu-ya!" Suara teriakan mengalihkan perhatian ketiga namja tersebut dari aktivitas masing-masing. Mereka bisa melihat namja yang ditunggu-tunggu dari tadi sedang berlari kearah mereka. Tak sampai satu menit sang namja aka Wonwoo telah berdiri didepan mereka.

"Kau dari mana saja hyung? Kami dari tadi menunggumu." Pertanyaan dari Vernon hanya dibalas dengan desahan napas tak beraturan dari Wonwoo, dia terlalu capek untuk menjawab pertanyaan pemuda setengah korea tersebut.

"Nanti saja kita lanjutkan. Kita harus berangkat sekarang." Ucap Mingyu lalu diangguki oleh ketiga namja lainnya. Mingyu didepan kemudi dan Wonwoo disampingnya, sedangkan Vernon dan Sooyoung duduk dibelakang.

"Minumlah hyung." Ucap Mingyu seraya menyerahkan sebotol air mineral pada Wonwoo. Tanpa menunggu lama Wonwoo menyambar botol air minum tersebut. Mingyu hanya tersenyum maklum melihat tingkah Wonwoo, sedangkan Vernon dan Sooyoung hanya memutar mata malas melihat adegan didepan mereka. Ayolah, disaat genting seperti ini pun mereka masih sempat untuk bermesra-mesraan pikir Vernon dan Sooyoung. Mingyu akan menjalankan mobil sebelum netranya melihat ada goresan ditangan Wonwoo.

"Tanganmu kenapa hyung?" Tanya Mingyu khawatir sambil menarik tangan Wonwoo lalu menarik keatas kemeja yang dipakainya. Dilengan putih Wonwoo terdapat goresan memajang seperti terkena cakar. Wonwoo menarik kembali tangannya dari genggaman Mingyu mengalihkan tatapannya kedepan.

"Hanya bekas cakaran kucing." Jawabnya datar terkesan dingin. "Jalankan mobilnya, kita sudah terlambat." Lanjutnya masih dengan nada datar, bahkan Vernon sempat melihat tatapan Wonwoo sangat dingin meskipun hanya sepersekian detik.

"Kucing? Bukankah hyung tidak suka kucing?" Tanya Soonyoung mengernyitkan dahi.

"Sepertinya itu bukan bekas cakaran kucing, seperti bekas cakaran sese-"

"Aku dicakar kucing saat perjalanan kesini." Jawab Wonwoo dingin.

"Tap-"

"Sampai kapan kita akan berdiam disini? Bukankah kita ada tugas penting?" Wonwoo memotong ucapan Vernon cepat dan dingin. Vernon memandang Wonwoo dengan pandangan menyelidik. Dia tak suka ucapannya dipotong seperti itu, dan dia juga merasa bahwa Wonwoo seperti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dari mereka. Soonyoung melihat pandangan menusuk dari Vernon mengernyitkan dahinya semakin dalam. _'Ada apa dengan anak ini?'_ Inner Soonyoung. Sedangkan Mingyu menatap lama ke lengan Wonwoo sebelum memutuskan menjalankan mobilnya.

Mereka melaju dalam keheningan. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang berniat membuka suara. Soonyoung sebenarnya sangat risih dengan keadaan hening seperti ini, dia ingin membuka suara namun keberaniannya lenyap saat melihat tatapan dingin yang dilayangkan Vernon pada Wonwoo.

"Sampai kapan kau akan melihatku seakan-akan kau bisa melobangi punggungku Vernon?" Wonwoo tiba-tiba buka suara membuat mereka bertiga terkejut. Bukan karena ucapannya tapi nada suara yang dipakai Wonwoo sangat dingin. Nada yang belum pernah mereka dengar sama sekali.

"Aku hanya penasaran pada bekas cakaran ditanganmu hyung." Jawab Vernon saat sudah tersadar dari keterkejutannya.

"Kau sungguh mau tau?" Wonwoo balik bertanya. Wonwoo menghela napas pelan saat mendengar dehaman dari Vernon tanda bahwa di benar-benar ingin tau. "Aku akan menceritakannya semuanya nanti saat kita sudah ada dikantor dan menyelasaikan patroli ini." Ucap Wonwoo dengan nada santai, tidak dingin seperti tadi. "Tapi, aku tidak harap kau tidak bosan dengan ceritaku, karena aku bukan pendongeng yang baik." Lanjut Wonwoo dengan senyuman yang mampu membuat Vernon jengkel. Vernon sudah hapal betul dengan sifat hyung-nya yang satu ini. memang benar Wonwoo bukanlah pendongeng yang baik dia akan menceritakan dengan sangat detail bahkan kadang melenceng dari cerita awal.

"Kita akan berpatroli dimana Mingyu-ya?" Tanya Wonwoo sambil menatap Mingyu yang dari tadi hanya diam saja.

"Kita akan berkeliling sampai kita menemukan petunjuk hyung." Jawab Mingyu tetap fokus menyetir. "Perhatikan sekeliling, jangan sampai ada yang terlewat." Lanjutnya. Wonwoo, Vernon, dan Soonyoung mengangguk dan mulai memperhatikan setiap jengkal tempat yang mereka lewati. Beruntunglah Mingyu mengemudi dengan pelan, jadi mereka bisa lebih leluasa mencari petunjuk.

Sudah berjam-jam mereka berpatroli namun tidak menemukan ada yang mencurigakan. Hari sudah menunjukan pukul 11 malam, tapi mereka tidak mungkin menyerah. Meskipun saat ini mereka sudah sangat lelah dan mengantuk.

HOOOAAAAMMMMM

Vernon menguap dengan lebarnya, Soonyoung yang ada disampingnya dan Wonwoo –berada didepan- menoleh melihat betapa lebarnya mulut Vernon terbuka. Tiba-tiba saja tangannya terangkat dan melempar tutup botol yang kebetulan sedang dipegangnya kearah mulut Vernon. Entah itu keberuntungan Wonwoo atau kesialan Vernon, tutup botol itu masuk dengan mulus.

"UHHUUK UHHHUUK GHOOK." Vernon tersedak tutup botol dan batuk dengan tidak elitnya. Soonyoung dan Wonwoo tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegang perut masing-masing, sedangkan Mingyu terkejut mendengar batuk dari Vernon dan tawa menggelegar dari Soonyoung dan Wonwoo. Mingyu menggelengkan kepalanya dan terkekeh saat melihat dari kaca, bagaimana tersiksanya Vernon karena tersedak. Vernon mengangkat-angkat tutup botol yang tadi mampir dimulutnya kearah Wonwoo, ingin protes tapi tak sanggup. Poor Vernon.

Soonyoung menyodorkan botol air minum kedepan muka Vernon dan langsung disambar oleh Vernon. Soonyoung tak tega juga melihat bagaimana tersiksanya Vernon tadi. Sedangkan Wonwoo masih tertawa dikursi depan. Salah satu kebiasaan buruk Wonwoo, dia menjadi sangat jahil disaat dia sudah bosan. Lagian tak ada yang berani balik menjahili Wonwoo, karena mata tajamnya akan sangat menyeramkan saat sedang marah, tidak hanya matanya tapi kekuatannya juga. Pelajaran no 1 di team detektif, jangan membuat Wonwoo marah, jika kau melanggar, berdoalah kau masih bisa melihat sinar matahari.

"Hahh kau tega sekali haahh Wonwoo hyung. Aku haah bisa mati haah kalau seperti ini haah terus." Vernon akhirnya membuka suaranya meskipun masih tersendat-sendat.

"Mian Vernon-ya. Habisnya kau membuka mulut sangat lebar. Hehheheheh." Balas Wonwoo dengan muka Watadosnya. Sebenarnya tangan Vernon sudah sangat gatal ingin menabok muka polos Wonwoo, tapi dia masih sayang nyawa.

Vernon ingat, dulu dia pertama kali masuk team detektif. Saat itu dia, Wonwoo, Mingyu dan Seokmin sedang mengintai salah satu transaksi narkoba disekitar pelabuhan. Ketika mereka sedang asik mengintai, salah seorang anak buah yang sedang menjaga transaksi tersebut melihat kami dibalik tumpukan kargo, mereka terpaksa berkelahi saat itu. Banyak korban berjatuhan pingsan karena bogem mentah dari Wonwoo dan Seokmin. Tapi hal yang tak diinginkan terjadi, salah satu dari anak buah itu ternyata telah mengendap-endap dibelakang Wonwoo yang masih sibuk memberi bogemnya, Wonwoo tak bisa bergerak saat dia merasakan dingin di belakang kepalanya. Mingyu, Seokmin dan Vernon terdiam melihatnya, tidak berani bergerak melihat pemandangan didepan mereka. Beruntunglah mereka sempat meminta bantuan pada kantor, tapi mereka terbelalak ngeri saat melihat Wonwoo yang tiba-tiba mengeluarkan aura yang sangat menyeramkan, dalam sekejap orang yang menodongkan pistol dibelakang kepalanya tersungkur dibawah kaki Wonwoo, Wonwoo dengan santainya menarik tangan orang yang dibawahnya, memelintirnya hingga bunyi 'krek' dan pekikan nyaring dari mulutnya. Tidak hanya disitu Wonwoo juga membatai habis kawan-kawan anak buah tadi. Saat bantuan datang, puluhan anak buah dari bandit narkoba serta kliennya sudah terkapar. Ditengah-tengah mereka Wonwoo berdiri tegak dengan wajah babak belur. Wonwoo menghajar mereka seorang diri. Kuulangi **dia menghajarnya seorang diri**. Mingyu dan yang lainnya tidak berani bergerak sedikitpun saat pembataian itu. Saat ditanya kenapa Wonwoo melakukan itu, dengan entengnya dia menjawab bahwa orang itu sudah meremas pantatnya dan mengatakan dia cantik. Sejak saat itu, tidak ada orang yang berani mengganggu Wonwoo. Vernon bergidik mengingat kejadian beberapa tahun lalu. Suara dari speaker walkie talkie mengembalikan Vernon kedunia nyata.

"Detektif Kim disini." Ucapa Mingyu pada Walkie Talkie ditangannya. Mereka berempat melebarkan matanya saat mendengar suara dari walkie talkie selanjutnya. Tanpa pikir panjang Mingyu melajukan mobilnya dengan cepat, mengabaikan walkie talkie yang buangnya kelantai mobil.

' _Kembali kekantor sekarang. Baru saja ada laporan bahwa eagle eye sudah mengambil mangsanya'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **= = =TBC= = =**

Ken kembali... Apa kabar semuanya? Ken harap baik-baik aja ya.

Sebelumnya Ken minta maaf karena cerita The Sign kali ini sangat-sangat pendek nggak seperti biasanya. Ken udah memutuskan untuk menulis agak pendek dari biasanya biar nggk bosan. Maaf juga karena Ken lama update, Ken nyuri-nyuri waktu buat nulis lagi, karena Ken udah mulai disibukkan dengan jadwal kuliah tugas dan lain-lain. Semoga kalian nggak bosan sama cerita kali ini.

Ken juga mau ngucapin mohon maaf lahir batin, selamat hari raya idhul adha bagian yang menjalankannya. Jangan terlalu banyak makan dagingnya ya, wkwkwkwkwk.

Yang nunggu cerita My Editor, chap 2 masih dalam proses pembuatan jadi ditunggu aja, OKE?.

Sebelum Ken akhiri, Ken mau balas-balas Review dulu, hehehehe...

Byunwonu : mau lebih seram lagi kah? Kkhkhkehkehe, tetap stay ya. Terima kasih

Juliakie : bisa jadi minghao pelakunya nih... aksen Minghao yang paling lucu..wkwkwk

Sgwwyns : waaahhh... terima kasih buat semangatnya...

Jangan lupa buat Review... Terima Kasih...

...BYE BYE...


	8. Chapter 7

" _Detektif Kim disini." Ucap Mingyu pada Walkie Talkie ditangannya. Mereka berempat melebarkan matanya saat mendengar suara dari walkie talkie selanjutnya. Tanpa pikir panjang Mingyu melajukan mobilnya dengan cepat, mengabaikan walkie talkie yang buangnya kelantai mobil._

' _ **Kembali kekantor sekarang. Baru saja ada laporan bahwa eagle eye sudah mengambil mangsanya'**_

 **The Sign**

 **Main cast : Kim Mingyu dan Jeon Wonwoo**

 **Cast : Seventeen, BTS, EXO and others**

 **Genre : Romance Mystery**

 **Warning : Cerita ini mengandung unsur gay, kekerasan, sadisme, serta kata-kata yang masih banyak typo, dan cerita yang masih acak-acakan. Jika kalian tidak suka jangan maksa buat cerita oke? Cerita ini murni buatan Ken sendiri, Ken hanya meminjam nama dan tempatnya saja.**

 **Summary : Angka. Pola. Surat. Tanda teror kematian. Kepolisian berusaha memecahkan misteri ketiganya. Tidak ada bukti yang bisa mempermudah kerja mereka. "mereka" akan hilang pada tanggal yang sama dan ditemukan pada tanggal yang sama. Namun itu belum cukup untuk membuka simpul benang misteri ketiganya.**

 **Tim Cyber Crime**

 **Ketua : Park Chanyeol ( 27 Tahun)**

 **Wakil : Min Yoongi (26 Tahun)**

 **Lee Chan / Dino (22 Tahun)**

 **Boo Seungkwan (23 Tahun)**

 **Xiao Minghao (23 Tahun)**

 **Kim Taehyung (24 Tahun)**

 **Jeon Jeong-guk (23 Tahun)**

 **Park Jimin (24 Tahun)**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...Happy Reading's...**

" **..." : Percakapan langsung**

' _ **Italic'**_ **: Inner/ suara pikiran**

 _ **Italic :**_ **Flashback**

" _ **italic" :**_ **Percakapan dalam telefon/ dalam video.**

 _London 17 Desember XXXX_

 _Disebuah taman yang luas dan sejuk terlihat seorang bocah sedang bermain dengan kelinci putihnya. Bocah berambut hitam legam tersebut berlari-larian mengejar sang kelinci didekat danau ditaman itu. Senyum manisnya terus terkembang dari bibir merahnya. Mata berpupil seperti mata kucing dan warna yang berbeda, yang kiri berwarna biru secerah langit tanpa awan dan yang kanan berwarna hitam pekat. Meskipun suara tawa terdengar dari mulutnya tapi mata setajam elangnya tetap terlihat mengerikan untuk ukuran seorang bocah. Anak itu tetap berlarian masih mengejar kelincinya. Tidak menghiraukan langit yang awalnya cerah kini berubah mendung._

" _YAAAKKK" Suara teriakan dari ujung taman menghentikan langkah sang anak mengejar kelincinya. Diujung taman terlihat bocah lainnya yang terlihat sangat mirip dengan bocah yang dari menegejar kelinci. Bocah di ujung taman tadi mulai berlari mendekati bocah yang sekarang memeluk kelinci putihnya._

" _HYUUUNGGGGG!" Bocah yang memegang kelinci berteriak memanggil anak yang sedang berlari mendekatinya._

" _Kenapa kau tidak pulang bocah bodoh? Mama mencarimu dari tadi." Bocah yang berlari tadi nampak memarahi bocah yang sedang memeluk kelinci. Sedangkan yang dimarahi hanya menunduk sambil mengerujutkan bibir merahnya._

" _Maaf Hyung." Sesalnya. Bocah yang sedang memegang kelinci diketahui sebagai sang adik hanya diam, sedangkan sang kakak mulai iba sekaligus gemas melihat sang adik hanya tersenyum simpul. Sang kakak mengusap-usapkan tangannya diatas surai hitam sang adik dengan sayang._

" _Baiklah. Ayo kita pulang, sebentar lagi akan hujan." Ajak sang kakak lagu menarik sang adik untuk pulang. Mereka berdua berlajan beriringan dengan senyum yang terus mengembang._

22 Mei XXXX

Disebuah ruangan yang puth bersih terlihat seorang namja dengan surai hitam sedang duduk dikursi dengan mata terpejam, mungkin tertidur. Setelah beberapa menit sang namja dengan tiba-tiba membuka mata elangnya. Mata kucing heterocome-nya terlihat panik, deru napas yang tidak terartur menandakan bahwa dia mengalami mimpi buruk.

" **Tenanglah adikku."** Tiba-tiba suara terdengar dari telinga sebelah kanannya. Dia melihat orang yang berawakan sangat mirip dengannya dengan lembut. Dua pasang mata kucing heterocome itu beradu pandang. Namja yang sedang duduk terlihat mulai tenang.

"Sedang apa kau disini hyung?" Tanya namja yang sedang duduk dengan suara beratnya.

" **Aku hanya ingin mengunjungi adikku tercinta."** Jawabnya dengan senyuman yang terkembang. Sang adik hanya mendengus lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dari sang kakak. **"Kapan kau akan menyelasaikan-nya?"** Tanya sang Kakak. Sang adik mulai berdiri lalu berjalan menuju pintu didekatnya.

"Sekarang juga." Jawabnya dengan seringai yang mengerikan lalu pergi meninggalkan sang kakak sendirian didalam ruangan itu dengan senyuman yang tak kalah mengerikan dari sang kakak.

15.00, 24 Mei XXXX

Dikantor kepolisiaan Andong, tepatnya diruangan khusus team detektif terlihat 6 namja berkumpul seperti sedang membicarakan sesuatu hal yang penting.

"Kalian sudah tau dimana tempat-tempat yang berarti untuk korban kali ini kan?" Tanya Seongcheol pada rekan-rekannya.

"Yah, kami sudah memeriksa beberapa tempat yang kemungkinannya sangat besar. Dan pihak kepolisian juga sudah menyebarkan personilnya disana. Jadi kita hanya tinggal menunggu saja." Jawab Seokmin.

"Omong-omong, dimana Wonu hyung?" Tanya Mingyu, karena dari tadi dia tak melihat namja bersurai hitam itu.

"Yang ada diotakmu ini hanya ada Wonu hyung saja ya, Kim Mingyu." Ejek Vernon sambil mengerling pada Mingyu. Sedangkan yang lainnya hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat Mingyu salah tingkah.

"Wonwoo tadi keluar membeli kopi kalengan. Beberapa hari ini sepertinya dia susah tidur." Jawab Seokmin. Mingyu terkejut mendengarnya.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Mingyu.

"Kenapa kau sangat terkejut? Seharusnya kau yang lebih tau dibandingkan kami." Ucap Soonyoung.

"Seperti tidak tau dia saja hyung. Ngakunya saja cinta tapi ngungkapkan tidak berani. Berani peluk-peluk tapi tidak berani ngungkapkan. Percuma." Ejek Vernon.

"Ck. Lalu bagaimana denganmu bule songong. Tegak didepan Seungkwan saja kau sudah gemetaran." Balas Mingyu. "Lagian beberapa hari ini sepertinya Wonu hyung menjaga jarak denganku, mungkin bukan denganku saja tapi dengan kalian juga." Ucap Mingyu dengan nada sendu.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Seongcheol.

"Entah lah. Aku merasa Wonu Hyu-"

"Ada apa denganku?" Suara Wonwoo tiba-tiba menyambung ucapan mereka.

"WONWOO/HYUNG!" Teriak Seongcheol, Soonyoung, Vernon dan Mingyu dengan ekspresi kaget yang sangat lucu dimata Wonwoo.

"Hahahah...Ada apa dengan ekspresi kalian?" Tanya Wonwoo dengan gelak tawanya memenuhui ruangan kerja mereka.

"Kapan kau sampai hyung? Kenapa tidak mengetuk pintu? Kau datang seperti hantu saja. Atau jangan-jangan kau memang hantu? Lalu dari mana saja kau hyung? Kau hampir saja membuatku jantungan." Rentetan kalimat keluar dari mulut Soonyoung yang notabane nya memang cerewet kuadrat.

"Berisik!" Wonwoo menjawab dengan nada yang dingin, dia sunggu jengkel dengan rentetan pertanyaan tak bermutu dari Soonyoung. Mingyu dan yang lainnya menghela napas lelah mendengar pertanyaan dari teman mereka yang bermata sipit itu.

"Aku baru datang saat Mingyu mengucapkan namaku tadi. Untuk apa aku mengetuk pintu ruang kerjaku sendiri? Dan aku bukan hantu Soonyoung-ah. Aku beli kopi kalengan disupermarket ujung, bukankah aku sudah memberi tahu tadi? Kalau kau jantungan itu bukan urusanku Soonyoung. Nanti aku bisa telpon Jihoon sekalian kalian PDKT. Hahahah" Ya, sekesal apapun dia pada Soonyoung, Wonwoo msih berniat menjawab semua pertanyaannya tadi. Mereka semua terkejut dengan ucapan Wonwoo yang terakhir, bagaimana dia tau kalau Soonyoung suka pada Jihoon. Sedangkan Soonyoung sudah ketar ketir takut Wonwoo mengatakan sesuatu tentangnya pada Jihoon.

"Hey, kau tenang saja Soonyoung-ah aku tak akan mengatakan apapun pada Jihoon." Seakan tau isi hati Soonyoung, Wonwoo menjawab dengan santai.

' _Bagaimana dia tau isi kepalaku/Soonyoung'_ Inner mereka berempat.

"Aku bisa menebaknya dari raut wajah Soonyoung." Ucap Wonwoo lagi. Mereka melebarkan mata mendengar ucapan Wonwoo yang seakan-akan menjawab pertanyaan diotak mereka.

' _Jangan-jangan Wonwoo/hyung cenayang.'_ Inner mereka lagi.

"Aku bukan Cenayang." Lagi lagi dia menjawab isi kepala mereka lagi. "Sudahlah aku capek. Aku mau istirahat dulu sebelum mengejar si Eagle Kill. Apalagi dia menangkap penyanyi tampan seperti Park Seojoon. Aku heran, rata-rata mangsa sang Eagle kill sangat berkelas." Wonwoo mengoceh tak jelas sambil berjalan kekursinya, meninggalkan mereka berempat yang masih berdebat dengan pikiran masing mengenai Wonwoo yang Cenayang atau bukan.

"Aish. Bisakah kalian berhenti memikirkan aku cenayang atau bukan?!" Wonwoo bertanya tiba-tiba.

"Hyung, bagaimana bisa kami berhenti. Nyatanya dari tadi kau menjawab semua yang kami pikirkan." Ucap Vernon dan diangguki oleh yang lainnya.

"Sudahlah. Jangan ada yang menggangguku. Aku lelah." Kata Wonwoo seraya menyingsing lengan kemejanya lalu menempelkan kepalanya ke meja kerja bersiap-siap tidur. Vernon bersiap-siap ingin bertanya tapi terhenti saat melihat lengan Wonwoo yang terdapat bekas cakaran. Cakaran kucing kata Wonwoo. Dia ingat saat Wonwoo bercerita mengenai cakaran kucing itu.

 **Flashback**

 _Seperti yang dikatakan Wonwoo malam itu, dia benar-benar menceritakan perihal cakaran kucing di tangannya. Sehari setelah Eagle Kill mengambil mangsanya Wonwoo mengumpulkan semua team Detektif diruangan mereka. Kata Wonwoo dia tak ingin ada salah paham padanya mengenai cakaran itu. Setelah bermenit-menit mereka didalam ruangan itu belum ada juga yang bersuara._

" _Jadi hyung?" Tanya Vernon memecah keheningan didalam ruangan itu. Vernon yang sangat penasaran dan tertarik dengan bekas cakaran kucing dilengan Wonwoo. Terlihat Wonwoo menghela napas pelan, bersiap membuka suara._

" _Aku akan menceritakannya, tapi aku tak suka jika perkataanku dipotong. Mengerti?" Ucap Wonwoo dan diangguki yang lainnya."Kalian taukan aku punya 2 peliharaan, mochi si Iguana dan Rocky si elang. Malam kemarin aku lupa memberi mereka makan siang karena banyak yang harus dikerjakan dan aku lupa kalau kemarin itu tanggal-nya. Jadi aku pulang, setelah memberi makan dan membereskan sedikit apartemenku, aku kembali kekantor jalan kaki. Dipertengahan jalan aku melihat ada anak kucing yang tergeletak, aku memang membeci kucing tapi aku tak tega melihat kucing sekecil itu apalagi hari mulai mendingin, jadi aku memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat kucing kecil itu kedalam gang karena disana aku mendengar ada suara kucing kecil lainnya. Setelah meletakkan kucing itu, entah dari mana sang induk datang, tiba-tiba saja dia menyerangku dan mencakar tanganku ini. Aku sangat ketakutan saat itu, jadi aku berlari sampai kekantor. Lalu setelahnya kalian tau kelanjutannya." Jelas Wonwoo panjang lebar yang lainnya hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti._

 _Wonwoo memandangi ekspresi rekan-rekannya satu persatu lalu menghela napas pelan. Vernon mengernyitkan dahinya memikirkan sesuatu. Saat akan bertanya Jihoon datang dan mengatakan ada rapat dadakan mengenai tempat-tempat kemungkinan korban dibuang._

 **Flashback End**

' _Tapi, setelah dipikir-pikir saat itu aku mau bertanya apa ya?'_ Vernon terdiam cukup lama mencoba mengingat-ingat.

Tok Tok Tok

Suara ketukan dari luar membuyarkan lamunan Vernon. Setelah disuruh masuk terlihat pihak kepolisian dengan badan yang tinggi dan bermata panda, salah satu junior mereka, Huang ZiTao berdiri dengan badan gemetar dan keringatan. Team detektif menatap polisi itu bingung. Bahkan Wonwoo bangun dari tidur sekejapnya.

"Ada apa Tao?" Tanya Junhui dan Seongcheol berbarengan.

"Kalian semua dipanggil ke ruang rapat, sekarang." Ucapnya setelah mencoba menenangkan diri.

"Kenapa tanya Wonwoo dari balik mejanya. Netra Tao bergulir kearah Wonwoo. Dia terlihat meneguk air ludahnya, bukan karena tatapan Wonwoo yang sangatt dingin tapi karena kabar yang akan dia beritahu pada mereka.

"Park Seojoon sudah ditemukan." Ucapnya. Team detektif melebarkan matanya, dengan secepat kilat mereka berlari bahkan Wonwoo memundurkan kursinya terlalu keras membentur dinding tapi dia tak peduli. Mereka pergi meninggalkan Tao sambil mengucapkan terima kasih. Langkah kaki para namja tampan itu semakin cepat setelah melihat pintu ruang rapat.

BRAKKK

Pintu kayu ruang rapat terbuka dengan keras mengejutkan orang-orang didalamnya. Mereka bertujuh tidak memperdulikan sopan santun lagi bahkan sang ketua. Dengan cepat mereka masuk dan duduk dikursi masing-masing.

"Jadi, seperti yang kalian dengar. Sang Eagle Kill sudah membuang Park Seojoon. Aku tak mengira dia akan membuang mayat Seojoon disiang hari. Ditambah dia membuang mayat Seojoon sangat jauh dari kota. Eagle Kill membuangnya didanau dekat rumah kakek dan nenek Seojoon. Aku sudah meminta Taehyung dan Yoongi mengambil barang yang ditinggalkan oleh Eagle Kill. Team forensik juga sedang menjalankan tugasnya." Ucap Kim Namjoon pada anak buahnya. Dia dapat melihat wajah-wajah frustasi didepannya. Ya, dia juga merasakan itu, sudah 6 orang korbannya. Tapi tidak ada petunjuk yang bisa menangkap sang Eagle Kill. Setelah mereka menunggu selama 1 jam lebih, pintu ruang rapat terbuka menampilkan wajah frustasi lainnya. Kim Taehyung dan Min Yoongi datang dengan membawa kantong plastik. Kantong plastik itu sudah berada ditangan Kim Namjoon.

"Barang bukti kali ini ditemukan didalam jantung korban." Ucap Yoongi datar, mereka semua tersentak mendengarnya. Seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, terdapat kertas dan kartu memory didalamnya.

"Kita lihat sekarang." Perintah Namjoon. Dino maju dan mengambil memory yang dilapisi plastik itu. Setelah siap dia membuka isi folder dalam memory. Terdapat 2 video didalamnya, dengan nama 'cerita' dan 'aksi'. Namjoon memerintah Dino untuk membuka video dengan nama 'cerita'. Dino memutar video tersebut.

Didetik pertama terdapat kursi kosong didalam ruangan yang putih bersih. Pada detik ke 50an seorang namja yang diketahui sebagai Eagle Kill masuk dengan jubah bergambar elang dan topeng motif elang. Ada yang berbeda dari Eagle kill, rambutnya tidak berwarna ash grey lagi tapi hitam legam terlihat keluar dari tudung jubah yang diagunakan. Selama ini mereka hanya melihat sedikit rambut ash greynya keluar saat mengeksekusi para korbannya.

" _Hallo semua. Apa kabar kalian? Aku harap kalian baik-baik saja, karena aku tak ingin bermain-main dengan kalian jika kalian sudah frustasi. Kalian tau bahkan aku bisa melihat raut frustasi dari wajah kalian."_ Eagle Kill mengucapkan kata pengantarnya masih dengan suara dingin, berat dan aksen anehnya. Sang Eagle Kill tiba-tiba berdiri dan menyeret kursi yang sedang dia duduki mendekat kekamera. _"Begini lebih baik."_ Ucapnya lalu duduk dengan tenang. Saat itu para team kepolisian khusus menyadari, tidak hanya rambutnya saja berubah tapi mata kucingnya juga berubah. Mata kucing itu berbeda warna atau disebut heterocome. Hanya beberapa orang yang memiliki mata seperti itu didunia apalagi dia juga mempunyai mata kucing. Cacat genetik yang sangat indah.

" _Ahh... aku tau kalian semua pasti terkejut melihat mataku. Mata heterocome-ku dan mata kucingku. 2 cacat genetik berada dalam tubuhku. Mata yang membuat aku dan dia menderita."_ Ucapnya sambil menatap lurus kedepan bukan kearah kamera, mereka tak tau ekspresi seperti apa yang sedang ditampilkan sang Eagle Kill saat ini. Dan juga siapa 'dia' yang Eagle Kill maksud?

" _ngomong-omong ini adalah mata asliku. Indah bukan? Kkhekehkehke."_ Ucapnya lagi dengan nada dan suara tawa yang mengerikan. _"Tapi, karena mata indah ini aku dan dia menderita. Sangat menderita. Alkohol, rokok, PSK dan Narkoba. Aku sangat membenci mereka. Karena mereka, aku dan dia tambah menderita. Aku sangat ingin memusnahkan 'mereka' dulu."_ Ucap Eagle Kill dan memberi tanda kutip dengan tangannya saat mengucapkan kata 'mereka'. _"Tapi aku dan dia terlalu kecil saat itu, bahkan aku tak bagaimana caranya memusnahkan itu."_ Lanjutnya dengan nada yang dingin, sedingin tatapan matanya.

" _Sepertinya kalian sangat tertarik ya dengan cerita masa laluku?"_ Tiba-tiba saja Eagle Kill mengganti topik. Tentu saja personil kepolisian khusus sangat tertarik dengan cerita itu. _"Sayang sekali, aku tak akan menceritakannya lagi. Umh..maksudku bukan sekarang. Tapi nanti saat kalian bisa menangkapku jika kalian bisa. Saat itu aku akan menceritakan semuanya. Hahahahaha."_ Para personil kesal mendecak kesal mendengar ucapan Eagle Kill yang meremehkan kemampuan mereka. Video telah berhenti menyisakan layar hitam. Tapi setidaknya mereka menemukan sedikit tambahan petunjuk tentang Eagle Kill dan masa lalunya. Tanpa banyak menunggu lagi, Namjoon memerintahkan Dino untuk memutar Video ke 2, Video aksi sang Eagle Kill.

Video kedua, menampilkan Park Seojoon tanpa pakaian atas alias half naked terduduk diatas kusi diruangan penuh pernak pernik elang. Tempat eksekusi sang Eagle Kill. Terlihat Seojoon bergerak-gerak gelisah sambil mencoba berteriak-teriak dengan mulut tersumpal. Sang Eagle Kill masuk membawa koper yang bisa ditebak itu adalah pisau-pisau kesayangannya. Setelah meletakan kopernya dan membukanya, dia mengambilkan pisau kecil, Seojoon bergerak-gerak mencoba melepaskan ikatan ditangan, kaki dan badannya. Eagle Kill berdiri dibelakang Seojoon dan memegang rahangnya dengan satu tangan, mengarahkan pisau kecil tadi kedahinya. Mengukir angka 96. Darah mulai merembes keluar dan turun hingga kebadannya. Sang Eagle Kill melepaskan sumpalan dimulut Seojoon, terdengar jeritan kesakitan dari mulut yang sudah lecet-lecet itu. Mulut yang biasanya mengeluarkan suara yang merdu kini hanya bisa mengeluarkan jeritan kesakitan. Bahkan para polisi khusus yang sedang menonton hanya bisa menatap layar dengan pandangan prihatin, frustasi, kesal dan menyesal, karena lagi-lagi tak bisa menyelamatkan para mangsa Eagle Kill.

Sang Eagle Kill memutar kursi dan menyayat kulit punggungnya membentuk pola elang lalu mulai menjahit kulit yang diketahui kulit Song Jongki itu dengan rapi. Jeritan dari Seojoon masih terdengar mengalun bagaikan lagu kematian untu orang-orang yang mendengarnya.

Saat video sedang berputar, Mingyu mengalihkan fokusnya dari video kearah rekan-rekan yang lainya. Bisa dilihatnya Wonwoo masih saja bergetar ketakutan meskipun sudah banyak video serupa yang dia lihat, Dino yang berada didepan komputer meringkuk sambil menutup mata dan telinganya, matanya terus berkeliling, hingga netra coklatnya menangkap satu kejadian yang aneh, salah satu rekannya nampak santai melihat pertunjukan dari Eagle Kill. Tak ada sedikitpun gurat ketakutan terlihat dikedua matanya. Dia hanya berwajah datar, dengan sorot mata yang dingin. Mingyu terus menatapnya, hingga kedua pasang mata berbeda warna itu tak sengaja saling bertatapan. Mingyu berjengit kaget saat bertatapan dengan rekannya itu.

' _Sorot mata yang dingin itu mengingatkanku pada mata Eagle Kill'_

...

...

...

...

= = =TBC= = =

Ohooooo ... The sign update lagi...

Ken hari ini ada waktu luang yang lumayan banyak, jadi Ken mutuskan buat nulis ini. Jadi Ken benar-benar minta maaf kalo hasilnya sangat jauh dari ekspetasi kalian, karena waktu yang sangat terbatas.

Semoga kalian nggak kecewa-kecewa banget sama tulisan Ken dichap ini. ehehehehe. Ken minta maaf buat typo yang masih banyak bertebaran dichapter ini.

Ken ucapkan terima kasih buat yang udah nunggui The sign update. Ken nggak tau The Sign bakal sampe berapa chapter lagi. Tapi Ken usahakan buat cepat selesai.

==Review Juseyo==...

Sampai jumpa dichap selanjutnya.

BYE..BYE...


	9. Chapter 8

_Matanya terus berkeliling, hingga netra coklatnya menangkap satu kejadian yang aneh, salah satu rekannya nampak santai melihat pertunjukan dari Eagle Kill. Tak ada sedikitpun gurat ketakutan terlihat dikedua matanya. Dia hanya berwajah datar, dengan sorot mata yang dingin. Mingyu terus menatapnya, hingga kedua pasang mata berbeda warna itu tak sengaja saling bertatapan. Mingyu berjengit kaget saat bertatapan dengan rekannya itu._

' _ **Sorot mata yang dingin itu mengingatkanku pada mata Eagle Kill'**_

 **The Sign**

 **Main cast : Kim Mingyu dan Jeon Wonwoo**

 **Cast : Seventeen, BTS, EXO and others**

 **Genre : Romance Mystery**

 **Warning : Cerita ini mengandung unsur gay, kekerasan, sadisme, serta kata-kata yang masih banyak typo, dan cerita yang masih acak-acakan. Jika kalian tidak suka jangan maksa buat cerita oke? Cerita ini murni buatan Ken sendiri, Ken hanya meminjam nama dan tempatnya saja.**

 **Summary : Angka. Pola. Surat. Tanda teror kematian. Kepolisian berusaha memecahkan misteri ketiganya. Tidak ada bukti yang bisa mempermudah kerja mereka. "mereka" akan hilang pada tanggal yang sama dan ditemukan pada tanggal yang sama. Namun itu belum cukup untuk membuka simpul benang misteri ketiganya.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

" **..." : Percakapan langsung**

' _ **Italic'**_ **: Inner/ suara pikiran**

 _ **Italic :**_ **Flashback**

" _ **italic" :**_ **Percakapan dalam telefon/ dalam video.**

 **Chapter 8**

 _London, 24 Desember XXXX_

 _CTTARR CTTAARR_

" _ARRGGH.!" Tali pinggang yang membentur kulit disertai lolongan kesakitan adalah suara yang terus terdengar diflat kecil pinggir kota london. Hari sudah menunjukan pukul 10 malam membuat suara tersebut menjadi alarm menakutkan dimalam bersalju. Tidak ada yang mencari tahu suara apa itu karena memang flat kecil tersebut jauh dari tetangga._

" _D-dad... plea-se... stop.." suara isakkan dari bocah laki-laki yang sedari tadi duduk bersimpuh terdengar sangat pilu. Tidak, bukan dia yang dipukul tetapi saudara kembarnya._

" _D-dad aku mo-mohon berhenti memukul adikku." Isaknya lagi. "D-dia hampir sekarat D-dad."lanjutnya._

" _Apa peduliku keparat.?!" Bentaknya lalu mulai mengayunkan tali pinggang ditangannya, siap menghantam punggung kecil yang sekarang bernapas pendek-pendek itu._

 _CTAARR_

" _arghh.!" Erangan itu bukan dari sang adik, tapi dari sang kakak yang menyerahkan punggungnya untuk menyelamatkan sang adik._

" _H-hyu-hyung." Suara serak kesakitan terdengar saat sang adik tidak merasakan sakit._

" _Ciih, dasar anak pembawa sial." CTARR "Sudah kubilang jangan kemana-mana." CTAR "Brengsek." CTAR. Erangan kesakitan, bentakan dan hinaan kembali terdengar didalam Flat kecil tersebut._

" _Yoona-ya, bawa anak sialan ini. Hukum dia." Ucap pria tersebut pada satu-satunya wanita yang sedang merokok diatas matrasnya tersebut. Sang wanita mendengus kesal namun tetap berdiri menarik bocah yang sedang memeluk adiknya tersebut._

" _M-mom. Jangan. Jangan!" bocah tersebut memberontak keras memaksa untuk bertahan melindungi sang adik. Bocah tersebut berusaha melepakan tangan ibunya dari tangannya._

" _A-andwe... andweeeee.!" Teriakan bocah tersebut menggema saat melihat sang ayah kembali memukul sang adik kembar._

" _H-hyung... hyu-hyung.!"_

" _HYUUUUUUNGGG.!"_ Teriakan nyaring terdengar didalam kamar yang diisi 2 orang. Terlihat napas terengah-engah dari pemuda berambut kelam, dia menutup matanya sebentar lalu terlihat mata heterocomenya berkilat tajam.

"Hey, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya pemuda berambut kelam disebelahnya. Pemuda heterocome menoleh dan mendapati raut cemas dari teman tidurnya.

"I'm Fine." Jawabnya singkat dibalas anggukan oleh temannya.

"Memimpikan itu lagi?" Tanya namja disebelahnya, dan dibalas anggukan.

"Hm. Tidurlah lagi sayang, itu hanya mimpi." Kata pemuda tersebut lalu menarik pemuda heterocome untuk masuk kedalam pelukkan hangatnya.

Andong, 1 Juni XXXX

Tepat 1 minggu setelah Tim kepolisian mendapatkan tubuh Park SeoJeon, mereka mendapatkan beberapa surat. Surat protes dan surat hinaan dari masyarakat Korea Selatan. Berita tentang kematian keji dari artis terkenal tersebut mau tak mau pihak media dan masyarakat yang awalnya adem ayem berbalik menyerang pihak kepolisian Andong tersebut. Masyarakat menjadi resah akibat terror tersebut, bagaimana mungkin pihak kepolisian Andong yang sudah bekerja sama dengan Pihak kepolisian Seoul –meskipun baru beberapa hari mereka bekerja sama- tidak bisa mengatasi kejahatan Eagle Kill. Sementara itu pihak Kepolisian hanya bisa menghela napas lelah dan frustasi. Sekarang bukan hanya Eagle Kill yang harus mereka hadapi tapi pihak media dan masyarakat.

Tepat pukul 1 siang waktu setempat, semua Tim baik dari kepolisian Andong maupun Seoul berkumpul untuk mendiskusikan masalah Eagle Kill. Rapat telah berjalan selama 1 jam lebih namun belum mendapatkan titik terang.

"Ini adalah semua bukti yang ditinggalkan Eagle Kill." Suara berat Kim Namjon memecahkan keheningan dalam ruang rapat tersebut. Ditengah-tengan mereka terdapat beberapa catatan dari tim detektif, bukti dari tubuh korban, dan beberapa gambar yang mereka yakini adalah Eagle Kill yang terekam CCTV.

"Dengan bukti sebanyak ini bagaimana mungkin kalian tidak bisa menangkap Eagle Kill itu." Ucapan tiba-tiba dari Cho Kyuhyun yang merupakan Ketua dari Tim detektif kepolisian Seoul terdengar mengejek kinerja dari pihak kepolisian Andong.

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak kau tangkap sekarang Kyuhyun-ssi." Balas Mingyu sarkas, terlihat sekali dia jengkel dengan nada angkuh dari pemuda tersebut.

"Aku pasti akan mendapatkannya jika saja kalian mau bekerja sama lebih cepat. Kalian tidak perlu mendapatkan protesan seperti sekarang." Ucap Kyuhyun lagi.

"Lakukan. Jika kau memang bisa menangkapnya dengan cepat." Suara berat dari Choi Siwon selaku kepala Tim kepolisian Seoul. "Aku tak perlu hanya ucapan disini, lebih baik lebih bagus. Jadi tak perlu ada korban lagi." Lanjutnya. Lalu keluar dengan sebelumnya menunduk sopan pada Namjoon, meninggalkan ketegangan dalam ruang rapat.

"Akur-akur lah kalian. Aku ingin kalian bekerja sama bukan berkompetisi. Nyawa seseorang menjadi taruhannya." Jelas Namjoon sambil menatap satu-satu semua peserta rapat. "Rapat selesai." Lanjutnya lalu keluar mengikuti jejak Siwon.

Mingyu yang pertama kali beranjak dari kursinya, pemuda yang telah mengecat rambutnya menjadi hitam itu keluar seraya menatap sinis kearah Kyuhyun sedangkan yang ditatap terlihat santai.

"Mingyu-ya tunggu!" Pemuda yang juga mengecat rambutnya berwarna hitam, bermata tajam mengejar Mingyu dengan tergesa-gesa. Wonwoo –pemuda yang mengejar Mingyu- tidak habis pikir dengan tatapan Mingyu tadi.

"Hey, kau mau kemana?" Tanya Wonwoo setelah menyamakan langkahnya disamping Mingyu.

"Pulang." Jawab Mingyu santai, terkesan santai malahan.

"Tapi ini belum waktunya pulang, bocah." Ucap Wonwoo lalu menggeplak surai hitam disebelahnya. Membuat Mingyu meringis sambil mengusap kepalanya. Tepukan dari Wonwoo tidak main-main sakitnya.

"Aku mau pulang hyung, biarkan saja si Kyuhyun itu yang melanjutkan semuanya. Aku sudah muak melihat tingkah angkuhnya." Sungut Mingyu lalu mulai berjalan lagi meninggalkan Wonwoo, sedangkan Wonwoo hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah Mingyu.

"Yaakkk, Kim Mingyu aku ikut!." Teriak Wonwoo lalu mulai berlari mengejar Mingyu yang sudah mencapai Pintu kantor. Dibelakang mereka berdua terlihat anggota Tim detektif yang baru keluar dari ruang rapat.

"Hey, kalian mau kemana?!" teriakan dari Seongcheol terdengar menggelegar dari dalam kantor mengagetkan orang-orang yang ada disana. Tapi pasangan Mingyu-Wonwoo menghiraukannya, mereka tetap berjalan mencari taksi, karena tak mungkin mereka membawa mobil patroli yang terparkir didepan kantor.

"Sialan, mereka berdua mengacuhkanku." Erang Seongcheol lalu pergi keruangannya dengan tampang memerah. Dia kesal karena Kyuhyun mengejek kepolisiannya ditambah 2 anggotanya pergi tanpa pamit, diacuhkan pula. Sialan sekali, pikirnya. Vernon dan Soonyoung sudah akan mengikuti jejak Mingyu dan Wonwoo tapi baru satu langkah mereka sudah berbalik arah menuju ruangan mereka karena mendapat deathglare dari sang ketua.

"Aku juga ingin ikut." Rengek Soonyoung pelan yang dibalas anggukan dari Vernon. Seokmin dan Junhui yang berada dibelakang mereka hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melohat tingkah mereka berdua.

Saat masuk mereka dihadapkan tatapan maut dari sang ketua aka Seongcheol yang berdiri ditengah-tengah ruangan.

"Berkumpul." Ucapnya datar, mereka berempat menelan ludah gugup. Takut kena damprat. "Kalian semua harus bekerja ekstra untuk masalah ini, bagaimana bisa kalian kalah dari sang Eagle Kill. Bahkan kita sudah banyak mendapatkan bukti." Kata Seongcheol menahan marahnya. "Tidak ada yang boleh pulang sampai kalian mendapatkan bukti baru." Ucapnya lagi dengan nada yang lebih dingin.

"La-lalu bagaimana dengan Mingyu dan Wonwoo.?" Tanya Vernon takut-takut.

"Akan aku pastikan mereka tidak akan bisa kemana-mana saat mereka kembali kesini." Jawabnya dengan smirk yang mengerikan. "Kembali bekerja." Titahnya. Tanpa berpikir dua kali mereka berempat kembali ke meja masing-masing. Saat ini Seongcheol dalam mode On, akan berbahaya kalau melawan atau membantah.

 **Mingyu-Wonwoo**

"Mingyu-ya kita akan kemana?" Tanya Wonwoo saat mereka sudah ada di taxi.

"Taman bermain." Jawab Mingyu singkat. Tidak ada percakapan selama perjalanan ke taman. Mereka berdua larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Setelah berjalan selama 20 menit, akhirnya mereka sampai. Mingyu melepaskan baju kebesarannya, Wonwoo mengeryitkan dahi tapi mengikuti apa yang dilakukan oleh Mingyu. Mereka berdua keluar setelah membayar dengan baju kaos lengan pendek dan celana kepolisian.

Taman pinggir sungai tersebut cukup lenggang hanya terdapat beberapa orang yang sedang duduk maupun sedang bermain dipinggir sungai. Mereka berdua berjalan hingga sampai kepinggir taman yang lain duduk dibbawah pohon yang rindang. Menikmati waktu berdua dengan hembusan angin lembut disore hari tidak buruk juga, pikir mereka.

"Hyung, kenapa kau mengikutiku kesini?" Tanya Mingyu setelah beberapa lama terdiam.

"Hmm... Hanya ingin saja." Jawab yang lebih tua sambil memperhatikan sekitarnya. Sesekali dia tersenyum saat melihat hal-hal konyol. Mingyu terus memperhatikan setiap perubahan diwajah Wonwoo. Entah itu tersenyum atau mengernyitkan dahinya. Wonwoo tiba-tiba berdiri membuat Mingyu yang sedang memperhatikannya terkejut.

"Mingyu-ya aku harus pergi. Sampai jumpa besok." Ucap Wonwoo lalu mulai berlari meninggalkan Mingyu tanpa menunggu respon dari yang lebih muda. Mingyu menatap kepergian tiba-tiba dari yang lebih tua dengan dahi yang mengernyit heran. Tak lama kemudian Mingyu melangakahkan kaki jenjangnya keluar dari taman bermain.

 _ **Keesokkan harinya**_

Ruangan tim detektif terlihat sangat dingin dan suram. Ruangan yang diisi 6 pemuda itu -7 seharusnya- terlihat sangat sepi. Tidak ada yang berbicara sedikitpun, mereka mengerjakan sesuatu di komputer ataupun mencoret-coret kertas dengan lirikan takut kearah ketua tim. Setelah insiden dicemooh oleh Cho Kyuhyun, suasana hati Choi Seongcheol menjadi buruk. Ditambah 2 anggota nya pergi tanpa pamit membuat suasana hatinya bertambah buruk. Mingyu dan Wonwoo sudah sampai pagi-pagi sekali, berniat menunjukkan bahwa mereka anggota yang teladan, namun bukan pujian yang mereka dapat, malah teriakan dan omelan panjang dari Seongcheol. Seongcheol dan yang lain lembur untuk memecahkan misteri Eagle Kill, pantas saja mereka jadi bahan amukan dari san ketua.

Tok tok

Ketukan pintu memecah kesunyian dalam ruangan tersebut. Tak lama kemudian Vernon masuk sambil menenteng beberapa cup coffe dan camilan. Vernon mengajukan diri untuk membeli coffe, untuk mencairkan suasana sekaligus lari dari amukkan Seongcheol. –Ckk, pintar sekali kau Vernon-

"Hyungdeul, istirahatlah dulu." Ucapnya lalu membagikan cup coffe ditangannya kemasing-masing anggota.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Junhui sambil tersenyum. Saat didepan meja Seongcheol tangan Vernon tidak bisa berhenti bergetar. Pemuda tersebut takut melakukan kesahalan, seperti menumpahkan coffe ditangannya dan berakhir menjadi bahan omelan dari Seongcheol lagi.

"Gomowo." Ucap Seongcheol singkat dibalas anggukan kaku dari Vernon dan senyuman paksa.

"Haaah." Helaan napas keras dari Seongcheol mengalihkan atensi masing-masing anggota. Mereka menatap ketua tim mereka dengan pandangan tanya. "Maaf. Aku membuat suasana diantara kita jadi sangat canggung." Ucap Seongcheol sambil menatap anggota timnya satu-satu. "Aku sangat frustasi saat mereka merendahkan kita dan juga kesal saat Mingyu dan Wonwoo pergi tanpa pamit. Aku minta maaf." Lanjutnya. Junhui, Vernon, Soonyoung dan Seokmin menunduk mendengarkan keluhan sang pemimpin sedangkan Mingyu dan Wonwoo merasa bersalah karena menjadi salah satu penyebab suasana suram diruangan mereka. Mingyu dan Wonwoo berdiri dari kursi mereka.

"Ahhh hyung, seharusnya kami yang meminta maaf karena membuatmu kesal kemarin. Kami minta maaf." Ucap Mingyu sambil membungkuk 90 derajat begitu juga dengan Wonwoo.

"Kami minta maaf hyung." Ucap Wonwoo dengan suara beratnya disertai senyum.

"Baiklah. Aku rasa kita tidak perlu bermuram-muram lagi." Ucap Seongcheol semangat kembali kesifat kekanakannya. Meskipun dia yang paling tua dan seorang ketua tim, tapi sifatnya sebelas dua belas dengan Mingyu, Vernon dan Soonyoung kalau lagi gesrek. "Ayo kita mencari bukti lainnya. Aku muak melihat wajah angkuh detektiff Seoul itu." Lanjut Seongcheol berapi-api.

"Ayee Captain." Teriak Mingyu, Vernon, dan Soonyoung tak kalah berapi-api. Wonwoo, Junhui dan Seokmin tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepala melihat semangat 45 dari rekan-rekannya.

"Pertama, bawa kemari semua rekaman dari Eagle Kill kita akan menonton ulang dan memperatikannya lagi. Aku rasa kita melewatkan sesuatu." Ucap Seongcheol, Seokmin dengan sigap membawakan flashdisk yang berisikan salinan video pembunuhan dari Eagle Kill. Mereka berkumpul ditengah-tengah ruangan dengan laptop Seongcheol berada diatas kursi. Posisi mereka sekarang, Junhui dipinggir sebelah kiri, lalu diikuti Mingyu, Wonwoo, Soonyoung, Seongcheol, Vernon lalu Seokmin dipinggir sebelah kanan. Junhui bertugas untuk memutar video.

"Aku rasa, aku tidak akan makan hari ini." Ucap Soonyoung dengan wajah menahan mual saat video pertama diputar. Masing-masing dari mereka mencatat hal-hal penting dari dalam video. Meskipun wajah pucat Soonyoung dan Seokmin sangat kentara tapi mereka tetap memperhatikan video tersebut. Berbeda dengan Wonwoo yang sepertinya sudah mulai terbiasa dengan video pembunuhan tersebut. Begitu juga dengan Seongcheol, Mingyu, dan Junhui mereka tamba biasa saja.

Mereka sudah menonton video 1 sampai 3, tapi belum mereka belum mendapatkan petunjuk baru. Wajah Soonyoung sudah sangat pucat, Seokmin harus menahan mual dan Wajah Wonwoo sudah terdapat butiran keringat. Mereka ingin menyudahi ini tapi tidak bisa. Mereka harus bertahan. Video ke 4 terputar, saat proses pembedahan perut Lee Boo Young, Soonyoung yang awalnya tidak ingin melihat tiba-tiba saja mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Hyung, bisa kau mundurkan sedikit durasi video tadi. Aku merasa ada yang janggal." Ucap Soonyoung tiba-tiba. Junhui langsung memundurkan durasi videonya.

"Lagi.. lagi... sedikit lagi.. oke oke, stop. Dari situ. Amati baik-baik tangan Eangle Kill." Ucap Soonyoung menunjuk tangan Sang pembunuh berantai. "Tangannya, bukankah terlihat gemetar saat memegang pisau bedahnya. Dan juga dia terlihat beberapa kali menoleh kearah kamera." Ucap Soonyoung memberikan spekulasinya. Para anggota mengamati dengan cermat ucapan Soonyoung tadi. Dan benar, dalam video tersebut terlihat sang Eagle Kill agak gemetar serta beberapa kali melihat kearah kamera.

"Aku rasa dia tidak melihat kearah kamera." Ucap Wonwoo tiba-tiba.

"Benar. Aku rasa juga seperti itu. Pandangannya seperti meminta arahan atau semacamnya." Tambah Mingyu saat beberapa kali memutar didurasi yang sama.

"Arahan? Apa mungkin Eagle Kill tidak hanya 1 orang?" Tanya Junhui. Dan mereka semua menatap Junhui dengan mata terbelalak.

"Dan jika itu benar, orang ini bukan Eagle Kill yang pertama." Ucap Wonwoo dengan spekulasinya. "Kalian bisa lihat perbedaannya saat memegang pisau bedah. Orang ini terlihat masih kaku untuk menyayat korbannya. Aku rasa saat diawal video ini, orang yang pertama masuk adalah Eagle Kill yang pertama, dia menyayat dan membentuk tanda itu dengan sempurna, begitu juga dengan burung elangnya. Kalian ingat saat dia pergi kebelakang kamera, pada saat itu kemungkinan mereka bertukar tempat. Dan juga aku melihat sedikit perbedaan tinggi keduanya. Mungkin kita bisa mendapatkan fakta lainnya di dua video terakhir" Jelas Wonwoo lagi. Para rekannya menganggukkan kepala membenarkan.

"Jadi, mulai saat korban ke-4 dia sudah ada yang membantu." Ucap Vernon.

"Tidak. Aku rasa tidak." Ucap Mingyu membantah pernyataan dari Vernon. "Menurutku, dari awal mereka sudah melakukannya berdua. Jika dilihat dari bentuk badan Sang Eagle Kill pertama, badannya memang tinggi namun sedikit ramping. Akan sangat mustahil dia bisa menculik dan membawa korbannya yang rata-rata lebih besar. Meskipun dia menggunakan obat bius atau memukul korban hingga, tapi setidaknya ada 1 orang yang harus mengecoh lawan dan membantu Eagle Kill untuk menggotong korbannya." Jelas Mingyu panjang.

"Hmm.. aku rasa spekulasi kalian benar. Tapi kita perlu bukti yang lebih kuat lagi." Ucap Seongcheol. Lalu mereka mulai melanjutkan video ke empat dan ke lima. Belum ada tambahan bukti lain yang bisa menguatkan bukti sebelumnya. Terhitung sudah hampir 3 jam lebih mereka menonton video-video tersebut, meskipun lelah mulai melanda tapi mereka tetap memaksakan diri, bahkan Soonyoung dan Seokmin yang awalnya mual dan pucat sekarang sudah mulai terbiasa melihat bagaimana sayatan-sayatan telaten dari Eagle Kill.

"Aku akan memutar Video ke 7." Ucap Junhui. Video ketujuh mulai terputar.

"Ohh... ini Eagle Kill kedua." Ucap Vernon tiba-tiba. Mereka semua mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Vernon.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau?" Tanya Seokmin penasaran.

"Tinggi badannya berbeda dan juga kulitnya berwarna tan. Berbeda dengan Eangle Kill pertama yang berawarna putih pucat." Jawab Vernon santai. Rekan-rekannya mengernyitkan dahi bingung

"Kulit?" Tanya Mingyu lalu memperhatikan warna kulit Eagle Kill yang tidak sengaja terlihat. Junhui berinisiatif membuaka kembali video pertama Eagle Kill dan benar, warna kulit mereka berbeda.

"Bagaimana kau bisa memperhatikan hal itu.? Bahkan aku saja terlewat.?" Tanya Seongcheol.

"Hehh.? Bukankah itu sangat jelas terlihat berbeda?" Vernon balik bertanya dengan ekspresi bingung. "Hyungdeul tidak ada yang menyadarinya?" Tanya Vernon lagi dan dijawab dengan gelengan.

"Sejak kapan kau menyadari warna kulitnya berbeda.?" Tanya Junhui.

"Sejak Video ke empat berakhir." Jawab Vernon. "Itu, saat dia meletakkan pisau bedah setelah meletakkan barang-barangnya, tidak sengaja lengan bajunya terangkat sedikit dan aku melihat kulitnya berwarna tan." Jelas Vernon dan balas anggukan dari para Hyung-nya.

"Aku rasa bukti-bukti tadi bisa menguatkan kita, kalau selama ini Eagle Kill tidak bergerak sendirian." Ucap Seongcheol sambil menatap bawahannya. "Kita istirahat sebentar lalu kita lanjutkan untuk menganalisis bukti lainnya." Lanjut Seongcheol diiriangan desahan lega dari timnya, terutama Soonyoung dan Seokmin yang merasa terbebas dari video kutukan menurut mereka.

Soonyoung menjulurkan tangannya keatas kepala Mingyu, mencoba meraih cup coffe diatas mejanya. Wonwoo yang merasa ada yang bergerak-gerak diatas kepalanya mencoba mendongak begitu juga dengan Mingyu, melihat tangan Soonyoung yang pendek mencoba menggapai cup coffe diatas kepala mereka. Pasangan Mingyu-Wonwoo tersenyum mengejek melihat ekspresi tersiksa Soonyoung tanpa niat membantu. Dasar Duo iblis.

"Yatta.." Ucap Soonyoung riang saat tangannya mulai meraih pinggiran cup coffenya, tapi matanya tiba-tiba membulat saat tak sengaja menyenggol agak keras pinggiran cup coffe tersebut menyebabkan coffe-nya tumpah tepat diatas wajah Mingyu dan Wonwoo yang sedang mendongak.

"Yakkk Aisshhh...!" Umpatan kekesalan terdengar dari mulut Mingyu saat merasakan air coffe tumpah kewajahnya untuk dia sempat menutup mata. Berbeda dengan Wonwoo yang belum sempat menutup matanya. Alhasil cairan kafein tersebut masuk kedalam matanya, dan mulai merasakan pedih.

"Sialannn!" Umpat Wonwoo dengan suara berat, lalu berdiri menuju kearah pintu keluar. Saat berdiri Soonyoung bersumpah Wonwoo melayangkan tatapan membunuhnya menggunakan sebelah mata elangnya. Wonwoo keluar sedikit terburu-buru menuju ketoilet. Mata-nya sudah sangat perih karena cairan coffe tersebut.

"Mampus aku." Ucap Soonyoung dengan wajah pucat pasinya.

"Kau memang akan mati ditanganku." Ucap Mingyu dengan pandangan tak kalah tajam lalu berlalu keluar mengikuti Wonwoo. Sedangkan Soonyoung masih bertahan dengan wajah pucat pasinya.

"Mampus. Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Tanya Soonyoung dengan suara bergetar ketakutan.

"Minta maaf." Jawab Seongcheol.

"Hyung, saat Mingyu emosi atau Wonwoo yang emosi saja aku tak berani mendekat. Bagaimana jadinya aku kalau mereka berdua yang emosi hyung." Kata Soonyoung nelangsa.

"Jadi perkedel." Ucap Vernon dengan nada bercanda.

"Sialan kau." Balas Soonyoung. "Aku seperti akan berhadapa dengan Eagle Kill." Lanjut Soonyoung menunduk dengan wajah pucatnya.

"Hahahah.. Aku setuju denganmu hyung." Ucap Vernon masih dengan nada bercanda.

"Bahkan kalau mereka berdua mengaku sebagai Eagle Kill-pun mungkin aku akan percaya." Tambah Junhui dengan nada seriusnya. Mereka semua menatap Junhui bahkan Vernon berhenti tertawa.

Ada satu fakta penting yang mereka lewati, mereka semua merasakannya, tapi masih belum memahami dan mengerti faktu penting itu.

...

...

...

===TBC===

Woaaahhhh... Saya kembali lagi setelah berbulan-bulan menghilang. Saya minta maaf karena sangat-sangat terlambat untuk update... banyak hal yang harus selesaikan didunia real, jadi terpaksa harus meninggalkan sejenak project cerita ini.

Dan sekarang saya libur hampir 1 bulan penuh, jadi saya akan melanjutkan kembali the sign... Yeaaayyyyy... sebenarnya chap 8 sudah mulai saya kerjakan sejak beberapa hari yang lalu, tapi belum dapat feel buat nulis, jadi yaahh... butuh waktu 3-4 hari untuk menyelesaikan chap 8 dan saya merasa cerita dichap 8 sangat-sangat berantakan, maafkan saya –membungkuk 90 derajat-.

Perkiraan saya The Sign akan selesai 3-4 chapter lagi, Saya usahakan selesai sebelum saya masuk disemester 6 tanggal 28 ini.

Terima kasih yang udah nunggu The Sign, bahkan aku gk yakin masih ada yang nunggu saya update. Yang udah menunggu dan yang udah meluangkan waktunya buat membaca The Sign saya ucapkan terima kasih. Dan Maaf untuk Untuk Typo yang masih bertebaran dichap 8 ini.

Jangan lupa buat Comment/ Review...

Terima kasihh

Sampai Jumpa di chapter selanjutnya..

==BYE=BYE==


	10. Chapter 9

" _Sialan kau." Balas Soonyoung. "Aku seperti akan berhadapa dengan Eagle Kill." Lanjut Soonyoung menunduk dengan wajah pucatnya._

" _Hahahah.. Aku setuju denganmu hyung." Ucap Vernon masih dengan nada bercanda._

" _Bahkan kalau mereka berdua mengaku sebagai Eagle Kill-pun mungkin aku akan percaya." Tambah Junhui dengan nada seriusnya. Mereka semua menatap Junhui bahkan Vernon berhenti tertawa._

 _Ada satu fakta penting yang mereka lewati, mereka semua merasakannya, tapi masih belum memahami dan mengerti fakta penting itu._

 **The Sign**

 **Main cast : Kim Mingyu dan Jeon Wonwoo**

 **Cast : Seventeen, BTS, EXO and others**

 **Genre : Romance Mystery**

 **Warning : Cerita ini mengandung unsur gay, kekerasan, sadisme, serta kata-kata yang masih banyak typo, dan cerita yang masih acak-acakan. Jika kalian tidak suka jangan maksa buat cerita oke? Cerita ini murni buatan Ken sendiri, Ken hanya meminjam nama dan tempatnya saja.**

 **Summary : Angka. Pola. Surat. Tanda teror kematian. Kepolisian berusaha memecahkan misteri ketiganya. Tidak ada bukti yang bisa mempermudah kerja mereka. "mereka" akan hilang pada tanggal yang sama dan ditemukan pada tanggal yang sama. Namun itu belum cukup untuk membuka simpul benang misteri ketiganya.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

" **..." : Percakapan langsung**

' _ **Italic'**_ **: Inner/ suara pikiran**

 _ **Italic :**_ **Flashback**

" _ **italic" :**_ **Percakapan dalam telefon/ dalam video.**

 **Chapter 9**

"Bahkan kalau mereka berdua mengaku sebagai Eagle Kill-pun mungkin aku akan percaya." Tambah Junhui dengan nada seriusnya. Mereka semua menatap Junhui bahkan Vernon berhenti tertawa. "Apa? Aku hanya bercanda." Ucap Junhui saat melihat semua mata kini tertuju padanya.

"Kami tahu itu hanya bercanda. Tapi bercandamu itu keterlaluan. Kau membuat Soonyoung tambah takut." Ucap Seongcheol sambil menunjuk Soonyoung yang sudah seperti kehilangan nyawanya.

"Ohh.. Maafkan aku Soonyoung-ah. Aku tak tahu itu membuat ketakutan. Hehehe." Ucap Junhui ditambah dengan tawa canggung yang membuat Soonyoung putus asa.

Sementara itu diarah toilet kantor terlihat Wonwoo berjalan terburu-buru dengan tangan menutup mata sebelah kirinya. Setelah sampai ke toilet dia membuka pintu dengan cepat lalu menguncinya dengan cepat juga. Wonwoo membuka keran air lalu membasuh matanya yang tak sengaja terkena cairan kafein tadi. Saat dirasa sudah cukup dia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap cermin. Didepan cermin terlihat mata sebelah kirinya memerah, dia berdecak kesal.

Tok tok tok

"Hyung, ini Mingyu." Ketukan dan suara panggilan Mingyu dari luar mengalihkan atensinya.

"Hm. Ada apa?" Tanya Wonwoo.

"Ini. Aku membawakan baju baru dan handuk. Sepertinya kau harus mandi Hyung." Jawab Mingyu. Wonwoo menatap kembali tampilannya didepan cermin. Mingyu benar dia harus mandi. Lihatlah rambut lepek bekas cairan kopi, badannya yang beraroma kopi dan jangan lupakan wajah kusut bercampur kesal, matanya juga sangat memerah. Setidaknya dia harus berbenah sebelum memukul kepala Kwon bebal Soonyoung itu.

'Baiklah." Ucapnya lalu berjalan menuju pintu dibukanya sedikit pintu toilet. Wonwoo menjulurkan tangannya, tidak berniat menatap Mingyu. Oh ayolah, dia sangat berantakan sekarang. Setelah dirasa tangannya memberat karena beberapa pakaian dari Mingyu dia menarik kembali tangannya.

"Thanks." Ucap Wonwoo singkat lalu menutup pintu toilet dan kembali menguncinya setelah mendengar gumaman dari Mingyu.

Setelah menyerahkan pakaian ganti pada Wonwoo, Mingyu bergegas masuk ketoilet sebelah untuk membersikan diri. Keadaan Mingyu tidak jauh berbeda dengan Wonwoo, pakaiannya penuh dengan tumpahan coffe ditambah dia sekarang menggunakan pakain berwarna abu-abu terang. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk mereka berdua berbanah diri, setelah 20 menit mereka keluar hampir berbarengan, mereka berjalan menuju keloker untuk meletakkan pakaian kotor.

"Hey, Wonu hyung." Panggil Mingyu saat mereka berdiri didepan loker masing-masing. Wonwoo hanya bergumam menjawab panggilan dari Mingyu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Mingyu. Wonwoo menoleh dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Yahh, aku baik-baik saja, meskipun masih kesal pada Soonyoung." Jawan Wonwoo sambil mengangkat bahunya cuek.

"Aku juga kesal." Ucap Mingyu sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Hyung, ayo kita kerjai Soonyoung hyung." Lanjut Mingyu dengan senyum devilnya. Wonwoo yang melihat senyuman devil Mingyu mau tak mau ikut menampilkan smirk jahatnya.

"Call." Ucap Wonwoo. Mereka berdua berjalan kearah ruangan khusus tim detektif dengan langkah angkuh dan smirk jahil yang mengerikan. Saat sudah didepan pintu ruangan smirk mereka digantikan dengan tatapan datar dan tajam yang siap menerkam. Pintu ruangan terbuka, mereka sedikit kaget melihat Soonyoung yang duduk bersimpuh tak jauh dari depan pintu dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Wonu hyung, Gyu-ie, aku minta maaf. Aku tak sengaja menumpahkan kopi itu pada kalian." Ucap Soonyoung dengan kepala masih tertunduk menyesal.

"Tatap orangnya kalau kau ingin meminta maaf Kwon Soonyoung.!" Hardik Wonwoo dengan suara rendah, terdengar sangat mengerikan. Berbanding tebalik dengan smirk jahil yang bertengger dibibir tipisnya begitu juga dengan Mingyu. Soonyoung menelan ludah kasar, serasa ada batu yang mengganjal tenggorokannya saat ini. Soonyoung memberanikan diri menatap pasangan Mingyu-Wonwoo yang berdiri angkuh didepannya. Tenggorokannya semakin kering saat melihat ekspresi kejam tepampang didepannya.

"Hy-hyung." Gumamnya takut saat melihat mata sebelah kiri Wonwoo memerah. Soonyoung serasa ingin menangis sekarang. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum kalau Soonyoung termasuk orang yang penakut dan cengeng saat berhadapan dengan Wonwoo. Tatapan tajam dari Mingyu membuat Soonyoung serasa akan dimakan hidup-hidup.

Mata Mingyu dan Wonwoo terbelalak kaget saat melihat Soonyoung sudah mengeluarkan air matanya. Oh tidak, mereka hanya ingin bercanda saja, kenapa Soonyoung jadi benar-benar menangis.

"Hy-hyung-ie, aku minta maaf." Ucapnya dengan nada bergetar. Mereka semua yang melihat adegan menangis Soonyoung merasa iba dan juga ingin tertawa. Bahkan Vernon saat ini terang-terangan menahan tawa begitu juga dengan Junhui dan Seokmin sedangkan Seongcheol speechless melihat bawahannya yang begitu cengeng tak jauh berbeda dengan ekspresi dari Mingyu dan Wonwoo.

Cklek

Pintu dibelakang Mingyu terbuka, Jihoon masuk dengan dahi berkerut bingung. Ekspresinya bertambah bingung saat melihat Soonyoung bersimpuh didepan Mingyu dan Wonwoo, dia juga melihat jejak air mata diwajah Soonyoung. Sedangkan Soonyoung serasa akan mati saat itu juga, dia benar-benar malu saat ini. Jihoon memergokinya menangis, wajahnya sangat panas sekarang. Tanpa abab-aba lagi dia berdiri dan berlari keluar, kemana saja asalkan bisa menghindari Jihoon. Persetan dengan kata maaf-nya pada Wonwoo dan Mingyu, itu bisa diurus nanti.

Vernon tidak bisa menahan tawanya lagi. Dia sudah terduduk memegang perutnya, tawanya melebur diikuti tawa Junhui, Seokmin, Seongcheol, Mingyu dan kekehan dari Wonwoo sedangkan Jihoon menatap tim detektif itu heran. Apa-nya yang lucu? Pikirnya. Jihoon sudah mulai jengah, mereka masih tertawa bahkan sudah 5 menit berlalu.

"Kalian tidak berniat untuk berhenti dan menanyakan ada urusan apa aku kesini, huh?" Tanya Jihoon kesal. Mereka mulai meredakan tawanya, meskipun kekehan masih terdengar dari Mingyu, Seokmin dan Junhui.

"Maafkan kami, Jihoon-ah." Ucap Seongcheol sambil menatap tim forensik yang berada didekat pintu. "Jadi, ada apa?" Tanya Seongcheol.

"Ini." Ucap Jihoon sambil menyerahkan kotak kearah Seongcheol. Bahkan mereka tidak sadar kalau dari tadi Jihoon memegang kotak itu. "Aku kebetulan ingin bertemu dengan Namjoon hyung, dan polisi didepan memintaku untuk mengantarkan ini pada tim kalian." Lanjut Jihoon. "Oh, ngomong-ngomong kenapa Soonyoung menangis?" Tanya Jihoon saat teringat Soonyoung yang berlari keluar.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya sedikit bercanda dengannya." Jawab Wonwoo dengan senyumnya. Vernon dan Mingyu kembali tertawa teringat ekspresi saat Soonyoung keluar tadi.

"Ya.. tertawalah sepuas kalian." Mereka semua terkejut saat tiba-tiba mendengar suara Soonyoung. "Oh, itu apa hyung?" Tanya Soonyoung saat melihat sebuah kotak ditangan Seongcheol. Seongcheol hanya mengangkat bahu tanda tak tahu. Lalu tangannya bergerak untuk membuka kotaktersebut. Saat kotak tersebut mulai terbuka, Seongcheol berkerut. Kotak tersebut mengeluarkan bau yang menyengat.

"Yackkss.. Bau apa ini?" Tanya Vernon sambil menutup hidungnya, kebetulan dia berdiri disebelah Seongcheol. Tidak hanya Vernon, mereka yang berdiri didalam ruangan itu juga mencium bau menyengat. Jihoon membulatkan matanya saat mengenali bau menyengat tersebut.

"Andwe!" Teriaknya saat melihat Seongcheol menarik plastik dari dalam kotak tersebut, tapi terlambat.

"Arrrghhh!" Itu teriakan dari Seokmin dan Vernon saat melihat isi dari dalam plastik tersebut, Seongcheol yang terkejut tanpa sengaja melempar plastik ditangannya ketengah ruangan. Mingyu, Wonwoo dan Soonyoung berjengit kaget saat melihat isi plastik tersebut. Bola mata dengan darah dan berbau menyengat.

"Huuuaaa..!" Soonyoung berteriak kaget saat melihat bola mata tersebut mengarah kearahnya seakan-akan sedang menatap kearahnya, bahkan dia harus sembunyi dibalik tubuh tinggi Mingyu. Wonwoo terdiam menatap bola mata tersebut begitu juga dengan Mingyu. Bahkan Jihoon membulatkan matanya.

"A-astaga. Apa itu? Itu mata asli atau hanya mainan?" Tanya Junhui setelah berhasil menetralkan detak jantungnya.

"Aku rasa itu asli." Jawab Jihoon mencoba mendekati plastik tadi dan memperhatikan bola mata itu dari jarak dekat.

"HYUUUNNGG!" Teriakan panik dari arah pintu mengalihkan atensi mereka. Didepan pintu terlihat Seungkwan berdiri dengan napas tersendat-sendat dan terlihat panik.

"Wae? Wae?" Tanya Wonwoo.

"I-itu. Mereka menemukan seorang pria tergeletak didekat sungai Nakdong." Ucap Seungkwan dengan nada bergetar.

"Lalu?

"Pria itu sekarat. B-bola mata sebelah kirinya hilang." Lanjut Seungkwan.

"Bo-bola mata?" Gumam Vernon. Mereka semua serentak melihat kearah lantai tempat bola mata dalam plastik-minus Seungkwan-.

"iwhhhh. Apa itu hyung?" Tanya Seungkwan saat menyadari anggota tim detektif melihat kearah lantai. "Tunggu. Bola mata? Jangan-jangan..." Ucapan Seungkwan terhenti. Jihoon dengan langkah sigap mengambil bola mata itu dan membawanya keluar.

"Akan aku periksa." Ucapnya lalu pergi keluar dengan terburu-buru.

"Seungkwan, bisa tolong kau periksa dari mana kotak ini berasal?" Tanya Seongcheol lalu menyerahkan kotak yang sempat ia pegang tadi kearah Seungkwan.

"Ne hyung. Aku pergi." Ucapnya lalu pergi mengikuti jejak Jihoon.

"Aku rasa kita perlu ke TKP dan ke Rumah Sakit." Kata Seongcheol lalu mulai mengambil barang-barang yang dikiranya penting untuk penyelidikan nanti. "Mingyu, Wonwoo, Junhui dan Soonyoung pergi ke sungai Nakdong dan sisanya ikut aku kerumah sakit. Kita perlu bukti sebanyak-banyaknya." Lanjut Seongcheol lalu keluar diikuti oleh anggotanya.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi mereka untuk sampai tujuan. Team Mingyu sampai 10 menit kemudian. Mereka dapat melihat beberapa tim forensik dan beberapa polisi mengelilingi tempat itu. Mingyu menunjukkan kartu identitasnya, begitu juga dengan Wonwoo, Junhui dan Soonyoung. Mereka berempat mendekati tempat yang sudah diberi tanda dan mengamatinya.

"Kalian sudah bertemu dengan saksi?" Tanya Mingyu pada salah satu petugas team forensik disana.

"Ya. Saksi tersebut ada disana." Tunjuk petugas tersebut pada seorang wanita paruh baya yang sedang berdiri ditemani dengan 2 orang polisi.

"Terima Kasih." Ucap Mingyu lalu pergi kearah saksi tersebut diikuti oleh Junhui, Wonwoo dan Soonyoung masih bertanya-tanya dengan petugas tersebut di TKP.

"Annyeonghaseo." Sapa Mingyu dan Junhui sambil membungkuk sopan pada tiga orang yang sedang berbicang tersebut.

"Annyeonghaseo." Balas mereka seraya membungkukkan badannya.

"Saya Kim Mingyu dan ini Wen Junhui, kami salah satu team detektif disini." Ucap Mingyu sopan diiringi senyum cerahnya.

"Ah.. Saya Jeon Somi." Ucap wanita paruh baya tersebut.

"Ne. Ny. Jeon." Kata Junhui sambil tersenyum ramah. "Bagaimana anda bisa menemukan korban, Nyonya?" Tanya Junhui masih dengan senyumnya.

"Saya baru pulang dari supermarket, dan tak sengaja melihat ada orang yang tergeletak ditidak jauh dari sungai. Saya pikir orang itu mabuk karena saya melihatnya dari jalan sana." Ucap Ny. Jeon sambil menunjuk jalan setapak, sekitar 50 meter dari TKP. "Saya pikir orang tersebut pingsan karena tidak bergerak sama sekali, jadi saya dekati. Ketika saya mendekat saya melihat wajahnya penuh darah begitu juga dengan bajunya." Lanjut Ny. Jeon dengan ekspresi tegangnya, mungkin mengingat kejadian tersebut.

"Jadi, apakah anda yang menelpon kepolisan Nyonya?" Tanya Mingyu.

"Tidak, saya panik dan menjerit. Ada beberapa orang datang. Salah satu dari mereka yang menelpon aku rasa." Jawab Ny. Jeon. Junhui mencatat setiap poin penting dari cerita Ny. Jeon. Sementara mereka berdua sibuk dengan saksi, berbeda dengan Wonwoo dan Soonyoung mereka melakukan beberapa kali analisis profiler. Meskipun dengan bukti serta data yang sedikit, mereka berdua tetap memaksa untuk melakukannya. Jangan salah, kemapuan profiler Soonyoung dan Wonwoo merupakan yang terbaik diteamnya.

"Dari posisi terakhir dia terbaring, dia menghadap kearah menuju jalan raya. Besar kemungkinan dia berjalan dari jalan setapak ini." Ucap Wonwoo memulai analisisnya. Soonyoung berjalan didepan Wonwoo, dahinya berkerut saat menemukan hal yang janggal tak jauh dari korban terbaring. Dia berjongkok untuk melihat lebih dekat.

"Hyung, aku menemukan jejak darah." Ucap Soonyoung tiba-tiba. "Ini lihat." Lanjutnya saat Wonwoo juga berjongkok disampingnya, ikut memperhatikan bercak darah yang mulai mengering. Benar analisis Wonwoo, korban berjalan dari arah setapak ini.

"Tunggu, jika darah ini berasal dari korban. Berarti lukanya masih mengeluarkan darah segar, dan dari mata yang kita dapat itu bisa saja diambil dari tempatnya kurang lebih 1 hari sebelumnya karena sudah mulai membusuk. Jadi, lukanya dibiarkan terbuka dari kemarin." Kata Wonwoo dengan mata membulat, begitu juga dengan Soonyoung.

"Woooaahh, kejam sekali. Aku salut padanya yang masih bertahan bahkan berjalan disaat tubuhnya sudah kehilangan banyak darah. Tak heran kalau dia saat ini sedang kritis." Ucap Soonyoung bergidik ngeri.

"Kajja, kita cari dari mana awal dia berjalan. Mungkin kita bisa menemukan markasnya." Kata Wonwoo menghentikan tatapan ngeri dari Soonyoung yang malah kelihatan seperti orang bodoh. Soonyoung ikut berdiri mengikuti Wonwoo yang berjalan sambil membungkukkan badannya, memperhatikan setapak jalan dengan teliti. Beberapa kali mereka menemukan bercak darah yang sudah mulai mengering. Pencarian mereka berakhir saat menemukan ceceran darah yang banyak, dan menemukan ban motor didekatnya.

"Arrghhhh... Sial.!" Umpat Soonyoung, padahal mereka sudah berharap akan menemukan tempat pelaku mencongkel mata korban.

"Sudah aku tebak dia tidak sebodoh itu." Kata Wonwoo datar melihat ceceran darah yang mulai mengering dan jejak ban motor tersebut. "Kirimkan beberapa team Forensik kesini." Titah Wonwoo lalu mematikan sambungannya. 5 menit kemudian 3 team Forensik berlari dengan beberapa peralatannya menghampiri Wonwoo dan Soonyoung. Tanpa menunggu perintah mereka mulai bekerja. Wonwoo dan Soonyoung berlalu meninggalkan team forensik untuk bekerja. Mingyu dan Junhui terlihat berdiri tak jauh dari garis polisi saat Wonwoo dan Soonyoung datang.

"Ahh.. hyung, kalian dari mana saja?" Tanya Mingyu saat melihat Wonwoo. Jujur saja dia sangat khawatir saat tak menemukan Wonwoo ditempatnya.

"Kami melakukan analisis profiler sederhana." Jawab Wonwoo.

"Dengan data yang sedikit?" Tanya Junhui, yang mereka ketahui analisis profiler perlu beberapa data penting, termasuk rekaman CCTV kalau ada. "Bagaimana mungkin?" Tanya Junhui lagi.

"Mungkin saja, kau lupa siapa kami hyung." Jawab Soonyoung sombong. Junhui berdecih melihat wajah sombong Soonyoung.

"Jadi, kalian menemukan apa?" Tanya Mingyu mencoba menengahi pertengkaran antara Junhui dan Soonyoung yang akan terjadi.

"Kami menemukan beberapa jejak bercak darah, kemungkinan itu darah korban. Tim forensik sedang mengambil sampel darahnya disana. Kami juga menemukan titik awal korban dibuang." Jawab Wonwoo sambil berjalan diikuti Mingyu, Junhui dan Soonyoung yang berjalan berdampingan.

"Dibuang?" Tanya Junhui berkerut bingung.

"Ya, kemungkinan besar korban dibuang, karena kami juga menemukan bekas ban motor tak jauh dari sana. Ah... Menurut analisisku korban ada disekitaran sini sejak beberapa jam yang lalu karena jejak darahnya sudah mulai mengering." Jelas Soonyoung serius, terlihat Wonwoo juga mengangguk membenarkan ucapan dari Soonyoung. "Karena daerah ini termasuk sepi saat pagi hari, jadi pelaku bisa dengan mudah untuk membuang korban." Lanjutnya.

"Jika pelaku memang ingin membuat korban mati kehabisan darah atau hanya ingin mencari kepuasan kenapa dia harus mengirimkan mata korban ke divisi kita." Kata-kata Junhui menyadarkan mereka berempat.

"Benar juga." Gumaman setuju dari Soonyoung terdengar. "Apa ini untuk meneror kita? Atau jangan-jangan ini ulah Eagle Kill ?" Tanya Soonyoung beruntun.

"Eiyy.. tapi tidak mungkin. Mereka itu psikopat, tidak akan berhenti kalau belum melihat korbannya mati. Kita sudah melihat rekamannya." Bantah Junhui.

"Tapi, bisa saja dia itu tipe psikopat yang sudah bisa mengendalikan hasrat membunuhnya." Komentar Soonyoung.

"Aku setuju dengan Soonyoung hyung. Dari video yang kita lihat itu mereka berdua tidak membunuh secara brutal." Kata Mingyu dengan wajah seriusnya.

"Mereka terlihat menikmati setiap sayatan yang mereka buat ditubuh korban." Tambah Wonwoo datar. "Tapi simpan dulu setiap spekulasi kita, kita harus menemui Seoungcheol dan yang lainnya. Kita juga harus memastikan bahwa mata itu benar-benar milik korban ini." Lanjut Wonwoo lalu berjalan kearah mobil patroli yang mereka bawa dan masuk kedalam mobil tersebut diikut rekan-rekannya.

Sementara itu dirumah sakit, team Seongcheol harus menelan pahit kenyataan karena mereka tidak bisa bertemu dan meminta keterangan dari korban. Saat dibawa kerumah sakit korban sudah sangat kritis dan korban meninggal setelah setengah jam ditangani oleh dokter. Team Seongcheol mengajukan autopsi lebih lanjut untuk mengetahui kondisi korban sebenarnya, dan diterima oleh pihak dokter. Sudah hampir 1 jam mereka menunggu hasil autopsi, bukan hanya dari autopsi tubuhnya tapi juga autopsi dari bola mata yang dikirimkan pada mereka.

"Apa salah satu dari team Mingyu tidak memberi kabar?" Tanya Seongcheol pada Seokmin, dan dijawab gelengan dari wakilnya itu. Seongcheol menghela napas kasar, apa mungkin keadaan disana terlalu rumit sehingga mereka kesulitan untuk menemukan petunjuk. Tidak lama Seongcheol bertanya terdengar langkah kaki terburu-buru mendekati mereka. Seongcheol, Seokmin dan Vernon mengangkat kepalanya melihat Team Mingyu berlari kearah mereka.

"Bagaimana keadaan korban? Kalian bisa bertanya padanya?" Tanya Soonyoung saat sudah berdiri didepan Vernon.

"Korban meninggal setelah mendapatkan perawatan selama 30 menit." Jawab Seokmin. Helaan napas kasar terdengar dari keempat pemuda yang baru mendapatkan kabar buruk itu.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah memasukkan itu dalam list hal terburuk yang bisa terjadi saat melihat keadaan TKP secara langsung." Ucap Soonyoung lalu ikut duduk dikursi disamping Vernon.

"Ada apa? Kalian menemukan sesuatu?" Tanya Seongcheol serius.

"Yah, kami menemukan beberapa hal." Jawab Wonwoo sambil menatap rekan-rekannya, Wonwoo baru akan melanjutkan ucapannya saat Jihoon keluar dari ruang autopsi dengan beberapa kertas ditangannya. Semuanya berdiri saat melihat Jihoo berjalan mendekati tempat duduk mereka.

"Kita lanjutkan nanti." Titah Seongcheol pada Wonwoo dan dibalas anggukan olehnya. "Bagaimana? Apa itu benar bola mata korban yang ditemukan tadi?" Tanya Seongcheol. Jihoon menyerahkan beberapa kerta ketangan Seongcheol.

"Seperti yang kalian lihat itu 100% bola mata korban yang ditemukan dipinggir sungai Nakdong. Pelaku mencongkel mata korban 13 jam sebelumnya, dan mata korban dikirimkan ke kalian. Aku rasa kalian sudah tau, itu terror untuk kalian. Kami juga menemukan kertas ini dirongga mata korban tertempel dengan kuat menggunakan lem dan juga lem tersebut sudah bercampur dengan racun. Racun jenis polonium -210 tepatnya, racun ini bisa membunuh dengan lambat. Akan merusak kinerja ginjal dan liver. Minimal manusia akan mati beberapa hari bahkan ada yang beberapa minggu. Tapi ini kasus berbeda, pelaku tidak hanya memberikannya didaerah rongga mata, namun juga menyuntikan cairannya dipergelangan tangan dan juga membuat korban memakannya. Jadi kematiannya tidak hanya karena kehabisan darah tapi juga racun." Jelas Jihoon dengan sesekali menunjukkan beberapa gambar yang ditangan Seongcheol dan juga menyerahkan kertas didalam plastik.

"Woaahh... aku tau dia kejam. Tapi aku tak menyangka dia akan sekejam ini." Itu reaksi pertama yang keluar saat mendengar penjelasan dari Jihoon. Sedangkan yang lainnya hanya bisa terdiam.

"Terima kasih Jihoon-ah, kami akan membawa ini semua." Ucap Seongcheol lalu pergi diikuti oleh bawahannya setelah sebelumnya membukuk singkat pada Jihoon. Mereka berjalan cepat sedikit berlari saat dilobby rumah sakit menuju kemobil patroli. Mereka akan membicarakan hal ini diruangan team, setidaknya mereka bisa bebas mengeluarkan pendapatan dan umpatan tanpa harus mengganggu pihak lain.

Butuh 30 menit perjalanan untuk sampai kekantor mereka. Saat baru masuk mereka dihadang oleh salah satu petugas kepolisian disana itu Yang Sechan.

"Kalian dapat paketan lagi." Ujarnya tiba-tiba menimbulkan raut bingung diwajah ketujuh pemuda itu. "Aku tak menyangka kalian seterkenal itu, sampai bisa mendapatkan 2 paket dalam sehari." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Paketan? Dari siapa?" Tanya Soonyoung penasaran.

"Entahlah. Kotaknya kecil segini." Jawab petugas Yang sambil memperlihatkan bentuk kotak dengan tangannya. "Tidak ada nama pengirimnya, tapi tujuannya jelas kedivi- heii.. aku belum selesai bicara." Omongan santai petugas Yang menjadi teriakan saat ketujuh pemuda divisi detektif itu berlari dengan kalap kearah ruangannya.

"Terima Kasih Sechan hyung." Teriak Vernon dari jauh. Petugas Yang menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Vernon.

"Dasar.!" Gumamnya lalu mulai berjalan kearah meja kerjanya tak jauh dari tempat dia berdiri.

Saat mendengarkan penjelasan singkat dari petugas Yang, entah kenapa mereka semua seperti punya pemikiran yang sama dan berlari menuju ruangan mereka.

"Aku harap kotak itu tidak seperti yang aku pikirkan." Ujar Soonyoung masih dengan larinya, keenam pemuda lain menyetujui Soonyoung. Saat sudah sampai didepan ruangan, Seongcheol membuka pintu ruangan dengan cepat dan mereka melihat kotak tersebut ada dimeja Seongcheol. Kotak yang sama dengan kotak yang mereka terima sebelumnya. Tiba-tiba mereka ragu untuk maju.

"Hyung, i-itu bukan kotak yang sama kan." Cicit Mingyu, jujur saja dia sudah mual dengan apa yang mereka lihat sebelumnya dan sekarang haruskan mereka mendapatkan kotak yang sama lagi. Wonwoo berniat maju untuk mendekati kotak tersebut namun Seongcheol menahannya.

"Biar aku saja." Katanya, Wonwoo hanya mengangguk patuh. Seongcheol mulai berjalan mendekati kotak tersebut. Sementara itu keenam pria yang lainnya masuk sedikit kedalam ruangan lalu menutup pintunya. Terlihat Seongcheol menghembuskan napas pelan saat sudah memegang kotak tersebut. Jujur saja dia merasa _De Javu_ sekarang.

"Hyung, tidakkah kita membawa kotak tersebut kerumah sakit tempat Jihoon berada.?"Tanya Seokmin tiba-tiba dan mendapatkan gelengan dari Seongcheol.

"Setidaknya kita harus tau terlebih dahulu apa isinya." Jawab Seongcheol lalu membuka kotak tersebut. Seperti kejadian sebelumnya, bau anyir darah dan bau busuk keluar dari kotak tersebut. Otomatis ketujuh namja tersebut menutup hidung menahan mual.

"Arghh.. Bau sekali, kali ini apa lagi.? Bola mata? Lidah? Atau apa?" Komen Soonyoung jengah. Seongcheol menarik plastik dari dalam kotak dan terlihatlah bola mata berwarna biru didalam plastik tersebut.

"Haahh... Aku harus membawa ini langsung ke tempat Jihoon. Soonyoung ikut aku. Yang lain, pergi berkeliling dan cari korbannya." Titah Seongcheol lalu berlalu sambil membawa kotak tersebut, diikuti yang lainnya.

"Aku dan Mingyu akan menelusuri arah taman jauh dari sungai Nakdong, kalian bertiga telusuri daerah dekat sungai itu." Perintah Wonwoo lalu mulai masuk kemobil bersama Mingyu begitu juga dengan Seokmin, Vernon dan Junhui. 1 jam berlalu namun mereka berlima tidak menemukan korban, bahkan mereka sudah berkeliling didua bagian yang berbeda. Saat ini mereka berlima ada disekitaran sungai Nakdong, Mingyu dan Wonwoo memutuskan untuk berkumpul dengan rekannya saat ini.

"Aku tak tau kalau kasus ini semakin rumit. Saat kita harus menghadapi Eagle Kill, dan sekarang kita kembali menghadap psikopat yang tak jauh berbeda dari Eagle Kill itu. Atau jangan-jangan ini ulah Eagle Kill untuk memperlambat kerja kita." Keluh Vernon, pemuda blonde itu dari tadi mengeluh dan mengomel sepanjang mereka mencari korban, meskipun dia tetap fokus tapi bibirnya tidak berhenti mengoceh. Seokmin dan Junhui serasa sedang bersama Seungkwan bukan bersama Vernon.

"Aishh, kau ini. Mulutmu tidak capek dari tadi mengomel terus." Protes Seokmin. Sungguh dia sudah sangat capek, dan telinganya sudah berdenging karena keluhan Vernon. Vernon hanya nyengir mendengar protesan Hyungnya. Saat mereka sedang menelusuri jalan setapak, dering ponsel Mingyu mengejutkan mereka.

"Ya hyung?"

"..."

"Apa?"

"..."

"Baiklah kami segera kesana." Jawab Mingyu lalu memasukkan ponselnya kekantong celana. "Kita kerumah sakit sekarang, korban sudah ditemukan." Jelas Mingyu, lalu mereka berlari menuju mobil yang jaraknya lumayan jauh. Tidak terhitung sudah berapa kali mereka berlari dalam sehari ini. 30 menit kemudian mereka sampai dan berlari-lagi- disepanjang koridor rumah sakit menuju ruangan autopsi. Terlihat Seongcheol, Soonyoung dan Jihoon berbincang didepan ruangan tersebut.

"Kita pergi." Perintah Seongcheol lalu berlalu diikuti Soonyoung, sedangkan kelima namja yang tadi sudah berlari untuk menemui ketuanya harus menahan kesal. Kalau seperti ini kenapa harus bertemu dirumah sakit kenapa tidak langsung dikantor mereka saja. Dan masih banyak kenapa kenapa yang lainnya. Bahkan Vernon sudah masuk kedalam mode cerewetnya lagi.

"Kalian sudah mendengar keadaan korban pertama bukan?" Pertanyaan itu yang pertama kali keluar dari mulut Seongcheol saat mereka sudah sampai didalam ruangan khusus didivisi detektif. Keenam namja mengangangguk membenarkan. "Kasusnya sama persis, menggunakan racun dan dilakukan secara bersama juga. Aku baru mendapatkan informasi dari Seungkwan bahwa kedua korban hilang hampir secara bersamaan dan didua tempat yang berbeda, dan hasil autopsi kedua mata korban dicongkel diwaktu yang berdekatan. Lalu dirongga mata mereka berdua terdapat kertas ini." Jelas Seongcheol lalu menunjukkan kertas itu dan meletakkannya diatas meja kerja.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Junhui.

"Bacalah." Titah Seongcheol.

' _Bagaimana dengan hadiahnya? Apakah kalian suka? Aku harap kalian suka. Aku suka sekali saat melihat mereka berdua menjerit kesakitan saat aku mengambil matanya, ahh.. aku mau memberi tahu kalau aku mencongkelnya tanpa bius, oh haruskah aku katakan kalau kami mencongkelnya. Aku tau kalian sudah menyadari kalau kami ada dua.. hahahaha.. kalian terlalu lama untuk menyadarinya, jujur aku sedikit kecewa. Dan aku mengirimkan mata itu sebagai hadiah karena kalian sudah menyadari hal itu. Saat kalian gabungkan kedua mata tersebut maka kalian akan menatap mataku. Selamat menikmati.'_

"Eagle Kill." Gumam Mingyu dan Soonyoung pelan, dugaan mereka benar. Isi surat itu mengarah pada Eagle Kill. Mereka semua fokus pada surat dan pikiran masing-masing. Tapi ada satu namja bule yang mengerutkan dahinya bukan karena isi surat ataupun Eagle Kill tapi hal lainnya. Matanya tidak mungkin salah lihat, tidak besar memang namun dia masih bisa melihatnya. Tidak. Bukan hanya dia saja yang melihat itu, namja china disebelahnya juga melihat hal itu.

' _da-darah?'_

...

...

...

==TBC==

Huaaa.. apa iniiiiii...

Menurut kalian gimana kelanjutan ceritanya? Ada yang kurang kah? Atau ada yang harus saya rubah dari gaya tulisannya?

Sebenarnya aku mau update chap 9 tanggal 16 januari, biar bertepatan sama ulang tahunnya Boo Seungkwan. Tapi karena ada beberapa masalah jadinya saya undur sampai hari ini. Semoga kalian nggak kecewa-lagi- sama cerita aku yang acak-acakkan dan penuh typo.

Dan, aku mau ngucapin happy birthday to you Seungkwan-ie. Stay healthy dan happy every day. We love you.. (telat banget saya ngucapnya..hahahaha)

Selamat membaca..

Jangan lupa komentarnya ya..

BYE-BYE


	11. Chapter 10

" _Eagle Kill." Gumam Mingyu dan Soonyoung pelan, dugaan mereka benar. Isi surat itu mengarah pada Eagle Kill. Mereka semua fokus pada surat dan pikiran masing-masing. Tapi ada satu namja bule yang mengerutkan dahinya bukan karena isi surat ataupun Eagle Kill tapi hal lainnya. Matanya tidak mungkin salah lihat, tidak besar memang namun dia masih bisa melihatnya. Tidak. Bukan hanya dia saja yang melihat itu, namja china disebelahnya juga melihat hal itu._

' _ **da-darah?'**_

 **The Sign**

 **Main cast : Kim Mingyu dan Jeon Wonwoo**

 **Cast : Seventeen, BTS, EXO and others**

 **Genre : Romance Mystery**

 **Warning : Cerita ini mengandung unsur gay, kekerasan, sadisme, serta kata-kata yang masih banyak typo, dan cerita yang masih acak-acakan. Jika kalian tidak suka jangan maksa buat cerita oke? Cerita ini murni buatan Ken sendiri, Ken hanya meminjam nama dan tempatnya saja.**

 **Summary : Angka. Pola. Surat. Tanda teror kematian. Kepolisian berusaha memecahkan misteri ketiganya. Tidak ada bukti yang bisa mempermudah kerja mereka. "mereka" akan hilang pada tanggal yang sama dan ditemukan pada tanggal yang sama. Namun itu belum cukup untuk membuka simpul benang misteri ketiganya.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

" **..." : Percakapan langsung**

' _ **Italic'**_ **: Inner/ suara pikiran**

 _ **Italic :**_ **Flashback**

" _ **italic" :**_ **Percakapan dalam telefon/ dalam video.**

 **Chapter 10**

"Woaah.. Aku masih tidak menyangka jika akan jadi seperti ini." Guman Soonyoung dengan nada tidak percayanya. "Aku tahu dia kejam, tapi- astaga aku tak tahu harus berkomentar apa lagi." Lanjutnya sambil mengacak surai blondenya.

"Tenanglah. Kita pasti bisa memecahkan masalah ini." Ucap Mingyu tenang. "Sepertinya aku butuh mandi sekarang, sekalian mendinginkan kepalaku." Ujar Mingyu lalu melangkah keluar.

"Aku juga akan mandi, badanku lengket." Gumam Wonwoo lalu mengikuti Mingyu.

"Kalian akan mandi berdua?" Pertanyaan pelan dari Soonyoung masih bisa terdengar, Wonwoo menatap datar Soonyoung.

"Hyung, aku dan Junhui hyung akan keluar membeli kopi, kalian mau pesan sesuatu?" Tanya Vernon.

"Belikan saja kami semua 1 cup kopi Vernon-ah." Jawab Seokmin.

"Okee." Gumam Vernon lalu berjalan keluar diikuti Junhui.

"Kopi? Aku jadi trauma mendengar kata kopi." Gumam Soonyoung pelan, Junhui dan Seongcheol menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar gumaman bodoh dari Soonyoung.

"Kalian berdua istirahatlah. Kita akan bahas ini lagi nanti." Titah Seongcheol dijawab anggukan oleh Soonyoung dan Vernon.

Vernon dan Junhui berjalan dalam sunyi, tidak ada yang membuka mulut untuk memulai obrolan. Mereka masih tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Hyung." Panggil Vernon, Junhui bergumam untuk menanggapinya. "Hyung lihat juga apa yang ada aku lihat?" Tanya Vernon lalu menoleh kearah Junhui. Pemuda china itu terlihat ragu untuk menjawab.

"Ya." Jawab Junhui. "Aku tak tahu itu darah sungguhan atau hanya khayalanku." Lanjut Junhui sambil menghela napas lelah begitu juga dengan Vernon.

"Aku juga hyung. Disaat kita tertekan seperti ini, kita hanya akan memikirkan prasangka buruk." Kata Vernon lemas.

"Banyak prasangka buruk maupun baik dipikiranku. Apakah itu darah salah satu korban? Apa yang dia lakukan hingga ada darah dilengan bajunya? Dia terlukakah? Masih banyak prsangka-prasangka lainnya yang ada diotakku. Sungguh itu semua berkeliaran diotakku." Jelas Junhui.

"Haruskah kita mencari tahunya hyung?" Tanya Vernon. "Kita bisa minta Jihoon hyung untuk melakukan tes DNA. Dan aku harap kita hanya salah lihat dan itu bukan darah." Usul Vernon.

"Lalu bagaimana kita bisa mengambil darah itu Vernon-ah. Tidak mungkin kita mencuri sepaket bajunya kan?" Tanya Junhui.

"Itu ide yang bagus. Kita bisa meminjam, hanya meminjam sebentar bajunya lalu minta Jihoon hyung untuk melakukan tes DNA, saat sampel sudah diambil kita bisa kembali kekantor dan mengembalikkan bajunya. Eottae hyung?" Usul Vernon lagi. Terlihat Junhui menimbang-nimbang ide sedikit gila dari Vernon.

"Tapi bagaimana jika dia tahu Vernon-ah?" Tanya Junhui terlihat dia masih sedikit bimbang pada usulan Vernon.

"Hyung, malam ini kita akan kembali menginap dikantor. Saat tengah malam kita bisa minta izin pada Seongcheol untuk membeli beberapa cemilan, pada saat itu kita akan meminjam bajunya." Ucap Vernon. "Sekarang hyung hubungi Jihoon hyung lalu katakan padanya kalau tengah malam nanti kita akan datang meminta bantuan padanya." Lanjut Vernon dengan wajah yakin.

"Huftt.. Baiklah." Gumam Junhui menyetujui ide tersebut. Senyum Vernon mengembang saat mendengarnya ditambah saat melihat Junhui mulai menelpon Jihoon. Perjalanan mereka diisi oleh obrolan dan bujukan dari Junhui pada Jihoon, Vernon juga terlihat sesekali menambahkan ucapan Junhui untuk meyakinkan Jihoon. Well, mari kita tinggalkan sejenak pasangan Junhui-Vernon.

Kantor divisi Detektif

"Hyung, aku akan kekamar mandi dulu, sekalian memantau Mingyu dan Wonwoo hyung, siapa tahu mereka melakukan 'sesuatu' dikamar mandi. Hhhheee." Ucap Soonyoung sambil melakukan tanda kutip dengan dua jarinya saat mengucapkan kata sesuatu, setelah terkekeh sebentar dia keluar dengan langkah cepat menuju toilet. Soonyoung membuka pintu toilet tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu, lalu mata sipitnya melebar saat melihat pemandangan didepannya, begitu juga dengan dua orang tersebut mereka terkejut lalu dengan cepat memisahkan diri saat melihat Soonyoung.

"Ehhh.. well, aku akan gunakan toiletnya nanti saja." Ucap Soonyoung gugup lalu keluar dan menutup pintu toilet dengan pelan, saat pintu akan tertutup rapat kepala blonde itu kembali menyembul. "Kalian bisa lanjutkan yang tadi." Lanjutnya benar- benar menjauh dari toilet tersebut dengan wajah memerah parah.

"Demi tuhan. Astaga. Shit mataku." Sepanjang jalan menuju ruangannya Soonyoung bergumam dan mengupat tidak memperdulikan tatapan bingung anggota kepolisian yang dia lewati. Soonyoung membuka pintu ruangannya lalu menutup pintu dengan keras dan merosot jatuh. Seokmin dan Seongcheol menatapnya heran.

"Hey, ada apa denganmu Soonyoung-ah?" Tanya Seokmin tapi belum mendapat respon dari Soonyoung. Seokmin bertanya sampai beberapa kali namun hanya dijawab dengan pandangan kosong dan gumaman serta umpatan pelan yan tentunya tidak bisa didengar oleh keduanya.

"Hyung. Hyung tampar aku." Kalimat pertama yang dikeluarkan Soonyoung menambah kerutan didahi Seokmin dan Seongcheol. "Hyung, tampar aku. Atau cubit aku juga tak apa hyung, ayo hyung lakukan." Soonyoung berbicara dengan cepat bahkan kini dia sudah berdiri didepan Seokmin meminta ditampar.

PLAK

Suara telapak tangan Seokmin beradu dengan pipi Soonyoung, tidak kencang memang tapi bisa menghentikan tingkah gila Soonyoung.

"Aww.." Ringis Soonyoung sambil mengelus pipinya yang ditepuk oleh Seokmin tidak kencang tapi tetap saja sakit. "Jadi... aku tidak ber-bermimpi." Gumam Soonyoung.

"Ada apa denganmu Soonyoung-ah? Kau melihat setan?" Tanya Seongcheol.

"Lebih dari itu hyung." Jawabnya.

"Jadi apa?" Desak Seokmin.

"Aku melihat Mingyu dan Wonwoo hyung berciuman dikamar mandi." Jawab Soonyoung kali ini Seongcheol dan Seokmin melebarkan matanya tidak percaya.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Seongcheol lagi.

"Iya hyung. Hyung kira aku seperti ini karena apa? Bahkan mereka tidak hanya sekedar berciuman tapi saling memakan satu sama lain, meskipun aku hanya melihatnya sebentar, tapi aku sangat yakin." Jelas Soonyoung. "Astaga mataku tidak suci lagi." Keluh Soonyoung.

"Wahh, Mingyu sudah satu langkah didepan kita ya?" Tanya Seokmin. "Lagian sejak kapan matamu masih suci, huh? Kerjaanmu saja hanya menonton porno." Ucap Seokmin mencibir pada Soonyoung dibalas delikan tajam yang malah terlihat lucu dimata mereka berdua.

"Kita? Kalian saja mungkin. Aku dan Jeonghan sudah taken 2 minggu yang lalu, ahahaha." Ucap Seongcheol bangga.

"Hyung, aku tau kau tertekan, tapi jangan jadi gila seperti ini." Ucap Soonyoung sambil menepuk bahu Seongcheol prihatin.

"Sialan, aku serius. Aku dan Jeonghan sudah pacaran sejak 2 minggu yang lalu." Kesal Seongcheol. Tapi Seongcheol dan Seokmin malah tertawa mendengarnya. Junhui dan Vernon masuk saat mereka sedang tertawa lebar menimbulkan kernyitan heran didahi keduanya.

"Hey, ada apa dengan kalian?" Tanya Junhui sambil membagikan cup coffe.

"Seongcheol hyung bermimpi kalau dia sudah taken dengan Jeonghan hyung." Jawab Seokmin dengan senyum meremehkan sambil meminum kopinya begitu juga dengan Soonyoung.

"Ahh.. Kalau itu aku sudah tau."

Bruussshh

Seokmin, Soonyoung dan Vernon menyemburkan kopi dari dalam mulutnya saat mendengar pernyataan dari Junhui, Seongcheol tersenyum lebar mendengarnya.

"Yaakk!" Pekik Junhui saat kopi yang mereka semburkan menyentuh pakaiannya. "Aishh.. Jangan terkejut seperti itu. Merepotkan." Gerutu Junhui lalu membersihkan pakaiannya dari bekas kopi.

"Apa Mingyu dan Wonwoo hyung sudah taken juga kalian tahu? Bahkan tadi mereka berciuman ditoilet."

Bruusshhh

Kali ini Junhui dan Vernon-lagi- yang menyemburkan kopinya mendengar penuturan Soonyoung.

"Aisshhh... hyung, jangan kearah aku juga kalau mau menyemburkannya. Astaga." Keluh Soonyoung saat wajah dan pakaiannya. "Kau juga Vernon-ah, kopimu itu akan habis kau sembur-sembur saja. Pabbo." Lanjut Soonyoung sambil mengelap wajahnya dengan tisu dari Junhui.

 _Wonwoo-Mingyu side_

20 menit sebelum Soonyoung datang.

Wonwoo memakai kamar mandi untuk mandi alih-alih tempat shower yang didalam kantor, sedangkan Mingyu menggunakan ruangan shower tak jauh dari kamar mandi yang digunakan Wonwoo. Tak butuh lama bagi keduanya untuk membersihkan diri, Mingyu selesai lebih dulu, dia memutuskan untuk menunggu Wonwoo didepan kamar mandinya.

Cklek

Mingyu terkejut saat pintu yang sedang disenderinya terbuka membuat badan bongsornya terdorong kebelakang, begitu juga dengan Wonwoo yang terkejut melihat Mingyu berada didepannya. Wajah mereka hanya berjarak 5 cm, bahkan Mingyu dapat mencium aroma Citrus menguar menggoda indra penciumannya. Dengan gerakan cepat Mingyu mendorong Wonwoo masuk kedalam dan menciumnya tepat dibibir, kaki panjangnya digunakan untuk menutup pintu. Sejenak Wonwoo ingin mendorong Mingyu, namun kekuatan Mingyu jauh diatasnya.

"Kau sangat menggoda hyung." Ucap Mingyu sambil memberikan kecupan-kecupan ringan dibibir Wonwoo.

"Mingyu, le-lepas. Ini masih di kan-." Ucapan Wonwoo terputus saat Mingyu kembali menerjang bibir tipisnya. Mingyu menyesaap bibir bagian atas dan bawah secara bergantian. Mingyu membuka matanya dan melihat mata Wonwoo mulai terpejam menikmati ciumannya, tangan Wonwoo menggenggam erat baju bagian dada pemuda bongsor tersebut. Wonwoo membuka sedikit mulutnya, membiarkan lidah Mingyu masuk untuk menginvasi mulutnya. Mereka berdua terlalu larut dalam ciuman yang memabukkan hingga tak sadar bahwa handle pintu bergerak menandakan ada yang akan masuk. Pintu terbuka dengan cepat, terlihat makhluk blonde bermata sipit tegak mematung melihat pemandangan didepannya. Mingyu dan Wonwoo bergerak memisahkan diri, memasang ekspresi yang sama dengan pemuda blonde- Soonyoung-.

"Ehhh.. well, aku akan gunakan toiletnya nanti saja." Ucap Soonyoung gugup lalu keluar dan menutup pintu toilet dengan pelan, saat pintu akan tertutup rapat kepala blonde itu kembali menyembul. "Kalian bisa lanjutkan yang tadi." Lanjutnya benar- benar menjauh dari toilet tersebut dengan wajah memerah parah.

"Mampus." Cicit Mingyu lalu menengok kearah Wonwoo yang sudah memerah menahan kesal dan malu. Wonwoo menatap Mingyu dengan sengit, kemudian menghembuskan napas pasrah. "Hyung, maaf." Gumam Mingyu.

"Hahh... Sudahlah, aku tak bisa menyalahkan hormon sialanmu itu. Aku juga menikmatinya." Ucap Wonwoo dengan suara yang mengecil diujungnya. "Sebaiknya kita kembali sebelum Soonyoung mengucapkan hal yang aneh-aneh." Lanjut Wonwoo lalu keluar dari kamar mandi diikuti Mingyu dibelakangnya.

Seongcheol dkk side.

Mereka masih berdebat perihal pasangan taken saat pasangan Mingyu-Wonwoo datang. Terlihat Wonwoo masuk dengan wajah datar meskipun wajahnya terlihat memerah sampai ketelinga, sedangkan Mingyu hanya cengengesan tidak jelas. Mereka sema menatap Mingyu dan Wonwoo dengan tatapan menuntut.

"A-ada a-apa?" Tanya Mingyu gugup melihat tatapan yang dilayangkan padanya dan Wonwoo.

"Jadi sejak kapan?" Tanya Junhui masih dengan tatapan yang sama.

"Kapan apa?" Tanya Mingyu –pura-pura- tak mengerti.

Seongcheol dan yang lainnya mulai jengah dengan sikap pura-pura tak mengerti dari Mingyu dan tatapan datar dengan wajah memerah dari Wonwoo.

"Jadi sejak kapan kalian pacaran?" Tanya Seokmin.

"Pacaran? Siapa yang pacaran?" Tanya Wonwoo –pura-pura- terkejut.

"Kalian berdua. Jelaskan pada kami." Tuntun Junhui. "Soonyoung bilang kalian saling memakan dikamar mandi. Jangan mengelak." Sentak Junhui saat melihat Wonwoo membuka mulut ingin mengelak. Wonwoo berdecih mendengar ucapan Junhui lalu mendelik pada Mingyu.

"Eee.. Kami memang pacaran hyung." Ucap Mingyu, mata mereka melebar mendengar ucapan Mingyu-kecuali Wonwoo-. "Sudah 2 bulan mungkin." Lanjutnya.

"Yaaakk.. Sudah selama itu dan kalian tidak memberitahu kami."

"Woah.. Daebakk.."

"Kalian anggap kami ini apa huh?"

"Kalian ini benar-benar."

Serentetatan kalimat protes keluar dari mulut kelima namja disana. Ruangan divisi detektif sangat ribut sesaat setelah Mingyu mengatakan perihal hubungannya.

"Yoerobun, Mianhae. Wonwoo hyung tidak ingin mengatakannya dulu sebelum menangkap Eagle Kill. Tapi ternyata.. heheheh." Ucap Mingyu

"Kami tidak terima alasan seperti itu Kim Mingyu." Sungut Seongcheol.

"Astaga, apa salahnya kalian memberitahukan hubungan kalian pada kami." Tanya Junhui.

"Tidak ada salahnya sih hyung. Hanya saja kami ingin memberikan kejutan pada kalian." Jawab Mingyu. Wonwoo haya mendengus mendengar ucapan Mingyu.

"Wonwoo hyung, kau tak suka jika kami mengetahui hal ini?" Tanya Soonyoung , Wonwoo menghembuskan napasnya kasar mendengar pertanyaa itu. "Kalau kau tak suka kenapa berciuman ditoilet kantor dan harus kepergok olehku hyung?" Tanya Soonyoung lagi.

Plakk

"Aww.. Hyung kenapa kau memukulku." Kalimat protes keluar dari mulut Mingyu saat kepalanya dipukul keras oleh Wonwoo.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau, Kim Mingyu." Ucap Wonwoo dan kembali mencoba memukul Mingyu dengan keras.

"Wae? Kenapa Mingyu? Kau tak suka kami mengetahui hal ini Jeon Wonwoo?" Pertanyaan beruntun dari Seongcheol menghentikan sikap anarkis dari Wonwoo.

"Bukan begitu hyung. Aku hanya tak suka saat orang tahu tentang hubungan ini dan mereka akan mengolok-olok kami. Aku juga tak ingin membuyarkan fokus kalian. Aku tahu sifat kalian semua, saat ada kabar gembira kalian akan melupakan sejenak semua tugas itu dan kita akan kembali kehilangan 1 nyawa. Aku tak mau itu terjadi lagi." Jelas Wonwoo membuat mereka tersentak. Ucapan Wonwoo ada benarnya. Mereka tidak mengelak semua ucapan Wonwoo, semuanya mengakui itu. Fokus mereka mudah teralihkan, dan mereka membencinya.

"Huh.. kau benar Wonwoo-ya." Ucap Seokmin menghela napas pelan.

"Baiklah. Aku rasa ini bukan saatnya untuk kita semua merayakan hubungan aku, Jeonghan, Wonwoo dan Mingyu. Kita akan merayakannya saat Eagle Kill ditangkap. Dan semoga saja 4 orang yang tersisa disini akan mendapatkan pujaannya masing-masing. Hahahaha." Ucap Seongcheol santai yang diakhiri kalimat mengejek. "Sekarang waktunya kalian membersihkan diri, setelah itu kita kembali bekerja." Perintah Seongcheol. Seongcheol, Seokmin, Soonyoung, Junhui, dan Vernon bergegas ketempat shower untuk membersihkan diri.

"Kalian berdua jangan berbuat yang macam-macam selama kami mandi. Arachi?" Titah Seongcheol lalu keluar ruangan meninggalkan Mingyu dan Wonwoo yang berdiri ditengah ruangan.

"Memangnya apa yang bisa kami lakukan diruangan ini?" Tanya Wonwoo sambil berdecih. Kemudian berjalan menuju mejanya. Wonwoo terkejut saat merasakan sepasang lengan melingkari perut ratanya. "Lepas." Wonwoo berontak berusaha melepaskan tangan Mingyu yang memeluknya erat.

"Hyung, Bogoshipo." Suara berat Mingyu menyapu indra pendengarnya membuat Wonwoo merinding, ditambah kecupan-kecupan ringan dibelakang telinga.

"Mingyu-ya lepaskan. Nanti mereka kembali." Ucap Wonwoo sambil berusaha menjauhkan lehernya yang sekarang menjadi sasaran kecupan Mingyu. Wonwoo memasang mode waspada saat ini, jika seperti ini terus dia akan berakhir diatas meja dengan Mingyu diatasnya.

"Kau memikirkan apa hyung?" Tanya Mingyu saat menyadari Wonwoo terdiam dengan wajah horror. Senyum jahil muncul dibibir kissable-nya. "Kau memikirkan aku sedang ada diatasmu ya?" Tanya Mingyu lagi dengan wajah mesumnya. Wajah datar Wonwoo kembali memerah mendengar ucapan mesum Mingyu, Wonwoo menyentak tangan Mingyu kasar tidak lupa menginjak kaki Mingyu dengan keras lalu berdecih dan berjalan kearah mejanya dengan terburu-buru. Wonwoo tak habis pikir, semenjak mereka berpacaran Mingyu akan berubah menjadi sangat mesum saat berdua dengannya. Dia akan mencari kesempatan seperti menciumnya dengan tiba-tiba, memeluknya dari belakang, mengecup leher sampai menciumnya dengan ganas seperti yang terjadi dikamar mandi tadi. Jika dipikir-pikir Wonwoo tidak menyangka mereka berdua akan berpacaran. Padahal saat itu dia kira Mingyu hanya bercanda.

 _Flashback On_

 _6 Apr_

 _Team kepolisian khusus mengadakan acara ulang tahun yang sederhana untuk Mingyu, berlokasi di apartemen milik pemuda bongsor tersebut. Tidak hanya team detektif yang datang, 12 pemuda yang merupakan sahabat dekat dari Mingyu ikut datang diacara tersebut. Hanya acara sederhana, Mingyu, Jeonghan, Jisoo dan Wonwoo memasak sendiri bahan makanan yang mereka beli tadi disupermarket. Sedangkan Jihoon, Seungkwan, Minghao, Seongcheol dan Jun menata ruang tamu menjadi ruang makan untuk mereka makan nanti. Lalu ada Dino, Soonyoung, Vernon, dan Seokmin sedang bermain game PS dikamar Mingyu._

" _Wooahh.." Seruan dari arah belakang mengagetkan 4 pemuda yang dari tadi berkutat didapur Mingyu._

" _Yakk.. Kau mengagetkanku." Teriak Jeonghan. Seongcheol terkekeh mendengarnya. "Kalian sudah menata ruangannya?" Tanya Jeonghan._

" _Semua sudah siap. Tinggal tunggu makanan." Jawab Seongcheol._

" _Arasseo. Sebentar lagi makanan siap. Panggil anak-anak, tunggu dimeja makan." Ucap Jeonghan. Sejak mereka masih diakademi Jeonghan dikenal sebagai ibu dan Seongcheol sebagai ayah. Bahkan Dino sang maknae memanggil Jeonghan dengan sebutan Eomma hingga sekarang._

" _Eomma ." Rengekan maknae mengalihkan fokus Jeonghan. Dino datang dengan wajah kusut, dibelakangnya ada Soonyoung yang tertawa sambil menunjuk kearah Dino._

" _Wae? Kalah dari Soonyoung lagi?" Tanya Jeonghan lembut. Dino mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Jeonghan. Jeonghan mendelik kearah Soonyoung._

" _Wae? Wae? Dia terus menantangku. Padahal sudah tahu akan kalah." Ucap Soonyoung saat mengerti arti tatapan Jeonghan._

" _Yak, kau tidak bisa mengalah sedikit pada Dino? Dia tidak pernah menang saat melawanmu. Kau tidak kasian padanya?" Tuntut Wonwoo yang saat ini sudah bergabung dengan Jeonghan._

" _Tidak bisa. Aku tidak suka mengalah dengan sengaja. Jika dia memang berkembang pasti dia akan mengalahkanku. Lagian aku yakin Uri-Dino tak suka jika lawannya mengalah dengan sengaja, apalagi karena kasian." Jelas Soonyoung._

" _Aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu hyung. Lihat saja nanti." Ujar Dino semangat. Jeonghan dan Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya. Selalu saja seperti itu, besok-besok saat kalah dia akan kembali dengan wajah lesu dan mengadu pada Jeonghan. "Eomma, kapan selesainya?Aku sudah lapar." Ucap Dino sambil mengelus perutnya yang sedari tadi keroncongan._

" _Sudah selesai." Jawab Mingyu lalu mulai meletakan piring-piring makanan di atas Pantry. Dengan sigap Dino dan Soonyoung membawa piring yang berisi makanan ke ruang tamu yang sudah disulap menjadi ruang makan._

 _Ketiga belas namja tampan itu makan dengan ribut. Suara lengkingan kesal dari Seungkwan dan Seokmin karena makanannya diambil, rengekan dari Dino dan Minghao, erangan kesal dan suara tawa mengisi acara makan malam itu. Ruang tamu Mingyu terlihat sangat kacau bekas makanan berserakkan dimana-mana. Sekitar pukul 10 malam mereka mengadakan acara tiup lilin dan potong kue, kue yang dipesan Wonwoo malam itu. Kecerian menyelimuti mereka semua, melupakan sejenak tentang kasus-kasus dan tugas –tugas yang tidak ada habisnya. Pukul 11 malam mereka pulang setelah membantu sedikit kekacauan diapartemen Mingyu. Kini tinggal Wonwoo dan Mingyu disana. Wonwoo berencana mencuci piring sebelum pulang keapartemennya._

" _Hyung, kau tak perlu repot-repoot. Aku akan mencucinya besok." Ucap Mingyu saat melihat Wonwoo berkutat dengan sabun dan piring-piring kotor. Mingyu tahu Wonwoo sudah sangat lelah._

" _Tidak. Aku akan membersihkan ini dulu baru aku pulang." Ujar Wonwoo sambil menyapukan spons ditangannya pada piring kotor tersebut._

" _Baiklah, kita lakukan bersama, dan aku tak mengijinkanmu pulang malam ini. Tidurlah disini malam ini hyung, hari sudah sangat larut." Kata Mingyu sambil menggunakan sarung tangan karet dan mulai membantu Wonwoo. Suasana canggung tercipta diantara suara air dan gesekan spon. Mereka terdiam menikmati waktu berdua yang jarang terjadi. Setelah 15 menit mereka selesai mencuci piring._

" _Aku akan pulang sekarang." Ujar Wonwoo seraya melepas sarung tangan karetnya._

" _Aku antar hyung." Ucap Mingyu._

" _Tidak perlu. Aku bisa pulang sendiri." Kata Wonwoo keras kepala. Mingyu mendesah pelan._

" _Tidak. Ini sudah hampir pukul 12 hyung. Aku antar atau kau menginap disini." Ucap Mingyu tak kalah keras kepala. Wonwoo memutar bola matanya jengah dengan sikap Mingyu._

" _Nan Namja-ya. Aku bisa pulang sendiri." Ucapnya lalu berjalan menuju pintu apartemen Mingyu. Tangan pucat Wonwoo hendak menggenggam handle saat dari luar apartemen terdengar suara petir dan hujan mulai turun. Mingyu menyeringai tampan dibelakang Wonwoo._

" _Well, sepertinya kau tidak bisa pulang malam ini hyung." Ucap Mingyu pelan. Wonwoo merutuki alam yang tiba-tiba berubah, sungguh dia tidak ingin tinggal dengan Mingyu dan menciptakan suasana canggung seperti tadi. Wonwoo menghela napas pelan lalu berbalik menghadap Mingyu._

" _Sepertinya aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Baiklah aku akan menginap malam ini." Ucap Wonwoo final. Mingyu tersenyum mendengarnya. "Tapi kau tidur dilantai dan aku dikasur." Lanjut Wonwoo membuat senyuman Mingyu luntur._

" _Tidak bisa begitu hyung. Aku akan tidur dikasur, malam ini cuacanya akan sangat dingin hyung, sedangkan aku hanya punya satu selimut. Kau tidak bisa tidur jika suhunya rendah. Jadi, aku akan tidur denganmu diatas kasur." Ucap Mingyu kesal._

" _Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku saja yang tidur dilantai. Kau bisa tidur dikasur, aku akan menggunakan jaket saja." Ujar Wonwoo ngotot._

" _Aishh hyung. Ayolah, kita hanya tidur berdua diatas kasur. Aku tidak akan macam-macam padamu." Bujuk Mingyu. 'Lagian mana berani aku macam-macam, baru maju satu langkah saja sudah dipelototi dengan laser.' Lanjut Mingyu dalam hati sambil bergidik ngeri._

" _Baiklah baiklah. Kita tidur berdua diatas kasur. Kalau kau berani macam-macam akan aku pastikan kepalamu copot besok pagi." Ancam Wonwoo lalu berjalan menuju kamar Mingyu._

" _Astaga. Kenapa kesannya jadi aku yang menumpang ditempat Wonu-hyung." Gumam Mingyu sambil berjalan lesu kearah kamarnya. Saat memasuki kamar terlihat Wonwoo sudah bersiap diatas kasur, Mingyu jadi gugup sendiri melihatnya._

' _Astaga. Aku akan tidur diatas kasur yang sama dengan Wonu-hyung. Wonu-hyung terlihat seperti menungguku untuk melakukan honey moon.' Pikir Mingyu sambil terdiam didepan pintu sembari melamun kearah Wonwoo. Wonwoo memandangnya aneh, apalagi saat ini Mingyu menatapnya sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri._

 _Buukk_

 _Mingyu tersentak saat merasakan sesuatu terlempar dengan keras diwajahnya, saat melihat kebawah dia melihat bantal sudah tergeletak didekat kakinya._

" _Berhenti memikirkan hal mesum atau kau tidur dibawah." Sentak Wonwoo keras._

" _Aku tidak-"_

" _Kau iya." Potong Wonwoo cepat sambil mendelik kearah Mingyu. "Aku akan tidur duluan." Lanjutnya lalu mulai menggulung tubuh kurusnya dengan selimut tebal milik Mingyu. Mingyu berjalan mendekat dan mulai menaiki kasur kosong disebelah Wonwoo yang sedang berguling miring kearah dinding._

 _Suasana dikamar tersebut kembali hening. Hanya terdengar suara hembusan napas yang berasal dari kedua namja tersebut. Masing-masing dari mereka tidak bisa tidur. Mingyu sedang menatap langit-langit dan Wonwoo sedang menatap dinding. Mereka juga berusaha tenang seraya mencoba menetralisirkan detak jantung yang semakin menggila. Mingyu berdeham pelan, Wonwoo sedikit tersentak mendengarnya namun Mingyu tidak melihat reaksi Wonwoo._

" _Eung.. Hyung. Kau sudah tidur?" Tanya Mingyu mencoba mengusir suasana canggung disana. Wonwoo terdiam selama beberapa saat. Menimbang-nimbang haruskan dia menjawab pertanyaan Mingyu._

" _Eum,.. belum." Jawab Wonwoo pelan._

" _Kau tidak bisa tidur ya hyung?" Tanya Mingyu lagi, kali ini Wonwoo hanya bergumam menjawab pertanyaan Wonwoo. Tiba-tiba Wonwoo merubah posisinya menjadi terlentang seperti Mingyu, menatap langit-langit. "Aku juga tidak bisa tidur hyung." Lanjut Mingyu. Suasana kamar kembali hening, hanya terdengar suara hujan dan petir dari luar apartemen. Mingyu memutar kepalanya kesamping, menatap Wonwoo dalam diam._

" _Hyung, aku mencintaimu."_

...

...

...

===TBC===

Hallooooo.. Apa Kabar semua...?

Semoga baik-baik aja ya..

Hari ini saya sengaja update 2 chapter untuk menebus kesalahan saya yang menelantarkan cerita ini selama berbulan-bulan. Semoga kalian suka dan tetap tunggu kelanjutannya ya. Maaf untuk setiap typo yang masih bertebaran disetiap chapternya.

Selamat membaca..

BYE-BYE


	12. Chapter 11

" _ **Kau tidak bisa tidur ya hyung?" Tanya Mingyu lagi, kali ini Wonwoo hanya bergumam menjawab pertanyaan Wonwoo. Tiba-tiba Wonwoo merubah posisinya menjadi terlentang seperti Mingyu, menatap langit-langit. "Aku juga tidak bisa tidur hyung." Lanjut Mingyu. Suasana kamar kembali hening, hanya terdengar suara hujan dan petir dari luar apartemen. Mingyu memutar kepalanya kesamping, menatap Wonwoo dalam diam.**_

" _ **Hyung, aku mencintaimu."**_

 **The Sign**

 **Main cast : Kim Mingyu dan Jeon Wonwoo**

 **Cast : Seventeen, BTS, EXO and others**

 **Genre : Romance Mystery**

 **Warning : Cerita ini mengandung unsur gay, kekerasan, sadisme, serta kata-kata yang masih banyak typo, dan cerita yang masih acak-acakan. Jika kalian tidak suka jangan maksa buat cerita oke? Cerita ini murni buatan Ken sendiri, Ken hanya meminjam nama dan tempatnya saja.**

 **Summary : Angka. Pola. Surat. Tanda teror kematian. Kepolisian berusaha memecahkan misteri ketiganya. Tidak ada bukti yang bisa mempermudah kerja mereka. "mereka" akan hilang pada tanggal yang sama dan ditemukan pada tanggal yang sama. Namun itu belum cukup untuk membuka simpul benang misteri ketiganya.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

" **..." : Percakapan langsung**

' _ **Italic'**_ **: Inner/ suara pikiran**

 _ **Italic :**_ **Flashback**

" _ **italic" :**_ **Percakapan dalam telefon/ dalam video.**

 **...Happy Reading's...**

 **Chapter 11**

" _Hyung, aku mencintaimu." Ucap Mingyu. Wonwoo tersentak mendengarnya lalu menoleh menatap Mingyu yang juga sedang menatapnya._

" _K-kau bilang apa?" Tanya Wonwoo memastikan telinganya tadi tidak salah dengar._

" _Aku mencintaimu hyung. Sudah sangat lama, tapi aku tak berani mengatakannya. Aku terlalu takut. Tapi sepertinya ini sudah saatnya aku mengungkapkan perasaanku padamu. Aku bisa mati jika terus-terusan seperti ini. Selalu didekatmu tapi tak bisa memilikimu. Mungki setelah ini kau akan menjauhiku, tapi aku merasa lega karena sudah mengatakan apa yang aku rasakan selama ini. Aku sungguh sungguh mencintai-"_

" _Nado. Nado saranghae." Ucapan dari Wonwoo menghentikan kata-kata cinta dari Mingyu._

" _Hah? Kau bilang apa hyung?" Tanya Mingyu, dia rasa pendengarannya bermasalah. Kalau tak salah dia mendengar Wonwoo mengucapkan-._

" _Aku juga mencintaimu Mingyu-ya." Ucap Wonwoo, Mingyu melebarkan matanya. Pendengarannya tidak salah. Wonwoo benar-benar mengatakan kalau dia juga mencintainya. "Sama sepertimu, aku sudah lama merasakannya. Mungkin sejak awal kita bertemu. Awalnya aku kira itu perasaan cinta pada seorang adik. Tapi lambat laun aku menyadari kalau itu adalah cinta antar pria. Aku takut kau akan membenciku, jadi aku berusaha menyembunyikannya dibalik raut datarku." Lanjut Wonwoo sambil tersenyum lembut pada Mingyu. Mingyu tertegun beberapa saat, lalu menatap mata Wonwoo penuh perasaan. Mingyu mengangkat tangannya mengelus pelan permukaan halus wajah Wonwoo, perlahan memberanikan diri untuk mendekati Wonwoo. Wonwoo hanya diam menatap Mingyu yang mulai mendekat. Wajah mereka hanya berjarak kurang dari 5 cm itu perlahan-lahan mendekat. Mingyu mengikis jarak wajah mereka._

 _CUP_

 _Kedua bibir tersebut bertemu, Wonwoo dan Mingyu menutup mata saat merasakan kehangatan bibir masing-masing. Cuaca yang dingin membuat Mingyu dan Wonwoo mencari kehangatan. Mingyu memeluk pinggang Wonwoo dengan sebelah tangannya sedangkan tangan satunya digunakan untuk mengelus permukaan wajah Wonwoo. Wonwoo meletakkan masing-masing kedua tangannya dibahu dan dada Mingyu. Mingyu mulai menggerakan bibirnya untuk menghisap bibir bawah Wonwoo dan Wonwoo mulai menghisap bibir atas milik Miingyu. Ciuman lembut itu berubah menjadi kasar. Mingyu menciuman Wonwoo dengan liar begitu pula Wonwoo. Wonwoo meremas rambut Mingyu kasar, dan memukul pelan dada pria bertaring tersebut. Memberitahukan bahwa dia sudah mulai kehabisan napas. Mingyu yang mengerti memutuskan ciuman mereka dan beralih kearah leher pucat Wonwoo. Mengecupnya dan menggigit pelan leher jenjang tersebut._

" _Hyung, kau harus menghentikan aku sebelum aku melakukan hal yang lebih dari ini." Ucap Mingyu ditengah-tengah kecupannya pada leher Wonwoo._

" _Lakukanlah. Aku menginginkanmu Mimgyu-ya." Ujar Wonwoo disertai desahan, menggoda iman Mingyu. Mingyu sedikit tersentak mendengarnya, namun kemudian menyeringai. Mingyu dengan cepat menyerang Wonwoo. Suasana dingin disertai hujan menjadi alunan lagu membangkitkan hasrat keduanya._

 _Ditengah suara hujan dan angin terdengar desahan sahut menyahut didalam kamar apartemen milik Kim Mingyu. Menjadi saksi terikatnya hubungan keduanya. Suara-suara tersebut terdengar hingga beberapa jam setelahnya. Mingyu berhenti menggerakan pinggulnya saat orgasme ketiga, dia juga melihat wajah Wonwoo yang mulai pucat karena kelelahan. Setelah bergumul 4 jam non-stop mereka tidur dengan tubuh lengket karena peluh dan cairan cinta mereka. Meskipun lelah melanda senyuman dan kehangatan mengiringi tidur lelap kedua insan yang sudah menjadi satu tersebut._

 _Flashback Off_

Dan semenjak kejadian itu Mingyu akan mencari kesempatan untuk bercinta dengan Wonwoo. Membuat Wonwoo harus menahan sakit pada holenya saat berjalan karena Mingyu tak akan berhenti saat Wonwoo sudah pucat karena kelelahan.

"Hyung, kau melamunkan apa?" Tanya Mingyu penasaran.

"Tidak ada." Jawab Wonwoo. "Lanjutkan saja pekerjaanmu dan jangan ganggu aku. Aku akan melihat-lihat kembali berkas-berkas dari Eagle Kill dari awal. Aku rasa aku melewatkan sesuatu disini." Lanjut Wonwoo lalu mulai memeriksa dengan seksama berkas-berkas ditangannya. Mingyu mengangkat bahunya cuek lalu kembali memeriksa beberapa CCTV yang dijadikan bukti. Pintu terbuka menampilkan ketua kepolisian kota Nakdong, Kim Namjoon. Mingyu dan Wonwoo berdiri lalu sedikit membukuk melihat atasannya.

"Aku dengar kalian diterror oleh Eagle Kill." Ucap Namjoon. Mingyu dan Wonwoo mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Bertanya-tanya dari mana ketua kepolisian tersebut tahu. "Aku punya banyak telinga ingat." Ucap Namjoon melihat kernyitan bingung dari anak buahnya itu. Mingyu dan Wonwoo lalu menganggukkan kepalanya setelah mendengar ucapan Namjoon.

"Seperti yang anda dengar pak. Kami memang diterror dengan bola mata milik korban." Ujar Mingyu pada atasannya itu.

"Apa ada hubungan diantara kedua korban?" Tanya Namjoon. Saat Mingyu ingin membuka mulut, Seongcheol dkk masuk dengan wajah segar. Mereka membukuk sopan pada Namjoon. "Jadi?" Tanya Namjoon.

"Tidak ada pak. Seperti korban yang lain. Tidak ada hubungan darah, bahkan korban berasal dari negara yang berbeda. Saya baru melihat berkas-berkas kedua korban ini, kesamaan yang mereka miliki hanyalah mereka pencandu alkohol. Kemungkinan korban memang sudah diincar sebelumnya. Kali ini Eagle Kill hanya mengambil satu mata korban dan mengirimkannya pada divisi kami. Dan juga sebuah surat." Jelas Wonwoo sambil menyerahkan surat pada Namjoon. Namjoon menganggukkan kepalanya saat membaca surat itu.

"Baiklah. Jika ada sesuatu segera lapor padaku dan kita akan mengadakan rapat, tanpa kepolisian khusus dari Seoul. Sebentar lagi tanggal 17 aku tak ingin korban ketujuh kehilangannya nyawanya lagi" Ucap Namjoon tegas, mereka mengangguk menanggapi ucapan Namjoon. Namjoon berlalu dari ruangan divisi tersebut. Kepolisian khusus berkumpul kembali ditengah ruangan untuk meninjau ulang setiap jejak dan bukti yang sengaja ditinggalkan Eagle Kill.

"Sepertinya aku melewatkan satu bagian penting. Aku merasa ada yang salah dengan setiap bukti ini. Ada satu potongan bukti yang hilang, aku yakin itu." Ucap Wonwoo sambil membolak-balikkan berkas ditangannya.

"Aku setuju denganmu Wonu-ya. Haruskah kita berpencar dan mencari bukti lain disekitaran rumah korban sekali lagi?" Tanya Junhui.

"Aku rasa iya. Bagaimana menurutmu hyung?" Tanya Wonwoo pada sang ketua.

"Baiklah. Sepertinya kita harus mengulang kasus ini, kita akan mencari potongan bukti yang hilang itu." Ucap Seongcheol. Mereka bertujuh bersiap. "Kita bagi 3 kelompok. Mingyu dan Soonyoung kalian ketempat Park Seojeon dan Song Jongki. Vernon dan Junhui ke tempat Son Jihyo dan Kim Soohyun, lalu aku Seokmin dan Wonwoo akan ke tempat Lee Kwang Soo dan Lee Boo Young." Jelas Seongcheol lalu mereka semua berangkat ketujuan masing-masing.

Seomgcheol-Wonwoo-Seokmin side.

Mereka sampai kerumah Lee Kwang Soo, rumah tempat dia diculik. Lee Kwangsoo hanya tinggal sendiri dan sekarang rumah tersebut kosong. Mereka masuk dengan mudah karena rumah tersebut memang tidak terkunci. Keadaan rumah sangat bersih, tidak ada kekacauan lagi. Seongcheol, Seokmin, dan Wonwoo berpencar mencari hal-hal kecil yang kiranya bisa melengkapi potongan bukti yang hilang. Wonwoo berada diruang tamu melihat sekeliling, lalu matanya menatap tempat perapian lama. Dirinya merasa tertarik dengan perapian tersebut. Wonwoo mendekati tempat perapian tersebut lalu mulai memperhatikan dengan teliti, tangannya iseng meraba dinding bagian dalam tempat perapian tersebut. Wonwoo membulatkan matanya saat tangannya merasakan sesuatu. Untung saja tangannya sudah dilapisi dengan sarung tangan warna hitam, dia menarik benda yang ditemukkannya dengan perlahan. Setangkai bunga yang tampak masih segar berwarna orange digenggamannya.

"Lily orange." Gumamnya. "Hyung-deul cepat kemari." Teriak Wonwoo. Suara tapak kaki berlari terdengar mendekati ruang tamu. Seongcheol dan Seokmin terkejut melihat bunga yang berada ditangan Wonwoo.

"Apa itu? Dimana kau menemukannya?" Tanya Seongcheol lalu menyentuh bunga tersebut dan memperhatikan dengan seksama bunga Lily tersebut.

"Bunga Lily orange. Aku menemukannya didekat bagian perapian, tertempel didindingnya. Aku rasa itu adalah potongan yang hilang hyung." Jelas Wonwoo.

"Hubungi yang lain. Katakan untuk mencari dengan seksama didekat tempat perapian kalau ada. Tanyakan apakah mereka juga menemukan Bungan Lily ini." Perintah Seongcheol. Wonwoo dan Seokmin bergerak untuk menelpon Mingyu dan Junhui yang berada ditempat berbeda. "Kita pergi ketempat Lee Boo Young. Jika ini memang bukti yang hilang, maka kita akan menemukan bunga yang sama." Ucap Seongcheol lalu keluar dengan membawa bunga yang sudah dia masukkan kedalam plastik diikuti oleh Seokmin dan Wonwoo.

Team detektif datang hampir bersamaan. Mereka mencari bukti tersebut hampir 2 jam dan kembali dengan 6 kantong berisikan bunga Lily didalam plastik.

"Ini adalah bukti yang hilang itu. Tapi aku penasaran bunga ini tetap tampak segar meskipun sudah berbulan-bulan berada disana." Ucap Soonyoung sambil melihat-lihat bunga tersebut. "Apa ini?" Tanya Soonyoung saat melihat ada yang aneh dibagian dalam bunga tersebut. Keenam namja yang lain memperhatikan Soonyoung yang memasukkan jarinya kedalam bunga tersebut. Soonyoung mengeluarkan bulatan kecil berwarna putih. Soonyoung menyerahkannya pada sang ketua. Seongcheol membukanya dengan perlahan, itu sebuah kertas kecil.

"Surat?" Tanya Wonwoo, Seongcheol menangguk lalu membacakannya.

 _Jadi kalian sudah menemukan potongan yang hilang? Aku terkesan salah satu dari kalian bisa mengetahui kalau ada bukti yang hilang, ahahahaha... kenapa bunga Lily orange? Karena maknanya. Kenapa masih segar? Karena aku tahu kalian akan sangat terlambat untuk menyadar potongan yang hilang itu, jadi aku melumurinya dengan cairan lilin. Jadi apa kalian menikmati game yang aku buat?_

Isi surat tersebut membuat team detektif kesal. Selama ini mereka hanya dipermainkan. Eagle Kill menganggap nyawa yang melayang itu hanyalah sebuah permainan.

"Bunga Lily adalah bunga musim panas berasal dari Asia Barat dan Mediterania memiliki berbagai macam warna. Bunga Lily putih melambangkan kesucian, kemurnian dan ketulusan. Lily Kuning melambangkan perasaan bahagia. Lily merah melambangkan Kemakmuran. Sedangkan Lily Orange melambangkan kebencian, kesombongan, kebohongan dan Penghinaan." Ucap Vernon sambil memperhatikan handphone-nya. Sejak Seongcheol membacakan surat dari Eagle Kill, dia penasaran dan mencari mengenai makna dari bunga Lily.

"Artinya Eagle Kill meletakkan bunga ini sebagai penghinaan terhadap korban atau penghinaan pada kepolisian yang akan menangkapnya, begitu? Atau bunga itu menunjukkan kebenciannya pada korban. Begitukah?" Tanya Mingyu.

"Bisa jadi itu artinya. Tapi untuk apa dia membenci orang yang tak dikenalnya?" Tanya Junhui sambil memperhatikan bunga Lily tersebut.

"Aku rasa dia bukan membenci pada orangnya. Tapi dia membenci apa yang dilakukan orang tersebut. Pecandu alkohol, rokok, narkoba, dan Pelacur. Eagle Kill meletakkan surat itu pada organ korban yang sudah rusak. Seperti Lee Boo Young dia meletakkan surat itu dirahimnya karena dia seorang pelacur. Atau pada Park Seojeon yang meletakkan surat dijantungnya karena dia pecandu rokok. Satu per satu alasan dia meletakkan dan membunuh korban mulai terkuak. Dia sangat membenci 4 hal tersebut dan membunuh siapapun yang melakukannya." Jelas Seokmin. "Tapi aku masih penasaran, dia pernah bercerita kalau Eagle Kill itu menderita. Dia juga menyebutkan kata 'Dia' dan 'Mereka'. Aku rasa dia menjadi psikopat karena masa lalunya." Lanjut Seokmin. Keenam namja itu mendengarkan dengan baik.

"Aku juga penasaran dari mana dia bisa tahu semua tentang kita secara detail. Apakah dia bekerja sama dengan salah satu kepolisian disini atau mungkinkah salah satu kepolisian disini adalah Eagle Kill?" Pertanyaan Soonyoung membuat mereka termenung dan memikirkannya.

"Eyy... Hyung. Kau bercanda. Semua orang disini bekerja mati-matian untuk menangkapnya. Lalu untuk apa bekerja sama dengan pembunuh itu." Sangkal Vernon sambil menepuk bahu Sooyoung. "Oh ya, hari sudah semakin larut, dan sekarang aku lapar. Bagaimana kalau kita membeli Jjajangmyeon dan ayam goreng?" Tanya Vernon sambil menatap para Hyungnya.

"Call." Teriak mereka karena memang sudah menahan lapar sejak tadi.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menemani Vernon. Sekalian mau pulang mengambil beberapa baju." Ucap Junhui lalu berjalan bersama Vernon.

Junhui-Vernon side.

"Hyung kau tunggu dimobil, biar aku yang mengambil baju itu." Bisik Vernon. Junhui mengangguk menanggapi Vernon, lalu mereka berpisah. Vernon berjalan santai sambil memperhatikan sekitarnya. Untungnya hari sudah larut sehingga ruang loker tersebut kosong. Vernon berhenti diloker targetnya, lalu membuka dengan pelan. Vernon menggunakan sarung tangannya lalu mengambil baju tersebut dan memasukkannya kedalam plastik hitam. Vernon menghela napas pelan saat berhasil mengambil baju tersebut dan berjalan keluar. Tanpa dia sadari sejak tadi ada yang mengawasinya dengan mata tajam lalu menyeringai dan menghilang dikegelapan.

Vernon berjalan santai sambil menenteng plastik hitam menjuju parkiran tempat Junhui menunggu didalam mobil.

"Kau dapat bajunya?" Tanya Junhui saat Vernon sudah masuk kedalam mobil.

"Aman. Ayo kita pergi sekarang. Kita langsung ketempat Jihoon hyung." Ucap Vernon. Junhui menjalankan mobil tersebut dengan kecepatan sedang.

"Aku sudah menelpon Jihoon dan dia mengatakan untuk langsung keruangannya saja." Ujar Junhui. Mereka berkendara selama 15 menit, lalu berajalan dilobby rumah sakit sambil menenteng plastik tersebut. Junhui dan Vernon berada dirumah sakit selama 30 menit lalu keluar setelah Jihoon mengambil sampel dari baju dan mengatakan hasilnya akan dia kirim melalui Email. Sementara itu kelima namja yang berada dikantor kepolisian Andong terlihat mencocokan setiap bukti yang ada.

"Hyung, menurutku angka-angka ini mengartikan sesuatu. Seperti nomor kependudukan atau nomor rumah." Ucap Soonyoung mulai menganalisa.

"Yak, kau kira dia akan sebodoh itu untuk memberikan nomor rumah atau nomor kependudukannya. Kita akan sangat mudah menemukannya kalau seperti itu." Ucap Seokmin.

"Tapi itu bisa saja terjadi." Ucap Seongcheol. "Kumpulkan semuanya disini. Dan panggilkan Seungkwan aku butuh dia untuk melacak semua nomor-nomor ini." Perintah Seongcheol. Mingyu bergerak memanggil Seungkwan.

"Korban hilang tanggal 17, ditemukan tanggal 24, terhitung 7 hari setelahnya. Terdapat angka 96 dikeningnya. Dibuang antara pukul 1-3 pagi. Jika digabungkan 1724796123." Jelas Seokmin. "Tapi apa ada nomor kependudukan seperti itu?" Tanya Seokmin. Bingung melihat angka-angka tersebut. Mingyu masuk bersama dengan Seungkwan sambil menenteng laptopnya. Seungkwan masuk dengan ekspresi bingung melihat para anggota detektif duduk dilantai dengan kertas-kertas mengelilinginya.

"Ahh.. Seungkwan-ah. Sini duduklah." Panggil Seokmin ramah. Seungkwan mengangguk lalu duduk disamping Wonwoo.

"Aku dengar kalian membutuhkan aku untuk melacak sesuatu." Ujar Seungkwan sambil memperhatikan Wonwoo yang sedang berkerut bingung dengan angka-angka didepannya.

"Kami baru saja membuat beberapa kombinasi angka-angka, dan kami membutuhkanmu untuk melacak angka-angka itu. Aku ingin kau melacak nomor kependudukan atau nomor rumah. Ini semua angka-angkanya." Jelas Wonwoo sambil menyerahkan angka-angka yang tadi dipegangnya.

"Aku rasa untuk nomor kependudukan tidak seperti ini hyung. Tapi aku akan coba melacak beberapa angka dulu." Ucap Seungkwan lalu mulai berkutat pada laptopnya. Tak lama kemudian Vernon dan Junhui masuk sambil menenteng box makanan. Untungnya Seongcheol sempat menelpon Vernon untuk menambah 1 porsi lagi, jadi Seungkwan bisa makan. Vernon meletakkan makanan tersebut dimeja lalu bergabung dengan yang lainnya begitu juga dengan Junhui.

"Hyung, tidak ada angka-angka ini tidak masuk dalam nomor kependudukan bahkan dinegara mana saja. Aku sudah mencoba 7 angka-angka ini, tapi hasilnya nihil. Aku rasa ini bukan tentang nomor kependudukan hyung." Lapor Seungkwan. "Oh Junhui hyung dan Vernon kapan sampai?" Tanya Seungkwan saat melihat Vernon dan Junhui ada dihadapannya.

"Saat kau sedang mengotak-atik laptopmu. Sepertinya kau sangat serius." Jawab Junhui, Vernon hanya tersenyum canggung.

"Haahh... Kalau begitu mungkin kita mencari untuk nomor rumah. Mungkin kita bisa dapat sesuatu." Ucap Seongcheol, yang lainnya mengangguk menanggapi ucapan atasannya itu.

"Tak bisakah kita makan dulu sebelum lanjut bekerja? Aku lapar." Rengek Soonyoung sambil mengelus perutnya yang sudah keroncongan sejak tadi.

"Baiklah. Kita makan dulu." Putus Seongcheol lalu mulai membagikan makanan satu persatu. Mereka makan dengan santai, sesekali terdengar teriakan dari Soonyoung karena berebut ayam dengan Mingyu maupun dengan Vernon dan Seungkwan. 30 menit kemudian mereka kembali mengerjakan tugas masing-masing.

"Seungkwan-ah, aku ada tugas untukmu." Bisik Seongcheol pelan. Seongcheol melirik kearah rekan-rekannya, mereka masih mengerjakan tugas masing-masing. "Tolong kau cari informasi lengkap anggota kepolisian khusus yang menyelidiki kasus ini. Untuk berjaga-jaga." Lanjut Seongcheol masih dengan suara pelan. Seungkwan sebenarnya bingung dengan permintaan Seongcheol namun dia hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Aku tak menemukan alamat rumah yang cocok dengan angka-angka ini." Ucap Seungkwan terdengar kesal, karena dari tadi dia pusing melihat angka-angka itu. "Hyung kau yakin kalau angka-angka ini berarti sesuatu?" Tanya Seungkwan pada Seongcheol.

"Entahlah. Aku hanya penasaran pada angka-angka itu. Menurutku mereka tak mungkin meninggalkan angka-angka ini jika tak ada maknanya. Jadi mangkanya aku memintamu untuk melacaknya." Jelas Seongcheol, Seungkwan mangut-mangut mendengarnya. Lalu matanya menatap sekeliling ruangan divisi detektif. Matanya memicing saat melihat ada hal yang aneh.

"Hyung, kau ingat tidak Eagle Kill pernah mengetahui sesuatu yang kita jaga bahkam mediapun tak tahu tentang hal itu." Ujar Seungkwan tiba-tiba membuat ketujuh pasang mata menatapnya heran.

"Ya, kenapa?" Tanya Junhui.

"Aku baru memikirkannya. Aku rasa ruangan kita sudah disadap olehnya, mungkin bukan hanya ruangan kita saja tapi seluruh ruangan dikepolisian ini." Ucap Seungkwan.

"Wae? Kenapa kau berucap dengan yakin begitu?" Tanya Soonyoung.

"Karena aku rasa menemukan salah satu penyadap itu diruangan ini." Jelas Seungkwan, ketujuh mata tersebut membelalakkan matanya kaget. "Diatas pintu, diantara celah dinding itu." Tunjuk Seungkwan. Mereka mengikuti arah tangan Seungkwan, jika diperhatikan dengan baik-baik maka kau akan melihat ada tonjolan kecil berwarna seperti dinding tersebut. Mingyu bergerak mengambil kursi, dan mencoba mengambil benda tersebut dengan hati-hati. Mingyu turun setelah mengambil benda tersebut lalu membawanya kedepan rekan-rekannya.

"Sialan.!" Umpat Seongcheol. "Cari diseluruh ruangan. Kita harus membersihkan seluruh alat penyadap itu." Perintah Seongcheol. Mereka bergerak mencari-cari alat penyadap tersebut. Seungkwan bergerak keluar menuju ruangannya, memberi tahukan kemungkinan ada alat penyadap diruangan mereka. Team detektif menemukan 5 alat penyadap tersebar diruangan tersebut.

"Brengsek. Pantas saja dia tahu semua tentang kita." Seongcheol yang biasanya santai terdengar sangat marah. "Kita bakar semua ini." Perintah Seongcheol. Mereka bertujuh keluar sambil membawa alat penyedap tersebut. Seongcheol juga memberi tahukan perihal tersebut lalu kantor kepolisian tersebut mulai sibuk mencari keseluruh kantor. Setelah 30 menit mencari mereka menemukan 96 alat penyadap. Mereka membakar seluruh akat tersebut dibelakang kantor. Kim Namjoon terlihat sangat marah dan memperhatikan seluruh personil untuk bersikap hati-hati. Mereka bekerja penuh mengingat sudah tanggal 13 artinya 4 hari Eagle Kill akan beraksi.

17 Juni XXXX

Tepat pukul 07.45 waktu setempat, kantor kepolisian heboh karena seorang ibu-ibu menangis histeris mengatakan kalau anaknya hilang. Kim Jong Dae, hilang saat dia pulang dari bekerja. Ibu tersebut mengatakan anaknya bekerja dibar dan biasanya pulang pukul 2 malam. Namun malam tadi Jong Dae tidak pulang, ibu tersebut hanya tinggal berdua dengan anaknya tersebut. Lalu pagi ini dia menemukan sebuah surat. Team detektif merasa bersalah setelah membaca surat tersebut. ' _Aku akan mengembalikkan anakmu setelah 7 hari.'_ Dari isi surat tersebut itu sudah pasti adalah Eagle Kill. Seongcheol meminta maaf karena tak bisa berbuat apapun dan meminta ibu tersebut bersabar. Meminta ibu tersebut menunggu sampai tanggal 24 nanti.

"Kau mau memintaku menunggu sampai kalian menemukan mayat anakku, Huh? Lakukan sesuatu. Bukankah kalian pasukan terbaik. Kembalikan anakku!" Raungan dari ibu tersebut semakin menjadi-jadi. Dia menarik kerah Seongcheol dengan kasar, Seongcheol hanya bisa pasrah karena ketidakmampuannya. Mereka sekarang hanya bisa menunggu. Meskipun mereka menemukan bukti namun itu tak berarti, mereka masih saja seperti mengejar hantu.

24 Juni XXXX

Waktu terasa sangat cepat berlalu dan hingga saat ini keberadaan Kim Jong Dae tidak bisa ditemukan. Tekanan yang dirasakan team kepolisian khusus semakin berat. Ny. Kim ternyata bekerja sebagai tukang bersih-bersih jalan. Hampir tiap hari mereka melihat Ny. Kim, dan tiap hari pula mereka melihat kesedihan mendalam dari seorang ibu. Ny. Kim tetap melakukan tugasnya namun air mata terus membasahi matanya. Mingyu pernah mendekatinya dan mengatakan untuk cuti sementara sampai Kim Jong Dae ditemukan namun langsung ditolak olehnya. _'aku harus tetap bekerja. Setidaknya jika Jong Dae ditemukan aku bisa membuatkan makanan kesukaannya. Iya, jika dia kembali.'_ Ucapan Ny. Kim membuat Mingyu merasa sangat bersalah begitu juga dengan yang lainnya. Ny. Kim akan menunggu dikantor polisi setelah bekerja, menunggu hingga pukul 9 malam, dan kembali dengan wajah sembab karena tidak mendapatkan kabar baik. Dan sekarang adalah puncaknya, Ny. Kim sengaja tidak pulang dan menginap dikantor. Pihak kepolisian berusaha membujuknya untuk pulang namun dengan keras kepala Ny. Kim menolaknya. Hingga pagi tadi teriakan histeris Ny. Kim menjadi alarm mengerikan dikantor kepolisian tersebut.

Pagi ini Ny. Kim bangun lebih awal dibandingkan yang lainnya, dia berjalan keluar dan menemukan kardus besar didepan pintu. Tak lama kemudian teriakan mengerikan terdengar. Mingyu, Seokmin dan Seongcheol yang pertama kali sampai didepan pintu, dan melihat adegan mengerikan sekaligus menyedihkan tersebut. Ny. Kim sedang terduduk menangis meraung sambil memeluk kepala anaknya Kim Jong Dae yang sudah lepas dari badannya. Bau busuk dan anyir darah tak diperdulikan wanita paruh baya tersebut, dia hanya bisa menangis meratapi anaknya yang sudah tak bernyawa, sungguh pemandangan yang mengiris hati. Ny. Kim menangis hingga jatuh pingsan tak kuasa menahan kesedihan. Setelahnya Ny. Kim dibawa kedalam kantor dan team forensik yang sudah ditelpon Junhui datang dan membawa kardus tersebut. Keadaan kembali menjadi tegang saat Jeonghan yang sedang memasang cairan infus pada tangan Ny. Kim yang sudah sangat lemah tersebut bergerak dan isakkan pilu mulai terdengar ditelinga Jeonghan dan yang lain.

"A-anakku. Anakku benar-benar pergi.. hikss.. Kalian. Ini semua salah kalian. Kenapa tidak kalian temukan anakku lebih dulu sebelum dia mati? Kenapa kalian hanya diam saja, huh? Kenapa? KENAPA?" Teriakan Ny. Kim kembali terdengar. Kali ini dia menyerang Seongcheol, memukul dadanya kuat. Meminta pertanggung jawaban pada semua orang disana. Jeonghan sudah meneteskan air matanya melihat betapa rapuhnya ibu tersebut. Infus ditangan Ny. Kim lepas membuat darah menetes dari pergelangan tangannya. Sakit kehilangan anaknya tidak sebanding dengan sakit ditangannya. Ny. Kim berhenti didepan Mingyu, menangis sejadi-jadinya lalu merosot jatuh namun ditahan oleh Mingyu karena Ny. Kim nampak limbung dan kembali pingsan. Tak lama kemudian ambulance datang dan membawa Ny. Kim, mereka menatapnya nanar. Seungkwan datang dengan wajah kusut saat Ny. Kim diangkat oleh tandu.

"Bagaimana dengan CCTV nya?" Tanya Junhui saat melihat Seungkwan datang. Seungkwan menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"CCTVnya rusak. Dari pukul 12 sampai pukul 4." Ucap Seungkwan dengan helaan napas kasar.

"Bagaimana mungkin?" Tanya Seongcheol pelan.

"Eagle Kill mematikan CCTV itu. Lalu menghidupkannya lagi, karena saat CCTV itu mulai menyala kardus itu sudah ada disana." Jelas Seungkwan.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan penjaga didepan? Apa yang mereka lakukan hingga Eagle Kill bisa dengan mudah meletakkan kardus itu?" Tanya Seokmin emosi.

"Petugas penjaga tidur atau mungkin aku menyebutnya mereka dibuat tidur. Aku dan Soonyoung sudah mengintrogasi mereka berdua. Aku sudah meminta Jeonghan hyung untuk memeriksa kopi kaleng yang mereka minum malam tadi, karena hanya ada itu yang tergeletak didekat mereka." Sambung Wonwoo dibelakang mereka bersama Soonyoung.

"Bagaimana mereka bisa dapat kopi kalengan itu? Mereka pasti dapat dari seseorang? Bisakah kita melihatnya di CCTV?" Tanya Vernon.

"Tidak ada, aku sudah memasukkan kemungkinan itu, tapi seperti yang aku katakan tadi rekaman CCTV itu mati sejak pukul 12." Jelas Seungkwan frustasi. "Aku rasa aku harus cepat menyelesaikan tugas darimu hyung." Bisik Seungkwan pelan pada Seongcheol.

"Aku harus keruanganku. Aku dan Chanyeol hyung akan mencari rekaman yang hilang itu." Ucap Seungkwan undur diri. Team detektif dibagi menjadi dua. Seongcheol, Seokmin dan Wonwoo pergi kerumah sakit untuk autopsi Jong Dae dan mengambil bukti yang ditinggalkan. Sedangkan sisanya membantu team cyber mencari rekaman CCTV disekitar kantor tersebut. Vernon dan Junhui berlari-lari mencari rekaman CCTV tersebut kearah kanan kantor sedangkan Soonyoung dan Mingyu mencari diseberang kantor polisi. Vernon berhenti berlari saat merasa ponselnya bergetar, Junhui juga ikut berhenti lalu berbalik melihat Vernon diam mematung menatap layar ponselnya terkejut. Junhui berjalan mendekat dan mencoba melihat ponsel Vernon lalu ikut melebarkan matanya saat melihat beberapa kalimat diponsel tersebut.

"Hasilnya positif."

...

...

...

==TBC==

Wuahh.. Ken is back Readers... Hehehehe..

Terima kasih untuk readers yang masih setia membaca dan menunggu the sign update, dan maafkan untuk typo yang masih menyebar disetiap jalan cerita..

Review Juseyooooo

=BYE-BYE=


	13. Chapter 12

_Vernon dan Junhui berlari-lari mencari rekaman CCTV tersebut kearah kanan kantor sedangkan Soonyoung dan Mingyu mencari diseberang kantor polisi. Vernon berhenti berlari saat merasa ponselnya bergetar, Junhui juga ikut berhenti lalu berbalik melihat Vernon diam mematung menatap layar ponselnya terkejut. Junhui berjalan mendekat dan mencoba melihat ponsel Vernon lalu ikut melebarkan matanya saat melihat beberapa kalimat diponsel tersebut._

" _Hasilnya positif."_

 **The Sign**

 **Main cast : Kim Mingyu dan Jeon Wonwoo**

 **Cast : Seventeen, BTS, EXO and others**

 **Genre : Romance Mystery**

 **Warning : Cerita ini mengandung unsur gay, kekerasan, sadisme, serta kata-kata yang masih banyak typo, dan cerita yang masih acak-acakan. Jika kalian tidak suka jangan maksa buat cerita oke? Cerita ini murni buatan Ken sendiri, Ken hanya meminjam nama dan tempatnya saja.**

 **Summary : Angka. Pola. Surat. Tanda teror kematian. Kepolisian berusaha memecahkan misteri ketiganya. Tidak ada bukti yang bisa mempermudah kerja mereka. "mereka" akan hilang pada tanggal yang sama dan ditemukan pada tanggal yang sama. Namun itu belum cukup untuk membuka simpul benang misteri ketiganya.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

" **..." : Percakapan langsung**

' _ **Italic'**_ **: Inner/ suara pikiran**

 _ **Italic :**_ **Flashback**

" _ **italic" :**_ **Percakapan dalam telefon/ dalam video.**

 **...Happy Reading's...**

 **Chapter 12**

Tiga jam berlalu semenjak perintah dari Seongcheol dikeluarkan, sekarang ketujuh pemuda tersebut kembali kekantor dengan wajah kusut dan kelelahan terutama keempat pemuda yang mencari rekaman CCTV. Seongcheol turun dari mobil diikuti Seokmin dan Wonwoo dibelakangnya sambil menenteng plastik hitam dan beberapa kertas-kertas ditangan Seokmin. Junhui, Vernon, Soonyoung dan Mingyu datang menyusul ketiga rekannya dari arah berlawanan, badan mereka terlihat basah karena keringat. Namun keempat pemuda tersebut tidak memperdulikan keaadaannya saat ini. Mereka bertujuh berjalan cepat menuju ruang rapat. Seongcheol masuk setelah mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu, didalam ruang tersebut sudah ada kedua team beserta beberapa team dari Seoul yang ikut membantu. Seongcheol menyerahkan plastik yang berisikan memory bukti pada Chanyeol dan Seokmin menyerahkan hasil autopsi, surat dan beberapa laporan yang sudah taem detektif buat sebelumnya pada Namjoon.

"Pak, dimemory ini ada 2 folder video." Lapor Chanyeol. Namjoon dan anggota yang lainnya melihat layar proyektor yang berada didinding.

"Putar dengan nama Memories." Perintah Namjoon diangguki oleh Chanyeol. Layar proyektor berubah menjadi warna putih. Benar-benar putih bersih dengan bangku yang juga berwarna putih, lalu terdengar gema tapak sepatu dari speaker. Terdengar sangat nyaring dan agak menyeramkan. Semua orang menatap dalam diam, penasaran dari mana asal suara tapak sepatu tersebut. Tak lama kemudian muncul seseorang dari balik layar kamera. Orang yang sudah mereka sangat paham. Sang Eagle Kill.

' _Hai. Bagaimana kabar kalian? Masih bersemangatkah mengejarku?'_ pertanyaan basa-basi terdengar dari mulut sang Eagle Kill masih dengan aksen aneh. Team detektif berdecih mendengarnya. _'Ahh... bagaimana dengan hadiah dariku? Apa kalian suka? Aku mengirimkan 3 hadiah. 2 khusus untuk team detektif karena sudah menebak dengan benar kalau aku tak bekerja sendirian. Hahahahaha'_ Tawa mengerikan dari Eagle Kill terdengar, meskipun sudah beberapa kali mereka mendengarnya namun tetap saja mereka merinding setiap kali mendegar tawa malaikat maut itu. _'Dan satu lagi hadiah utuh untuk kalian semua. Sebenarnya aku tak ingin mengirimkannya dikantor kalian, karena sangat merepotkan harus mengurusnya. Tapi aku suka pekerjaan yang menantang, jadi yah seperti itulah.'_ Jelas Eagle Kill dengan pandangan tajam. _'Apa kalian suka sebuah dongeng?'_ Tanya sang malaikat maut, semua orang yang mendengarnya mengeryitkan dahi mendengarnya. _'Aku akan menceritakan sebuah dongeng, atau mungkin bukan. Tergantung kalian menanggapinya.'_ Lanjutnya lalu berdeham kasar, memperbaiki postur tubuhnya.

' _Dulu, dulu sekali diujung negeri ini ada sebuah keluarga hidup dirumah reyot didekat sungai. Mereka hidup dengan serba kekurangan, sang ayah adalah penduduk peribumi dengan mata biru yang indah sedangkan sang ibu adalah orang asia dengan mata hitam yang cantik. Kedua mata indah itu hidup dan tumbuh dalam tubuh ketiga anaknya. Awalnya mereka hidup dengan damai meskipun hanya tinggal dirumah yang reyot. Sang ibu dan ayah sangat bahagia karena dikarunia anak yang rupawan meskipun dengan cacat genetik, mata ketiga anaknya berwarna hitam dan biru. Heterochome.'_ Eagle Kill mulai cerita dan team detektif mendengarkan meskipun awalnya masih bingung dengan cerita tersebut.

' _Ditambah mereka dikarunia anak kembar identik. Anak-anak tersebut sudah cukup umur untuk mendapatkan pendidikan, sang ayah bekerja keras untuk mereka. Mungkin saat itu dewi fortuna sedang baik pada keluarga tersebut, sang ayah mendapatkan uang dan bisa menyekolahkan mereka. Sang anak sulung berumur 8 tahun dan kedua adik kembarnya berumur 7 tahun mereka bersekolah dengan semangat. Tapi mereka harus menelan pil pahit karena kelainan mata mereka membuat mereka harus dibully. Mereka dipukuli dan dihina-hina. Namun sang kakak dengan sigap melindungi kedua adiknya yang hanya bisa menangis saat itu. Keadaan tidak membaik saat sang ayah mulai berulah, dan sang ibu menjadi sosok yang pemarah. Ditambah melihat setiap ketiga anaknya pulang dalam keadaan kotor dan penuh luka. Sang ayah menjadi sering mabuk, lalu diikuti sang ibu. Kedua orang tua tersebut berubah menjadi sangat kasar. Akan membentak dan memukuli ketiga anaknya saat mabuk. Lambat laun sang ibu menjadi seorang jalang, membawa semua pelanggan prianya kerumah begitu juga dengan ayah yang menjadi pemuas nafsu wanita-wanita yang haus belaian diluar sana. Ketiga anak tersebut hanya bisa bersembunyi didalam lemari kamar mereka saat kedua orang tuanya pulang dengan pelanggan masing-masing. Sang kakak akan menutup kedua telinga adiknya dengan kapas dan meminta mereka tidur didalam lemari yang sempit. Selalu begitu hingga bertahun-tahun. Saat itu sang kakak sudah berumur 10 tahun, meskipun masih terlihat kecil tapi tidak dengan pribadi dan pikirannya. Kehidupan yang keras membuat sang kakak berpikir lebih dewasa dari umurnya. Sang kakak sudah lelah harus dipukuli, dihina, disulut rokok setiap hari oleh teman-teman maupun kedua orang tuanya. Dia tidak hanya harus melindungi diri sendiri tapi juga harus melindungi kedua adik kembarnya. Hingga bencana itu terjadi. Malam itu hujan turun dengan sangat deras. Tapi pekikan dan tangisan dari ketiga bocah dalam rumah reyot tersebut masih bisa terdengar. Sang ibu mengikat kedua anak kembarnya dengan keadaan tanpa baju, dipukuli, diinjak-injak bahkan dipunggung dan lengan anak kembar tersebut terdapat luka bakar tersulut api rokok. Keadaan tak jauh berbeda dari sang kakak, sang kakak sudah babak belur ditangan sang ayah. Masalahnya hanya sepele, ketiga anak kembar tersebut memcahkan cangkir dan beberapa piring kaca kesayangan sang ayah dan ibu. Meskipun sang kakak tidak diikat tapi wajah babak belurnya menjadi bukti keganasan sang ayah. Penyiksaan tersebut berlangsung kurang lebih 2 jam, keduanya berhenti saat melihat anak-anak tersebut hampir mati. Mereka berdua meninggalkan ketiganya disana, dengan langkah terseret-seret sang kakak membuka ikatan kedua adik kembarnya dan membawa mereka kekamar. Pagi harinya, kedua adik kembar tersebut harus kembali merasakan penyiksaan. Mereka digantung terbalik diatas bak kamar mandi. Kali ini tidak ada yang bisa membantu mereka, sang kakak sulung hilang. Lebih tepatnya pergi, meninggalkan kedua adiknya disana hidup bagaikan neraka. 2 tahun mereka harus bertahan hidup tanpa sang kakak yang menghilang tanpa kabar. Malam itu, mereka kembali disiksa seperti biasanya. Mereka disiksa hingga berjam-jam, kakak dari sang kembar diseret oleh sang ibu kearah kamar mandi sedangkan adiknya disiksa sang ayah diikat ditiang dengan tangan menggantung. Sang adik sudah sangat lelah hingga rasanya dia memilih untuk mati dan akan menutup matanya. Lelah menderanya, tangannya sakit, begitu dengan bagian tubuhnya yang dipukul oleh sang ayah. Namun niat menutup matanya harus diurungkan saat mendengar teriakan nyaring dari dalam kamar mandi. Sang adik mencoba memanggil namun tak bisa karena siksaan terus menerus membuat suaranya mulai habis. Matanya Heterochomenya menatap nanar pada kamar mandi yang terbuka, mata indah tersebut terbelalak saat melihat ada bercak kemerahan terciprat kearah pintu, teriakan kesakitan sang kakak kembali terdengar namun kemudian teriakan tersebut mengecil dan menghilang. Sang adik paham akan situasi tersebut hanya bisa menangis deras dan bertambah deras saat melihat sang ibu keluar dengan bercak darah dibajunya. Berjalan enteng sambil tersenyum mengerikan. Dia paham sang kakak sudah pergi, kini hanya tinggal dia sendiri untuk disiksa oleh kedua orang tuanya. Namun tiba-tiba suara letusan terdengar memekakkan telinganya. Dia melihat sang ibu limbung dengan keadaan kepala bolong dan darah terciprat kemana-mana, suara letusan kedua terdengar dan darah mengenai sang adik bungsu disusul debuman keras dibelakangnya. Sang adik menatap pelaku penembakkan tersebut sedang tersenyum senang, sang adik ikut tersenyum melihatnya. Akhirnya dia bebas dari neraka itu. The End.'_ Sang Eagle Kill mengakhiri cerita panjang dengan suara khasnya, tak ada yang tau bagaimana rautnya yang berada dibalik topeng elang tersebut. Mereka hanya mendengar dia bercerita dengan nada datar sangat datar ditambah mata tajamnya menatap layar tak kalah datar. Tak ada kesedihan, tak ada marah, hanya datar yang terpancar dari mata tajam tersebut. Team khusus sedikit merasakan simpati mendengar cerita tersebut, mereka sangat tahu kalau anak tersebut adalah sang Eagle Kill sendiri. Kekerasan yang dia rasakan dulu membentuk karakter psikopat dalam diri sang malaikat maut. Keadaan menjadi hening beberapa detik. Tak ada pergerakan dari sang Eagle Kill begitu juga dengan team khusus tersebut. Namun pada detik ketiga belas sang Eagle Kill kembali memperbaiki duduknya kali ini dia duduk dengan angkuh tatapan terlihat sangat tajam lebih dari biasanya.

' _Aku ingin mengucapkan selamat pada kalian. Khususnya kau Boo Seungkwan.'_ Kata pertama yang keluar dari sang Eagle Kill setelah cerita tersebut berakhir membuat semuanya tegang, terutama Boo Seungkwan. _'Selamat karena telah berhasil menemukan alat-alatku yang terpasang disana. Tak heran kau menjadi salah satu andalan dalam teammu. Kau dengan mudah membongkar kartuku, aku senang melihatnya. Tapi aku hanya mengijinkan kau membongkar satu rahasiaku. Jangan melakukan hal yang bisa membahayakan atau kekasih blondemu itu akan kehilanganmu."_ Lanjut sang Eagle Kill datar. Seungkwan gemetar mendengar ucapan sang malaikat maut, dia melirik kearah kekasih-nya dengan tatapan ketakutan yang amat kentara. Kekasihnya juga menatap Seungkwan dengan tatapan khawatir. Sedangkan team khusus tersebut terlihat kaget terutama sebelas orang yang sangat dekat dengan Seungkwan. Suara deritan dan debuman mengalihkan atensi mereka, mata mereka terbelalak saat melihat pemandangan didalam ruangan tersebut. Seungkwan sedang menangis dalam dekapan kekasih blondenya yang tak lain adalah Vernon salah satu anggota team detektif. Sungguh keadaan yang tak terduga. Suara krasak krusuk mengalihkan atensi mereka-lagi-, ternyata video tersebut masih terputar. _'Aku.. ah bukan.. tapi kami.. kami akan melakukan pertujukan yang menyenangkan untuk kalian semua.'_ Ucapan dari Eagle Kill membuat mereka kembali tegang. Mereka tahu betul apa maksudnya, video penyiksaan Kim Jong Dae. Layar menggelap, video tersebut sudah berakhir. Chanyeol memutar video kedua setelah mendapatkan persetujuan dari sang ketua.

Layar proyektor memperlihatkan seorang Kim Jong Dae sedang terikat dikursi. Kepalanya yang menunduk dalam tiba-tiba menggeliyat tak nyaman. Tak lama kemudian sang malaikat maut masuk, namun ada sesuatu yang berbeda. Sang Eagle Kill tidak sendirian. Sang Eagle Kill kedua juga bergabung. Mereka tak bisa membedakan keduanya. Tinggi badan keduanya sama. Mereka menenteng tas yang tentu team khusus tersebut tahu persis apa isinya. Jong Dae menegang mendengar suara tapak kaki mendekatinya.

" _Dwajuseyo."_ Lirihnya. _"Lepaskan aku. Aku mohon. Aku harus kembali. Ibuku hanya ada aku. Aku mohon. Lepaskan aku. Aku ingin bertemu ibuku."_ Lirihnya lagi. Bahkan dalam keadaan seperti itu yang ada dipikirannya hanya sang ibu seorang. Kedua malaikat maut itu mengacuhkan setiap ucapan yang keluar dari mulut korbannya. Kedua tas sudah dibuka, salah satu dari malaikat maut itu mendekati Jong Dae sambil memegang pisau bedah. Tangannya menarik rambut hitam Jong Dae, jeritan tertahan terdengar. Dengan santai dia menyayat dahi sang korban, tak dia pedulikan teriakan kesakitan dan gelengan kepala mencoba menjauhkan benda tajam tersebut dari dahinya. Angka 96 mulai terukir, darah segar mulai menetes diwajah Jong Dae. Malaikat maut kedua ikut mendekat kali ini bahu sebelah kiri yang menjadi incarannya. Mengukir pola Eagle dan mengulitinya. Teriakan kesakitan mengiri setiap sang malaikat maut menyayat kulitnya. Darah sudah berceceran dilantai putih itu. Proses menjahit bulu-bulu elang itu tak berlangsung lama, nampak seperti orang yang sudah terlatih melakukannya.

Kedua Eagle Kill tersebut kembali mendekati tasnya, dan mengambil pisau yang lain yang sedikit lebih besar dari pisau bedah tadi. Pisau untuk memotong daging. Pisau besar itu berkilat dibawah sinar lampu. Bagaikan gerakan slow motion, kedua pasang malaikat maut itu mengayunkan pisaunya pada kedua pergelangan kaki Jong Dae. Mereka melakukannya secara bersama, pekikkan kesakitan Jong Dae terdengar nyaring. Pada ayunan ketiga pergelangan kaki itu lepas secara bersama. Mereka berjongkok lalu menyayat bagian lutut Kim Jong Dae dengan pelan menampilkan daging merah dan darah terus turun menggenang dikaki keduanya. Jong Dae menyentak kakinya dengan keras menyebabkan salah satu pisau melayang. Geraman terdengar dari kedua malaikat maut itu. Dengan gerakan cepat sang malaikat maut yang masih memegang pisau mengayunkannya pada lutut Jong Dae, pisau yang awalnya melayang kini sudah berada digenggaman tuannya. Kedua malaikat maut itu memotong lutut Jong Dae dengan brutal dalam hitungan detik lututnya sudah berpisah dari tempatnya. Kedua malaikat maut itu berpindah tempat kali ini kedua tangan pemuda itu yang menjadi incarannya. Tidak butuh lama untuk melepaskan bagian itu dari tubuhnya. Mereka meletakkan pisau besar tadi dan mengambil pisau lain sedikit lebih kecil mirip pisau bedah tapi lebih besar. Keduanya membelah perut Jong Dae bergantian, darah bercucuran dengan deras teriakan kesakitan Jong Dae mengalun bagaikan lagu, iya lagu kematiannya. Darah terus keluar dari tubuh ringkih tersebut.

" _Dwojuseyooooo. Eomaa... Eomaa.. Appo. Eoma..Mianhae."_ Ucapan minta pertolangan dari Jong Dae terus terdengar. Dia terus memanggil dan meminta maaf pada ibunya. Entah kenapa rasanya kematian Jong Dae terasa sangat jauh, malaikat maut yang sesungguhnya seakan enggan mendekat untuk mengambil nyawanya. Seakan bekerja sama dengan 2 malaikat maut yang sedang membedah perut korbannya tersebut. Mengorek-ngorek dengan tangan yang penuh darah. Setelah mendapatkan yang mereka inginkan, organ hati. Saat organ tersebut diambil hembusan napas terakhir dari Kim Jong Dae terdengar. Kedua malaikat maut tersebut menatap sebentar kearah Jong Dae, lalu kembali memotong-motong bagian lengan dan pada pemuda tersebut. Salah satu dari malaikat maut tersebut memegang kepala Jong Dae yang sudah terkulai lalu mendekatkan pisaunya ke leher dan menggoroknya dengan santai.

Suasana tegang menyelimuti ruangan rapat tersebut. Tidak ada suara sedikitpun bahkan Seungkwan sudah berhenti menangis. Mereka sudah sangat sering melihat bagaimana pekerjaan sang Eagle Kill namun mereka masih dibuat syok karenanya. Video tersebut berhenti berputar tepat setelah sang malaikat maut menyelesaikan pekerjaan kejinya.

"A-astaga." Respon pertama keluar dari Dino, dia mengusap kasar matanya. Jeonghan yang melihatnya langsung mendekati maknae yang sudah dianggapnya anak tersebut lalu mendakapnya. "E-eoma." Ucapnya saat merasakan kehangatan melingkupi tubuhnya. Dengan sayang Jeonghan mengelus bahu sang maknae pelan, memberikan ketenangan. Rapat tersebut dilanjutkan saat dirasa semuanya sudah tenang. rapat yang berlangsung selama dua jam itu terasa sangat menyeramkan bagi team khusus tersebut. Mereka masih mengingat ancaman yang diberikan sang Eagle Kill beberapa bulan lalu tentang keluarga mereka dan juga ancaman untuk Seungkwan. Belum lagi terror mata yang ditujukan untuk divisi detektif, sungguh kasus ini membuat mereka pusing. Tujuh bulan dan tujuh nyawa yang terbuang. Rasanya pengorbanan mereka sia-sia jika sampai ada yang kehilangannya nyawanya lagi. Team khusus tersebut keluar dari ruang rapat dengan tampang kusut dan pucat. Bahkan ada beberapa yang sudah berlari kearah toilet sekedar mencuci muka ataupun mengeluarkan isi perutnya.

Ketiga belas namja berjalan beriringan menuju apartemen Jeonghan. Mereka memutuskan untuk berkumpul disana untuk mendiskusikan masalah sang elang malaikat maut yang menghantui tidur mereka tujuh bulan terakhir. Meskipun dengan tampang kusut, namun tetap mendapatkan pekikan tetahan dari pejalan kaki khususnya Yeoja dan beberapa Namja seme maupun uke genit yang melihat wajah rupawan mereka.

"Aku merasa seperti berada dijaman akademi." Ucap Junhui dan mendapatkan anggukan dari teman-temannya. Ketiga belas namja tersebut awalnya tinggal dirumah asrama yang sama, Asrama SVT khusus untuk pasukan elit. Mereka masuk sesuai dengan nilai dan kemampuan saat masuk kedalam akademi tersebut. Hanya 5 orang terbaik yang bisa menempati asrama SVT yang terkenal itu. Sebenarnya mereka ada 15 namja, namun karena tingkat kesulitan selama diakademi 2 namja keluar selama pelatihan tersebut.

Setelah berjalan 25 menit mereka sampai diapartemen milik lelaki cantik yang sudah seperti ibu bagi mereka. Mingyu, Seongcheol dan Junhui masuk duluan sambil mengangkut bahan makanan yang tadi sempat Jeonghan, Jihoon dan Wonwoo beli disupermarket. Mingyu, Jeonghan dan Jihoon mulai memasak sementara yang lainnya seperti biasa merombak ruang tamu menjadi ruang makan.

"Hyung.?" Panggil Dino pelan, sontak sembilan orang yang sudah guling-guling dikarpet dekat meja makan lesehan disana menoleh menatap maknae yang sedang menatap langit-langit.

"Wae?" Tanya Seokmin saat melihat maknae yang memanggil mereka terdiam.

"Apa kita bisa menangkap Eagle Kill itu?" Pertanyaan dari maknae mereka membuat semuanya terdiam. Mereka tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Karena kenyataannya mereka juga tak yakin bisa atau tidak menangkapnya.

"Mungkin." Jawab Wonwoo sekenanya.

"Aku merasa kita sedang mengejar malaikat maut sungguhan. Tak bisa dilacak. Padahal biasanya kita hanya membutuhkan setidaknya kurang dari 10 hari untuk menangkap seorang pembunuh, benarkan?" Ujar Vernon sambil menghela napas pelan. Sontak mereka mengangguk setuju pada namja blasteran tersebut.

"Huhh.. Bahkan Chanyeol hyung dan Seungkwan hyung tak bisa melacak keberadaannya." Ucap Dino pelan.

"Hey, sampai kapan kalian akan tiduran seperti itu, hm?" Tanya Jeonghan sambil mendekati mereka dengan 2 piring bbibimbab diikuti Mingyu dan Jihoon yang membawa mangkuk dengan asap mengepul. Kesembilan namja yang sedang tidur terlentang langsung bangun dan membantu membawa makanan serta minuman lalu menatanya diatas meja.

"Kita makan dulu, ne? Setelahnya kita akan melanjutkan pembicaran tentang Eagle Kill, oke?" Pinta Jeonghan dengan senyum lembutnya.

"Ne." Jawab mereka kompak. Seperti biasa meja makan tersebut tidak pernah absen dari keributan setiap mereka makan bersama.

"Hyung-ie itu bulgogiku jangan diambil.!" Teriak Dino terdengar saat Soonyoung dengan seenaknya mengambil daging bulgogi yang ada diatas piring Dino.

"Yak, aku hanya minta sedikit. Lagian kau bisa ambil lagi dipiring sana masih banyak.!" Soonyoung balas teriak.

"Lalu kenapa hyung tidak ambil sendiri disana." Rutuk Dino sebal.

"Piringnya terlalu jauh." Ucap Soonyoung santai.

"Bisakah kalian tenang sedikit- Yak Kim Wonwoo apa yang akan kau makan, itu seafood!" Ucapan Mingyu menjadi teriakan saat melihat kekasihnya hendak memasukkan daging Seafood kedalam mulutnya asal.

"Yak, jangan seenaknya merubah marga ku Kim. Lagian aku mana tahu ini Seafood." Ucap Wonwoo sambil menyuapkan daging seafood yang hampir masuk kemulutnya kedalam mulut Seungkwan yang ada disebelahnya.

"Astaga. Kalian benar-benar berisik. Seperti anak kecil saja." Ujar Jihoon sambil kepalanya.

"Lanjutkan makan kalian dan jangan berisik atau aku akan memotong lidah kalian dan aku jadikan bahan samgyetang." Ujar Jeonghan dengan senyumannya yang berbanding terbalik dengan ucapan kejamnya barusan. Dua belas namja disana langsung berhenti dan makan dalam hening. Jika sudah Jeonghan yang berbicara dengan tampang seperti itu mereka akan langsung diam. Trauma, karena waktu diakademi Jeonghan pernah membalikkan meja hobae yang mengolok-oloknya cantik, padahal sebelumnya Jeonghan sudah memperingatkan mereka lalu insiden tersebut terjadi dan sekarang mereka tak ingin lidah mereka dipotong Jeonghan saat tidur dan dijadikan samgyetang. Baru memikirkanny saja sudah merinding. "Bagus." Ucap Jeonghan lalu melanjutkan makannya dengan tenang. 20 menit kemudian mereka sudah membereskan bekas makan masing-masing dan meletakkannya ditempat cucian. Giliran Seokmin, Vernon dan Junhui yang mencuci piring. Sisanya duduk diruang tengah yang sudah ditata ulang. Namun mereka masih betah duduk dikarpet bulu milik Jeonghan. Tak lama kemudian ketiga pria pencuci piring datang dan ikut berbaring dikarpet bulu tersebut.

"Hyung apa tak ada cemilan untuk kita?" Tanya Seungkwan.

"Yak, dimana kau letakkan seluruh makanan yang kau makan tadi, bulat." Ucapan pedas Wonwoo terdengar, Seungkwan cengengesan tak jelas.

"Kau sudah lapar lagi Boo?" Tanya Vernon yang sudah duduk disebelahnya.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin nyemil saja. Hehehe." Jawab Seungkwan dengan cengirannya. Vernon mengacak rambut Seungkwan penuh sayang.

"Pamer terus. Anggap saja kami ini manekin." Kesal Seokmin saat melihat pemandangan didepannya.

"Bilang saja kau iri." Ujar Mingyu yang saat ini sudah memangku kepala Wonwoo dipahanya.

"Padahal Jisoo hyu- mmpphhh." Mulut Vernon langsung dibekap oleh Seokmin dengan brutal.

"Aku? Kenapa denganku?" Tanya Jisoo pada Vernon dan Seokmin.

"Ti-tidak ada.. hehehe." Jawab Seokmin gugup. Mingyu dan Junhui mendecih pelan.

"Hyung, Vernon bisa mati kalau kau bekap terus seperti itu!" Teriak Seungkwan. Seokmin melepaskan bekapannya.

"Uhuk uhuk kau ma-mau membunuhku ya hyung uhuk uhuk." Vernon terbatuk-batuk setelah Seokmin melepaskan bekapannya.

"Aku tak sengaja hehehe." Cengir Seokmin, Seungkwan dan Vernon otomatis mendelik sebal pada hyung muka kudanya itu.

"Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan hyung-deul?" Tanya Dino dengan tatapan bosan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bermain saja?" Usul Soonyoung antusias.

"Bermain kepala mu. Aku disini mengajak kalian berdiskusi tentang Eagle Kill." Bentak Seougcheol, Soonyoung mengelus kepalanya yang terkena pukulan sayang dari Seongcheol.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita mulai rapat dadakannya." Ujar Jeonghan dengan nada malas. Mereka inginnya malam ini istirahat dulu, tapi ternyata Ketuanya ini maunya rapat. Menyebalkan.

Malam itu mereka habiskan dengan rapat dadakan dan harus berakhir saat dengkuran halus dari Dino terdengar. Ternyata Dino tidur dengan posisi duduknya. Mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk menginap disana dan tidur diruang tamu. Tak lama kemudian Jeonghan, Seongcheol, Junhui dan Mingyu keluar membawa bantal dan selimut tebal.

21.35 KST,9 Juli XXXX

Waktu terus berjalan dengan cepat tanpa mereka sadari. Hari sudah menunjukkan tanggal 9 Juli dan mereka masih belum bisa menemukan sang Eagle Kill. Rapat dan patroli adalah makanan sehari-hari mereka. Mereka hanya istirahat saat merasa perlu dan itupun hanya 1 atau 2 jam.

"Seungkwan-ah.!" Teriakan dari Seongcheol mengagetkan namja berpipi bulat yang sedang berjalan dengan tablet ditangannya.

"Astaga hyung, kau mengagetkan ku. Ada apa?" Tanya Seungkwan sambil mengelus dadanya. Seongcheol tersenyum meminta maaf.

"Kau sudah dapat data yang aku minta kemarin?" Tanya Seongcheol pelan.

"Data?" Tanya Seungkwan balik dengan wajah bingung.

"Data informasi pasukan khusus." Bisik Seongcheol pelan.

"Astaga hyung. Aku lupa!" Pekik Seungkwan.

"Hush.. hush.. Pelankan suaramu Boo." Delik Seongcheol saat melihat mereka sudah menjadi pusat perhatian. "Dalam dua hari aku ingin data itu sudah masuk ke Email-ku. _Arachi_." Perintah Seongcheol.

"Oke." Jawab Seungkwan lalu mereka berjalan keruangan masing-masing.

Seongcheol masuk keruangannya dan melihat anggotanya sedang memejamkan mata kecuali Wonwoo. Saat ini dia terlihat sedang mencoret-coret kertas ditangannya dan sesekali mengetik dikomputernya.

"Kau sedang apa?" Tanya Seogcheol tiba-tiba. Terlihat Wonwoo terlonjak kaget mendengar suara bass tak jauh dari mejanya.

"Aku hanya membuat beberapa kemungkinan dan analisis serta beberapa informasi dasar tentang ciri-ciri Eagle Kill." Jawab Wonwoo sambil memperlihatkan catatannya. Disana tertulis informasi dasar tentang Heterochome, Psikopat, maupun tentang racun Polonium -210. Lalu mengembalikkan catatan tersebut. "Mereka baru saja istirahat hyung." Ucap Wonwoo saat melihat Seongcheol memperhatikan bawahannya.

"Kau istirahatlah dulu, Wonu-ya. Aku tau kau lelah." Ujar Seongcheol dengan senyumannya lalu duduk dan mulai mengistirahatkan matanya. Tak lama kemudian Wonwoo mulai menganalisa angka-angka dan beberapa bukti lainnya. Dia tidak bisa beristirahat saat ini, pikirannya kacau mengingat Eagle Kill masih berkeliaran diluar sana. Satu jam berlalu, Wonwoo masih mengotak-atik buku didepannya. Wonwoo kesal karena tak menemukan apapun, dia membanting Pena dimeja dan menghela napas kasar. Mingyu bangun dengan cepat terkejut mendengar bantingan yang berasal dari samping mejanya.

"Ohh.. Maaf Gyu-ya. Apa aku membangunkanmu?" Tanya Wonwoo dengan nada bersalahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa hyung. Kau kenapa? Kau dari tadi tidak istirahat ya?" Mingyu memicing melihat betapa kusut wajah kekasih emonya tersebut.

"Aku tak bisa tidur. Jadi aku menganalisa sekali lagi bukti-bukti itu tapi aku lagi-lagi tak bisa menyimpulkan apapun. Bukti, angka, pola surat-surat ini terlalu rumit." Keluh Wonwoo kesal. Junhui, Vernon, Seokmin dan Seongcheol terbangun saat mendengar keluhan dari Wonwoo.

"Hey, hyung harusnya kau istirahatkan terlebih dulu otak jenius mu itu. Kau tak lihat bahkan Soonyoung mengecas otaknya dulu." Ucap Vernon mengagetkan Mingyu-Wonwoo.

"Kalian terbangun?" Tanya Wonwoo. "Apa suaraku terlalu keras?" Tanya Wonwoo lagi.

"Tidak Wonwoo-ya. Aku malah senang kau membangunkan kami." Jawab Junhui.

"Ahhh.. Jam berapa sekarang?" Tanya Soonyoung sambil menguap lebar.

"Jam 11 kurang." Jawab Seokmin.

"Astaga kita tertidur hampir 2 jam." Keluh Soonyoung.

"Aku mau cuci muka dulu. Menyegarkan kepala." Ucap Mingyu lalu mulai beranjak.

"Aku ikut!" Teriak Soonyoung.

"Aku juga." Teriak Seokmin dan Vernon lalu mulai beranjak. Junhui, Wonwoo dan Seomgcheol juga mengikuti keempat temannya. Mingyu dan Wonwoo berjalan didepan. Saat mereka sudah didepan toilet terdengar suara hantaman dan benda jatuh serta pekikan tertahan dari ruangan Cyber Crime. Mata mereka membulat, saat akan berlari pintu ruangan tersebut terbuka. Seseorang dengan jubah penuh elang keluar sambil membawa tongkat base ball penuh darah ditangannya. Ketujuh pria tersebut terdiam, pria berjubah menatap mereka dengan mata tajamnya. Mereka sangat tahu itu siapa. Sang malaikat maut. Sang Eagle Kill berdiri didepan mereka. Dengan cepat sang Eagle Kill berlari menjauh menuju pintu belakang. Wonwoo yang mempunyai reflek bagus dengan cepat mengejar buronannya selama ini. Wonwoo sempat melirik kedalam ruangan Cyber Crime.

"Seungkwan.!" Teriaknya, namun dia lebih memilih mengejar sang pembunuh berantai. Teriakan Wonwoo menyadarkan mereka. Mingyu, Junhui, dan Seongcheol ikut berlari mengejar Eagle Kill. sedangkan Vernon, Seokmin, dan Soonyoung berlari kedalam ruangan Cyber dan melihat Boo Seungkwan tergeletak bersimbah darah. Ruangan tersebut kacau dan komputer Seungkwan hancur berantakan.

"BOOOOO." Teriakan ketakutan Vernon mengalun dengar keras. Mereka bertiga dengan cepat mendekati Seungkwan yang sudah tak berdaya. Napasnya terputus- putus. Mereka bertiga sangat panik. Vernon mengangkat badan Seungkwan dan belari kalap. Seokmin beralari didepannya mengambil mobil. Sedangkan Soonyoung membantu memasukkan tubuh berisi Seungkwan yang penuh darah.

Sementara itu, keempat namja yang sedang berlari kehalaman belakang kehilangan jejak Wonwoo dan Eagle Kill, mereka sangat cepat. Mingyu melihat tembok dua meter didepannya dan berlari memanjat tembok tersebut. Dikejauhan dia melihat siluet Wonwoo yang sedang berlari cepat mengejar pria berjubah didepannya.

"Hyung itu mereka." Teriak Mingyu lalu dengan cepat melompat turun dan berlari mengejar Wonwoo. Dibelakangnya tiga namja lain ikut berlari cepat. Sial, dia sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Wonwoo yang berada lumayan jauh didepannya itu.

Sementara itu, Wonwoo berlari dengan cepat mengejar sang malaikat maut. Memaksa tungkai kakinya untuk berlari dengan cepat. Sang Eagle Kill berada kurang lebih 10 meter didepannya sedangkan teman-temannya berjarak sekitar 200 meter _. 'Sial. Kakiku sudah berteriak meminta berhenti. Aku lupa membawa pistolku. Sialan._ ' Pikir Wonwoo kesal. Tiba-tiba saja sebuah tongkat Base ball melayang kearah kepalanya, untung dia punya reflek yang cepat. Dengan mudah Wonwoo menghindarinya, namun tanpa diduga sang Eagle Kill berlari kearahnya sambil memegang sebilah pisau. Wonwoo berusaha menghindar saat melihat sang Eagle Kill mengarahkan pisau tersebut kearah lehernya.

Srett

Pisau tersebut menggores pipinya, tidak dalam tapi cukup menyakitkan. Sang Eagle Kill kembali mengarahkan pisaunya kearah Wonwoo. Kali ini perut namja emo tersebut dan menjadi incaran namun meleset. Dengan gerakan cepat sang Eagle Kill menendang keras dada Wonwoo menyebabkan namja tersebut tersungkur. Kali ini kakinya menendang keras wajah manis Wonwoo, namja emo itu tidak bisa menghindar karena sakit didadanya. darah segar keluar dari hidung dan sudut bibir Wonwoo.

"YAAKKK ANDWEEE...!" Gerakan Sang Eagle Kill yang ingin menancapkan pisaunya kearah dada Wonwoo terhenti saat dia mendengar teriakan yang berjarak kurang dari 100 meter didepannya.Sang Eagle Kill masih sempat untuk menendang kepala Wonwoo yang berada dikakinya dengan keras lalu berlari dengan cepat kearah hutan lalu menghilang dikegelapan malam. Mingyu dan yang lain datang dan melihat Wonwoo meringkuk memegang perutnya. Seongcheol , Seokmin dan Junhui sempat mengikuti Eagle Kill kedalam hutan namun bagaikan hantu sang malaikat maut sudah menghilang.

"HYUNG.. WONU-HYUNG." Teriakan Mingyu membuat ketiga namja tersebut berlari menghampiri Mingyu dan melihat Wonwoo pingsan dengan wajah babak belur.

...

...

...

==TBC==

Umm... sengaja up bareng biar greget.. maaf untuk typonya chingu-deul..

Review Juseyoooooo

=BYE=BYE


	14. Chapter 13

" _YAAKKK ANDWEEE...!"_ _Gerakan Sang Eagle Kill yang ingin menancapkan pisaunya kearah dada Wonwoo terhenti saat dia mendengar teriakan yang berjarak kurang dari 100 meter didepannya_ _._ _Sang Eagle Kill masih sempat untuk menendang kepala Wonwoo yang berada dikakinya dengan keras lalu berlari dengan cepat kearah hutan lalu menghilang dikegelapan malam. Mingyu dan yang lain datang dan melihat Wonwoo meringkuk memegang perutnya. Seongcheol , Seokmin dan Junhui sempat mengikuti Eagle Kill kedalam hutan namun bagaikan hantu sang malaikat maut sudah menghilang._

" _HYUNG.. WONU-HYUNG." Teriakan Mingyu membuat ketiga namja tersebut berlari menghampiri Mingyu dan melihat Wonwoo pingsan dengan wajah babak belur._

 **The Sign**

 **Main cast : Kim Mingyu dan Jeon Wonwoo**

 **Cast : Seventeen, BTS, EXO and others**

 **Genre : Romance Mystery**

 **Warning : Cerita ini mengandung unsur gay, kekerasan, sadisme, serta kata-kata yang masih banyak typo, dan cerita yang masih acak-acakan. Jika kalian tidak suka jangan maksa buat cerita oke? Cerita ini murni buatan Ken sendiri, Ken hanya meminjam nama dan tempatnya saja.**

 **Summary : Angka. Pola. Surat. Tanda teror kematian. Kepolisian berusaha memecahkan misteri ketiganya. Tidak ada bukti yang bisa mempermudah kerja mereka. "mereka" akan hilang pada tanggal yang sama dan ditemukan pada tanggal yang sama. Namun itu belum cukup untuk membuka simpul benang misteri ketiganya.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

" **..." : Percakapan langsung**

' _ **Italic'**_ **: Inner/ suara pikiran**

 _ **Italic :**_ **Flashback**

" _ **italic" :**_ **Percakapan dalam telefon/ dalam video.**

 **...Happy Reading's...**

 **Chapter 13**

Dikoridor rumah sakit terlihat lima namja dengan wajah tertunduk sedang menunggu didepan ruangan UGD dengan wajah harap-harap cemas. Tak lama kemudian pintu ruangan tersebut terbuka menampilkan seorang dokter dari team Forensik, Kim Seok Jin. Kelima namja tersebut berdiri dengan cepat.

"Bagaimana keadaan mereka hyung?" Tanya Vernon to the point.

"Wonwoo hanya mengalami beberapa memar disekitar perut dan luka robek dipipinya. Aku sudah memeriksa kepalanya melalui CT-Scan, cidera kepalanya tidak parah. Wonwoo akan sembuh setelah istirahat beberapa hari." Mingyu menghela napas pelan mendengar penjelasan sang Dokter. "Tapi, keadaan Seungkwan-ie jauh dari kata baik. Kepalanya terluka sangat berat karena hantaman yang terlalu keras. Dia juga mengalami beberapa luka robek disekitar lengan. Selain itu lehernya mengalami pergeseran dan terkilir. Sekarang Sengkwan-mengalami koma karena trauma kepala yang dialaminya." Vernon tercekat mendengar penjelasan tentang kondisi kekasihnya, tubuhnya merosot kebawah kakinya lemas tak bisa menopang beban tubuhnya lagi. Tangisan terdengar dibelakang tubuhnya. Jeonghan, Jihoon dan Dino yang sejak tadi mendengarkan menangis sesaat setelah mendengar penjelasan sang dokter. Mingyu berjongkok dan memeluk tubuh Vernon yang bergetar menahan tangis. Seokjin kembali masuk setelah menepuk pelan bahu Vernon. Tak lama kemudian Wonwoo dan Seungkwan dibawa keluar dan dipindahkan keruang inap. Mereka sengaja meletakkan mereka berdua dikamar yang sama agar mudah diawasi.

Tit tit tit

Suara dari alat denyut jantung mengisi ruang inap Wonwoo dan Seungkwan yang sepi. Wonwoo masih tertidur karena pengaruh obat bius. Vernon dan Mingyu duduk sambil menggenggam tangan kekasih masing-masing, gurat penyesalan tergambar jelas diwajah keduanya. Jeonghan, Dino dan Jihoon pergi kekantin rumah sakit membeli makan malam untuk mereka belima. Sebenarnya anggota asrama SVT ingin ikut menemani keduanya tapi tuntutan pekerjaan membuat mereka harus tertahan disana. Ketukan pintu terdengar memcah keheningan, ketiga namja masuk sambil menenteng makanan.

"Gyu-ya, Vernon-ah. Ayo makan dulu. Kalian harus menjaga kesehatan kalian juga." Ucap Jeonghan lembut sambil mengeluarkan 2 kotak nasi goreng kimchi dan sup ayam. Kedua namja yang dipanggil Jeonghan menggeleng lemah tanpa mengalihkan atensinya. "Hey, kalian tidak boleh begitu. Kalian harus makan. Kalau kalian sakit, Seungkwan dan Wonu pasti akan sedih." Jeonghan masih berusaha membujuk mereka berdua dengan lembut, namun kedua namja tersebut masih diam tak mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Nanti saja hyung. Aku akan makan kalau Wonu-hyung bangun." Mingyu akhirnya menjawab ucapan Jeonghan.

"Hyung, kau harus makan. Aku tak mau melihat hyung-hyungku sakit lagi. Ayo hyung. Kalian harus makan." Dino mencoba membujuk kedua hyungnya. Dino mendekat kearah Vernon dan memeluk kepala hyungnya tersebut, sedangkan Jeonghan mendekati Mingyu dan memelukknya.

"Hiks..Hiks.. Hyung. Kenapa Wonu-hyung tidak bangun juga. Hiks.. hiks.." Isakkan tangis keluar dari mulut Mingyu yang sejak tadi menahan gelojak tangisnya. Tidak hanya Mingyu, Vernon juga mengeluarkan isakkannya saat Dino memeluk kepalanya. Ketiga namja yang menemani mereka juga menangis dalam diam.

"Ke-kenapa Seungkwan-ie tidak bangun juga. Aku ingin melihat senyumnya. Hiks.. hikss.. Apa yang harus kulakukan Dino-ya. Aku takut kehilangannya. Hiks.. hiks.." Air mata Vernon dan Mingyu turun semakin deras.

"Hyung.. Semua ini salahku. Wonu-hyung begini karena salahku. Hikss.. Aku hanya berjarak kurang dari 200 meter saat bajingan itu memukuli kekasihku. Hiks.. hiks.. tapi aku tak bisa menjegahnya.. hikss... hikkkss"

"Hey.. hey.. Jangan berkata seperti itu Gyu-ya. Wonwoo akan baik-baik saja. Kau dengar kata dokterkan. Dia akan sembuh dalam beberapa hari. Sekarang kau harus makan." Bujuk Jeonghan. Jihoon mendekat dan mengantarkan kotak makanan yang mereka beli.

"Hyung-ie kau juga harus makan. Aku tak mau Seungkwan-ie hyung mengamuk karena kekasih tercintanya ini kurus saat dia makan." Dino juga membujuk Vernon untuk makan.

Tak berselang lama pintu ruangan pasien terbuka dan menampilkan enam pemuda dengan napas ngos-ngosan dan banjir keringat. Tangisan Minghao, Seokmin dan Soonyoung sesaat setelah melihat keadaan Wonwoo dan Seungkwan. Jihoon sebelumnya memang sudah memberitahukan perihal kondisi keduanya tapi siapa sangka kalau keadaan mereka terlihat lebih menyedihkan seperti ini.

"Eunghh.." Erangan parau terdengar dari bibir tipis Wonwoo tak lama kemudian Wonwoo membuka matanya. Sontak Mingyu meletakkan kotak makannya dan mendekati Wonwoo.

"Hyung.. Hyung.. Kau sudah sadar? Apa ada yang sakit?" Tanya Mingyu panik. Jihoon berjalan mendekat dan memeriksa hyung-nya itu. Sedangkan yang lainnya berjalan mendekat ingin melihat keadaan Wonwoo.

"Eungh.. Gyu-ya." Panggil Wonwoo pelan. Mingyu mengenggam tangan Wonwoo pelan. Wonwoo mengerjapkan matanya pelan untuk menyesuaikan keadaan sekitar. "Ini dimana?" Tanyanya.

"Kau dirumah sakit hyung." Jawab Jihoon. "Apa ada yang sakit hyung?" Tanya Jihoon sambil memeriksa denyut nadi Wonwoo.

"Kepalaku masih sedikit berdenyut dan tubuhku mati rasa. Terutama dikaki dan diperut." Jawab Wonwoo.

"Kau ingat apa yang terjadi sebelumnya hyung?" Tanya Jihoon lagi.

" Eagle Kill. Aku mengejarnya lalu berkelahi saat akan menangkapnya." Jawab Wonwoo, sedetik kemudian dia membelalakkan matanya. "Seungkwan-ie.. dimana dia? Bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya Wonwoo cepat. Dia ingat sebelum keluar dari pintu belakang dia melihat Seungkwan tergelatak bersimbah darah diruang Cyber Crime.

"Dia disini hyung. Keadaannya jauh dari kata baik. Seungkwan mengalami koma karena cedera dikepalanya." Jelas Jihoon, Mingyu menggeser badannya. Wonwoo menangis melihat bagaimana paranhya keadaan adik gembulnya itu. Alat terpasang berbagai tubuhnya, perban dan memar menghiasi tubuh lemahnya.

"Sialan. Andai aku bisa menangkap bajingan tengik itu. Hiks.. Hiks.." Tangisan Wonwoo terdengar, dia sungguh menyesal karena kalah dari sang malaikat maut.

"Wonu-ya, kau tak boleh berkata seperti itu. Kau sudah berusaha menangkapnya hingga keadaanmu menjadi seperti ini." Ucap Junhui mencoba menenangkan Wonwoo dari rasa bersalahnya. Pintu dibelakang mereka terbuka, Namjoon dan Seokjin masuk mendekati mereka.

"Bagimana keadaanmu, Wonwoo-ya?" Tanya Seokjin. Jihoon memberitahu kalau Wonwoo sudah sadar.

"Seperti yang kau lihat hyung." Jawab Wonwoo.

"Kau harus banyak beristirahat. Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri." Pesan Seokjin.

"Aku turut prihatin dengan keadaan kalian berdua. Wonwoo kau harus cepat sembuh dan kembali ke team, aku sangat membutuhkan kalian. Jangan lupa minum obatmu." Ucap Namjoon sambil mengusap kepala Wonwoo pelan.

"Ne, hyung. Maaf karena telah merepotkanmu." Ucap Wonwoo.

"Tidak-tidak. Aku malah minta maaf, karena tak bisa membantu kalian saat itu. Aku juga takk menyangka sang Eagle Kill bisa masuk kekawasan kita dan mencelakai Seungkwan." Ujar Namjoon sambil membungkukkan kepalanya. "Baiklah. Maaf aku tak bisa lama-lama disini. Kalian bersebelas akan aku izinkan untuk menemani hyung kalian hari ini. Aku akan memberikan kabar terbarunya nanti pada Seongcheol. Istirahatlah." Ujar Namjoon sambil menepuk pelan bahu Vernon.

"Aku juga akan kembali keruanganku. Jangan lupa obatmu, Wonwoo-ya." Ucap Seokjin lalu melangkah keluar. Tak lama kemudian seorang perawat masuk membawakan bubur dan obat untuk Wonwoo.

Tiga hari berlalu, Wonwoo sudah diperbolehkan untuk keluar, namun keadaan Seungkwan belum menunjukan perkembangan. Mereka berjaga secara bergantian, Vernon sudah seperti orang yang kehilangan jiwanya. Meskipun dia menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik, namun sorot matanya sangat kosong. Seperti saat ini, mereka berniat menjenguk Seungkwan sekalian menjemput Wonwoo.

"Hey, sayang. Kenapa kau tak membuka matamu hm? Apa kau tak rindu padaku? Aku sangat merindukan celotehanmu. Tidak bisakah kau membuka matamu untukku?" Kata-kata tersebut sudah sangat sering dilontarkan oleh pemuda campuran itu dan diakhiri isakkannya. Jeonghan yang kebetulan ikut mendekati adiknya dan memeluk tubuh Vernon yang lebih kurus dari 3 hari yang lalu.

"Tenanglah Vernon-ah. Seungkwan akan bangun, mungkin dia lelah. Biarkan dia istirahat, nanti akan ada saatnya dia bangun. Sampai saat itu tiba, bertahanlah. Jangan menyiksa dirimu, Seungkwan akan kecewa saat melihatmu seperti ini." Ucap Jeonghan menenangkan. Vernon membalas pelukkan Jeonghan, usapan lembut pemuda cantik itu membuat hatinya lemah. Isakkan tangis menggema dikamar tersebut, tangisan penuh kesedihan yang beberpa hari ini ditahannya terdengar menyayat hati. Rekan-rekannya menahan tangis saat melihat betapa lemahnya pemuda tersebut.

"Hyung, kau masih harus istirahat saat sampai diapartemen. Namjoon hyung memberikanmu cuti satu hari lagi untuk memulihkan kondisimu." Ujar Mingyu yang saat ini sedang mengemudi, membawa Wonwoo pulang keapartemen mereka. Wonwoo hanya memutar matanya malas, dia bosan istirahat terus. Lagian empat hari lagi Eagle Kill akan beraksi, dia tidak ingin kehilangan kesempatan emas lagi. Kali ini dia akan menangkap kedua malaikat maut itu. "Hey, aku tau kau bosan hyung. Tapi bertahalah satu hari lagi. Lusa kau bisa kembali kekantor." Lanjut Mingyu mencoba membujuk Wonwoo yang saat ini menampilkan raut bosannya.

"Tidak, sudah cukup aku beristirahat 3 hari ini. Aku akan kekantor. Aku akan berangkat dengan atau tanpamu." Kata Wonwoo tajam nan absolute.

"Baiklah." Mingyu menyerah, percuma membujuk Wonwoo sekarang. Ucapan Wonwoo barusan adalah ucapan mutlak dan tak bisa diganggu gugat. Wonwoo tersenyum tipis mendengarnya.

"Bagaimana dengan perkembangan kasus Seungkwan, apa benar-benar tak ada jejak sedikitpun yang tertinggal?" Tanya Wonwoo memecah keheningan didalam mobil tersebut. Mingyu memutar stir mobil memasukki kawasan apartemen mereka.

"Tidak ada hyung. Benar-benar bersih. Meskipun ruangan itu nampak kacau namun tak ada jejak dari Eagle Kill." Jawab Mingyu lalu keluar saat melihat Wonwoo menganggukkan kepalany memgerti. "Kau harus istirahat setelah sampai diapartemen kalau kau mau besok pergi kekantor hyung." Ucap Mingyu pelan.

"Iya-iya tuan Kim. Aku akan istirahat." Ujar Wonwoo lalu melenggang santai meninggalkan Mingyu dengan barang-barangnya dari rumah sakit. Mingyu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan melihat tingkah Wonwoo, dengan langkah cepat dia mengejar Wonwoo dan berjalan berdampingan. Mingyu dan Wonwoo menghabiskan sore itu dengan menonton film. Saat sampai didalam apartemen Wonwoo merengek ingin menonton series Marvel. Entah apa yang membuatnya tiba-tiba betah menonton film tersebut. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 09 malam, Mingyu ingin mengajak kekasihnya itu tidur. Namun saat menoleh dia melihat kepala Wonwoo miring kekiri dengan mata terpejam. Mingyu tersenyum melihatnya.

"Hyung, ayo bangun. Kita pindah kekamar." Ucap Mingyu sambil menusuk-nusuk pipi Wonwoo membuat pemuda tersebut menggeliat tak nyaman.

"Gyu-ya.. Gendong." Rengek Wonwoo manja. Mingyu mengeryitkan dahinya melihat tingkah manja kekasihnya itu. Mingyu menggendong Wonwoo ala koala, Wonwoo meletakkan kepalanya diperpotongan leher Mingyu dan menghirup bau tubuh Mingyu yang menenangkan. Saat sudah sampai dikamar dengan pelan Mingyu meletakkan tubuh Wonwoo, lalu berbaring disampingnya dan memeluk tubuh namja pencuri hatinya itu.

"Mingyu-ya. Maaf." Mingyu mengeryitkan dahinya bingung mendengar ucapan Wonwoo. "Maaf. Aku selalu merepotkanmu. Dan terima kasih untuk semuanya." Lanjut Wonwoo.

"Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf hyung. Aku tak bisa menjagamu, sampai kau terluka dan masuk rumah sakit." Ucap Mingyu sambil mengeratkan pelukkannya. "Dan seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih padamu." Lanjut Mingyu sambil mengecup dahi yang lebih tua lama. "Tidurlah hyung. Aku mencintaimu." Ucap Mingyu setelah melepaskan kecupannya.

"Umh.. Aku juga mencintaimu Mingyu-ya. Sangat mencintaimu." Balas Wonwoo lalu mulai terlelap dipelukkan sang kekasih. Dia sangat merindukan kehangatan tubuh Mingyu yang melingkupinya saat tidur seperti ini. Keesokkan harinya, mereka berdua sampai dikantor pagi-pagi sekali. Seongcheol sempat mengomel pada Mingyu karena mengijinkan Wonwoo untuk datang kekantor hari ini.

"Wonwoo hyung yang memaksa ingin masuk hari ini hyung. Aku sudah mengatakkan padanya untuk beristirahat." Ujar Mingyu sambil menghalangi kepalanya dari pukulan Seongcheol. Tak lama kemudian empat pemuda masuk keruangan tersebut lalu menyambut Wonwoo dengan suka cita. Mingyu tersenyum cerah melihat pemandangan didepannya. Namun dia bingung saat melihat tatapan tajam Vernon kepadanya.

"Vernon-ah, ada apa? Apa kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu?" Tanya Mingyu, kelima namja disana mengalihkan pandangannya pada Vernon. Terlihat Vernon sedang mengepalkan tangannya dengan muka memerah.

"Bisakah kau berhenti untuk berpura-pura tak tahu?" Tanya Vernon dengan nada rendah sarat akan kemarahan didalamnya. Junhui yang mulai mengerti arah pembicaran Vernon mendekati pemuda tersebut.

"Vernon-ah, tenanglah." Ucap Junhui sambil menepuk pelan bahu pemuda tersebut namun ditepisnya.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tak mengerti." Jawab Mingyu masih dengan nada kebingungan begitu juga dengan Seokmin, Soonyoung, Seongcheol dan Wonwoo.

"Brengsek. Berhentilah berpura-pura. Aku sudah tahu semuanya." Ucap Vernon sambil melangkah mendekat namun ditahan oleh Junhui. "Lepas Hyung." Vernon memberontak saat Junhui memegang bahunya dengan kencang.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku sungguh-sungguh tak mengerti. Tahu apa?" Mingyu masih bingung dengan arah pembicaraan Mingyu.

"Keparat. Bisa-bisanya kau tenang-tenang saja. Aku tahu kau adalah salah satu Eagle Kill itu Kim Mingyu. Mengakulah." Teriak Vernon kencang. Semuanya mematung mendengar teriakan Vernon.

"Apa maksudmu? Eagle Kill. Atas dasar apa kau menuduhku begitu brengsek." Balas Mingyu mulai emosi dengan teriakan pemuda didepannya ini. Wonwoo memegang bahu Mingyu mencoba menenangkan kekasihnya. "Apa kau punya bukti hingga kau dengan seenaknya menuduhku sebagai malaikat maut brengsek itu, huh?" Tanya Mingyu masih dengan emosi yang memumbung tinggi.

"Bukti.?" Vernon berbalik ke mejanya dan membuka laci meja tersebut dengan kasar. "Ini buktinya!" Teriak Vernon sambil melempar kertas tersebut kearah Mingyu. Mingyu memungut kertas tersebut dengan alis bersatu. Dia mengerti arti tulisan itu, sangat mengerti. Tapi apa maksudny Vernon melemparkan kertas hasil DNA ini. "Kau ingat, waktu kita diteror sebulan yang lalu? Teror mata itu. Aku dan Junhui hyung melihat bekas darah dilengan bajumu. Dan kau ingat saat aku dan Junhui keluar membeli makan kami mengambil bajumu dan melakukan tes DNA dan itu hasilnya." Jelas Vernon tegas. Keempat namja yang dari tadi menonton itu membulatkan matanya.

"Darah? Darah apa Vernon-ah. Apa kau lupa kalau pada hari yang sama kita membeli tteokboki dan salah satu pelanggan disana tak sengaja menyonggolku lalu saosnya tumpah mengenai lenganku. Bagaimana mungkin saos itu bisa berubah menjadi darah." Ucap Mingyu mencoba mengingatkan kejadian sebulan yang lalu.

"Kau tak usah banyak ngeles brengsek. Buktinya hasil DNA itu positif darah korban turis itu." Ucap Vernon masih menggunakan uratnya.

"Sialan. Bagaimana mungkin kau menuduhkan hanya karena ini. Demi tuhan itu hanya saos Vernon. Bahkan aku berada disekitar kalian 24 jam penuh. Bahkan empat hari yang lalu aku iikut mengejar Eagle Kill, bagaimana bisa aku menjadi dia sedangkan aku bersama kalian saat Dia mencelakakan kekasihmu dan kekasihku." Jelas Mingyu.

"Cih, kau lupa. Eagle Kill ada 2 orang. Dan aku tahu kalau kau punya adik. Kim Minjae. Aku dan Junhui tahu kalau adikmu setiap bulan menghilang dari tanggal 16 dan baru kembali tanggal 25." Ucap Vernon, kali ini dia melemparkan amplop coklat. Seongcheol memungut amplop itu. Didalamnya terdapat beberapa foto seorang pria tinggi dengan tas besar keluar dari sebuah rumah. Dipojok foto terdapat tanggal saat foto tersebut diambil.

"Ba-bagaimana mungkin?" Tanya Seokmin tak percaya.

"Bersiaplah Kim Mingyu, adikmu sudah dibawa kesini oleh Se Chan hyung untuk diintrogasi, dan kau juga akan diintrogasi." Ujar Vernon.

"Brengsek kau Vernon. Aku bukan Eagle Kill. Hanya karena dua bukti ini, kau percaya bahwa aku adalah malaikat maut itu." Teriak Mingyu saat tangannya diborgol kepolisian yang sedari tadi berdiri diluar.

"Tahan pembelaanmu sampai kau duduk diruang introgasi Kim Mingyu." Ujar Vernon sinis. Kelima pemuda disana hanya diam saja saat melihat Mingyu digeret bersama dengan Kim Minjae, adik pemuda tersebut. Bahkan Wonwoo membulatkan matanya tak percaya dengan apa yang ada dihadapannya sekarang.

"Brengsek kau Vernon. Bagaimana bisa kau membuat Mingyu sampai digeret seperti itu. SIALAN!" Tubuh Vernon terdorong kebelakang saat Wonwoo dengan cepat menerjang tubuh pemuda tersebut. Wonwoo mengangkat kepalan tangannya tinggi bersiap untuk menghantam wajah tampan Vernon yang berada dibawahnya jika saja Junhui, Soonyoung dan Seongcheol datang menahannya. Wonwoo memberontak membuat ketiga pemuda yang menahannya kewalahan. Meskipun tubuh Wonwoo kurus namun tenaganya melebihi ketiganya.

"Brengsek. Lepaskan aku. Aku akan menghanjar blonde tak tau diri ini. Bisa-bisanya kau menjurigai saudaramu seperti itu. SIALAN!" Wonwoo berteriak kasar masih memberontak dalam genggaman ketiga temannya. "Kau akan menerima akibatnya kalau semua spekulasimu ini salah Tuan Chwe." Ujar Wonwoo dingin, lalu dengan kasar melepas genggaman ketiganya dan keluar membanting pintu tersebut kuat.

"Kau sudah keterlaluan Vernon-ah." Ucap Seongcheol dingin. "Bagaimana bisa kau menangkap Mingyu dan adiknya tanpa persetujuan dariku. Aku tahu kau frustasi karena keadaan Seungkwan, tapi aku tak menyangka kau sampai berbuat sejauh ini pada saudaramu." Lanjut Seongcheol lalu pergi begitu saja diikuti Soonyoung dan Seokmin dibelakangnya. Junhui menatap Vernon iba keadaan pemuda tersebut sangat kacau.

"Hyu-hyung. Apa yang sudahku lakukan.?" Vernon tergagap frustasi mengingat apa yang sudah ia lakukan. Vernon hanya pemuda yang terlalu mencintai kekasihnya hingga berbuat sampai sejauh ini.

"Hey, tenanglah. Aku tau kau sangat kacau sekarang. Perbuatanmu memang keterlaluan sampai harus menahan Mingyu dan adiknya seperti itu. Ayo kita keruang introgasi. Semoga saja semuanya tidak seperti yang kita pikirkan." Ujar Junhui lalu menarik Vernon keluar ruangan. Saat sampai diruang khusus untuk melihat introgasi berlangsung mereka dihadiahi tatapan luas biasa tajam dari Wonwoo. Didalam ruangan yang terpisah kaca 1 arah itu, mereka dapat melihat Mingyu menyangkal menahan emosi setiap pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh polisi Yang Se Chan. Kedua tangan Mingyu diborgol berada dipangkuannya.

"Kim Mingyu, ayolah. Jangan membuat introgasi ini menjadi semakin sulit. Jawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur. Dari mana kau bisa mendapatkan noda darah turis asing itu ada dibajumu?" Tanya Se Chan lagi dengan nada memerintah.

"Sudahku bilang aku tak tahu. Setahuku noda yang ada dibajuku itu adalah saos tteokboki yang aku makan ada hari itu. Bahkan Vernon yang menuduhku juga ada disana tepat berada disampingku. Astaga." Jawab Mingyu frustasi.

"Lalu bagaimana mungkin dibaju ada noda darah ini? Bahkan Dr. Lee Jihoon yang memeriksa baju itu." Ucap Se Chan. Helaan napas keluar dari mulut pemuda tersebut. Keadaan tak jauh berbeda dengan ruangan sebelah. Kim Minjae juga mencak-mencak tak terima dengan keadaannya sekarang.

"Cepat katakan padaku, kemana kau selama tanggal 16 hingga 25 pergi tiap bulannya.!" Titah polisi dengan name tag Wang Jackson.

"Aku ada kegiatan setiap tanggal itu. Aku ikut acara amal menjadi petugas Donor Darah diberbagai daerah dikorea. Kalau kau tak lupa aku adalah seorang calon dokter dan kalian seenaknya saja menangkapku dan menuduhku sebagai Eagle Kill malaikat maut berhati iblis itu. Brengsek." Sungut MinJae tak terima. "Kalian bisa mencari tahunya sendiri kalau kalian tak percaya." Lanjut Minjae. Keadaan Introgasi yang berlangsung hampir dua jam itu tidak menunjukkan perkembang. Keduanya bersikeras mengatakan bahwa mereka bukanlah malaikat maut itu. Introgasi itu dihentikan sementara, team detektif keluar dari ruangan khusus tersebut menuju ruangan mereka meninggalkan Minjae dan Mingyu terborgol dengan wajah dongkol sendirian diruangan tersebut.

BRAK

"BRENGSEK!" Bantingan dan umpatan terdengar dari bibir tipis Wonwoo sesaat setelah kelima namja dibelakangnya masuk. "KAU- Aku tak menyangka persahabatanmu dan Mingyu hanya sebatas spekulasi bodohmu yang belum tentu benar." Teriak Wonwoo sambil menunjuk Vernon yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Emosinya sudah sampai keubun-ubunya. Vernon terdiam mendengar umpatan Wonwoo untuknya. Wonwoo menghela napas pelan mencoba menenangkan dirinya. "Maafkan aku. Aku hanya terlalu emosi. Tak seharusnya aku melibatkan perasaan dalam pekerjaan. Aku hanya tak terima saat melihat Mingyu digeret seperti tadi. Maafkan aku." Ujar Wonwoo pelan sambil mengusap wajahnya kasar. Seongcheol menepuk pelan bahunya.

"Tak apa. Aku tahu bagaimana kacaunya perasaanmu saat ini." Ucap Seongcheol mencoba menenangkan Wonwoo. "Sejujurnya aku sedikit kecewa. Bagaimana bisa kalian bertindak diam-diam seperti itu tanpa melibatkanku, aku akan maklumi kalau kalian tidak melibatkan Wonwoo dan Mingyu. Tapi aku adalah atasan kalian, seharusnya kalian meminta izin dariku dulu sebelum memutuskan untuk melakukan tes DNA dan meminta persetujuanku dulu sebelum menangkap Mingyu dan Minjae." Ucap Seongcheol sambil menunjuk kearah Junhui dan Vernon.

"Aku kecewa dengan kalian berdua. Tak seharusnya kalian berdua berbuat seperti itu. Aku tahu kita tak boleh menggunakan perasaan dan hubungan sebagai alasan untuk mencurigai seseorang. Tapi, hey seharusnya kita bisa bertanya baik-baik sebelum memutuskan untuk menangkapnya atau tidak kan." Tambah Soonyoung.

"Maafkan aku hyung. Pikiranku hanya kacau, saat aku meminta Jihoon hyung untuk membantuku melakukan tes DNA itu. Niat awalku hanya ingin tahu saja. Tapi kejadian yang menimpa Seungkwan lupa diri. Aku hanya berpikir untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan cepat, dan aku melupakan fakta bahwa sebenarnya aku juga melihat saos tteokboki itu tumpah mengenai lengan bajunya. Maafkan aku." Jelas Vernon dengan kepala tertunduk dalam.

"Aku juga minta maaf. Seharusnya aku bisa mengontrol Vernon karena aku lebih tua darinya. Maafkan aku." Ucap Junhui menatap kelima rekannya dengan pandangan bersalah.

"Sudahlah. Aku tahu kau sangat terpukul Vernon-ah dan tindakanmu ini sudah keterlaluan. Jika Jisoo juga menjadi seperti Seungkwan mungkin aku akan bertindak serampangan seperti mu." Ujar Seokmin sambil menepuk bahu Vernon menguatkan pemuda tersebut.

"Yah, yang terpenting kau sudah tahu kesalahanmu. Sekarang kita harus mencari tahu kejadian sebenarnya , jika memang kata Vernon itu saos tteokboki awalnya. Berarti ada yang mengganti baju Mingyu sebelum Vernon mengambilnya." Jelas Seongcheol.

"Aku rasa kita harus mencari tahunya dari CCTV pada hari itu." Usul Wonwoo dengan suara stabil meskipun tatapan matanya masih dingin. Namun gelengan kepala dari Seongcheol membuat mereka mengernyitkan dahi.

"Kalian ingat saat Eagle Kill menyerang Seungkwan. Dia tidak hanya mengincar Seungkwan dan menghancurkan komputer diruangan Cyber Crime. Sebelumnya dia juga sudah mengletakan virus yang membuat seluruh rekaman CCTV dikantor sejak sebulan yang lalu rusak dan aku rasa hanya Seungkwan yang bisa memperbaikinya. Karena Chanyeol pernah mencoba tapi hanya 1 video yang terbuka tapi dia membutuhkan Seungkwan untuk bisa membuka seluruhnya. Dan sekarang aku tahu kenapa dia melakukan ini semua. SIAL!" Jelas Seongcheol yang diakhiri umpatan keras dari mulutnya. Ruangan tersebut hening saat mendengar penjelasan dari Seongcheol.

"Sial." Desisan pelan keluar dari mulut Soonyoung dan Seokmin.

"Jadi, apa yang harus kita lakukan hyung?" Tanya Junhui terselip nada frustasi disana.

"Nan Molla." Jawab Seongcheol. Jujur otak mereka sangat buntu sekarang. Pintu ruangan terbuka, Yang Se Chan dan Wang Jackson masuk sambil membawa beberapa kertas ditangannya. Kedua pemuda itu memberitahukan bagaimana hasil introgasi sebelumnya dan memberitahukan bahwa mereka akan melanjutkan kembali introgasi tersebut.

Kurang lebih hampir 10 jam introgasi yang mereka lakukan untuk membuka mulut kedua pemuda tampan yang menjadi tersangka sementara. Namun selama 10 jam itu juga pihak kepolisian mendapatkan jawaban yang sama, mereka menyangkal semuanya. Kepala kepolisian Kim Namjoon juga memerintakan divisi detektif dan beberapa polisi untuk menggeledah rumah dan apartemen dua bersaudara Kim itu. Namun mereka tidak mendapatkan petunjuk apapun untuk mendukung kerja mereka. Saat ini kedua pemuda tersebut disodorkan bunga Lily Orange yang berada didalam plastik. Namun reaksi pertama mereka adalah kekehan pelan dari Mingyu dan ngeri dari Minjae.

"Jangan kalian dekatkan bunga ini pada Minjae, dia mempunyai alergi pada serbuk sari dan trauma, dia akan berteriak histeris untuk menjauhkan bunga itu dari hadapannya." Ucap Mingyu sedikit terkekeh lucu, dan ucapan Mingyu terbukti saat mereka meletakkan bunga itu didepan Minjae.

"Jauhkan. Jauhkan." Teriak Minjae histeris berdiri lalu mundur mencoba menjauhi bunga itu. Reaksi tentu mengundang tanya dari pihak-pihak yang melihat introgasi yang tak tahu mengenai alergi Minjae.

"Hey tenanglah. Bunga ini sudah dilapisi lilin, serbuk sarinya sudah tak bisa lagi terbang." Jelas Jackson menenangkan pemuda didepannya ini. Minjae masih sangsi dengan ucapan Jackson namun dengan teratur dia kembali duduk namun tetap mencoba jauh dari bunga itu. Jackson terkekeh melihat tatapan ketakutan Minjae lalu menarik bunga itu menjauhi pemuda tersebut. "Aku sudah dengar dari kakakmu, kalau kau alergi pada serbuk sari dan sedikit trauma pada bunga." Jelas Jackson, Minjae mengangguk membenarkannya. Sekitar pukul 11, introgasi dihentikan dan akan dilanjutkan besok pagi. Kepala kepolisian meminta team detektif untuk tinggal sementara dirinya tak ada disana.

"Semuanya menjadi tak masuk akal." Komentar Soonyoung. "Bagaimana mungkin Minjae yang alergi pada serbuk sari, menjadikan bunga itu sendiri untuk menjadi jejak yang dia tinggalkan." Lanjut Soonyoung sambil menjatuhkan tubuhnya pada singgasananya diruangan tersebut.

"Brengsek. Kenapa semuanya jadi rumit begini." Keluh Wonwoo ikut duduk dikursinya. Netranya menatap sendu bangku kosong yang berada disampingnya. "Bahkan belum ada 24 jam aku tak bisa menyentuhmu, tapi kenapa aku sudah sangat merindukanmu." Bisik Wonwoo lalu menelungkupkan kepalanya diantara lipatan tangannya lalu menutup matanya. Seongcheol dan yang lainnya bukan tidak mendengar bisikan Wonwoo, bahkan Vernon sudah menunduk merutuki kebodohannya.

"Kalian istirahatlah. Kita tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi besok." Ucap Seongcheol lalu ikut beristirahat dibangkunya. Seokmin, Vernon dan Soonyoung ikut mengistirahatkan tubuhnya dikursi masing-masing.

...

...

...

==TBC==

Woahhh...Greget... Typo Typo Typoooo... Maaf semuanya kalau kalian agak gk nyaman sama typo disetiap jalan cerita.. Satu chap lagi Chingu-deul..

Jangan lupa Review Juseyoooo

==BYE=BYE=


	15. Final Chap

**Cuap-cuap Author...**

 **Woaahhh.. aku gk tau mau ngomong apa disini... aku bingung..**

 **Sebelumnya aku mau berterima kasih buat chingu-deul yang mau baca cerita aku, yang mau nunggu cerita ini sampai benar-benar kelar, terima kasih buat teman-teman yang udah vote dan comment, Terima kasih juga buat silent readers... Terharu aku tuuuhhhh.. sumpah demi apa... But Yeaayyy... Akhirnya selesai juga..**

 **Aku nggak nyangka bisa nyelesaikan The Sign. Padahal beberapa bulan lalu aku sempat mau Discountinue karena banyak yang harus aku kerjakan. Tapi ternyata, aku berhasil nyelesaikan semuanya. And yeah, this is last chap guys... Semoga kalian gk kecewa sama endingnya.. Dan ini selalu aku ingatkan buat kalian selalu selalu jaga kesehatan Readers... Terima kasih buat semuanya dan tunggu cerita aku yang lain...**

 **Oke, aku rasa cukup buat cuap cuap-nya, Yuuukkkss Cap Cus..**

 **...Happy Reading's...**

 **...**

" _Brengsek. Kenapa semuanya jadi rumit begini." Keluh Wonwoo ikut duduk dikursinya. Netranya menatap sendu bangku kosong yang berada disampingnya. "Bahkan belum ada 24 jam aku tak bisa menyentuhmu, tapi kenapa aku sudah sangat merindukanmu." Bisik Wonwoo lalu menelungkupkan kepalanya diantara lipatan tangannya lalu menutup matanya. Seongcheol dan yang lainnya bukan tidak mendengar bisikan Wonwoo, bahkan Vernon sudah menunduk merutuki kebodohannya._

" _Kalian istirahatlah. Kita tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi besok." Ucap Seongcheol lalu ikut beristirahat dibangkunya. Seokmin, Vernon dan Soonyoung ikut mengistirahatkan tubuhnya dikursi masing-masing._

 **The Sign**

 **Main cast : Kim Mingyu dan Jeon Wonwoo**

 **Cast : Seventeen, BTS, EXO and others**

 **Genre : Romance Mystery**

 **Warning : Cerita ini mengandung unsur gay, kekerasan, sadisme, serta kata-kata yang masih banyak typo, dan cerita yang masih acak-acakan. Jika kalian tidak suka jangan maksa buat cerita oke? Cerita ini murni buatan Ken sendiri, Ken hanya meminjam nama dan tempatnya saja.**

 **Summary : Angka. Pola. Surat. Tanda teror kematian. Kepolisian berusaha memecahkan misteri ketiganya. Tidak ada bukti yang bisa mempermudah kerja mereka. "mereka" akan hilang pada tanggal yang sama dan ditemukan pada tanggal yang sama. Namun itu belum cukup untuk membuka simpul benang misteri ketiganya.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

" **..." : Percakapan langsung**

' _ **Italic'**_ **: Inner/ suara pikiran**

 _ **Italic :**_ **Flashback**

" _ **italic" :**_ **Percakapan dalam telefon/ dalam video.**

 **Chapter ini akan dua kali lebih panjang dibandingkan chapter sebelumnya. Semoga kalian tidak bosan membacanya. Disarankan untuk mendengarkan beberapa lagu sellow untuk membaca chapter ini.**

 **Chapter 14**

15 Juli XXXX

Suara alarm dari salah satu ponsel disana memecah keheningan pagi diruangan khusus team detektif. Keenam pemuda yang sedang beristirahat tersebut tersentak mendengar suara alarm yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan tersebut. Pagi yang cerah untuk mengawali hari buruk bagi mereka.

"Bangunlah. Bersihkan diri kalian." Titah Seongcheol, diangguki oleh anggotanya. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi keenam namja tersebut untuk mandi, 10 menit kemudian mereka sudah berkumpul ditengah ruangan. Hari masih menunjukan pukul 8, mereka sedang menunggu panggilan untuk melanjutkan introgasi pada Kim Mingyu dan Kim Minjae.

TING

Suara dentingan yang berasal dari ponsel keenam namja tersebut mengalihkan pikiran mereka. Keenam namja tersebut mengernyitkan dahinya bingung karena mereka mendapatkan email secara bersama-sama, kernyitan didahi mereka bertambah saat melihat siapa pengirim email tersebut.

"Bagaimana mungkin?" Tanya Seokmin bingung.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Soonyoung.

"Aku mendapatkan email dari Seungkwan." Jawab Seokmin dengan wajah terkejut begitu juga dengan yang lainnya.

"Kau juga dapat?" Tanya Wonwoo pelan. Pertanyaan Wonwoo membuat mereka bingung. "Aku juga dapat." Lanjut Wonwoo sambil memperlihatkan ponselnya pada mereka.

"Aku juga." Ucap Seongcheol melakukan hal yang sama seperti Wonwoo.

"Aku juga." Ucap Soonyoung dan Vernon.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Seokmin bertanya-lagi-.

"Lebih baik kita buka apa isinya." Ucap Seongcheol, dengan patuh mereka membuka email tersebut diponsel masing-masing.

" _Annyeong, hyung-deul. Annyeong Vernon-ah."_ Suara sapaan terdengar dari keenam ponsel tersebut.

"Lebih baik kita tonton bersama." Ajak Seongcheol, mereka mengangguk patuh-lagi-. Mendekat kearah Seongcheol dan menonton bersama.

" _Apa kabar kalian? Aku tak tahu, apakah aku masih ada bersama kalian atau tidak saat pesan ini sampai pada kalian. Tapi, jika email ini memang sampai ditangan kalian berarti sesuatu telah terjadi padaku. Aku rasa kalian pasti bingung sekarang, aku akan menjelaskannya secara singkat. Malam ini tanggal 9 Juli pukul 10 kurang 20 menit, aku membuat video ini. sebenarnya ini adalah kamera tersembunyi yang aku letakkan dikomputerku. Kameranya sangat kecil dan semuanya langsung tersimpan sejak aku memulai video ini, aku juga sudah mensetting agar video ini terkirim pada kalian 5 x 24 jam. Aku harap kalian tidak lupa siapa aku kan. Muehehehehe."_ Kekehan renyah Seungkwan terdengar setelah dia menjelaskan semuanya. Vernon menatap sendu layar ponsel Seongcheol yang menampilkan senyum kekasihnya itu.

" _Aku akan menjelaskan kenapa aku membuat video ini. Seongcheol hyung sebenarnya pernah memintaku untuk mencari seluruh informasi mengenai team khusus yang menyelidiki Eagle Kill. Awalnya aku tak tahu apa maksudnya, tapi aku sadar ada sesuatu yang aneh mengenai kasus ini, Eagle Kill seperti mengetahui seluruhnya tentang kepolisian ini. Bahkan dia tahu pasword yang aku buat untuk meretas CCTV dikantor ini. Seongcheol hyung sudah memintaku jauh-jauh hari tapi aku baru ingat dan mencarinya malam ini, kurang dari sejam yang lalu aku mulai melacaknya. Dan ternyata benar, ada yang salah dengan team khusus kita. Aku akan melampirkan data yang aku cari pada kalian berbarengan dengan Video ini."_ Jelas Seungkwan sambil mengotak-atik komputernya. Matanya fokus pada layar komputer namun bibirnya tetap mengoceh menjelaskan semuanya.

" _Aku mendapatkan sesuatu yang salah pada data kepolisian yang kita miliki selama ini, setelah aku telusuri dan gali lebih dalam lagi. Ada dua orang yang aku curigai karena data mereka seperti sengaja dipalsukan. Aku menemukan fakta bahawa sebelumnya mereka memiliki 2 kewarganegaraan, aku tahu bahwa diantara kita ada banyak yang memiliki 2 kewarganegaraan. Tapi kita sudah tahu semua, nah masalahnya kita hanya mengetahui bahwa kedua orang ini merupakan asli korea. Mereka sama-sama besar diluar negeri dan sekitar 14 tahun yang lalu aku menemukan koran yang menyebutkan bahwa anak yang berasal dari London tersebut kehilangan orang tuanya. Wajah mereka sama persis, ah aku akan melampirkan semuanya nanti sekalian data-data yang lainnya. Jujur perasaanku sekarang tak enak, kalian ingatkan Eagle Kill pernah memperingatkanku untuk tak membuka rahasianya lagi dan sekarang aku melakukannya. Perihal mereka berdua adalah Eagle Kill atau bukan, tapi aku sekarang sedang mencarinya. Oh ya, aku juga akan mengirimkan beberapa video yang sebelumnya sempat rusak karena diretas sang Eagle Kill. Disana juga ada video sang malaikat maut menukar baju Mingyu, aku tahu dari Vernon kalau Mingyu bisa saja jadi tersangka karena darah korban, mangkanya aku mencarikan videonya dan yah seperti yang kalian tebak baju yang diambil Vernon telah ditukar beberapa menit sebelumnya."_ Penjelasan Seungkwan tiba-tiba berhenti dan wajahnya berubah panik sesaat. Sebelum helaan napas terdengar, Seungkwan tidak lagi berbicara setelahnya. Mulutnya hanya komat-kamit tak jelas, keenam namja yang menonton mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

 _CKLEK_

Suara pintu terbuka mengalihkan pandangan Seungkwan, sedetik kemudian raut wajah Seungkwan berubah ketakutan sambil menatap kearah pintu. Suara benda terseret terdengar, membuat Seungkwan bangkit dari bangkunya dan tersudut dididing.

" _Ka-kau."_ Seungkwan berucap terbata-bata.

" _Puas mencari informasi tentang kami, Boo Seungkwan."_ Suara berat terdengar begitu dingin membuat Seungkwan mengkerut ketakutan.

" _Apa maumu, brengsek.?"_ Tanya Seungkwan mencoba menahan ketakutannya.

" _Bukankah sudah ku bilang. Aku hanya membuarkanmu mengungkapkan 1 rahasiaku saja atau kau akan membuat kekasihmu itu menderitamu."_ Jelas orang tersebut yang sudah pasti adalah sang malaikat maut. Setelahnya tongkat base ball menghantam kuat kepala Seungkwan, pemuda Boo itu tidak sempat untuk menghindar dari serangan mendadak tersebut. Aliran darah menetes kewajahnya, Seungkwan menggeleng pelan mencoba menghilangkan pening dikepalanya. _"Kenapa kau keras kepala sekali, huh? Padahal aku sudah memberikan kesempatan kedua padamu. Sepertinya kau memang berniat membuat kekasihmu itu menderita karena kehilanganmu ya."_ Ucap sang Eagle Kill , terdengar suara geretan tongkat Base ball. Tak lama kemudian, seseorang berjubah dan bertopeng motof elang itu muncul dilayar, tangannya menarik helaian rambut Seungkwan dengan keras.

" _Akhh.."_ Rintih Seungkwan pelan. _"Ke-kenapa kau menyembunyikan wajah brengsekmu itu di balik topeng tak berguna itu huh? Kau takut."_ Tantang Seungkwan dengan senyum meremehkan. Entah keberanian dari mana, tiba-tiba saja tangan Seungkwan meraih topeng tersebut dan menariknya lepas dari tempatnya. Tindakan tiba-tiba dari Seungkwan membuat sang Eagle Kill tersentak begitu juga dengan keenam namja yang sedang menonton terkejut melihat apa yang ada dihadapan mereka. Wajah itu, wajah yang sangat mereka kenali. Hanya saja matanya berwarna ungu berpendar indah dibawah lampu redup dalam ruangan tersebut. Sangat berbeda dengan apa yang mereka ketahui selama ini. Sang malaikat melepaskan genggamannya di rambut Seungkwan dengan cepat mengambil topengnya, lalu meraih tongkat base ball yang sempat ia lepaskan tadi. Tongkat base ball tersebut lagi-lagi menghantam keras kepala Seungkwan, tidak hanya kepalanya tapi juga bagian tubuh lainnya dengan brutal. Tindakannya tersebut membuat ruangan itu menjadi berisik dan ditambah meja disebelahnya tersenggol tongkat base ball menyebabkan komputer diatasnya oleng dan jatuh kelantai. Kamera yang diletakkan Seungkwan di komputer tersebut masih menyala memperlihatkan keadaan Seungkwan yang tergeletak dilantai diatas penuh darah, keenam namja tersebut dapat melihat senyum lemah Seungkwan lalu layar mereka menggelap. Hal terakhir yang mereka lihat adalah ayunan tongkat base ball menghantam kepala Seungkwan.

"BRENGSEK." Umapatan kasar terdengar dari mulut Vernon setelah melihat kekasihnya disiksa.

"Sialan." Soonyoung ikut mengupat melihat bagaimana brutalnya Seungkwan disiksa. Sedangkan sisanya hanya menatap tak percaya bagaimana tersiksanya pemuda Boo saat itu. Setelah terdiam beberapa menit, mereka membuka Email yang sudah dipastikan dari Seungkwan, lagi-lagi mereka terdiam melihat profil lengkap kedua namja yang diduga sebagai Eagle Kill. Keadaan sangat sunyi, mereka fokus membaca koran yang dilampirkan Seungkwan dan melihat rekaman CCTV yang terlampir. Rasa bersalah menjalar didada Vernon dan Junhui saat melihat rekaman bagian loker baju.

BRAK

Pintu ruangan terbuka dengan sangat kasar, pelakunya adalah Dino diikuti Minghao dibelakangnya mengagetkan keenam namja disana. Mereka menatap keduanya bingung, Seongcheol dan Wonwoo mendekati kedua namja yang saat ini tengah gemetar sambil memegang amplop coklat.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Wonwoo lembut sambil mencoba menenangkan mereka berdua.

"E-Eagle Kill." Jawab Minghao gagap. Sontak saja keenam namja tersebut terkejut mendengar ucapan Minhao. Dino menyerahkan amplop dengan tangan gemetar.

"E-Eagle Kill sudah mengambil mangsanya." Ucap Dino pelan masih dengan nada gemetar.

"Bagaimana mungkin. Bukankah ini baru tanggal 15, dia mempercepatnya 2 hari dari biasanya." Ucap Seokmin tak percaya.

"Molla. Kalian lihat saja itu hyung." Ujar Minghao sambil menunjuk amplop yang ada ditangan Seongcheol. keempat namja yang ada dibelakang mendekat saat melihat Seongcheol membuka amplop tersebut.

"Mwoya igoe?" Tanya Seokmin saat melihat selembar foto dan surat ditangan Seongcheol sedangkan ditangan Wonwoo setangkai bunga Lily Orange. Difoto tersebut terlihat seorang namja duduk terikat tanpa baju, didahinya terukir angka 96 dan bahunya juga terlihat penuh darah.

"Sialan.!" Umpat Seongcheol pelan sambil memperhatikan foto tersebut. "Vernon kau ikut aku, kita akan melepaskan Mingyu dan adiknya. Sisanya berpencar untuk mencari kedua malaikat maut itu, kemungkinan rencana Seungkwan ini belum mereka ketahui. Kalian berdua juga ikut. Palli." Perintah Seongcheol diangguki oleh ketujuh pemuda disana. Minghao dan Dino hanya diam mengikuti langkah para hyungnya tanpa tahu apa maksud ucapan Seongcheol.

Vernon dan Seongcheol berlari kearah ruang introgasi tempat Mingyu dan Minjae ditahan. Mereka membuka pintu tersebut dengan keras mengagetkan keempat orang disana, mereka sengaja ditempatkan disatu ruangan yang sama.

"Aku ingin Mingyu dan Minjae dilepaskan sekarang juga." Ujar Seongcheol tanpa basa-basi membuat semua yang mendengarnya terkejut.

"Apa maksudmu Choi Seongcheol-ssi? Mereka berdua tersangka saat ini, meskipun mereka belum mengaku." Kata Wang Jackson sambil menatap ketua divisi detektif itu dengan tajam.

"Mereka bukan Eagle Kill!" Ucap Seongcheol.

"Apa maksudmu? Bukti-bukti sudah bi-"

"AKU BILANG BUKAN MEREKA!" Teriak Seongcheol penuh emosi. Mereka terkejut mendengar teriakan Seongcheol yang tiba-tiba memotong ucapan Yang Se Chan. Seongcheol melempar amplop yang dari tadi digenggamnya, membuat bunga dan selembar foto keluar. "Eagle Kill sudah mengambil mangsanya, dia mengirimkan kami foto itu." Jackson dan Sechan memungut foto yang ada diatas meja tersebut. "Jika mereka memang Eagle Kill, jadi bagaimana mungkin sudah ada korban lagi, hm?" Tanya Seongcheol sarkastik. Sechan menyerahkan kunci borgol untuk Mingyu dan Minjae. Vernon membuka borgol Mingyu dan Minjae dengan cepat. "Hubungi seluruh pasukan kepolisian Andong, kita adakan rapat dadakan sekarang. Ada yang ingin aku sampaikan pada kalian mengenai kasus ini." Perintah Seongcheol pada Jackson.

"Yak, apa pangkatmu sampai memerintah kami seperti itu, huh?" Tanya Jackson dengan nada terkesan tak suka.

"Lakukan saja. Dalam 20 menit semuanya sudah berada diruang rapat." Perintahnya lalu berlalu menuju keruang rapat membawa serta amplop dan isinya. Vernon, Mingyu dan Minjae mengekor dibelakangnya.

"Minjae-ya aku minta maaf atas ketidaknyamanan karena menuduhmu dan Mingyu sebagai malaikat maut itu. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf." Ucap Seongcheol sambil menunduk dalam diikuti Vernon disebelahnya.

"A-aku juga minta maaf pada kalian." Ucap Vernon sambil menatap Mingyu sedangkan yang ditatap mendecih tak suka.

"Ya, tak apa Seongcheol hyung. Aku tahu ini semua hanya kesalahpahaman." Balas Minjae sambil menunduk sopan pada atasan hyung-nya itu. "Kalau begitu aku pamit pulang dulu hyung." Lanjutnya lalu pergi setelah sebelumnya memeluk sebentar hyung-nya.

"Ayo kita keruang rapat sekarang. Vernon-ah hubungi Wonwoo dan Junhui. Katakan aku meminta mereka kembali sekarang." Ujar Seongcheol lalu pergi menuju ruang rapat. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama, sekitar 15 menit kemudian pasukan khusus beserta beberapa orang kepolisian memenuhui ruangan tersebut.

"Baiklah, kali ini aku yang akan memimpin rapat. Namjoon hyung tidak ada." Ucap Seongcheol dingin membuat peserta rapat memandangnya bingung. "Pagi ini aku dan teamku mendapatkan email penting tentang Eagle Kill dari salah satu Hacker terbaik, Boo Seungkwan, dan pada pagi ini juga kami mendapatkan amplop ini." Jelas Seongcheol sambil mengangkat amplop coklat tersebut. Suara ketukan mengalihkan atensi mereka, tak lama kemudian team detektif masuk beserta Minghao dan Dino, Wonwoo dan Seokmin menggeleng memberi tanda pada Seongcheol. Seongcheol menghela napas pelan, lalu menatap Chanyeol memberi tanda, layar proyektor dibelakang Seongcheol menampilkan foto dan surat. "Mungkin kalian sudah menduganya, Eagle Kill yang mengirim ini." Dengusan kesal terdengar dari mulut pasukan khusus saat membaca surat tersebut.

 _Apakah kami membuat kalian terkejut? Kami mengambilnya saat kalian tertidur dan terlena karena menurut kalian Eagle Kill sudah tertangkap. Cih, kami tidak semudah itu untuk kalian tangkap. Aku tak menyangka tuan Chwe menangkap umpanku, dan membuat dia menangkap temannya sendiri. Bagaimana perasaanmu tuan Chwe melihat kekasihmu terbaring lemah dan temanmu terborgol karena kesalahanmu? Pastinya sangat tersiksa bukan. Ahh.. Kalian mau bermain teka-teki bersama kami? Jika kalian benar maka kalian akan menangkap kami. Jika tidak maka terror ini akan tetap berlanjut, dan jangan kalian pikir setelah Seungkwan tahu identitas kami dan mengirimnya pada kalian. Kalian bisa menangkap kami. Baiklah. Aku akan mengirimkan teka teki untuk kalian besok pukul 17 tepat. Selamat bersenang-senang._

Isi surat tersebut sungguh mengejutkan. Banyak pertanyaan berkeliaran dikepala mereka. Namun nampaknya Seongcheol belum memperbolehkan mereka bertanya, terbukti saat dia meminta Chanyeol untuk memutar video dari Seungkwan. Suara Seungkwan terdengar didalam ruang rapat yang awalnya penuh bisik-bisik. Tak ada yang berbicara selama video tersebut terputar. Tatapan terkejut saat mereka melihat rupa Eagle Kill dibalik topeng Elang yang ditarik Seungkwan sebelumnya. Tidak hanya itu mereka merasa kasihan saat melihat Seungkwan dipukul dengan brutal dengan Tongkat Base Ball berkali-kali. Tayangan kembali berubah menampilkan biodata asli kedua Eagle Kill. Biodata yang sangat mereka kenali dan hormati. Tatapan tak percaya saat melihat informasi yang ada dihadapan mereka.

"Aku sudah meminta teamku untuk mencari mereka berdua dipartemen ataupun ditempat 'dia' bekerja. Namun ternyata dia sudah mengetahui langkah kita. Mereka tak dapat ditemukan dimanapun." Jelas Seongcheol. "Sepertinya kita tak punya pilihan lain selain mengikuti permainannya, tapi sampai teka-teki yang dijanjikan Eagle Kill datang kita harus mencari dan mencoba untuk melacak keduanya. Aku harap informasi ini tidak bocor keluar. Kita akan berusaha untuk mengatasinya sendiri. Rapat kita sudahi sampai sini. Besok pukul 17.30 kita kembali kumpul untuk membahas teka-teki dari Eagle Kill." Lanjut Seongcheol lalu mengajak anggotanya untuk pergi melacak keberadaan Eagle Kill setelah sebelumnya meminta team Cyber Crime melacak melalui komputer.

Keadaan dikantor tersebut nampak sibuk, tak ada yang benar-benar menetap didalam kantor tersebut. Pencarian tersebut berlangsung selama berjam-jam, namun sama sekali belum menemukan titik terang. Malam menjadi penghambat mereka ditambah tubuh mereka juga sudah hampir diambang batas. Team detektif kembali kekantor untuk beristirahat. Mingyu, Wonwoo dan Vernon sudah berbaikan tak lama setelah rapat berakhir, tangisan penyesalan Vernon membuat Wonwoo dan Mingyu akhirnya luluh dan memaklumi tingkah Vernon.

"Kalian harus istirahat sekarang. Besok akan menjadi hari yang berat." Ucap Wonwoo.

"Kau salah hyung. Hari-hari kita sudah berat saat malaikat maut itu datang." Bantah Soonyoung sambil menidurkan kepalanya dimeja mencari posisi nyaman. Lalu mulai mengarungi lautan mimpi mengistirahatkan kepala dan tubuhnya. Keenam namja didalam ruangan tersebut mengikuti jejak Soonyoung dan ikut terlelap.

Keesokan paginya, seluruh team mulai sibuk karena hari ini teka-teki tersebut akan datang. Team Cyber melacak seluruh aktifitas pengiriman barang dikota tersebut. Sedangkan team detektif sudah berada disekitaran kantor pengiriman sejak pagi-pagi sekali. Mereka membagi menjadi 3 team sesuai dengan jumlah kantor pengiriman yang ada dikota Andong dan sekitarnya. Tidak ada yang mencurigakan selama mereka mengintai, hari sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 siang. Tinggal 4 jam lagi sebelum teka-teki tersebut datang, penjagaanpu diperketat. Karena bisa saja Eagle Kill mengirimkan paketnya antara jam-jam ini mengingat batas waktu yang mereka katakan tinggal sedikit lagi. Getaran yang berasal dari saku Wonwoo mengalihkan atensinya.

"Yeobseyo?" Ucap Wonwoo saat menempelkan ponselnya ketelinga.

" _Yeobseyo, hyung. Bagaimana keadaan disana?"_

"Tidak ada apapun, aku dan Junhui sedari tadi tak ada melihat hal janggal disini. Bagaimana keadaan disana Soonyoung-ah?" Tanya Wonwoo sambil memperhatikan sekelilingnya.

" _Disini juga tak ada apa-apa hyung. Oh ya, pesan Seongcheol hyung kita akan tetap ditempat sampai pukul 17 kurang 10 menit."_ Ujar Soonyoung.

"Oke." Jawab Wonwoo lalu mematikan sambungan telpon tersebut. Wonwoo kembali memperhatikan keadaan sekitarnya begitu juga dengan Junhui. Sementara itu ditempat Mingyu, Seokmin dan Vernon berada, mereka melihat ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan. Tak jauh dari pintu kantor pengiriman berdiri seorang pria berhodie dan bertopi terlihat sangat hati-hati. Mingyu sudah akan bergerak untuk mendekati pria tersebut sebelum melihat pemuda incarannya itu melepas topi dan hodie-nya.

"Sial, aku kira itu salah satu dari mereka." Ucap Mingyu sambil memajukkan bibirnya tanda kesal. Vernon menepuk bahunya keras.

"Kau dan segala rajukkan mu itu sangat tak cocok tahu." Ucapnya lalu berdiri. "Ayo, kita pulang. Sebentar lagi pukul 17." Lanjutnya lalu pergi ke mobil yang terparkir tak jauh dari mereka. Mingyu dan Seokmin mengikuti Vernon lalu mereka pergi dari tempatnya mengintai.

Team detektif kembali 5 menit sebelum pukul 17 KST. Mereka baru akan masuk kedalam saat seekor burung merpati hinggap dijendela luar. Dipunggungnya terdapat sebuah surat, Wonwoo mendekatinya lalu mengambil surat tersebut. Tak lama kemudian burung tersebut terbang menjauh.

"SIALAN. Kita sudah menunggu hampir seharian dan ternyata dia memakai cara kuno seperti ini." Keluh Soonyoung sambil menendang batu didekat kakinya kesal.

"Apa itu benar dari Eagle Kill?" Tanya Seokmin. Wonwoo mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Seokmin.

"Ada tanda elang disini. Jadi ya ini suratnya." Jawab Wonwoo.

"Kita keruang rapat sekarang." Perintah Seongcheol. Diruang rapat pasukan khusus sudah berkumpul, Seongcheol berjalan menuju podium mengahadap teamnya.

"Aku sudah mendapatkannya. Eagle Kill memakai cara kuno untuk mengantarkan teka-teki ini." Ucap Seongcheol tanpa basi lalu menyerahkan surat tersebut pada Chanyeol, tak sampai 2 menit saat layar proyektor berubah menampilkan teka-teki disurat tersebut.

 _Berada diujung puncak jurang kematian. Semua mengalir dengan bebas, jatuh dan berbaur. Kebencian, penghinaan dan kebohongan tumbuh menjadi satu dalam kebebasan. Makhluk berakal menganggapnya indah namun tak mampu untuk melangkah bersama kicauan alam. Datanglah wahai pasukan terbaik dari 3 generasi yang hidup bersama dalam lingkup kejayaan. Saat angka empat berkurang menjadi dua dalam keadaan yang terang. Datanglah, maka kau akan melihat keindahan dalam kebohongan. Datanglah tepat waktu seperti saat Elang mengambil mangsanya. Sang Elang akan menuntunmu menuju tempat penuh kebohongan._

"Huh? Apa maksudnya semua ini. Astaga." Keluhan pertama keluar dari bibir mungil pemuda cantik Byun Baekhyun, diiringan keluhan lain. Mengupat bagaimana susahnya teka-teki ini.

'Menarik." Ucapan Wonwoo sontak menjadi perhatian mereka ditambah senyuman meremehkan terpatri dibibirnya. "Teka-tekinya menggambarkan seberapa jenius lawan kita. Ternyata mereka tidak meremehkan kita." Lanjut Wonwoo masih dengan senyumannya.

"Chanyeol-ah, bisa tolong kau copy-kan kertas itu. Supaya semuanya bisa memegang masing-masing satu." Pinta Seongcheol, Chanyeol hanya mengangguk menyanggupi permintaan ketua team detektif tersebut. "Baiklah aku rasa kita bisa saling membantu untuk memecah teka-teki ini. Kita bubar." Ucap Seongcheol lalu pergi keruangannya sambil membawa kertas yang sudah dicopy Chanyeol, diikuti sebelas namja yang sudah seperti saudara baginya.

"Jadi, apa kalian sudah bisa menganalisa jawaban teka-teki itu?" Tanya Seongcheol pada sebelas namja tadi saat sudah masuk keruangannya.

"Aku masih belum mengerti hyung." Ucap Dino pelan.

"Aku rasa itu merupakan sebuah tempat dan waktu, karena aku mendapatkan 1 jawaban disana." Ucap Jihoon lalu mulai duduk diikuti yang lainnya. Saat ini mereka duduk melingkar dengan kertas teka-teki ditangan masing-masing. "Kalian lihat kalimat ini. _'Saat angka empat berkurang menjadi dua dalam keadaan yang terang'_. Aku rasa itu menunjukkan jam yaitu 2, bukankah 4 dikurang 2 menjadi 2, dan keadaan terang berarti saat ada matahari jadi bisa dikatakan kalau itu jam 2 siang. Benarkan?" Jelas Jihoon pada teman-temannya.

"Woahh.. Daebak. Bagaimana bisa kau menebaknya kurang dari satu jam sejak kau membaca teka-teki itu? Aku saja masih bingung," Ucap Seokmin kagum melihat penjelasan dari Jihoon.

"Biasa saja. Otakmu kan memang mikirnya terlalu lambat. Teka-teki seperti ini mana bisa kau pecahkan." Ejek Junhui diikuti gelak tawa yang lain.

"Cih, padahal sama saja." Balas Seokmin kesal. Gelak tawa masih terdengar didalam ruangan team detektif itu.

"Ehem. Sebaiknya kita sudahi dulu bercandanya. Kita pecahkan teka-teki ini dulu." Ucap Wonwoo menenangkan suasana.

"Baiklah. Ada lagi dari kalian yang punya pendapat lain?" Tanya Seongcheol dan dijawab gelengan oleh mereka.

"Berada diujung puncak jurang kematian? Terdengar mengerikan." Ucap Mingyu sambil bergidik.

"Jika tidak mengerikan bukan Eagle Kill namanya." Balas Soonyoung.

"Hey, apa mungkin maksudnya itu jurang yang ada dipinggiran kota Andong?" Tanya Minghao.

"Tapi, bukankah itu terlalu mencolok. Tempat itu berada dipinggir jalan. Aku rasa itu hanya sebuah kiasan saja." Jawab Jeonghan.

"Bagaimana kalau dia menyatukan dua kalimat dalam satu artian.? _'Berada diujung puncak jurang kematian. Semua mengalir dengan bebas, jatuh dan berbaur.'_ Tidakkah itu berarti sesuatu?" Usul Jisoo.

"Bisa saja." Ucap Seokmin pelan.

"Mengalir, jatuh dan berbaur? Em.. Bukankah ini berarti semacam sesuatu yang jatuh lalu menyatu?" Tanya Wonwoo.

"AIR." Teriak Dino mengejutkan mereka. "Bukankah itu terdengar seperti air yang jatuh dengan bebas." Ucap Dino menjelaskan maksudnya.

"Maksudmu semacam air terjun seperti itu?" Tanya Jeonghan.

"Bingo. Bukankah itu terdengar seperti dia mengungkapkan tentang air terjun. Jika dilihat dari kalimat awal kemungkinan dia berada diujung punjak, terdengar seperti dia akan berada disuatu tempat diujung air terjun." Jelas Dino semangat.

"Terdengar masuk akal." Kata Seongcheol. "Cari air terjun yang bisa kita dekati ujung jurangnya." Perintahnya. Minghao dengan cepat mencari air terjun yang dimaksud.

" _Kebencian, penghinaan dan kebohongan tumbuh menjadi satu dalam kebebasan._ Terdengar familiar." Ucap Wonwoo. Setelah beberapa menit mereka menyerah untuk mengartikan satu kalimat itu.

"Hyung." Panggilan Minghao mengalihkan atensi mereka. "Aku sudah mencarinya, tapi tidak ada satupun aitr terjun yang bisa didekati ujung jurangnya." Lapor Minghao.

"Bagaimana mungkin? Apa itu bukan sebuah air terjun?" Gumam Jihoon bingung.

"Aku rasa itu memang air terjun, lebih baik kita artikan semuanya dulu. Baru kita cari diinternet tempatnya." Usul Wonwoo.

"Baiklah. Kita akan lewati dulu kalimat ketiga." Ucap Seongcheol.

" _Makhluk berakal menganggapnya indah namun tak mampu untuk melangkah bersama kicauan alam._ " Ucap Jeonghan sambil menatap kertas ditangannya.

"Makhluk berakal mungkin artinya manusia. Karena hanya manusia makhluk berakal." Ucap Mingyu sambil menopang dagu memikirkan teka-teki tersebut.

"Apakah artinya, Manusia menganggap air terjun itu indah tapi mereka tak bisa kesana karena terlalu jauh, dan juga kicauan alam mungkin saja itu air terjun yang berada jauh didalam hutan." Jelas Wonwoo.

"Aku setuju dengan Wonu-hyung. Penjelasannya masuk akal." Ucap Jisoo. Sepuluh namja lain mengangguk, Jihoon menuliskan semua pendapat teman-temannya dibuku yang sejak tadi ada ditangannya.

"Lanjut. _Datanglah wahai pasukan terbaik dari 3 generasi yang hidup bersama dalam lingkup kejayaan_." Ucap Jeonghan yang memang bertugas untuk membacakan teka-teki itu.

"Generasi? Generasi apa?" Tanya Junhui.

"Pass." Ucap Seokmin seenaknya.

PLAK

"Aww... Kenapa hyung memukulku?" Teriak Seokmin saat merasakan kepalanya berdenyut karena geplakan Jeonghan.

"Oke. Kita lewati dulu." Ucap Seongcheol.

"Hyung.. Hyung.. Hyung!" Teriak Dino panik.

"Wae? Wae?" Tanya Jeonghan tak kalah paniknya.

"Aku lapar. Heheheh." Jawab Dino sambil cengengesan.

PLAK

"Aw.. Hyung sakit." Rengek Dino sambil mengelus kepalanya yang dipukul Mingyu.

"Dasar. Aku kira ada masalah apa.!" Teriak Minghao kesal.

"Ishh... Eomaaa. Aku lapar." Rengek Dino sambil bermanja pada Jeonghan.

"Uumh... Minghao, Vernon dan Mingyu. Kalian keluar belikan makan untuk kita, ne?" Perintah Jeonghan dengan nada lembut.

"Ya! Ya! Hyung, aku tak mau. Suruh Seokmin hyung sama Jisoo hyung saja. Aku lelah." Tolak Mingyu.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Kalian bertiga tidak akan dapat makan." Rajuk Jeonghan sambil mengelus kepala Dino dengan sayang.

"Aishh.. Jinjja hyung. Arra arra. Kami akan pergi." Sungut Mingyu, sambil menarik Vernon dan Minghao.

"Ya! Ya! Pelan-pelan. Sakit tahu." Bentak Vernon sambil mengelus tangannya yang tadi ditarik kasar oleh Mingyu.

"Mian. Mian." Ucap Mingyu. Mereka bertiga keluar setelah sebelumnya memakai jaket yang diberikan Jeonghan.

"Jja. Kita lanjut lagi. Kalimat yang ini sudah dipecahkan Jihoon jadi kita kekalimat selanjutnyya." Ujar Jeonghan semangat. " _Datanglah, maka kau akan melihat keindahan dalam kebohongan._ "

"Keindahan dalam kebohongan? Mwoji? Memangnya ada yang seperti itu?" Tanya Jisoo. Mereka terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Jisoo. Menit berlalu dengan cepat, namun mereka belum mengerti apa maksudnya.

"Aishh Jinjja. Aku lelah. Kepalaku rasanya mau pecah." Keluh Soonyoung. Asap Imajier terlihat keluar dari atas kepalanya. "Hyung, kita istirahat sebentar, ne?" Bujuknya pada Seongheol.

"Yang mau istirahat silahkan saja. Yang mau melanjutkan memecahkannya juga silahkan. Jangan paksakan tubuh kalian." Ujar Seongcheol.

"Yatta.!" Teriak Soonyoung dan yang lainnya. Lalu mereka mulai merebahkan diri ditempat masing-masing.

"Keindahan dalam kebohongan? Aku masih tidak mengerti bagaimana indahnya kebohongan itu." Ucap Jeonghan sambil mengelus kepala Dino yang ada dipahanya.

"Hyung, bacakan kalimat setelahnya." Pinta Wonwoo.

" _Datanglah tepat waktu seperti saat Elang mengambil mangsanya. Sang Elang akan menuntunmu menuju tempat penuh kebohongan._ Aku bacakan 2 kalimat terakhir." Kata Jeonghan.

"Tepat waktu? Elang? Eagle? Eagle Kill?" Gumam Wonwoo. "Yak! Yak! Bukankah artinya sang Eagle Kill ingin kita datang tepat seperti saat dia mengambil mangsanya. 17. Eagle Kill mengambil mangsanya tanggal 17. Berarti itu besok. Dia ingin kita datang besok. Jika kita gabungkan dengan jawaban yang diberi Jihoon sebelumnya, dia ingin kita datang besok tepat jam 2." Jelas Wonwoo cepat. Delapan namja disana langsung menatap Wonwoo.

"Woahh.. Kau benar Wonu-ya. Sekarang tinggal tempatnya saja." Ujar Seongcheol semangat.

"Makanannya datang!" Teriak Mingyu, Minghao dan Vernon sambil mengangkat kotak makan ditangannya.

"Woahh... Akhirnya." Teriak Soonyoung dan Dino semangat.

"Selamat makan." Teriak Maknae line semangat.

"Ahh.. Aku rindu Seungkwan-ie hyung. Biasanya dia akan berebut makanan denganku." Ucap Dino tiba-tiba membuat mereka terdiam.

"Eyy.. Sebentar lagi Seungkwan-ie akan bangun. Uljima." Ujar Jeonghan pelan.

"Ahh.. Hyung, malam ini aku akan menginap dirumah sakit." Ucap Vernon.

"Aku ikut!" Teriak Dino.

"Aku juga!" Minghao juga ikut berteriak.

"Bagaimana kalau kita malam ini menginap disana saja." Usul Wonwoo.

"CALL!" Teriak mereka semangat. Tak sampai 15 menit untuk mereka mengahabiskan makanan itu. Hari sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam saat kedua belas namja tersebut pergi kerumah sakit tempat Seungkwan dirawat. Hanya membutuhkan waktu 30 menit untuk sampai kerumah sakit yang mereka tuju.

"Haahh.. Aku rindu sekali dengan celotehan konyol anak ini." Ujar Jeonghan saat sudah sampai diruang rawat Seungkwan. Vernon mendekati ranjang Seungkwan, mengelus pelan pipi mochi kekasihnya itu.

"Kwan-ie Annyeong." Sapa Vernon lembut lalu mengecup dahi kekasihnya dengan lembut. "Hari ini kami datang untuk menemanimu. Otteo? Kau senangkan?" Tanya Vernon pelan. Mata Vernon menyendu mengingat bahwa kekasihnya koma selama seminggu ini.

"Jja. Kita lanjutkan teka-teki tadi." Ajak Seongcheol. "Jadi Wonu sudah menyelesaikan setengah dari teka-teki tersebut. Eagle Kill meminta kita untuk datang disana besok tepat pukul 2 siang. Untuk masalah tempat aku rasa itu memang air terjun. Aku sudah mengatakan pada Jackson untuk menyiapkan pasukan khusus besok. Sekarang kita harus menyelesaikan teka-teki ini." Jelas Seongcheol.

"Kalimat apa saja yang belum terpecahkan hyung?" Tanya Mingyu.

" _Kebencian, penghinaan dan kebohongan tumbuh menjadi satu dalam kebebasan. Makhluk berakal menganggapnya indah namun tak mampu untuk melangkah bersama kicauan alam. Datanglah wahai pasukan terbaik dari 3 generasi yang hidup bersama dalam lingkup kejayaan._ _Datanglah, maka kau akan melihat keindahan dalam kebohongan. Sang Elang akan menuntunmu menuju tempat penuh kebohongan._ " Ucap Jeonghan.

"Hyung aku rasa ada beberapa kalimat yang mungkin digunakan sebagai pelengkap. Bukankah lebih baik kita memecahkan masalah tempatnya lebih dulu." Usul Mingyu.

"Majja. Kau benar Mingyu-ya. Aku juga berpikir begitu." Ujar Jihoon membenarkan ucapan Mingyu.

"Kita hanya tau masalah air terjun, tapi kita tidak tahu dimana tepatnya benarkan?" Tanya Junhui yang diangguki oleh mereka.

"Hyung, menurutku kalimat 1,2 dan 3,4 itu menunjukan sebuah tempat." Ujar Vernon sambil memperhatikan kertas ditangan Jeonghan.

"Sebuah tempat dimana Kebohongan, penghinaan, dan Kebencian menjadi satu. Aku tidak tahu ada tempat seperti itu."-Soonyoung.

"Tapi disini juga tertulis _Makhluk berakal menganggapnya indah._ Aku rasa itu bukan tempat yang berarti buruk."- Jihoon.

"Hyung, menurutmu kenapa Eagle Kill menggunakan bunga Lily Orange untuk menandai rumah korban?" Tanya Wonwoo tiba-tiba teringat dengan bunga Lily.

"Karena artinya yang kurang menyenangkan." Jawab Seokmin.

"Tunggu. Bunga Lily Orange mempunyai arti Kebohongan, penghinaan, dan Kebencian.?" Tanya Vernon. "Hyung, jangan-jangan." Ucap Vernon.

"Apapun yang ada dipikianmu itu benar Vernon-ah. Menurutku Kebohongan, penghinaan, dan Kebencian berarti bunga Lily itu sendiri. Jadi jika kita gabungkan, ini bisa saja berarti sebuah tempat dimana ada air terjun yang puncaknya terdapat Bunga Lily Orange hidup secara liar atau bebas." Jelas Wonwoo.

"Woahh.. Hyung, Otteokhge aneunga? (Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Tanya Seokmin takjub.

"Aku hanya teringat pada bunga Lily yang 'dia' tinggalkan." Jawab Wonwoo.

"Oke. Tinggal sedikit lagi." Teriak Soonyoung.

"Eungh.." Lenguhan terdengar setelah Soonyoung berteriak. Mereka mengalihkan pandangan kearah ranjang dan melihat tubuh Seungkwan bergerak.

"OMO.." Jerit Jeonghan.

"Hey.. Hey.. Seungkwan-ie. Kau bangun. Syukurlah." Ucap Vernon penuh syukur.

"Aku akan periksa keadaannya dulu." Ucap Jihoon. Jeonghan dan Jisoo juga ikut membantu memeriksa keadaan Seungkwan.

"Tidak ada masalah yang berarti. Seungkwan sudah stabil." Ucap Jihoon setelah memeriksa Seungkwan. Helaan napas penuh syukur keluar dari mulut namja-namja yang dari tadi menunggu.

"Ahh.. Hyung, aku rindu." Ucap Dino senang.

"Aku juga rindu kalian." Ujar Seungkwan sambil tersenyum.

"Hey. Apa masih ada yang sakit?" Tanya Vernon lembut sambil memeluk tubuh kekasihnya itu.

"Um.. Aku baik-baik saja. Meskipun kepalaku masih sedikit pusing." Ungkap Seungkwan.

"Kau harus banyak-banyak istirahat, Seungkwan-ah. Malam ini kami akan menemanimu disini." Ujar Jeongha. " Jja. Yaedeul-a. Ayo kita istirahat sekarang. Besok kita lanjutkan." Ajak Jeonghan. Beruntung Jisoo dan Jihoon sebelumnya mengambil beberapa perlengkapan tidur digudang rumah sakit jadi mereka bisa tidur nyenyak dilantai rumah sakit dengan kasur dan selimut.

Pukul 07.15 KST, suara alarm yang memekkan telinga terdengar dari ruang rawat inap milik Seungkwan. Jeonghan bangun terlebih dahulu, diikuti oleh Seongcheol dan yang lainnya. Saat ini mereka masih betah berada disana, bahkan mereka mandi dan makan disana.

"Hyung, bagaimana perkembangan kasus Eagle Kill?" Tanya Seungkwan.

"Banyak hal yang terjadi selama kau koma Seungkwan-ah dan sekarang kami sedang memecahkan teka-teki dari Eagle Kill, kami harus menyelesaikannya sebelum pukul 2 siang ini." jelas Seongcheol.

"Hyung, aku ingat sebuah tempat dengan air terjun dan bunga orange disekelilingnya." Ujar Wonwoo tiba-tiba.

"Huh? Serius?" Tanya Jeonghan.

"Um.. Aku pernah pergi kesana dulu, mungkin sekitar 12 atau 13 tahun yang lalu. Aku ingat waktu itu kami bermain dihutan dan tersesat lalu menemukan hamparan bunga berwarna orange dengan air terjun. Disana sangat indah, air terjunnya jatuh mengarah kearah laut. Tapi seingatku membutuhkan waktu sekitar 2-3 jam bahkan lebih untuk jalan kaki kesana. Dan akses jalannya susah." Jelas Wonwoo.

"Tapi, bagaimana bisa kau sampai bisa tersesat disana?" Tanya Junhui penasaran.

"Molla. Kami hanya berlari-lari lalu bertemu rusa dan kami mengikutinya. Karena sudah terlanjur berada didalam hutan dan kami juga mendengar suara air jadi kami ikuti saja." Ujar Wonwoo.

"Nah, masalahnya adalah arti dari kalimat ini apa?" Tanya Jihoon.

"Kalimat apa hyung?" Tanya Seungkwan penasaran.

" _Datanglah wahai pasukan terbaik dari 3 generasi yang hidup bersama dalam lingkup kejayaan_."

"Bukankah itu terdengar seperti kita?" Tanya Seungkwan pelan dan dihadiahi tatapan kebingungan dari hyung dan adiknya. "Ani. Bukankah kita bertiga belas dari 3 tahun yang berbeda, kita juga termasuk pasukan elit yah bisa dibilang kita-kita itu yang terbaik diantara yang lain. Kita juga sangat terkenal waktu itu." Jelas Seungkwan.

"Jadi, maksudmu Eagle Kill meminta kita saja yang datang begitu?" Tanya Jisoo.

"Bisa jadi." Jawab Seungkwan.

"Tapi, kenapa?" Tanya Minghao.

"Karena kita yang paling berambisi untuk menangkapnya mungkin." Jawab Seungkwan tak yakin.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir sih masuk akal juga." Ucap Seongcheol. "Jja. Kita harus bersiap-siap, perjalanan kita akan sangat jauh. Jeonghan, Jisoo dan Jihoon kalian siapkan minuman dan makanan untuk perjalanan kita." Perintah Seongcheol. "Yang lainnya kita atur strategi disini. Kita akan berangkat pukul 10, lebih cepat lebih baik." Ujar Seongcheol. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk mereka berkemas dan mempersiapkan strategi.

"Seungkwan-ah, kami akan pergi dulu. Jaga dirimu dan aku akan pastikan membawa malaikat maut yang mencelakanmu itu." Ujar Vernon lalu mencium bibir kekasihnya itu. Jeonghan dan yang lainnya memeluk Seungkwan pelan.

"Mianhae." Bisikan pelan terdengar tajam dan dingin membuat bulu kuduk Seungkwan berdiri, Seungkwan melihat senyuman mengukir dibibir tipis pemuda tersebut sebelum matanya menutup.

"Wonu-ya kau yang menyetir dan memimpin jalan. Kami akan mengikutimu." Ucap Seongcheol, Wonwoo mengangguk menyetuji.

"Kajja.!" Teriak Dino dan Soonyoung. Membutuhkan waktu sekitar 1 jam menggunakan mobil untuk sampai kepinggir hutan lebat.

"Woah.. Aku tak tahu kalau Korea masih punya Hutan lebat seperti ini. Terlihat mengerikan bahkan dari luar sini nampak gelap." Komen Soonyoung.

"Well, selamat kalau begitu. Kau sudah tahu bahwa negri kita masih punya paru-paru udara. Kau terlalu berlebihan Soonyoung-ah, saat didalam sana tidak terlalu menakutkan." Ujar Wonwoo menatap datar kearah Soonyoung.

"Ayo, masuk. Sekarang sudah hampir jam 11. Untung kita berangkat jam 10 kurang." Ujar Seongcheol. Mereka mulai menjelajah hutan dengan Wonwoo berjalan didepan sebagai Tour Guide.

"Waaahhh..." Kata-kata itu dari tadi keluar tiada henti sejak mereka memasuki kawasan hutan lebat itu.

"Woahh hyung, suara kicauan burung terdengar sangat menenangkan. Jika kita tidak sedang mengejar malaikat maut itu pasti ini akan menjadi perjalanan menyenangkan untuk kita." Ujar Dino. Sejak tadi matanya tak bisa diam mengomentari setiap hal yang dilihat dan didengarnya. Sudah satu jam berlalu sejak mereka masuk kedalam hutan, medan jalan yang mereka lewati sekarang juga berubah. Jalanan menanjak, licin, maupun berbatu menjadi hambatan mereka.

Bruk

"Argh.." Teriakan kesakitan menggema didalam hutan.

"Jihoon-ah! Kau tak apa?" Tanya Soonyoung sambil membantu Jihoon untuk berdiri. Jihoon mengangguk mengatakan bahwa dia tidak apa-apa.

"Berhati-hatilah dan bertahanlah. Sebentar lagi jalannya akan mendatar lagi." Ucap Wonwoo memperingatkan. Mereka kembali meneruskan perjalanan, kali ini tak ada lagi percakapan diantara mereka. Mereka harus berhati-hati tiap melangkah, seperti kata Wonwoo setelah 30 menit berjalan, jalanan yang mereka lewati kembali mendatar dan tidak licin seperti sebelumnya. Sesekali mereka melihat burung-burung terbang diatas kepala dan melihat rusa yang sedang makan tak jauh dari mereka.

"Hyung, apakah masih jauh?" Tanya Vernon.

"Umh.. kita baru setengah perjalanan. Apa kita harus berhenti dulu?" Tanya Wonwoo sambil menatap mereka yang mengangguk setuju. "Baiklah. Kita istirahat didepan saja, disana ada padang rumput." Ajak Wonwoo lalu berjalan sebentar.

"Hyung, bagaimana kau bisa ingat jalannya? Bahkan ini sudah hampir 13 tahun sejak terakhir kau kesini?" Tanya Mingyu penasaran.

"Aku harap kau tak lupa siapa aku dan kapasitas otakku Gyu-ya." Jawab Wonwoo sombong.

"Ya.. Ya.. Aku tahu kau jenius." Ujar Mingyu malas yang dibalas kekehan ringan Wonwoo.

"Woah, mungkin kita bisa sesekali berkemah disekitar sini." Ajak Junhui semangat dan dibalas anggukan semangat juga.

"Oh, ya hyung. Kalimat terakhir dari teka-teki dari Eagle Kill itu apa maksudnya? Aku dari tadi tidak melihat elang disekitar sini." Tanya Dino.

"Molla. Mungkin itu hanya kiasan semata." Jawab Jeonghan.

"Tenang sekali disini." Ucap Minghao. "Oh ya Hyung, disini tidak ada binatang buas kan?" Tanya Minghao.

"Molla. Memangnya kau pikir aku hutan ini sampai aku tahu semua isi didalamnya." Jawab Wonwoo asal sambil mengangkat bahu acuh. Sedangkan Minghao mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar jawaban Wonwoo.

"Aku rasa masih ada. Inikan hutan masih lebat." Kata Seokmin menjawab pertanyaan Minghao. Mereka beristirahat selama 15 menit lalu mulai berjalan menyusuri hutan. Kali ini mereka dibuat kagum saat melihat beberapa hewan atau bunga yang tak pernah mereka temui sebelumnya. Setelah 1 jam mereka mendengar suara air mengalir dan jalanan mulai licin kembali.

"Kita sudah dekat. Tak jauh dari kita adalah sungai menuju air terjun itu, dan aku harap kita tak salah tempat." Ucap Wonwoo semangat. Mereka mulai siaga, sebelumnya mereka sudah menggunakan rompi anti peluru lalu dilapisi blazer pasukkan khusus. Dipinggang mereka juga sudah ada 2 pistol dan sebilah pisau kecil namun mematikan. Mereka bergerak dengan pelan dan hati-hati saat mendengar suara air terjun tak jauh dari tempat mereka berpijak.

Hutan lebat mulai menipis sinar matahari menyinari setiap langkah mereka. Wonwoo, Seongcheol, Mingyu dan Soonyoung yang memimpin didepan yang lainnya tiba-tiba berhenti bergerak membuat namja yang lain bingung. Didepan mereka hamparan bunga Lily Orange bergerak mengikuti arah angin. Inikah yang dimaksud keindahan itu. Mereka terpana sesaat melihat pemandangan didepannya, namun tatapan kagum berubah saat melihat jauh didepan mereka dua malaikat maut berdiri dengan Jubah kebesaran yang menjadi ciri khas mereka tanpa topeng menampakkan paras yang sudah sangat mereka kenal. Mereka juga melihat korban sang Eagle Kill, Lee Joon duduk dari kejauhan darah kering terlihat disekitar tubuhnya yang tak berbalut baju itu. Ditangan Namjoon tersampir 1 jubah kebesaran lain membuat pasukkan khusus tersebut mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Brengsek!" Desis Seongcheol saat melihat gesture memanggil dari sang Malaikat maut. Mereka maju dengan hati-hati lalu berhenti sekitar 100 meter dari sang Malaikat maut. Wonwoo, Mingyu, Seongcheol dan Soonyoung berdiri didepan sekali, delapan namja dibelakangnya sudah memegang pistol dan mengarahkannya kearah 2 malaikat maut tersebut untuk berjaga-jaga.

"MENYERAHLAH! SEBELUM PELURU INI MENEMBUS TUBUHMU, KIM NAMJOON!" Teriak Seokmin dengan nada sarat akan kemarahan.

"SIALAN, KIM SEOKJIN. KALIAN BERDUA AKAN BENAR-BENAR MATI JIKA MELAWAN.!" Kali ini Jeonghan yang berteriak.

Ya. Dua malaikat maut itu adalah Kim Namjoon dan Kim Seokjin. Orang yang pernah mereka hormati dan kagumi karena kecerdasannya. Namun ternyata mereka mengkhianati, dan Kim Namjoon juga yang menyiksa Seungkwan hingga dia koma. Dua belas namja tersebut maju secara perlahan saat melihat tak ada pergerakan lagi dari Namjoon dan Seokjin hanya senyum meremehkan terpatri dibibir keduanya. Jarak yang memisahkan mereka hanya sekitar 50 meter lagi. Dari jarak segini mereka dapat melihat mata Seokjin berwarna Heterochome dan Namjoon berwarna Ungu terang.

"Hyung, bukankah mata kedua Eagle Kill seharusnya berwarna heterochome tapi kenapa mata Namjoon berwarna ungu?" Bisik Dino saat mengingat video-video sebelumnya yang memperlihatkan mata Eagle Kill berwarna biru. Minghao mengangkat bahunya pelan mendengar pertanyaan Dino.

"Brengsek! Sampai kapan kalian akan berdiri diam seperti itu huh?" Hardik Mingyu kesal.

"Sampai kami lengkap." Jawab Namjoon dengan suara beratnya yang menyeramkan.

"Apa maksudmu?!" Tanya Soonyoung. Decakan keras terdengar dari Wonwoo mengalihkan atensi mereka. Tatapan Wonwoo sungguh tajam, membuat Soonyoung dan Mingyu yang berada disebelahnya bergidik ngeri. Posisi mereka sekarang adalah Mingyu, Wonwoo Soonyoung dan Seongcheol yang berada paling pinggir. Wonwoo memasuki mode evilnya. Bahkan delapan namja yang berada dibelakang Wonwoo merasakan suasana mencekam disekitar mereka. Dengan perlahan Wonwoo berjalan maju sambil mengeluarkan pistolnya dan mengarahkan ke Eagle Kill siap menembak.

"Wonu-hyung, kau mau kemana? Jangan terlalu dekat. Mereka ber-"

DOR DOR DOR

Ucapan Mingyu terputus saat 3 tembakan terdengar dari pistol Wonwoo, sebelas namja dibelakangnya terbelalak ngeri melihat pemandangan didepannya. Pemandangan berdarah tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

"Bukankah disana sudah tertulis bahwa sang elang yang akan menuntun kalian kesini." Ucap Seokjin membuat mereka tersedar.

"Hyu-hyung, ka-kau." Mingyu tergugu melihat kenyataan yang sedang menghantamnya, kekasihnya barusan bukan menembak kearah Eagle Kill tapi kearah Lee Joon yang sekarang berlumur darah karena tembakan beruntun dari Wonwoo.

 **{Putar lagu This Love dari Davichi}**

Wonwoo berjalan mendekati kedua Eagle Kill, senyuman mereka berdua terkembang saat melihat Wonwoo melepas blazer kebesarannya beserta rompi anti peluru ditubuhnya. Namjoon dengan senang hati menyerahkan jubah yang ditangannya. Wonwoo berbalik dan menatap sebelas namja dengan mata kucing Heterochome miliknya dengan tajam, senyum meremehkan terpatri dibibir tipisnya saat melihat ekspresi kecewa team atau bisa disebut mantan teamnya.

"JEON WONWOO!" Teriakan sarat akan kekecewaan dari Mingyu memecah keheningan diantara mereka. Wonwoo terkekeh mengerikan mendengar teriakan kekasihnya itu.

"Apa kalian suka dengan kejutan dariku?" Tanya Wonwoo sarkas menatap sebelas namja itu dengan tatapan meremahkan.

"BRENGSEK KAU JEON WONWOO." Teriakan dari Jeonghan membuat ketiga Eagle Kill itu kembali tertawa meremehkan. "Iblis.!" Desis Jeonghan.

"Aku hanya melakukan hobiku saja." Jawab Wonwoo enteng.

"Brengsek! Kau mengatakan membunuh nyawa orang itu adalah hobi, huh?" Umpat Seongcheol.

"Yah, Hobi. Lagian kami hanya membunuh orang-orang yang tak berguna. Sekalian bermain drama bersama kalian untuk melepas hasrat kami untuk membunuh." Ucap Seokjin.

"Tak berguna? Justru kalian bertigalah yang tak berguna disini, brengsek. Bermain drama, huh? Jadi selama ini kau hanya menganggap semua yang terjadi adalah sebuah drama. Begitu juga dengan hubungan kita selama ini!?" Teriak Mingyu. Tatapan kekecewaan tak pernah lepas dia tunjukkan untuk kekasih yang sudah mengkhianatinya itu.

"Yah, seperti itulah." Jawab Wonwoo acuh.

"LALU APA MAKSUD SEMUA TATAPAN CINTAMU SELAMA INI JEON WONWOO. KA-KAU BENAR-BENAR IBLIS. Bagaimana bisa kau dengan mudahnya mengatakan semua ini hanyalah drama. Bahkan aku sudah sangat mencintaimu, dan berencana akan menikahimu setelah semuanya selesai. Jika ini memang hanyalah drama, la-lu kenapa Wonu-ya. KENAPA KAU MASIH MEMPERTAHANKAN BAYI YANG ADA DIPERUTMU ITU. BRENGSEK." Jeritan kekecewan Kim Mingyu membuat mereka tersentak. Mereka terkejut mendengar pernyatan Mingyu barusan.

"Itu hanya ketidaksengajaan. Kau pikir kenapa aku bekerja dan mengejar Namjoon-hyung. Kau pikir aku sudi mengandung anak ini, huh." Jawab Wonwoo masih menampilkan senyuman mengejeknya. Namun Mingyu bersumpah mata heterochome itu bergetar tak tenang dan Mingyu paham betul apa arti tatapan itu. Ucapan Wonwoo tadi adalah sebuah kebohongan besar. Mingyu sangat ingat bagaimana tatapan bahagia Wonwoo saat Kim Seokjin mengatakan bahwa dia hamil.

"Keparat! Lebih baik kau mati saja Jeon Wonwoo. Aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu." Teriak Jihoon terpancing emosi mendengar ucapan orang yang sudah ia anggap kakak itu. Mereka memang tak tahu perihal kehamilan Wonwoo, namun tak seharusnya Wonwoo mengatakan kata-kata kejam itu.

"Aku akan mengabulkan permintaanmu Uri Jihoon-ie." Ucap Wonwoo dengan senyumannya. "Tapi sebelum itu."

DOR

ARRHHH

Tembakan kembali terdengar dari pistol Wonwoo, bedanya kali ini teriakan kesakitan terdengar dari mulut Jihoon. Lengan Jihoon menjadi targetnya kali ini. Lengan kurus yang tak terlindungi rompi itu mengeluarkan darah.

"Jihoon. Astaga." Teriakan panik terdengar dari mulut Jeonghan. Jisoo dan Jeonghan mencoba untuk menghentikan pendarahan dari tangan Jihoon.

"BRENGSSEEEK!" Teriak Soonyoung, lalu mengarahkan pistolnya kearah Wonwoo. Mata sipitnya menampilkan kemarahan yang sangat kentara.

DOR DOR DOR

Sebelas namja disana terkejut mendengar suara tembakan yang berasal dari pistol Soonyoung. Entah itu suatu keberuntungan atau kebetulan, ketiga Eagle Kill tersebut dengan mudah menghindar dari tembakan sembrono Soonyoung.

"Cih, bukankah dulu pernah aku katakan, tembakan emosi tidak akan pernah mengenai targetnya." Ucap Namjoon meremehkan.

"Hy-hyung. Kau. Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan ini pada Jihoon hyung!" Teriak Mingyu kesal dengan tindakan kekasihnya itu. "Menyerahlah hyung. Aku tahu semua ucapanmu bohong, kembalilah padaku hyung. Aku akan menunggu sampai masa hukumanmu selesai dan kita akan merawat uri aegya bersama. Aku mohon hyung." Bujuk Mingyu. Benar kata orang cinta itu buta. Bahkan setelah semua ucapan dan perbuatan Wonwoo, dia masih mau menerima dan memohon pada Wonwoo untuk kembali padanya.

"Kau kira semua ucapanku itu bohong, hm?" Tanya Wonwoo sarkas, pistolnya kembali terangkat mengarahkan pada tujuh namja yang sedang membuat blok untuk Jihoon dan yang lain.

DORR

Argghh

Teriakan kembali terdengar kali ini dari mulut Junhui, tangannya mengeluarkan darah segar setelah timah panas menghantam bahunya.

"Brengsek! Timah panas ini benar-benar akan menembus otakmu jika kau melakukan ini lagi Jeon Wonwoo." Teriak Seongcheol. Junhui sudah dibawa mendekat kearah Jihoon untuk diberi pertolongan pertama. Moncong pistol team khusus mengarah kekepala malaikat maut tersebut, bahkan Mingyu juga melakukannya meskipun tangannya gemetar.

"Tak perlu terburu-buru Choi Seongcheol. Aku akan mengabulkan permintaanmu itu. Tapi sebelum itu, aku akan meringankan beban kalian" Ucap Wonwoo santai, kelewat santai untuk orang yang diancam dengan pistol dihadapannya. Wonwoo memegang bahu mayat Lee Joon didepannya, dengan mudah Wonwoo mengangkat tubuh yang lebih besar darinya itu mendekati tepi jurang lalu membuang tubuh korbannya kebawah tanpa beban.

"WHAT THE F-" Teriak Soonyoung dan Seokmin bersamaan saat melihat adegan didepannya.

"Bukankah sudahku bilang aku akan meringankan beban kalian. Cukup Jihoon dan Junhui saja yang menjadi beban kalian." Ujar Wonwoo.

"Hyung, kembali kesini dan jauhi jurang itu!" Teriak Mingyu saat melihat Wonwoo masih betah berdiri didekat tepi jurang. Bukankah sudah dikatakan bahwa cinta itu buta sebenci apapun Mingyu pada Wonwoo, namun dia tetaplah seorang namja yang tak ingin kehilangan sang kekasih serta calon anaknya.

"Cih, kau masih peduli padaku?" Tanya Wonwoo sarkas mendengar teriakan sarat akan kekhawatiran dari namja yang menjabat sebagai kekasihnya itu.

"Sudah bermain dramanya?" Tanya Seokjin.

"Aku rasa sudah." Jawab Namjoon. Kedua Eagle Kill tersebut berbalik mendekati Wonwoo ditepi jurang. Wonwoo menatap dua belas namja yang pernah menjadi teman bermainnya itu tajam.

"Ahh.. aku lupa untuk mengucapkan ini. Selamat ulang tahun adikku tercinta. Apakah hadiah dari kami sangat indah untukmu hm? Delapan bulan, Delapan nyawa untuk menutupi hasrat membunuhmu. Dan sekali lagi selamat atas kehamilan yang tak kau inginkan ini" Ucap Seokjin tiba-tiba, membuat dua belas namja didepannya itu tersentak baru menyadari tanggal hari ini. Hari ulang tahun Wonwoo, jadi inikah arti sang Eagle Kill menculik korbannya tanggal 17 dan dibuang tujuh hari kemudian? Tanggal ulang tahun Wonwoo.

"Adik?" Tanya Dino.

"Ya, bukankah kalian punya dataku. Nama asliku bukan KIM SEOKJIN, melainkan JEON SEOKJIN. Kakak kandung dari sikembar Jeon Wonwoo dan Jeon Bohyuk." Jelas Seokjin. "Aku tak menyangka kalian sebodoh itu untuk menyadari semuanya. Bahkan kalian dengan tenang mengikuti sang malaikat maut." Lanjut Seokjin.

"Ahh.. Kami juga punya kejutan untuk kalian. Masih ingat POLIUM -210?" Tanya Namjoon. "Racun yang kami gunakan sebelumnya. Uri Wonu memberikannya pada salah satu teman kalian disana. Kenang-kenangan dari Wonu." Lanjutnya dengan nada meremehkan.

"SIALAANN!" Teriak Vernon saat sadar bahwa kekasihnyalah yang sedang dibicarakan Namjoon. "Kalian benar-benar akan mati ditanganku." Ancam Vernon.

"Tak perlu. Kalian tidak perlu mengotori tangan kalian dengan darah kami." Jawab Wonwoo lalu menatap kekasihnya. Mingyu tersentak saat melihat tatapan tajam Wonwoo, tatapan tajam yang sering ia tampakkan padanya. Tatapan cinta dari kekasihnya. Meski hanya sesaat tapi Mingyu yakin itu adalah tatapan cinta yang biasa Wonwoo arahkan untuknya selama ini. "Aku mencintaimu Kim Mingyu." Mingyu dan yang lain tersentak saat mendengar ucapan cinta dari Wonwoo yang begitu tiba-tiba.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku memang hanya menganggap semuanya adalah drama, tapi perlu kau ketahui bahwa aku benar-benar mencintaimu dan kau benar aku hanya berbohong. Aku sangat senang saat mengetahui bahwa aku mengandung anakmu, buah hati kita. Tapi aku sadar aku tak mungkin bisa hidup bersamamu dan membesarkannya. Aku tahu setelah ini kau pasti akan membenciku seumur hidupmu. Aku begitu menikmati hari-hariku bersamamu, tapi aku lebih menikmati aliran darah ditubuh mereka karena ulahku. Melihat mereka pasrah dan teriakan kesakitan mereka sudah menjadi canduku. Melihat mereka meregang nyawa membuat aku mencintainya melebihi cintaku untukmu. Mingyu-ya, terima kasih untuk seluruh cinta yang kau berikan untukku. Seluruh kasih sayang yang tak pernah aku rasakan sejak kecil. Seluruh perhatianmu padaku. Terima kasih atas kado kecil yang kau berikan, terima kasih karena kau memberikan malaikat kecil dalam perut malaikat maut ini. Dan maafkan aku, kau tak bisa untuk melihat rupa malaikat kecil ini, aku akan membawa hadiah ini bersamaku. Aku tahu aku sangat egois. Maafkan aku dan mulai hari ini lupakan semua tentangku, lupakan semua yang telah terjadi diantara kita. Lupakan semua rasa cintamu untukku. Hiduplah dengan tenang dan berbahagialah. Temukan cinta yang baru, yang tak akan mengkhianatimu seperti yang aku lakukan." Ujar Wonwoo dengan air mata yang mulai turun dikedua mata indahnya.

"Jangan hyung. Jangan kau ucapkan semua itu, seolah-olah kau akan pergi!" Jerit Mingyu saat mendengar kata-kata yang seakan-akan menjadi ucapan perpisahan dari kekasihnya. "Menjauh dari sana. Kembali padaku hyung. Kita akan membesarkannya hyung. Apapun yang terjadi aku akan ada disampingmu." Lanjutnya mulai berjalan mendekati tempat Wonwoo. Sedangkan namja yang lain mulai menangis mendengar kata-kata perpisahan dari Wonwoo.

"Kau harus berbahagia. Jangan pernah mencari tahu tentangku lagi. Jangan pernah mengingatku lagi." Wonwoo tetap mengucapkan kata-kata itu tak memperdulikan jeritan Mingyu didepannya. "A-aku akan membawa hadiah ini Mingyu-ya." Lanjutnya masih dengan air mata yang mengalir bertambah deras

"Hyung, aku akan benar-benar membencimu jika kau berani melakukan apapun yang ada diotakmu sekarang." Teriak Mingyu frustasi saat melihat ketiga malaikat maut tersebut berjalan mundur, mendekati jurang tersebut. Air mata sudah berlomba-lomba keluar dari mata bulatnya.

"Mari bertemu dikehidupan selanjutnya dalam keadaan yang berbeda dan menjalani kisah cinta yang sesungguhnya. Selamat Tinggal." Ucap Wonwoo lalu menjatuhkan diri bersama kedua hyungnya kedalam jurang dibelakang mereka. Mingyu berlari mendekati jurang dan melihat sang kekasih sedang tersenyum penuh cinta. Mingyu hampir menyusul kekasihnya jika tidak ditahan oleh sahabat-sahabatnya.

"HYUUUUUNGGGG!" Teriak Mingyu dengan tangisan saat melihat tubuh kekasihnya dihantam ombak dan lalu menghilang.

...

...

..END..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

EPILOG

 _22 tahun kemudian_

Dihalaman sekolah yang luas terlihat seorang namja berlari kalap sambil memperbaiki dahi diseragamnya. Matanya sesekali melihat jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 08.55 KST. Sudah 5 menit berlalu sejak bel tanda masuk berbunyi dan sudah dipastikan namja tadi terlambat untuk masuk.

"Sial. Kenapa harus terlambat disaat pertama kali masuk seperti ini. Taehyung keparat kenapa tidak membangunkanku sih. Astaga." Gerutu pemuda tan yang kini sudah nampak lebih rapi. Langkah pemuda tersebut berhenti didepan ruangan bertuliskan 'kepala sekolah'. Setelah menetralkan napasnya, pemuda tan itu mengetuk pintu didepannya setelah mendengarkan sahutan untuk masuk pemuda tersebut membuka pintu coklat tersebut tak lupa memperlihatkan senyuman Charming-nya yaang terlihat kikuk.

"Oh, Kau sudah datang. Masuklah." Ucap pria paruh baya yang disinyalir adalah kepala sekolah disini. "Jadi, kau sudah siap menemui teman-teman sekelasmu?" Tanya sang kepala sekolah ramah lalu membawa pemuda tersebut ke ruangan yang menjadi kelasnya selama 1 tahun ini.

"Yah, begitulah." Jawab pemuda tadi seadanya. Mereka berhenti dikelas bertuliskan 2-1, pintu didepannya dibuka menampilkan guru cantik tersenyum ramah.

"Ahh... Shin Seonsaengnim. Aku hanya mengantarkan murid baru dikelas ini." Ujar sang kepala sekolah. "Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu." Lanjutnya lalu meninggalkan pemuda tersebut bersama Shin Seonsaengnim.

"Jja. Murid-murid kalian akan mendapatkan teman baru." Ujar Shin Seonsaengnim pada murid-muridnya. Terdengar bisik-bisik ricuh menebak-nebak seperti apa teman baru mereka ini. Setelah mendapatkan gestur tanda diperbolehkan masuk pemuda tan tersebut masuk dengan jantung berdebar keras. Suara bisik-bisik makin kencang saat melihat rupa teman baru mereka. Pemuda dengan perawakan lebih tinggi dibandikan dengan anak seusianya itu terlihat sempurna. Lihatlah garis wajah yang begitu memikat itu, mata tajamnya, hidung mancung dan jangan lupakan senyum Charming yang sejak tadi bertengger dibibir kissable-nya itu serta kulit tan eksotis, membuat para yeoja berteriak tertahan sedangkan para namja berdecak melihat saingan kelas atas datang kekelas mereka. Shin Seonsaengnim menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah anak didiknya tersebut.

"Baiklah, perkenalkan dirimu." Ujar Shin Seonsaengnim.

"Annyeonghaseo. Kim Mingyu-imnida. Pindahan dari china. Bangabsunbnida." Ucap namja bernama Mingyu tersebut. Matanya menelusuri satu per satu wajah yang akan ikut andil untuk menemani masa remajanya, hingga matanya terpaku pada satu sosok namja yang berada dipojok samping jendela. Mata mereka bertemu pandang cukup lama, Mingyu terdiam bahkan suara-suara disekitarnya mendadak hilang. Sunyi senyap. Entah dorongan dari mana Mingyu bergerak mendekati namja tersebut tanpa melepaskan tatapannya. Tidak dia hiraukan tatapan bertanya dari teman-teman serta Shin Seonsaengnim bahkan namja yang sedang ditatapnya tadi mengernyitkan dahinya bingung melihat Mingyu berjalan mendekatinya. Mingyu menatap dalam tepat dimata tajam pemuda yang kini berada didepannya, Mingyu mengelus lembut pipi putih pemuda itu lalu mendekatkan wajahnya.

CUP

"Aku sangat merindukanmu Jeon Wonwoo."

..

..

..

..END..

Review Juseyooo

==BYE-BYE=


End file.
